


Маяк

by CommanderShally



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 108,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пока Т'Чалла старается быть хорошим королем, а Баки разбирается в том, что же он за человек, кто-то присылает Эверетту Россу из самого сердца Ваканды фотографии бывшего Зимнего солдата.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, в том числе некоторый ООС Ваканды. UST и очень медленное развитие отношений. Таймлайн - после событий «Черной Пантеры» и до «Войны Бесконечности». Этот текст является квинтессенцией всего, что я хотела написать по этому пейрингу, поэтому он полон авторских фанонов, где-то возможно делает реверансы в сторону уже написанных ранее фанфиков.
> 
> В тексте нет глав, выкладывается частями для удобства.

Баки проснулся от неприятного дуновения холодного ветра — словно что-то скользкое и мокрое коснулось щиколоток. На мгновение показалось, что там в ногах спрятался какой-то ползучий гад. Но Баки посмотрел вниз и никого там не обнаружил — ничто не нарушало замысловатый узор ковра.  
  
Наверное, это все игра воображения — уж слишком вокруг водилось много разных животных, о которых он даже и не слышал. Вот и мерещилось всякое.  
  
Вообще это был не очень хороший знак: Баки задремал, сидя за столом, так и не дойдя до кровати. Теперь ему все время хотелось спать, словно еще немного — и он впадет в спячку.  
  
С этими мыслями Баки встал и поплелся прочь из комнаты. Нужно было пройтись, развеяться, все равно ложиться спать еще рано. Сбивать и так нарушенные биоритмы не стоило, а то придется начинать все сначала.  
  
В дворцовой территории то тут, то там виднелись алые костюмы дора милаже — не было сомнений, что кто-то из них наверняка следил за гостем короля. Баки вышел на открытую площадку, на которую обычно сажали всякую летающую технику, похожую на квинджеты. Сейчас тут было пусто — идеально, чтобы сесть и просто погреться на солнце. Если бы не плановый осмотр, на который он так боялся опоздать, Баки бы вообще не стал заходить в столицу. В небольшой хижине на окраинах ему нравилось гораздо больше.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — раздался за спиной знакомый голос одной из дора милаже. За время, проведенное вне криокамеры, Баки уже успел познакомиться с некоторыми из них, из личной охраны короля, но как зовут именно эту, он не знал.   
  
— Пытаюсь не заснуть раньше положенного времени, — он повернулся к стражнице. — Принцесса столько сил вложила в мое выздоровление, не хочу, чтобы это оказалось напрасным.  
  
Дора милаже ничего не сказала, но, судя по ее виду, была удовлетворена ответом.  
  
— Король Т'Чалла хотел знать: отчего вы не используете браслет кимойо? — спросила она. Как будто Т'Чалла не мог сам задать этот вопрос — ведь у короля слишком много дел. Насколько Баки знал, сейчас Т'Чалла был на очередном саммите ООН.  
  
— Не люблю побрякушки, — честно ответил Баки. Хотя вряд ли можно было считать обычным украшением кимойо — высокотехнологичное устройство, сложное и уникальное, как и все в Ваканде.  
  
— Ну раз вы его не носите, вам придется привыкать к моей компании, — дора милаже едва заметно улыбнулась. Баки ожидал, что все окажется именно так — несмотря на то, что он был гостем в Ваканде, за ним все равно следили, контролировали каждый шаг. Но делалось это скорее ради его собственной безопасности. Эта мысль во многом примирила его с необходимостью постоянного надзора.  
  
— Я постараюсь дать ему еще один шанс, — пообещал Баки. В конце концов, кимойо были и средством связи. Хотя Баки предпочел бы старый добрый телефон.  
  
Убедившись, что дора милаже все еще где-то неподалеку, Баки сел прямо на пол, повернулся к солнцу и закрыл глаза. И в следующее мгновение ощутил влажное скольжение по руке — всего на долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы дернуться и начать внимательно разглядывать площадку. Вокруг никого не было, только дора милаже, которая стояла в тени большой статуи пантеры.  
  


***

— Кошмары, галлюцинации, дезориентация в пространстве?  
  
Баки покачал головой — ничего из перечисленного с ним в последнее время не случалось. Спал он без сновидений, днем никаких проблем с реальностью не наблюдалось. Он все еще помнил, каково это — чувствовать себя вне времени: пытаться осознать, какой сейчас год, день или ночь, не пропустил ли он что-то важное и где сейчас находится. Первое время после Вашингтона все было именно так, потом стало легче, но ненамного.  
  
— Ну, значит, все идет как надо, — Шури улыбнулась. Ее радость по поводу выздоровления была заразной, и иной раз пяти минут общения с ней хватало, чтобы действительно поверить, что дальше все будет хорошо. — Сканирование не выявило никаких аномалий в работе мозга. Я ожидала трудностей: до этого мне не доводилось сталкиваться с такой нелегкой задачей. Но, кажется, ваш мозг способен исцелиться сам.  
  
— Сам? — переспросил Баки. Он, конечно, чувствовал прогресс в те два года, что ему приходилось прятаться по разным уголкам планеты, но он казался очень медленным.  
  
— Да, — Шури устроила демонстрацию, развернув посреди лаборатории огромную голограмму головного мозга. — По сравнению с предыдущим сканированием прогресс налицо.  
  
Шури продолжала говорить, а Баки не мог оторваться от завораживающего зрелища — каждый день в Ваканде был похож на сон, волшебную сказку. Все настолько отличалось от остального мира, что иногда даже с трудом верилось — это все настоящее.  
  
— Если вас больше ничего не беспокоит, то жду тут через неделю, — Шури свернула голограмму. — Кажется, пора начать обсуждение нового протеза.  
  
Баки вздохнул.  
  
— Можно сделать что-нибудь с сонливостью? — это было единственное, что доставляло ему неудобство. Постоянно клевать носом, засыпать днем на любой доступной поверхности на потеху местной детворе было неприятно.  
  
— Я посоветуюсь с кем-нибудь, но скорее всего это тоже один из способов восстановления.  
  
Баки поблагодарил Шури за все и отправился прочь из лаборатории. Он прекрасно знал, что в медицинский центр в Бирнин Зана она прилетела только ради него, а ее постоянное место пребывания и исследований — Великий Курган или, как его называли местные, «Мена Нгаи».  
  
Стоило выйти из помещения, и он сразу же заметил краем глаза дора милаже, ту самую, что находилась на посадочной площадке. Она так же почтительно держалась на расстоянии, но всегда была на виду. Кажется, все-таки стоило попытаться носить бусины.  
  


***

У агента Росса определенно было что-то на уме, Т'Чалла в этом не сомневался. Он смотрел, как Росс общается с кем-то по телефону, и прикидывал варианты развития событий. После того судьбоносного выступления в ООН многое изменилось — в том числе и на мировой арене. Теперь Ваканде нужно было показать себя в самом лучшем свете — а это означало, что надо «подружиться» с самыми влиятельными государствами на планете.  
  
Т'Чалла думал о том, как именно агент Росс описал Ваканду своему начальству. От этого могло зависеть очень многое, возможно, даже слишком.   
  
Росс закончил говорить и, пройдя через длинный холл, огороженный со всех сторон стеклянными стенами, приблизился к Т'Чалле.  
  
— Госсекретарь пожелал встретиться с вами лично, — произнес он. Т'Чалле не понравилась эта идея. Он не успел толком познакомиться с Тадеушем Россом, но впечатление от этого человека осталось неприятное — во многом благодаря рассказам Стива Роджерса.  
  
— Я обдумаю это, — Т'Чалла кивнул и пристально посмотрел на Росса. — Вы желаете что-то добавить?  
  
Росс замялся на мгновение, а потом заговорил:  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы вы узнали об этом от кого-то другого, — он полез во внутренний карман пиджака и выудил оттуда фотографию. — Мне прислали это утром.  
  
Т'Чалла взял в руки снимок и увидел на нем сержанта Барнса — в вакандских одеждах в одной из деревень неподалеку от Бирнин Зана.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Т'Чалла решил не раскрывать все карты раньше времени, а послушать, что скажет Росс.  
  
— Ваше Величество, у вас в стране свободно разгуливает человек, за которым тянется огромный список преступлений, а вы говорите мне, что не понимаете? — Росс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что это не монтаж? — Т'Чалла отдал Россу фотографию. — Кто угодно мог сделать такое, чтобы дискредитировать Ваканду.  
  
— Это изображение подлинное, — не унимался Росс.  
  
— И сделано в одном из внутренних поселений Ваканды, куда попасть могут только вакандцы, — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Вы не могли получить подлинное фото оттуда. Не от моих людей.  
  
Росс открыл рот, видимо, намереваясь ответить, но Т'Чалла опередил его:  
  
— Тем более вы лучше меня знаете: за сержантом Барнсом, словно тень, ходит Стив Роджерс. Что же вы и его фотографию мне не предъявите?  
  
Похоже, этот аргумент оказался достаточно убедительным. В конце концов, Росс знал некоторые подробности произошедшего в Лейпциге и тоже, видимо, считал, что если Барнс был в Ваканде, то и Роджерс тоже находился где-то там.  
  
— Что ж, — заговорил Росс после минутного молчания, — пожалуй, я проверю свои источники еще разок. На всякий случай.  
  
Он сложил руки крест-накрест и пошел прочь. Из дверей дальнего лифта ему навстречу вышла Окойе и, кивнув, подошла к Т'Чалле.  
  
—  _Что опять хотел от тебя этот человек?_  — спросила она по-вакандски и по привычке огляделась, оценивая обстановку.  
  
— Кажется, у нас завелся крот, — тихо ответил ей Т'Чалла.  
  


***

Шури долго вглядывалась в фотографию с сержантом Барнсом. Цифровую версию она достала спустя полчаса после того, как Т'Чалла с ней связался. Теперь она изучала ее пиксель за пикселем, байт за байтом, пытаясь выяснить ее происхождение.  
  
— Есть новости? — голографическая голова Т'Чаллы висела над столом Шури. Судя по наклону, он находился в Королевском Когте и, видимо, направлялся домой.  
  
— Я работаю над этим всего десять минут, а тебе уже нужны ответы? — Шури демонстративно закатила глаза.  
  
— Ну ты же у нас гений, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся. — Оправдывай.  
  
Шури фыркнула и продолжила копаться в исходных данных фотографии. Ясно было одно: ее сделали на территории Ваканды с использованием бусины кимойо.  
  
— Изображение точно местное, — произнесла Шури и повернулась к Т'Чалле. — Шифрование, способ сжатия и прочие технические характеристики, которые тебе неинтересны, определенно отсюда.  
  
— Можешь отследить, с чьих кимойо отправили фото? — Т'Чалла посмотрел куда-то в сторону, скорее всего на Окойе. Ее Шури не видела и не слышала, так что генерал, по всей видимости, управляла Когтем.  
  
— А вот тут уже сложнее, — Шури никак не могла найти необходимое. — Кажется, поработал профессионал, вся информация о владельце уничтожена. Я даже не могу сказать тебе, в какой день оно было сделано.  
  
— А если отставить науку и просто взглянуть на местность? Ты же там была несколько раз, знаешь окрестности лучше меня.  
  
— Это точно та деревня под Бирнин Зана, куда мы поместили сержанта Барнса для реабилитации. Другого такого же пруда с похожим ландшафтом на фоне я не припомню. Судя по ракурсу, фотограф стоял за хижинами и просто вытянул руку вперед, чтобы сделать кадр.  
  
Шури продемонстрировала, как это могло бы быть. Но, судя по ее лицу, что-то в этом объяснении ей не нравилось.  
  
— Что не так, сестренка?  
  
— Вода в пруду, — она приблизила изображение водной глади. — Она зеленая… Пруд зацвел только пару дней назад.  
  
Т'Чалла, кажется, едва удержался от того, чтобы выругаться. Это что же получалось? Кто-то из его людей буквально вчера сделал этот снимок и тут же отправил его агенту Россу? И этот человек должен обладать знаниями, чтобы скрыть следы… Это в разы усложняло поиск: в Ваканде не было запрета на знания, и каждый мог научиться любому навыку, стоило только захотеть.  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел куда-то поверх головы Шури.  
  
— Кажется, нам действительно придется проводить расследование, — сказал он. — Окойе, мы должны найти того, кто сделал эту фотографию.  
  
— Разве это разумно? Может, нам стоит открыть агенту Россу правду? — Окойе не было видно, но Шури прекрасно ее слышала. И, судя по интонациям, генерал вот-вот спросила бы: «Зачем ты вообще притащил этого американца?»   
  
— Окойе, нельзя допустить, чтобы агент Росс убедился, что Барнс действительно в Ваканде. Я дал обещание капитану Роджерсу и намерен его сдержать.  
  
— Т'Чалла, у меня есть мысль, как нам найти фотографа, — снова привлекла его внимание Шури. — Я думаю, что после твоего разговора с агентом Россом наш крот снова попытается достать улики. Поэтому тебе лучше не видеться с Барнсом.  
  
— В твоих словах есть смысл, — Т'Чалла задумался, а потом обратился снова к Окойе. — Насколько мне известно, сержант Барнс не носит кимойо, и отследить его перемещения невозможно. Окойе, приставь к нему надзор. Мы должны быть уверены, что никто за ним не наблюдает.  
  
— Будет сделано, — Окойе, конечно же, все это не нравилось, и она этого не скрывала. Но Шури хорошо знала ее, и генерал нередко так делала: немного ворчала, а потом соглашалась. А еще могла дать дельный совет, чем Шури тоже часто пользовалась.  
  


***

В центре Бирнин Зана было как всегда оживленно и шумно, но Т'Чалле нравилось наблюдать за жизнью города изнутри. Прогуливаться по маленьким улочкам и всматриваться в пестрые узоры стен до тех пор, пока не начинали болеть глаза — эти краски никогда не могли надоесть, и хотелось впитать их как можно больше, чтобы они отложились в памяти навечно.  
  
Многие вещи не изменились за тридцать лет: Т'Чалла еще ребенком останавливался вместе с отцом в одном из маленьких кафе в двух шагах от монорельсовой дороги. Тогда монорельс в этой части города только возводили, а сейчас этот район невозможно было и представить без повисших в воздухе колец и высоких опор, утопающих среди ярких домиков.  
  
— Что с тобой сегодня? — Окойе молчала достаточно долго, чтобы дать Т'Чалле вдоволь наглядеться на город. — Что тебя тяготит?  
  
Т'Чалла повернулся к ней и понял, что пока не может сформулировать, что же ему хочется сказать. Мысль, засевшая у него в голове с того момента, как он вернулся в Ваканду, не давала покоя, но сама ее суть была настолько неприятной, что он откладывал ее осмысление как можно дольше.  
  
— Я просто не могу поверить в то, что по этим улицам ходит человек, способный предать Ваканду, — наконец сказал он. — Окойе, наши люди с молоком матери впитали мысль об изоляции, о том, что нельзя выпускать чудеса Ваканды наружу, и что же получается теперь? Мы открылись для мира совсем недавно, а среди нас уже завелся кто-то, так легко отринувший старые порядки, чтобы подставить нас и получить выгоду?  
  
Окойе тяжело вздохнула. Работница кафе, в котором они сидели, подошла к их столику и забрала пустые чашки. Она не стала спрашивать, нужно ли Т'Чалле и Окойе что-нибудь, просто ушла.  
  
— У меня это тоже не идет из головы, — Окойе огляделась. — Я поручила своим лучшим людям следить за американцем и докладывать о любой подозрительной активности.  
  
Т'Чалла уловил в интонации Окойе знакомое приближение «но».  
  
— Но он не хочет носить кимойо, — с возмущением в голосе добавила она. — Нельзя следить за тем, кто не желает быть под надзором.  
  
Т'Чалла невольно улыбнулся. Сержант Барнс слишком долго был под наблюдением, под контролем, и его желание избавиться от любого внимания казалось вполне естественным.  
  
Однако в сложившейся ситуации, наверное, стоило сделать исключение.  
  
— Кажется, я должен поговорить с ним, — Т'Чалла снова посмотрел вдаль, на уходящие за горизонт кольца монорельса. — Стоит объяснить ему, что происходит.  
  
Окойе, похоже, не одобряла эту идею, но не стала высказывать это вслух. Т'Чалле было достаточно видеть ее лицо, чтобы понять что у нее на уме.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Это опасно, но иначе нельзя. Я дал обещание защитить этого человека от внешнего мира; будет нехорошо, если этого обещания я не сдержу.  
  
Окойе снова вздохнула. Кажется, ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.  
  


***

Воздух был невыносимо горячим. Баки отдал бы что угодно за пять минут на небольшом морозе, чтобы остыть хотя бы на мгновение.  
  
Мысль о холоде больше не вызывала ассоциаций с забвением — кажется, это был хороший знак. Осталось решить, что делать с жарой, которая окутывала Ваканду этой ночью.  
  
Баки вышел из хижины, в которой жил последние несколько недель, и огляделся. Луна висела над горизонтом, и ее размытое отражение скользило по поверхности пруда. От воды шел густой пар, и все побережье заволокло дымкой — видимость была не очень хорошая.   
  
Он подошел ближе к воде, и стало легче.  
  
— Вы не очень хорошо маскируете свое присутствие, — произнес он и повернул голову вправо. Из молочно-белого тумана проявились очертания маски Черной Пантеры — кажется, Баки еще не видел новую броню короля вживую. Выглядело впечатляюще.  
  
— Я не пытался спрятаться от вас, — маска сползла с лица Т'Чаллы, и он подошел ближе. — Не хотел будить, но мне сказали, что вы не спите.  
  
Ох уж эти дора милаже, как только успевают за всем следить?  
  
— Еще не привык к жаре и влажности, — объяснился Баки. — Вы хотели поговорить со мной?  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул.  
  
— Я бы не стал тревожить вас в такой час, но сейчас это лучшее время, чтобы сохранить мой визит в тайне, — он осмотрелся и на мгновение замер, словно прислушивался. — Не буду ходить вокруг да около — в Ваканде есть человек, который желает выдать ваше местонахождение международному розыску и ЦРУ.  
  
Баки не удивился — кажется, где-то в глубине души он ждал, что может произойти что-то такое. Особенно теперь, когда Ваканда открылась для остального мира.  
  
— Мы пока что не можем отследить, кто он и как действует, — Т'Чалла протянул Баки браслет из бусин кимойо, — поэтому я прошу вас носить это.  
  
Слова Т'Чаллы звучали очень убедительно. Кажется, пора было пойти ему навстречу — Баки протянул руку и позволил Т'Чалле надеть браслет на запястье. На ощупь бусины казались холодными и немного шершавыми.  
  
— Это не просто средство связи и наблюдения, — Т'Чалла провел пальцем по одной из бусин, и узоры на ней засветились. Над ладонью Баки всплыла небольшая голограмма — она показывала список возможностей. Весь текст, к удивлению Баки, был на английском.  
  
— Браслет будет маскировать вас от любых средств шпионажа, — Т'Чалла коснулся другой бусины, надавил на один из символов. — И если таковые появятся, прозвучит предупреждение.  
  
— Кажется, вы подготовились, — Баки внимательно наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями Т'Чаллы. — Я постараюсь не забывать носить, но сами понимаете, с одной рукой это тяжело.  
  
Баки кивнул на собственное запястье, которого Т'Чалла все еще касался. Он отстранился и улыбнулся.  
  
— Разработка протеза идет полным ходом.  
  
— Я знаю, — Баки кивнул. Его последний визит к Шури оказался весьма познавательным. Он знал, что самым сложным этапом будет замена той части, что соединяется с живой тканью, и на это уйдет больше всего времени, но почему-то именно это его волновало не так сильно.  
  
Вообще было странно, что Т'Чалла сам пришел к нему сюда, ночью, в полной броне Черной Пантеры. Но спросить об этом Баки не успел — Т'Чалла попрощался и почти сразу же растворился в сгустившемся за последние пять минут тумане.  
  
На траве под ногами начала оседать первая роса — неприятно и щекотно. Кажется, Баки уже достаточно остыл, и можно было возвращаться в хижину. К счастью, с тем, чтобы заснуть, у него сейчас проблем не наблюдалось.  
  


***

Сегодня агент Росс казался Т'Чалле еще более назойливым, чем обычно. То есть это были слова Окойе, но Т'Чалле они показались весьма точными. Росс действительно старался выпытать какие-то мелочи, касающиеся Ваканды, но иногда делал это так неуклюже, что оставалось только гадать, как его вообще взяли в ЦРУ.  
  
Может быть, у них был дефицит кадров.  
  
— Послушайте, ваше присутствие в Ваканде в данный момент нежелательно, — Т'Чалла не выдержал и высказался достаточно резко.  
  
— Это еще почему? — Росс сидел напротив и после слов Т'Чаллы откинулся на спинку стула. — Членство Ваканды в ООН, новый международный договор с Штатами, да и Заковианское соглашение предполагают, что я как наблюдатель от мирового сообщества должен видеть, что происходит в Ваканде. Изнутри, а не только по вашим словам.  
  
Упоминание Заковианского соглашения Т'Чалле не понравилось. Да, существовали люди, которые знали, что под маской Черной Пантеры прячется король Ваканды, но Т'Чалла надеялся, что их число не станет расти.  
  
— Этот договор, — Т'Чалла показал пальцем на планшет, на котором была открыта электронная версия документов, — вступит в силу через месяц, когда будут урегулированы все вопросы, касающиеся внутренней безопасности Ваканды.  
  
«Внутренняя безопасность Ваканды» — кажется, они оба знали, что на самом деле под этими словами скрывалось «дайте нам решить, как много мы хотим показать миру». Т'Чалла надеялся, что Росс поймет это и не станет давить.  
  
— Ну или вы тянете время, чтобы спрятать Зимнего Солдата получше, — Росс хитро улыбнулся. Кажется, у него появились какие-то новые доказательства, но он не спешил делиться ими с Т'Чаллой — явно выжидал и надеялся увидеть реакцию. К счастью, Т'Чалле в свое время пришлось многому научиться у лучших шпионов Ваканды, поэтому распознать эту маленькую игру Росса ему труда не составило. Мало того: он ждал, догадается ли Росс, что его раскусили, и перестанет ли строить из себя крутого оперативника.  
  
— Пытаюсь выяснить, кто сливает вам фотографии из закрытых от туристов территорий Ваканды, — наконец ответил Т'Чалла. — Монтаж этих фото почти идеален, но меня больше волнует, откуда к вам утекли изображения пейзажей из окрестностей столицы.  
  
Росс изменился в лице. Кажется, слова Т'Чаллы ему не понравились.  
  
— Вы можете продолжать убеждать меня в том, что все это, — с этими словами он взял в руки планшет и показал Т'Чалле фото, — обман.  
  
На экране были открыты свежие снимки — дата на них стояла вчерашняя. Сержант Барнс на побережье пруда, сидит и наблюдает за водной гладью. Рядом с ним Шури — она улыбается.  
  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что если я спрошу принцессу об этих фото, то она может быть более сговорчивой, чем вы.  
  
Похоже, Росс был очень доволен собой. Конечно, он же раскусил короля Ваканды, поймал его на лжи и теперь покажет всем, что не просто так получает свое жалование агента.  
  
Т'Чалле вдруг стало смешно. Ведь даже если Росс добьется своего и всю Ваканду прошерстят вдоль и поперек, сержанта Барнса никто не найдет. Уж прятать и прятаться они умели. Но Т'Чалла подумал, что Росс не успокоится, рано или поздно его терпение кончится, и он может сделать какую-нибудь глупость — например, обнародовать эти фотографии.  
  
— Агент Росс, — Т'Чалла встал из-за стола. — Если вам так любопытно узнать, что же мы так усердно от вас прячем, вам стоит посетить Ваканду. Но только когда договор вступит в силу. А пока можете совершенствовать свое воображение.  
  
Возможно, это было слишком. Но у Т'Чаллы уже начало заканчиваться терпение — его и так практически вынудили приехать ради какой-то мелочи. Мотаться туда-сюда было утомительно, особенно сейчас, когда на Ваканду смотрело столько глаз. Да, переживать за имидж страны, наверное, и не стоило, но Т'Чалла боялся, что не все взгляды на его родину могли оказаться добрыми.  
  
А тот факт, что Росс получил свежие снимки, на которых запястье сержанта Барнса украшал браслет кимойо, не укреплял веру Т'Чаллы в добрых соседей.  
  


***

— Волнуешься?  
  
Лицо у Стива было все перемазано чем-то черным. Он выглядел так, словно решил поваляться на пепелище.  
  
Баки пожал плечами. Он не знал как относиться к предстоящей операции по замене частей, оставшихся от старой железной руки, на новые — прогнозы были воодушевляющие, результаты анализов положительные. Доктор-имплантолог, которого на днях ему представила Шури, много говорила о том, что это, по сути, самый важный этап, что от того, как приживется новая система, будет зависеть весь функционал руки.  
  
— Жаль, что у меня не получается приехать, — Стив посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Судя по ракурсу, он держал подаренные Т’Чаллой бусины кимойо в руке прямо перед собой, хотя Баки не был уверен в этом на сто процентов. Он еще не привык к тому, что кимойо просто воспроизводили голограмму собеседника над ладонью.  
  
— Ну, тебе сейчас не стоит тут появляться, — сказал Баки, и Стив нахмурился. — Не бери в голову, просто кто-то сфотографировал меня тут и слил фотографии в ЦРУ.  
  
— Что? — изображение Стива пошло рябью, кажется, он не удержал браслет ровно от возмущения. — И что теперь? Это создает опасность для твоего пребывания в Ваканде?  
  
Баки вздохнул. Надо было успокоить Стива, а то он сейчас напридумывает себе всякого и примчится в Ваканду, подставив тем самым Т'Чаллу еще больше.  
  
— Т'Чалла сказал, они ничего не докажут, — эти слова, похоже, возымели эффект — тревожная складка между бровями Стива исчезла. — Нужно еще доказать, что снимок настоящий, а это, как я понял, очень сложно.  
  
После того странного ночного визита Баки больше не видел Т'Чаллу, но к нему заглядывала Шури — показала пару приемов работы с бусинами, объяснила, как связаться с ней в случае чего. С принцессой общаться было отчего-то очень легко, несмотря на огромную культурную пропасть между ними. В Ваканде вообще как-то проще относились к тому, что Баки плохо разбирался в современности — да и время тут чувствовалось иначе. Совсем другой ритм, не располагающий к тому, чтобы постоянно смотреть на часы.  
  
— А вы там как? — спросил Баки. Это была попытка сменить тему, чтобы Стив все-таки не вздумал заявляться в Ваканду. Еще одну няньку Баки бы не выдержал, ему и так хватало, что кто-то из королевской охраны постоянно за ним наблюдал.  
  
— Получили наводку на одну банду, которая продает оружие на основе инопланетных технологий, — Стив, похоже, переложил браслет из одной руки в другую. — Откуда идут поставки, мы вряд ли бы нашли, след обрывается где-то в Штатах, а туда мы точно не поедем. Поэтому приходится действовать по ситуации и не давать оружию распространяться.  
  
А потом Стив посмотрел куда-то, и на его лице проскочила тревога.  
  
— Пора идти? — Баки поднял голограмму повыше.  
  
— Да, пора, — Стив улыбнулся. — Наташа говорит, что если мы сейчас не поторопимся, то застрянем тут надолго. Увидимся, Баки, я позвоню через пару дней.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Голова Стива рассыпалась на ладони, и бусина перестала светиться. Баки перекатил ее обратно к браслету и, схватив зубами, сдвинул его на середину предплечья. Так кимойо меньше мешались и не болтались на запястье.  
  
Что-то скользкое мазнуло Баки по лодыжке — он дернулся всем телом. Посмотрел себе под ноги, но ничего не обнаружил, кажется, ему снова показалось. Воображение продолжало играть с ним, но пока что не произошло ничего, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться.  
  
Вообще ему не очень нравилось, что сегодня пришлось ночевать в столице: его спальня оказалась достаточно высоко, и из окна можно было разглядеть почти весь город. Из-за этого ему казалось что он находился не в Ваканде, а значит, не в безопасности.  
  
Ну, ради операции можно было и потерпеть — а потом снова вернуться в свою маленькую хижину на берегу небольшого пруда.  
  
Сон этим вечером совершенно не шел. Может, тут были виноваты звуки Бирнин Зана, а может, Баки просто волновался. В конце концов, он провел со старой рукой больше пятидесяти лет и почти ничего не помнил о первой процедуре по установке. К счастью, конечно же. А теперь предстояло поменять последний кусочек наследства Гидры на что-то, что он был готов принять добровольно.  
  
Удивительно, но, когда речь впервые зашла о новой руке, первым же делом Т'Чалла спросил, действительно ли Баки хочет этого.  
  
— Если вы не готовы обсуждать это, мы не будем, — кажется, тогда прошло еще совсем мало времени после коронации и похорон Н’Джадаки. О том, что случилось с братом Т'Чаллы, Баки узнал от Шури. Сам Т'Чалла скорее всего не смог бы даже заговорить об этом — это было понятно.  
  
— Ну если вы поставили мои мозги на место, то, значит, нужно и с этим, — Баки кивнул на плечо, укрытое синим платком, — распрощаться. Я бы вполне и без руки справился, но какой из меня тогда боец.  
  
Баки слукавил. Вряд ли он собирался обзавестись новым протезом для того, чтобы отправиться воевать следом за Стивом. Просто с двумя руками убегать и прятаться всегда было проще, да и жизнь в принципе легче, когда у тебя все конечности на месте. Возможно, в нем еще тогда очень громко говорили Бухарест и два года скитаний. Сложно находиться на одном месте так долго, особенно пытаясь осознать, что поводок, за который так любила тянуть Гидра, теперь обрезан.  
  
— Мы должны убедиться, что замена руки… не сделает хуже, — Т'Чалла, похоже, осторожничал. Как и все вокруг. Первые недели после пробуждения были похожи на… у Баки не было подходящего сравнения, но даже в детстве с ним никто так не нянчился.  
  
Может быть, именно поэтому он в один прекрасный день попросил поселить его в маленькую хижину на берегу пруда подальше от людей и высоток Бирнин Зана. Просто потому, что тут никто не будет ходить вокруг него на цыпочках…  
  
И нужно было сделать уже что-то с этой непрекращающейся сонливостью — стоило Стиву отключиться, как Баки снова почувствовал, как тяжелеют веки. Шури что-то рассказывала ему про естественные механизмы восстановления, которые работают только во время сна, но в тот момент Баки тоже хотел спать и потому не запомнил ее слова.  
  
А теперь это начинало раздражать. Он стянул браслет к запястью, коснулся бусины, как его научили, и через мгновение над ладонью появилась голографическая голова Шури.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — судя по воротнику одежды, Шури находилась в лаборатории.  
  
— Нет, я… — Баки задумался на мгновение — стоил ли его маленький дискомфорт того, чтобы беспокоить Шури? — Я, наверное, зря…  
  
— Выкладывайте, — Шури улыбнулась. — Хватит думать о том, что приносите одно лишь беспокойство.  
  
— Но… — Баки хотел ей возразить, но не успел.  
  
— У вас это на лице написано, — Шури качнула головой. — Будете продолжать так себя вести, я расскажу Т'Чалле.  
  
Все это прозвучало так… просто и по-человечески, что Баки вдруг осознал, что очень давно не наблюдал, как общаются обычные люди внутри семьи. Не супергерои, боги или андроиды, а простые братья и сестры, отцы и дети… А тут, в Ваканде, это было на каждом шагу, словно силы Пантеры и все «волшебство» вибраниума не оказывали на этих людей вообще никакого воздействия.  
  
— Шури, я бы был признателен, если бы вы все-таки сделали что-то с моей сонливостью, — наконец сказал Баки. — Я хочу спать почти все время, а когда просыпаюсь, не чувствую себя отдохнувшим. Может, вы свяжете меня с кем-то, кто в этом разбирается?  
  
Ему было очень неловко просить Шури. Но его выздоровлением заведовала она, поэтому все вопросы, касающиеся здоровья, Баки приходилось решать через нее.  
  
— Сержант Барнс… Баки, — Шури снова улыбнулась. — Я уже объясняла вам, что это нормально. Ваш мозг восстанавливается быстрее, чем у обычного человека, и ему нужно много ресурсов. А во время сна эта нагрузка уменьшается.  
  
Ну вот и ответ.  
  
— Не переживайте так, — Шури покачала головой. — Перед имплантацией мы еще раз все проверим, чтобы убедиться, что восстановление проходит как надо.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Голограмма исчезла, а Баки наконец-то отложил браслет в сторону — сегодня он больше не планировал покидать комнату или с кем-то общаться.  
  


***

  
Ни одна из версий, которые приходили Т'Чалле в голову, не звучала убедительно. Он был готов рассказать агенту Россу правду, но почему-то казалось, что ее недостаточно.  
  
— О чем задумался? — у Окойе был уставший вид. Кажется, последние два дня, проведенные в поисках шпиона внутри Ваканды, измотали ее.  
  
— Не могу придумать, что сказать Россу.  
  
Они стояли на посадочной площадке возле дворца и ждали, когда прилетит транспорт с Россом — прибытие отчего-то задерживалось.  
  
— Мы всегда можем сослаться на то, что на нас наговаривают, — предложила Окойе. — Пока он будет проверять информацию, пройдет некоторое время.  
  
— Нет, — Т’Чалла задумался. — Я буду говорить все как есть.  
  
— Не боишься, что этого может быть мало?  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул.   
  
— Для такого человека, как Росс, я подозреваю, да, — он сделал несколько шагов в сторону. — Почему мы вообще ждем?  
  
Окойе посмотрела на свой браслет и произнесла:  
  
— У пилота были проблемы с бортовым компьютером, но сейчас все в порядке. Время прибытия три минуты.  
  
— Замечательно, — Т'Чалла даже не пытался скрывать своего раздражения. Здесь все равно никого, кроме него и Окойе, не было — стоявших в десяти метрах от них трех дора милаже он даже не считал за свидетелей.  
  
— Что ему нужно дать, чтобы правда стала более убедительной? — Окойе говорила негромко.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Т'Чалла вздохнул. — Мои мотивы помочь сержанту Барнсу и так были более чем личными. Я чувствовал, что поступаю правильно — так почему теперь я должен объясняться перед каким-то агентом Россом?  
  
— Не должен, — Окойе улыбнулась. — Но мы теперь не в тех условиях, когда можно просто закрыть дверь у него перед носом. Мы открыли для Ваканду для внешнего мира, впустили как дорогих гостей, но, к сожалению, некоторые из них слишком бесцеремонны и умудряются залезть туда, куда их не просят.  
  
Т'Чалла задумался. Правильно ли было сначала отрицать присутствие Барнса в Ваканде, а теперь выдать все как есть? Чтобы агент Росс не стал использовать эту маленькую ложь в своих целях, мотивы Т'Чаллы должны быть…  
  
— Вот они, — Окойе сбила Т'Чаллу с мысли. Джет приземлился в нескольких метрах, и когда его двери открылись, по трапу спустился Эверетт Росс.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — он пожал Т'Чалле руку. — Генерал.  
  
Они с Окойе обменялись кивками.  
  
— Ну что ж, я тут. Вы сказали, что собираетесь рассказать мне правду.  
  
— Собираюсь, — Т'Чалла наклонился к Россу и шепотом добавил: — Только при условии, что вы не используете ее против меня и моей страны до вступления договора в силу.  
  
Т'Чалла отчего-то был уверен, что Росс сдержит свое обещание. В конце концов, в свое время тот показал себя как человек, на которого можно положиться.  
  
— Даю слово.  
  


***

  
Эверетт Росс никак не мог привыкнуть к Ваканде. К ее настоящему облику — невероятной смеси африканских традиций и высоких технологий. Это был его второй полноценный визит в Бирнин Зана, но он все время одергивал себя, чтобы не ущипнуть за локоть.  
  
«Ты видел дыру в небе над Нью-Йорком, богов и пришельцев — разве все это более необычно?» — дальше этого вопроса мысли Росса не продвигались. Нужно унять эмоции, успокоиться и сосредоточиться на самом важном, на том, что происходит прямо перед ним. Сейчас ему предстояло наконец-то узнать, что же прятал король Т'Чалла.  
  
Скажем так, те фотографии вызвали у Росса интерес даже не потому, что могли оказаться правдой — он хотел посмотреть на реакцию Т'Чаллы. В памяти у Росса все еще сохранилось то, как сильно Т'Чалла давил на свои дипломатические рычаги, чтобы получить экстрадицию Барнса. Да, тогда Т'Чалла считал Зимнего Солдата виновным в смерти отца, и многое с тех пор изменилось, но Росс отчего-то думал, что Ваканда и ее секреты могут его еще удивить. И дело будет не в высоких технологиях.  
  
— Я должен признаться вам, агент Росс, — заговорил Т'Чалла, когда они зашли в помещение, которое оказалось очень необычным кабинетом. Росс видел один такой, когда Накия оставила его в подобном, но это помещение было гораздо просторнее.  
  
— В чем же? — когда двери за Россом закрылись, Т'Чалла жестом предложил ему сесть в одно из кресел.  
  
— Я был не до конца честен с вами, — Т'Чалла подошел к большому деревянному столу, на котором лежало множество разных вещей — кое-какие из них Росс даже не рискнул бы назвать. Из всего, что попалось ему на глаза, он смог распознать только книги и небольшую стопку бумаги.  
  
— Вернее, я обманул вас, — Т'Чалла активировал большую бусину, и над его ладонью вспыхнула голограмма. Сержант Барнс в криокамере.  
  
— Это?.. — Росс не рискнул предположить, когда была сделана эта запись. Ведь могло оказаться, что те недавние фото — действительно фикция, и настоящий Барнс все еще лежит где-то замороженный.  
  
— Внутренняя система безопасности, снимали через три дня после того, как я сдал вам Земо, — Т'Чалла махнул рукой по голограмме, и изображение сменилось. Теперь Барнс разговаривал с доктором — звука не было, поэтому Россу оставалось только догадываться, о чем шла речь. — Месяц назад, плановая проверка после процедуры извлечения кодов Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Росс хотел задать вопрос, но не мог его сформулировать. Кажется, Т'Чалле удалось удивить его.  
  
— Когда я понял, что Джеймс Барнс не убивал моего отца, я многое осознал, — Т'Чалла отключил бусину. — Что чуть не стал палачом для невиновного. Поэтому он и оказался тут: я знал, что Ваканда способна дать этому человеку шанс на нормальную жизнь.  
  
— Значит, те фотографии подлинные? — Росс едва удержал внутри ликование. Почему-то именно сейчас оно казалось ему неуместным.  
  
— Более чем, — Т'Чалла обошел стол и сел напротив Росса. — Но прежде чем вы пойдете и позвоните своему начальству, я хочу спросить вас, агент Росс, приходилось ли вам совершать поступки, которыми вы не гордитесь? Или которые хотели бы не совершать? Принуждали ли вас делать что-то против вашей воли и убеждений?  
  
— Не горжусь? — переспросил Росс. — Было дело. А насчет последнего — скорее нет, чем да.  
  
— И что бы вы сделали, если бы появился человек и лишил вас права выбора, заставил совершить что-то противозаконное?  
  
— Ваше Величество, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, — Росс попытался выпрямиться, но кресло, в котором он сидел, было слишком мягким. — Это не отменяет того факта, что Джеймс Барнс должен ответить за свои преступления.  
  
— Зимний Солдат должен ответить, — достаточно жестко ответил Т'Чалла. — А сержант Барнс умер в том ущелье в Аццано.  
  
— Ну, значит, Зимний Солдат, — у Росса появилось чувство, что Т'Чалла с ним играет: кажется, еще немного — и король выложит на стол какой-нибудь аргумент, оспорить который уже не получится.  
  
— Боюсь, это тоже невозможно, — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Зимнего Солдата больше нет — он исчез из подсознания Джеймса Барнса в тот момент, когда моя сестренка разобралась с кодами.  
  
Вот оно. Росс чуть не засмеялся — ведь Т'Чалла мог запросто использовать все это и в международном суде.  
  
— Человек, который в данный момент находится в Ваканде, — снова заговорил Т'Чалла, — и который изображен на тех фотографиях, не имеет никакого отношения ни к сержанту Барнсу, ни к Зимнему Солдату.  
  
— Кто же он тогда?  
  
— Кто-то новый, — при этих словах на лице Т'Чаллы проскользнула едва заметная улыбка. — Если кто и использовал свой шанс на перерождение, то это он, и наказывать его за то, что совершил совсем другой человек, неправильно. До своей личной Голгофы он уже давно добрался.  
  
И ведь теперь Россу нечем было крыть — однозначно, Барнс находился под защитой Т'Чаллы, и ни одна организация в мире не смогла бы получить его в свои руки. Ни легально, ни силой. Почему-то в этом Росс был более чем уверен — ему оказалось достаточно взглянуть на Т'Чаллу, чтобы понять, насколько тот уверен в своей правоте.  
  
— Могу я с ним поговорить? — Росс не имел возможности пообщаться с Барнсом раньше, но теперь точно не мог упустить такой шанс.  
  
— Только после того, как договор вступит в силу.  
  
Вот же… Росс едва удержался от того, чтобы разочарованно вздохнуть. Любопытство, которое сейчас начало разрастаться внутри него, оказалось сильнее, чем Росс мог представить. Ведь потом никакие доказательства и аргументы не смогут помешать Т'Чалле ввести Ваканду в мировое сообщество на своих условиях.  
  
«Кажется, ты только что утратил свой единственный козырь», — подумал Росс. Он прекрасно понимал, что теперь фотографии Барнса не имели никакой силы. Даже если обнародовать их сейчас, Т'Чалла запросто может закрыть Ваканду для него. Этот вариант почему-то не нравился Россу — побывав тут однажды, он хотел сохранить возможность посещать это волшебное место. Правильно Кло называл Ваканду Эльдорадо…  
  
— Хорошо, — Росс кивнул. — Я готов сотрудничать с вами. Подозреваю, что вы хотите вычислить человека, который прислал мне снимки?  
  
— Да, — Т'Чалла, кажется, был доволен высказанным предположением. — Я должен посмотреть ему в лицо и спросить, почему он так поступает.  
  
— Я постараюсь вам помочь, — Росс встал и протянул Т'Чалле ладонь. — Но не уверен, что у меня получится.  
  
Т'Чалла пожал ему руку. Кажется, Росс наконец-то сделал что-то правильно.  
  


***

  
Отвратительное ощущение чего-то скользкого мерещилось Баки все чаще. Ему уже надоело каждый раз дергаться и смотреть вниз, надеясь найти причину — и ничего не находить. Если это было по-настоящему, то ползучий гад слишком быстро исчезал из поля зрения. А если это галлюцинация…  
  
Баки знал, что надо сообщать Шури про любые проблемы с реальностью. Это было важно, и скрывать такое точно не стоило, но каждый раз, когда Баки открывал рот, чтобы сказать ей, то не находил слов.  
  
Здоровые люди не страдали от иллюзий и не испытывали проблем со сном — признаться во всем этом Шури означало расписаться в том, что исцеление происходит слишком медленно, и менять руку еще слишком рано.  
  
А Баки хотел новый протез. Просто потому, что с ним он снова мог чувствовать себя полноценным, да и в быту с двумя руками гораздо проще. Ну и желание избавиться от последней связи с Гидрой с каждым днем становилось все сильнее.  
  
— Это особенное волокно, — доктор-имплантолог, с которой Баки уже познакомили, выглядела ненамного старше Шури. — Вибраниум, сплетено по уникальной технологии…  
  
В ее речи было много терминов, и говорила она в основном о том, как именно будет проходить процедура — из всего сказанного доктором Баки зацепился лишь за то, что новая рука должна будет обладать более точной передачей нервных импульсов. Настолько, что в первом приближении это можно было бы назвать чувствительностью.  
  
— Но для начала нам придется удалить все лишнее, — Шури вертела перед собой голограмму, на которой подробно было изображено, как именно будет происходить отделение частей старого протеза. — Времени это займет немного, но нам придется ввести вас в состояние пониженной мозговой активности.  
  
— Что-то подобное заморозке? — уточнил Баки.  
  
— Ну, в некотором смысле да, — Шури пожала плечами. — В общем, это похоже на хирургический наркоз, но более эффективный и без побочных эффектов.  
  
— Когда начнем? — Баки старался всем своим видом дать понять, что готов к операции.  
  
— Установку первой части до плечевого сустава мы можем произвести уже на днях, — имплантолог посмотрела на Шури, словно ждала ее одобрения. — Если нет противопоказаний.  
  
— А они есть? — переспросил Баки.  
  
— Галлюцинации, проблемы с восприятием реальности, времени или места? — Шури спрашивала так, словно делала это лишь ради порядка. Она просто опасалась, что новую руку, которая, по сути, являлась высокотехнологичным оружием, поставят психически нестабильному человеку.  
  
Баки покачал головой и понадеялся, что Шури ему поверит.  
  
— Ну раз все в порядке, то завтра и начнем, — принцесса улыбнулась, а Баки позволил себе выдохнуть.  
  
Совесть свою он загнал куда подальше: ну не видел он проблемы в том, что испытывает небольшие галлюцинации. В конце концов, как между собой могли быть связаны проблемы восприятия реальности и протез руки?  
  


***

  
Плечевой фрагмент — как раз до сустава — установили в первую очередь. После этого у Баки должен был быть двухмесячный период привыкания. Прежде всего наблюдали за тем, как новое волокно приживется, не будет ли отторжения.  
  
По первым впечатлениям все было замечательно. Вибраниум чувствовался совсем иначе, все казалось более легким, и складывалось ощущение, будто с Баки сняли какой-то немыслимый груз, который он носил десятилетиями.  
  
— О любых проявлениях дискомфорта сразу сообщайте.  
  
Баки пообещал Шури, что обязательно так и поступит, хотя о каких проблемах вообще могла сейчас идти речь, если он впервые за последнее время почувствовал, будто ему дышать легче? Вибраниум легко срастался с живой тканью, не утяжеляя, не становясь обузой. Баки предвкушал, как все будет замечательно, когда протез установят полностью и можно будет использовать руку…  
  
— Выглядите отдохнувшим.  
  
Т'Чалла застал его врасплох. Баки сидел возле своей хижины и, оттянув край цветного платка, скрывающего отсутствие руки, рассматривал узор на протезе, водил пальцем по линиям — и совсем не заметил, когда Т'Чалла оказался рядом. Баки одернул ткань, спрятав как следует левый бок, и, кажется, сделал это слишком резко, потому что Т'Чалла изменился в лице и даже отступил назад.  
  
— Я не хотел нарушать ваш покой, — сказал он. — Если вы хотите побыть один, я уйду.  
  
— Кто я такой, чтобы указывать вам, где находиться? — Баки и правда не понимал, почему Т'Чалла, будучи королем, очень часто извинялся за то, где оказался.  
  
— Корона не дает мне права не уважать других людей и их чувства.  
  
Кажется, в этой фразе было слишком много пафоса — Т'Чалла сам не удержался от улыбки.  
  
— Хорошо, — Баки кивнул. — Я рад, что вы пришли. Тут иногда очень… пусто, особенно когда местная детвора отправляется по домам.  
  
— Они вас донимают? — Т'Чалла наконец подошел ближе и сел рядом. Это было очень странно — наблюдать как король целой страны примостился на небольшой деревянной лавочке у самой простой хижины. Возможно, в этом и заключалась его сила — оставаться обыкновенным человеком, несмотря на титул…  
  
— Нет, — Баки пожал плечами. — Они хорошие. Настоящие.  
  
Они молчали некоторое время, просто наблюдая за тем, как облака плыли над выглядывающими из-за деревьев горами.  
  
— Есть один человек из внешнего мира, — заговорил Т'Чалла. — Агент Эверетт Росс из ЦРУ, он знает, что вы здесь.  
  
Баки напрягся. Сразу же прикинул, куда бежать, в какой стороне искать укрытия — ничего хорошего от федералов нельзя было ждать. А Эверетта Росса он помнил по Берлину.  
  
— Тише-тише…  
  
И только сейчас он заметил, что Т'Чалла взял его за руку и крепко сжал ладонь. Два браслета кимойо сталкивались с едва слышным звоном, но этот звук даже успокаивал.  
  
— Этот человек не желает вам зла, — продолжил Т'Чалла. — Он друг, и я взял с него слово, что вам он не навредит.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что он выполнит обещанное? — паника все еще клокотала где-то внутри, но от ладони Т'Чаллы шло такое умиротворяющее тепло, что никуда бежать и не хотелось.  
  
— Он помог мне, когда мой брат… Н'Джадака пытался захватить трон. Мы можем доверять Россу.  
  
— И чего же он хочет?  
  
— Поговорить с вами.  
  
Все это Баки не нравилось совершенно, но Т'Чалла был спокоен и, похоже, действительно считал, что Росс не представляет опасности.  
  
— Я уже никуда не убегу, — Баки посмотрел на свою руку, — вы можете отпустить меня.  
  
Т'Чалла едва заметно улыбнулся и убрал ладонь — влажный воздух сразу же оставил след на коже. Баки поморщился. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к духоте, хотя пробыл в этой стране уже достаточно, чтобы пройти акклиматизацию. Да и в конце концов, разве он не должен справляться с такими мелочами быстрее обычного человека?  
  
— Я согласен встретиться с агентом, но только после того, как закончат руку, — если и придется спасаться от ЦРУ, то пусть он хотя бы все конечности будут при нем.  
  
— Отличное условие, — Т'Чалла встал и, кивнув Баки, произнес: — Я бы поболтал с вами еще, но у меня слишком много дел накопилось.  
  
Баки посмотрел Т'Чалле вслед и, как только тот исчез из виду, сразу же активировал большую бусину и запросил всю информацию, какая была ему доступна на погибшего брата Т'Чаллы — Н'Джадаку.  
  


***

  
Т'Чалле снова пришлось лететь в Вену.  
  
Он считал, что юристы Ваканды справились на славу: его бы раздавило этой огромной лавиной документов, если бы не они. Вокруг Ваканды и ее открытия остальному миру было полно мелочей, которые следовало учесть сейчас, до подписания соглашений и договоров — уж слишком много хищных взглядов устремилось в сторону Т'Чаллы после того, как он всего лишь намекнул о богатствах своей родины.  
  
Немалую роль в нынешнем положении дел сыграл отчет, который написал Эверетт Росс, когда объяснялся за провал операции с Кло и докладывал о том, где пропадал после. Глупо было надеяться, что Росс стал бы скрывать от правительства Штатов свои приключения в Ваканде. И вот теперь во многих предложениях о сотрудничестве звучал не просто скрытый смысл, Т'Чалла чувствовал в них угрозу.  
  
Иногда ему казалось, что он поторопился с решением, и нужно было подождать еще пару лет, прежде чем делать такой серьезный шаг. Но Ваканде требовались перемены, причем срочно. Т'Чалла считал, что вводить новые порядки необходимо сразу же, пока в памяти Совета и простых вакандцев еще свежи воспоминания о битве у Мена Нгаи.  
  
Впрочем, сейчас Росс играл по правилам, которые установил Т'Чалла. Желание Росса разобраться в ситуации Зимнего Солдата и закрыть дело Земо и Гидры было настолько сильным, что он действительно рекомендовал изменить некоторые пункты договора в пользу Ваканды. Т'Чалла не ожидал от него такого рвения, но оценил.  
  
— Если в ближайшее время ничего не изменится, через неделю он вступит в силу, — Росс смотрел на Т'Чаллу с лицом человека, который желает задать лишь один единственный вопрос. Причем настолько очевидный, что Т'Чалле даже угадывать не пришлось.  
  
— Я поговорил с Барнсом, — Т'Чалла отступил в сторону, как бы намекая Россу, что его слова не для посторонних ушей. — Он согласился встретиться с вами, но тоже с условием.  
  
Если Россу это и не понравилось, виду он не подал.  
  
— И чего же он хочет? — Росс проследовал за Т'Чаллой, и теперь они оказались в слепой зоне видеокамер — спасибо Окойе с ее оценкой помещения.  
  
— Он проходит курс восстановления и до его окончания не сможет с вами поговорить, — Т'Чалла решил обойтись общими фразами, так как не хотел рассказывать Россу, что технологии Ваканды помогут Барнсу получить новую руку.  
  
— И как много времени это займет?  
  
Т'Чалла прикинул — если все пройдет по плану, составленному Шури, то они приступят к завершающей стадии установки протеза только через два месяца. И это при условии, что все прижилось и нет никаких проблем.  
  
— Месяца четыре, не меньше.  
  
Росс не сумел скрыть разочарования.  
  
— Ну, я так понимаю, что есть вещи, торопить которые не в состоянии даже вы, — кажется, Росс смирился. Т'Чалла отметил для себя, что читать этого человека с каждым разом становилось все проще. Даже как-то неинтересно — скоро совсем не останется интриги.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам пора вернуться на свои места, — предложил Росс, но Т'Чалла шагнул вперед, загораживая ему путь.  
  
— Агент Росс, я свою часть сделки выполнил…  
  
Росс кивнул и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон, а затем показал на экране несколько фотографий.  
  
— Это самое свежее, пришло позавчера, — на снимке снова был изображен Барнс, только на этот раз не возле хижины, а неподалеку от лаборатории, в которой производилась установка протеза.   
  
Т'Чалла не понимал, как такое возможно: браслет кимойо работал исправно и должен был сделать Барнса невидимым для средств слежки. Единственная возможность пробиться через «глушилку» — подобрать частоту, но для этого нужно перебрать невероятное число вариантов: эту технологию разрабатывали для шпионов Ваканды, и много лет она не давала сбоев.  
  
Если только…  
  
— Вы так и не выяснили, откуда вам приходят фотографии? — Т'Чалла поднял взгляд от телефона. Он очень надеялся, что у Росса есть зацепка. В противном случае придется проверять версию, которая только что пришла ему на ум.  
  
— К сожалению, нет, — Росс убрал телефон. — След теряется где-то на севере Европы, и куда он идет дальше, определить невозможно.  
  
Т'Чалла отступил в сторону, давая Россу дорогу — как раз прозвучало приглашение всем пройти к своим местам.  
  
— Ты ему веришь? — Окойе подошла к Т'Чалле. Где она до этого находилась, Т'Чалла как-то не уловил.  
  
— Ну, если Шури не сумела найти источник фото, то вряд ли сможет кто-то другой, — Т'Чалла смотрел вслед Россу, и мысль не отпускала его. — У меня есть идея, Окойе, как нам вычислить нашего шпиона, но боюсь, что она ни тебе, ни Шури не понравится.  
  
— Мне вообще многое из того, что в последнее время происходит, не по душе, — Окойе резко замолчала. Впрочем, Т'Чалла понял, к чему она клонит. Ее переживания насчет ситуации с Россом были оправданы — ведь до сих пор оставался шанс, что его встреча с Барнсом в итоге сделает Ваканде только хуже.  
  


***

  
— Что с этим американцем не так? — В'Каби как всегда не скрывал своего отношения к белым. Он, конечно, честно обещал быть сдержаннее, чтобы не поставить Ваканду в некрасивое положение, но Т'Чалла был уверен, что у В'Каби это не сразу получится.  
  
Т'Чалла, однако, его вопроса не понял.  
  
— Он тратит свое время исключительно на созерцание этого заросшего пруда да иногда берет у принцессы книги, — в голосе В'Каби звучало раздражение, словно ему вообще была неизвестна причина, по которой Барнс оказался в Ваканде. — Окойе говорила мне про те сложности, что случились у него в жизни, но я все равно не до конца понимаю.  
  
Они стояли возле одной из маленьких хижин — каким образом у них получилось забрести так далеко от Бирнин Зана, Т'Чалла не знал. Он просто предложил В'Каби прогуляться: в кои-то веки у него выдалась пара свободных часов, которые можно было потратить на то, чтобы пройтись и насладиться видами родных мест. А потом оказалось, что они вышли из города и почти за час дошли до этой самой деревушки возле пруда, в которой в данный момент находился Барнс.  
  
И вот теперь Т'Чалла прекрасно видел Барнса, сидящего недалеко от берега. На коленях у него лежала какая-то книга, наверняка из дворцовой библиотеки. В нескольких метрах от Барнса возле невысокого заборчика Т'Чалла заметил алые одежды дора милаже, но из-за строений, что оказались между ними, не смог увидеть ее лицо.  
  
— Там кто-то из королевской охраны? — спросил он и прошел немного вперед, словно надеялся увидеть дора милаже в полный рост. Но она каким-то образом оказывалась вне его поля зрения.  
  
— Да, — В'Каби, похоже, не понял, что именно пытался сделать сейчас Т'Чалла. — Это новенькая, имени ее не помню. Окойе говорила, что приняла новобранцев после того, как несколько ее подчиненных погибли от рук Н'Джадаки.  
  
Т'Чалла помнил, как сильно Окойе скорбела по своим погибшим сестрам — траур по ним был недолгим, но, кажется, до сих пор любое упоминание о той утрате отзывалось каким-то неприятным чувством в груди.  
  
— Почему тогда она ушла отсюда? Разве она не должна приглядывать за Барнсом? — Т'Чалла подумал о том, чтобы связаться с Окойе и выяснить детали, но В'Каби положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:  
  
— Давай не будем беспокоить Окойе из-за пустяков. Не думаю, что кто-то из дора милаже, пусть даже и новобранец, могла ослушаться приказа. Может, она всего лишь нас не заметила.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал, что скорее всего В'Каби прав, и это он просто стал слишком подозрительным — из-за истории с фотографиями шпионы ему мерещились в каждом кусте и под каждым деревом.  
  
За всеми этими разговорами они не заметили, как Барнс прекратил чтение и, увидев, кто именно оказался на берегу пруда, подошел к Т'Чалле и В'Каби. Все трое обменялись кивками.  
  
— Что читаете? — Т'Чалла почему-то подумал, что совсем не планировал быть тут сегодня, но раз уж ноги сами его сюда привели, стоило хотя бы разговор завязать.  
  
— Если честно, не знаю, — Барнс протянул Т'Чалле книгу. Тот посмотрел на корешок и покачал головой — Шури, конечно, умела выбирать литературу. В руках у Т'Чаллы оказался сборник легенд, старое потрепанное издание, напечатанное на вакандском.  
  
— У вас очень красивый язык, — сказал Барнс.  
  
— Вы научились вакандскому за то время, что находитесь в стране? — влез в разговор В'Каби.  
  
— Принцесса сказала, что это будет весьма полезный опыт, — Барнса, похоже, не смутил напор В'Каби. — И да, может, разговаривать на вакандском я еще не могу, но со словарем читаю.  
  
Т'Чалла едва удержался от смеха — нужно было видеть лицо В'Каби, которого, похоже, совсем не порадовал такой прогресс в изучении вакандского. На самом деле от всей этой ситуации у Т'Чаллы стало очень тепло на душе — просто он совсем забегался и давно уже не участвовал в простой светской беседе, не посвященной дипломатическим тонкостям и обсуждению документов.  
  
Он протянул книгу обратно Барнсу.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как вы читаете ее.  
  
— Может быть, через пару недель? — Барнс едва заметно улыбнулся. — Мне еще нужно подтянуть произношение.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул. Он тронул В'Каби за плечо, и они отправились в сторону города.  
  
— Что это только что было, Т'Чалла? — В'Каби смотрел так, словно увидел призрака.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Неужто ты решил подружиться с этим американцем? — в голосе В'Каби проскользнуло что-то… а потом Т'Чалле пришла в голову одна мысль, и он решил озвучить ее.  
  
— А ты ревнуешь, что ли? — теперь он точно никак не мог не улыбнуться. В'Каби, не находя слов, с озадаченным видом остановился.  
  
— Быть такого не может, — наконец сказал В’Каби. — Как я могу ревновать тебя, моего лучшего друга и короля, к американцу? Мы с ним совсем разные, и ты относишься к нам по-разному.  
  
— Ты сам начал про дружбу, — Т'Чалла показал на В'Каби пальцем. — Кстати, не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
  
— Я не говорю, что это нехорошо, — В'Каби перестал стоять столбом посреди тропинки, и они продолжили путь. — Просто будь осторожен, Т'Чалла, странно судьба обходится с друзьями этого американца.  
  
В'Каби был наслышан обо всем, что происходило после Вены, в том числе знал про Лейпциг и про Оймякон. В его словах было рациональное зерно, но Т'Чалла не боялся возможных последствий дружбы с Барнсом — в том, что это будет сложно, он не сомневался. Но разве трудности не делают отношения между людьми крепче?


	2. Chapter 2

Т'Чалла посмотрел на старинные часы, висевшие на стене кабинета, и отметил: у него осталось совсем немного времени, прежде чем ему снова придется покинуть Ваканду. За последний месяц он отсутствовал в стране трижды, и вот теперь нужно было в который раз отправиться в ООН, чтобы подписать кучу договоров.  
  
Количество дел, которое необходимо было решить, с каждым днем становилось все больше. Т'Чалла чувствовал себя так, словно его испытывали на прочность — сумеет ли он справиться с нагрузкой, что идет в комплекте с троном, или нет? Пожалуй, когда он всего лишь носил мантию Черной Пантеры доверенную отцом, было проще… Т'Чалла с грустью вспоминал о тех временах.  
  
В дверь едва слышно постучали.  
  
— Войдите.  
  
Т'Чалла нечасто засиживался допоздна в кабинете, но сегодня был как раз такой вечер. Ему нравилось, что здесь можно спокойно подумать, и никто не станет требовать мгновенного ответа.  
  
— Я не хотела тебя отвлекать, — Шури проскользнула в комнату. — Есть разговор.  
  
— Что-то серьезное? — Т'Чалла отложил бумаги и откинулся в кресле.  
  
— Мама очень обеспокоена тем, что мне придется заниматься центрами помощи Ваканды, — Шури обошла стол и села на край. — Ну, ты ее знаешь. Придумала себе врагов повсюду и теперь переживает.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал, что ход мыслей Рамонды во многом верный: нельзя пренебрегать безопасностью Шури, когда ей придется выбираться в большой мир. Все-таки некоторые вещи не получится сделать дистанционно.  
  
— Я поговорю с ней, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся сестре с мыслью, что нужно будет обсудить с Окойе вопросы ее охраны. — Еще какие-то проблемы?  
  
Шури склонила голову набок и посмотрела на Т'Чаллу изучающе.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз нормально спал? — от нее этот вопрос прозвучал так… непривычно, что Т'Чалла даже не сообразил отшутиться.  
  
— Не помню.  
  
— Знаешь, даже с силой Черной Пантеры ты все еще человек, а людям нужен отдых.  
  
— И это мне говоришь ты? — Т'Чалла хотел напомнить Шури о ее нелюбви к четкому распорядку дня, но, кажется, не получилось.  
  
Он ведь действительно чувствовал себя уставшим больше, чем обычно. Стресс и тревога за судьбу Ваканды однозначно влияли на здоровье Т'Чаллы — он на самом деле плохо спал в последние недели, не зная, как отключить бесконечный поток тревожных мыслей.  
  
— Т'Чалла, ты сейчас выглядишь не лучше, чем Баки, — кажется, Шури хотела поддеть Т'Чаллу таким сравнением.  
  
— Баки?  
  
— Сержант Барнс, — уточнила она. — Ты разве не знаешь, что он просил называть себя так?  
  
— Я слышал, — Т'Чалла снова вспомнил про Росса и его желание поговорить с Барнсом. А еще Т'Чалла так и не вычислил шпиона, что отправлял снимки Россу.   
  
— Ну, понятно, почему он на вид такой замученный, а тебе-то кто спать не дает?  
  
Т'Чалла взял Шури за руку.  
  
— Никто, сестренка, — он улыбнулся. — Просто очень много дел.  
  
Шури шагнула к Т'Чалле и погладила его по голове.  
  
— Ты давно не заглядывал ко мне в лабораторию, мои новые игрушки уже заждались, когда их пустят в дело, — она отступила назад и добавила: — Как насчет бросить все эти скучные бумажки и отправиться в Мена Нгаи?  
  
А почему бы и нет? Т'Чалла последовал за Шури — в последний раз он так давно проводил время с сестрой, что, кажется, уже успел соскучиться. Нужно было наверстать упущенное, и именно этим Т'Чалла решил сейчас заняться.  
  
Но далеко уйти им не удалось: стоило Т'Чалле покинуть кабинет, как его вызвали в тронный зал. Голос Окойе был взволнованным, поэтому пришлось договориться с Шури посетить лабораторию в следующий раз.  
  
— Что происходит? — Т'Чалла вошел в тронный зал: помимо действующих членов Совета Ваканды, дора милаже и охраны дворца здесь присутствовал М'Баку со своими людьми.  
  
Т'Чалла прошел мимо них и сел на трон.  
  
— М'Баку, это из-за тебя переполох? — присутствие лидера Джабари в Бирнин Зана не прошло незамеченным для жителей города.  
  
— По вашим словам складывается впечатление, что нам тут не рады, — ответил М'Баку.  
  
— Мы скорее удивлены, — Т'Чалла старался, чтобы голос звучал доброжелательно. В конце концов М'Баку оказал неоценимую помощь в нужный момент, и сейчас следовало выслушать все, что он скажет.  
  
— Хорошо, — кажется, ответ короля М'Баку устроил. — Я здесь, потому что Ваканда меняется. Старые порядки становятся препятствием к будущему, и я был бы плохим вождем, если бы стоял на пути, который приведет Джабари к процветанию.  
  
Т'Чалла уже догадывался, к чему вел М'Баку, но решил дослушать до конца, чтобы убедиться, что верно понимает его настрой.  
  
— Ваканда открывает свои границы для остального мира, впускает в наши дома чужеземцев, — при этих словах М'Баку посмотрел Т'Чалле прямо в глаза — это настораживало. Неужели М'Баку тоже собирался использовать известную ему информацию о присутствии Барнса в Ваканде, чтобы получить от Т'Чаллы желаемое?  
  
— Мы принимаем путь Ваканды, — продолжил М'Баку, — но не собираемся стоять в стороне и наблюдать за каждым решением, озвученным в этом зале. Мы здесь, чтобы напомнить королю Т'Чалле о том, что фундамент прогресса должен строиться на уважении к традициям.  
  
М'Баку замолчал, явно ожидая реакции Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Джабари хотят представительство в Совете? — это был не совсем вопрос. Т'Чалла не сомневался, что М'Баку ответит утвердительно — иной причины для того, чтобы явиться сюда и произнести такую речь, он не видел. Более того, Т'Чалла думал, что это хорошая идея. В эпоху, когда на Ваканду направлено так много чужих глаз, нужно крепче держаться за своих — а М'Баку давно доказал, что на него можно рассчитывать и, если будет необходимо, он встанет в первом ряду, чтобы защитить Ваканду.  
  
— Хотим, — ответил М'Баку. В его голосе не было агрессии или вызова, он пришел сюда не как человек, осуждающий методы Т'Чаллы, а как союзник, предлагающий всю свою силу. Тот факт, что М'Баку явился сюда сам, спустился с гор ради того, чтобы еще раз выказать свою верность, говорил Т'Чалле о многом.  
  
Совет, однако, зашумел после слов М'Баку. Кажется, не все были согласны принять Джабари в Совет.  
  
— Вы ушли в горы добровольно и никогда не желали участвовать в делах Ваканды, — заявил старейшина Речного племени. — Отчего вы изменили свою позицию?  
  
— Новые порядки требовали пересмотра нашего отношения, — М'Баку отвечал очень спокойно. — Джабари приняли это решение единогласно — и да, то, что случилось с Н'Джадакой, сильно на нас повлияло.  
  
— Я не вижу причин отказывать, — Т'Чалла посмотрел на присутствующих в зале. Похоже, больше никто не считал, что визит М'Баку в столицу нежелателен. Хотя сейчас здесь не было Рамонды, но Т'Чалла был уверен, что она, наоборот, поддержала бы М'Баку. — Если никто не возражает, то полагаю, что в этом зале нужно поставить еще одно кресло, чтобы представитель племени Джабари мог участвовать в обсуждении дел Ваканды наравне со всеми.  
  
М'Баку скрестил руки на груди и поклонился Т'Чалле.  
  
— Мы благодарны, — произнес он, и вся делегация Джабари покинула зал — остался только М'Баку.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул на пустующее кресло, которое обычно занимала Рамонда, и М'Баку сел — кажется, теперь можно продолжить работу.  
  
— Есть ли какие-то неотложные дела, которые вы еще хотите обсудить? — Т'Чалла посмотрел на членов Совета. Оставаться тут надолго именно сегодня ему не хотелось: он уже настроился провести вечер в компании Шури.  
  
Но, похоже, этим планам не суждено было сбыться: пришла Окойе с вестями о насущных проблемах, а следом за генералом в зал прибыла группа юристов, и Т'Чалла понял, что это надолго. Стихийное собрание Совета превратилось в полноценное.  
  


***

Шури сидела в своей лаборатории в самом сердце Мена Нгаи и смотрела на результаты анализов, которые ей прислала доктор Кана — имплантолог, что занималась рукой сержанта Барнса. В комментариях доктора было много сказано о том, что та не понимает некоторые результаты исследований.  
  
— Доктор Кана, — Шури не стала дальше терзать себя догадками. Она связалась с доктором через кимойо — к сожалению, лично в данный момент они встретиться не могли.  
  
— Шури, здравствуйте, — голограмма доктора развернулась над столом, и теперь они могли нормально поговорить. — Вы получили мое сообщение?  
  
— Да, и оно настораживает.  
  
— К сожалению, все именно так, — доктор вздохнула. — Я никогда не сталкивалась с такой ситуацией, и, боюсь, у меня нет идей, как повернуть процесс вспять.  
  
Шури еще раз посмотрела на присланные доктором Кана данные — у нее тоже не было ни единой мысли, как справиться с этим. Прогноз был неутешительный: организм сержанта Барнса почему-то начал отторгать новый протез.  
  
В данный момент Шури настояла на том, чтобы Барнса поместили в больницу, чтобы за его состоянием можно было наблюдать — потому что ни она, ни доктор Кана не могли найти причину.  
  
— Если ничего не изменится, нам придется удалить протез, — по голосу доктора Кана было ясно, что этот вариант ей не нравится. В конце концов, эта ситуация била по ее профессиональной репутации: до этого случая у нее провалов не было.  
  
— Я озадачена не меньше вашего, — Шури покачала головой. — То, что происходит с сержантом Барнсом, не имеет смысла.  
  
Она на самом деле жутко переживала, потому что видела, как тяжело Барнс воспринял новость об отторжении. Кажется, для него вся эта ситуация была шагом назад.  
  
А еще Шури не хотелось беспокоить Т'Чаллу такими неприятными новостями, но он все равно рано или поздно спросил бы про это. Она знала, что агент Росс хотел поговорить с Барнсом, как только тот обзаведется рукой — теперь же это откладывалось на неопределенный срок.  
  


***

— Как ты тут оказался, бро?  
  
В палате, куда положили Баки, было огромное окно с видом на столицу — от одного взгляда дух захватывало. Баки, однако, в первый же день попросил закрыть его, чтобы не видеть всей это красоты. Медсестра молча нажала какую-то кнопку возле подоконника, и стекла стали непрозрачными.  
  
Сейчас же в дверях палаты стоял один из медбратьев — высокий вакандец с дредами. Баки не сразу сообразил, что вопрос был адресован ему: не ожидал он такого неформального обращения, особенно тут, в больнице.  
  
— Рука, — Баки кивнул на левое плечо. Вернее, на ту часть протеза, что его заменяла. Установку предплечья и кисти отложили, когда выяснилось, что вибраниумное волокно отторгается.  
  
— Не повезло тебе, — медбрат подошел ближе. — Что же с ней не так?  
  
— Не прижилась, — Баки оттянул край больничной рубашки и показал то, что происходило с его телом на стыке с вибраниумом — кожа покраснела и опухла. Все это было более чем невероятно, особенно если учесть прошлое Баки.  
  
— Это плохо, бро, — медбрат покачал головой. — Надеюсь, тебе помогут.  
  
Он отступил назад к двери.  
  
— Бывай, — и вышел из палаты.  
  
«Странный какой-то», — подумал Баки. Хотя визит этого вакандца был очень кстати: Баки проторчал в палате уже два дня, и за это время кроме доктора Кана и медсестер никто к нему не заходил. Это было понятно: Баки попросил не сообщать о своих проблемах Стиву. Ситуация со странными фотографиями и Россом еще не до конца прояснилась, поэтому нужно было соблюдать осторожность и действовать деликатно — вряд ли это сочеталось с тем, как Стив любил идти напролом.  
  
Доктор Кана приходила к нему утром и сказала, что у нее есть идея, как обратить отторжение. Выглядела она воодушевленной, кажется, они придумали это вместе с Шури. В том, что принцесса найдет ответ, Баки почему-то не сомневался — раз уж она с его головой справилась, что ей какая-то там рука.  
  


***

Баки разбудили голоса. Он даже не сразу понял, что прямо в его палате кто-то разговаривал — это было странно, особенно если учесть, что его поместили в охраняемое крыло.  
  
Он открыл глаза и медленно поднялся. В полумраке сложно было разглядеть, кто здесь находился, но неподалеку маячило три силуэта. Баки не мог увидеть их лиц, лишь слышал голоса.  
  
На лодыжке снова возникло ощущение чего-то скользкого и мокрого, Баки дернул в сторону покрывало, но ничего там не увидел. Фантомное прикосновение к коже все еще казалось таким явным, что он был более чем уверен — кто-то забрался к нему в постель.  
  
— Он проснулся, — произнесла одна из фигур. — Как тебе спалось, бро?  
  
Кажется, это был тот самый медбрат — что он делал тут в такой час, оставалось неясным.  
  
— Кто… кто здесь? — Баки медленно сполз с кровати, взглянув на дверь, прикинув, сумеет ли он добраться до нее и позвать дежурную медсестру. Не то чтобы он боялся за свою жизнь, просто чужие люди в его палате могли причинить вред другим пациентам — в любом случае, нужно было разобраться, что они тут делали.  
  
— Мы тебе не навредим, — заговорила вторая фигура. Ее Баки видел хуже остальных, но голос казался до ужаса знакомым, словно он слышал его где-то… когда-то очень давно, может быть, в другой жизни.  
  
—  _Самое время выполнять приказы, солдат_ , — обладателя третьего голоса Баки опознал мгновенно — может быть потому, что третий силуэт говорил по-русски. Баки отшатнулся назад, едва не споткнувшись о штатив для капельницы.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — он шагнул к двери, чтобы включить свет, и как только лампы на потолке загорелись… в палате никого не было.  
  
Воздух казался невозможно горячим, Баки чувствовал, как под волосами на шее все взмокло. Он тяжело дышал и ощущал, что горит.  
  
— Это невозможно, — он потрогал лицо, прикоснулся ко лбу тыльной стороной ладони и не поверил — кажется, у него поднялась температура. Что происходило с его организмом, раз он мало того что начал видеть галлюцинации, так еще и испытывал самый банальный жар?  
  
Баки все-таки вышел в коридор, чем изрядно напугал дежурную медсестру. Бедная девушка даже немного растерялась, когда выяснилось, что человек, который в принципе не может заболеть, попросил у нее жаропонижающее.  
  
— И я был бы вам очень благодарен, если бы вы связались с доктором Кана, — Баки получил инъекцию, призванную сбить температуру. Чувствовал он себя отвратительно, да и к тому же кожа в месте соединений с протезом начала жутко чесаться. Он не рискнул смотреть, что там происходит, — явно ничего хорошего.  
  
Кажется, в его голове что-то еще не до конца починилось. Осталось только выяснить, что именно и как это исправить. Наблюдать своих призраков прошлого ему совсем не хотелось.  
  
Доктор Кана приехала в больницу спустя полчаса.  
  
— Давайте по порядку, что случилось? — она положила Баки под сканер, и тот в реальном времени фиксировал его состояние.  
  
— Я проснулся от того, что услышал голоса, — наверное, стоило рассказать еще и про то скользкое ощущение, но сейчас оно не казалось таким уж важным. — Я узнал одного из говорящих, это был человек из Гидры. Хотя это совсем невозможно. Я включил свет в палате, и там никого не оказалось.  
  
— И давно у вас галлюцинации?  
  
Баки задумался. Он не мог разобраться, был ли тот медбрат настоящим или это была очередная иллюзия.  
  
— Я не уверен.  
  
Доктор Кана тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— В данный момент я не знаю, что мы будем делать, — сказала она. — Но скорее всего придется отложить установку предплечья и кисти, пока не сможем выяснить причину не только отторжения, но и галлюцинаций. Я думаю, принцесса Шури будет весьма обеспокоена тем, что произошло сегодня.  
  
Все голограммы над Баки потухли, и он сел.  
  
— Вы от меня больше ничего не скрываете?  
  
— Нет, это все.  
  
Возможно, все-таки стоило рассказать об ощущениях, но все, что с ними было связано, казалось таким нечетким и размытым, словно действительно померещилось. Зачем беспокоить доктора такой мелочью?  
  
— Я распорядилась давать вам самое сильное жаропонижающие, какое у нас есть, хотя совершенно не понимаю причину повышения температуры. По словам принцессы, вы вообще не должны испытывать подобных симптомов.  
  
«А еще по всем законам природы я должен быть мертв», — хотелось добавить Баки, но он промолчал. Во всем, что с ним происходило, был смысл, просто требовалось немного времени, чтобы в этом разобраться. В конце концов, небольшой жар его точно не убьет.  
  
— Спасибо вам, — Баки отправился обратно в свою палату. В ней все еще горел свет и совершенно точно никого не было — хотя Баки все равно проверил ванную и уборную. Он закрыл дверь, убедился, что магнитный замок действительно работает и никто кроме медперсонала сюда не проникнет.  
  
Стоило ему лечь в постель, как стало ясно, что сон не идет. Впервые за все время после разморозки Баки не хотелось спать — раньше стоило чуть откинуться назад, как он сразу начинал дремать, а сейчас этого не происходило.  
  
Он не знал, радоваться этому изменению или нет — в отсутствие сна Баки просто лежал и смотрел в ту часть палаты, из которой слышал голоса своих призраков. И как назло они не шли у него из головы. Если голоса двух из трех он вроде бы опознал, то третий голос почему-то не ассоциировался ни с кем из его знакомых. И это раздражало: ведь ответ находился где-то очень близко, почти на поверхности.  
  


***

— Когда ты собиралась рассказать мне об этом?  
  
Т'Чалла был раздражен тем, что Шури скрыла от него информацию о проблемах Барнса с протезом.  
  
— Послушай, у нас с доктором Кана все под контролем, — Шури и правда выглядела обеспокоенной. — Мы пока что не разобрались с причиной, но уже работаем над этим.  
  
— Прости, — Т'Чалла подошел к сестре и обнял ее. — Я не должен был повышать на тебя голос.   
  
— Забыли, — Шури посмотрела по сторонам — наверное, выбор этого тихого места для разговора был оправдан тем, что никто не мог им помешать или подслушать.  
  
Бесконечный простор, только деревья, скалы и высокая трава.  
  
— Я обещал Россу, что он сможет поговорить с Барнсом в ближайшее время, — Т'Чалле самому не нравилось, что он оказался в такой ситуации, но Росс все еще получал фотографии Барнса, сделанные в Ваканде, и поймать шпиона было очень важно, а для этого Т'Чалла нуждался в помощи Росса. Да и эта маленькая сделка отвадила Росса от желания обнародовать снимки перед вступлением договора в силу.  
  
— Ну объясни ему, что происходит. Неужели он не поймет?  
  
Они пошли вдоль небольшой рощи и пристроились на одном из крупных валунов, что лежали неподалеку. В тени невысоких деревьев было прохладно и как-то очень спокойно, словно все тревоги остального мира не могли пробраться сквозь листву.  
  
— Я уже откладывал эту беседу один раз, — объяснил Т'Чалла.  
  
Он действительно сделал это, когда понял, что нужно выиграть еще немного времени, прежде чем пускать Росса ближе к Барнсу. К сожалению, свой единственный шанс отложить их встречу Т'Чалла уже использовал, и теперь, похоже, ему придется идти к Барнсу и просить его об услуге.  
  
— Если тебе тяжело разговаривать с Барнсом, я могу сделать это за тебя.  
  
— Почему мне должно быть тяжело?  
  
— Ну ты, похоже, боишься, что он откажет и решит разговаривать с Россом, только когда рука будет закончена, — кажется, Шури видела проблему насквозь.  
  
— Ты во многом угадала, сестренка, только я испытываю совсем другие чувства, — Т'Чалла знал, что мог положиться на Шури. — Я не хочу предавать то доверие, что оказали мне капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс.  
  
Шури положила голову Т'Чалле на плечо.  
  
— Вот ты, Т'Чалла, вроде бы король, а все равно глупенький.  
  
— Что? — он посмотрел на Шури — та улыбалась. — Почему это?  
  
— Нет такой проблемы, которую нельзя решить словами — просто надо подобрать правильные.  
  
Все-таки она была умна не по годам. Т'Чалле не хотелось думать, что он сам бы не дошел до такой простой истины, но, видимо, сейчас ему нужно было, чтобы эти слова озвучил кто-то другой. Прислушиваться к себе иногда гораздо сложнее, чем к кому-то.  
  


***

— Ты ведь ненастоящий? — Баки смотрел в лицо того самого медбрата, который еще при первой встрече показался ему странным.  
  
— А разве это имеет значение? — ответил медбрат и покачал головой, отчего дреды на его макушке забавно качнулись. — Все мы настоящие лишь отчасти, потому что не живем в полную силу.  
  
За окном, кажется, начинало всходить солнце, и в палате уже не было так темно, как ночью. Теперь Баки прекрасно видел, что его гость выглядел абсолютно реальным. Разве что глаза у него странно светились желтым — хотя Баки заметил это, только когда медбрат наклонил голову. При прямом зрительном контакте эта особенность не проявлялась.  
  
— Никто в этой прекрасной стране не живет по-настоящему, — продолжил он; Баки подумал, что у него слишком болтливая галлюцинация. — Ты можешь решить, что я ошибаюсь, но это вряд ли.  
  
С этими словами медбрат подошел к окну, и теперь Баки мог разглядеть, что поверх его медицинской формы иногда просвечивали пятна, словно на шкуре леопарда.   
  
— Я же твой глюк, бро, — медбрат улыбнулся. — Так что каждое слово, сказанное мной, — это твоя мысль, которую ты озвучить боишься.  
  
Сейчас галлюцинация выглядела агрессивно.  
  
— Посмотри на себя, — он махнул рукой, и Баки неосознанно опустил взгляд на свое тело. — Ты так боишься грядущего, что твое тело отказывается от новой руки.  
  
В дверь постучали, и через мгновение в палату зашла медсестра. Галлюцинация, конечно же, сразу растворилась, хотя Баки все равно с ужасом взглянул на то место, где стоял медбрат.  
  
— Вы не спите? — спросила медсестра. Скорее всего, мониторинг состояния Баки показал, что за эту ночь он не сомкнул глаз, несмотря на то, что ему прописали снотворные. Кажется, от них у него только разыгралось воображение, а толку было ноль.  
  
Он покачал головой в ответ.  
  
— Я сообщу доктору Кана, — медсестра улыбнулась. — Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Баки.  
  
Как только дверь закрылась, в дальнем конце комнаты, куда еще не добрались первые лучи солнца и где стоял легкий полумрак, появились три фигуры — за последние пару дней Баки достаточно хорошо познакомился с двоими, но третий все еще прятался от него в тени.  
  
—  _Самое время выполнять приказы, солдат_ , — да, сомнений не оставалось, это был Карпов. Баки не видел его лица, но голос… этот голос он уже никогда не сможет забыть. Чертов русский въелся в подкорку, и иногда хотелось спросить Шури, можно ли забыть уже выученный язык.  
  
Самое странное было в том, что Карпов всегда произносил одну и ту же фразу, не меняя в ней ни слова. Это немного раздражало, словно Баки должен был ответить каким-то определенным образом, чтобы начался диалог, но он не совсем понимал, как именно.  
  
Вернее, у него была версия, но он не хотел ее проверять.  
  
— Вы отстанете от меня когда-нибудь? — спросил он.  
  
— Все зависит от тебя, бро.  
  
Баки повернулся набок и закрылся одеялом с головой. Да, это проблемы не решало, но так он хотя бы меньше слышал болтовню этих двоих. А еще иногда это помогало задремать — совсем ненадолго, но этого хватало, чтобы иллюзии исчезли...  
  
— Сержант Барнс? Баки?  
  
Он открыл глаза. Кажется, секунду назад его донимали вопросами две галлюцинации, а сейчас рядом с его кроватью стояли доктор Кана и Т'Чалла.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — Баки сел на кровати, свесив ноги: разговаривать с посетителями лежа ему было некомфортно.  
  
— Король Т'Чалла хочет поговорить с вами, — доктор Кана явно рассказала Т'Чалле о проблемах Баки — сейчас она выглядела немного обеспокоенной. — Когда вы закончите, я вернусь, чтобы осмотреть вас.  
  
Доктор кивнула Т'Чалле и вышла из палаты.  
  
— Мне сказали, что протез плохо приживается, — взгляд Т'Чаллы явно был направлен на левое плечо Баки — от такого внимания стало не по себе. В конце концов, рука не закончена. Отторжение затормозило всю работу по настройке протеза, и это безумно раздражало.  
  
— Да, есть некоторые сложности, — Баки еще не до конца проснулся, хотя скорее всего его сон был неглубоким, иначе его беспокоить бы не стали. Наверняка они решили, что он просто задремал, так как, судя по часам, стоявшим возле кровати, дело двигалось к полудню.  
  
— В общем, я пришел обсудить визит агента Росса, — кажется, Т'Чалле самому не нравилось говорить о нем, и он не скрывал этого. Видимо, Баки тоже мог открыто выражать свое недоверие к любому, кто хоть как-то связан с правительством Штатов.  
  
— Ну, сейчас, наверное, не самое лучшее время.  
  
Баки хотелось ответить более резко, но он не стал этого делать. Наверняка Т'Чалла не виноват в том, что оказался заложником ситуации.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Т'Чалла подошел поближе и заговорил тише. — Но, возможно, ваше состояние как раз нам на руку. Росс увидит не оружие Гидры, а человека, которому необходима медицинская помощь.  
  
У Т'Чаллы было такое лицо, что Баки вдруг подумал, что не может ему отказать. Он столько всего сделал, чтобы вернуть Баки к нормальной жизни — что такого случится, если агент Росс задаст пару вопросов? Вряд ли что-то плохое. А Т'Чалла, похоже, тоже совсем замотался: впервые Баки подумал, что, наверное, и королям нужен отдых.  
  
— Хорошо, — он согласился, и взгляд Т'Чаллы сразу повеселел. — Я сделаю это только потому, что вы попросили. Ни для кого другого я не стал бы разговаривать с агентом ЦРУ.  
  
— Я ценю это, — Т'Чалла протянул руку, и Баки несмело ответил на рукопожатие. — Агент Росс должен прибыть в Ваканду в ближайшее время. Я заранее сообщу.  
  
Баки кивнул. Вот, кажется, и весь разговор. Т'Чалла отступил назад, явно намереваясь уйти по своим делам.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — позвал Баки и слез с кровати. Он надел смешные больничные тапочки и накинул на плечи покрывало, чтобы спрятать протез. — В больничном кафетерии есть очень вкусный пирог с какой-то ягодой, название которой я никак не могу прочитать.  
  
— Рассказать вам о ней? — Т'Чалла прищурился, тень усталости сползла с его лица и растворилась.  
  
— Да, — Баки прошлепал до двери. — Доктор Кана может осмотреть меня и на полчаса позже.  
  
Т'Чалла проследовал за ним. Они направились по длинному коридору прямиком в кафетерий. Баки подумал, что, наверное, стоит попросить у Т'Чаллы самый обычный бумажный разговорник вакандского — может быть, тогда он сможет прочитать те легенды, что давала ему Шури?  
  


***

— Вы уверены, что сможете разобраться в том, что происходит? — Т'Чалла сидел в кабинете и разговаривал с голограммой доктора Кана. После визита в больницу он был слишком расстроен вестями о проблемах Барнса. В конце концов, раз уж они взялись привести человека в порядок, нужно было сделать все как следует.  
  
— Да, — доктор Кана кивнула. — Мы уже стабилизировали его состояние. Отторжение остановилось, уже разрушенные связи мы восстановим в ближайшее время, а те, что остались, укрепим.  
  
Кажется, доктор знала, что делала. Т'Чалла доверял ей — все-таки она была лучшей в своем деле.  
  
Т'Чалла попрощался с доктором, и голограмма погасла. Он некоторое время сидел в тишине кабинета, а затем решил прогуляться по дворцу. Возможно, стоило навестить Рамонду или Шури, но почему-то Т'Чалла считал, что сейчас будет лучше, если он не станет делиться своими переживаниями.  
  
Его мысли снова вернулись к визиту в больницу — из головы никак не шел разговор с Барнсом в кафетерии. Он спросил Т'Чаллу, не может ли тот добыть ему самый обыкновенный бумажный разговорник, чтобы все-таки подучить вакандский. Т'Чалла поинтересовался, зачем ему это, и получил весьма любопытный ответ:  
  
— Я же должен прочитать вам вслух те легенды, — произнес тогда Барнс, а Т'Чалла не сдержал улыбки. Похоже, им обоим не хватало именно чего-то такого, совсем земного и обыкновенного. Т'Чалла уже и забыл, когда мог просто поесть — просто так, не торопясь и не думая о делах государства. За светской беседой. Даже находясь в одиночестве, он не мог отключиться от этих проблем.  
  
А там, в больничном кафетерии, все было совсем иначе. Может, дипломатия и политика отошли на второй план, потому что невозможно думать о них, когда рядом с тобой сидит человек, завернувшийся в покрывало.   
  
— Почему вы надели это на себя? — поинтересовался Т'Чалла, когда они уже почти доели пирог.  
  
— Не хочу светить протезом… Я еще сам не привык к нему, — Барнс кивнул на левую руку. — Он совсем… другой.  
  
— Другой? — переспросил Т'Чалла. — Вам с ним некомфортно?  
  
— Нет, — Барнс покачал головой. — Доктор Кана и ваша сестра сделали все как надо, просто он… это шаг вперед, понимаете?  
  
Барнс посмотрел на Т'Чаллу так, словно пытался объяснить свою запутанную мысль, ожидая, что Т'Чалла ее уловит. И, возможно, он действительно понял, что Барнс имел в виду.  
  
— Потеря руки, приобретение — как перерождение?  
  
Это было даже не предположение, просто Т'Чалла размышлял вслух. Но, судя по всему, угадал.  
  
— Я теперь смотрю в зеркало и знакомлюсь с тем человеком, что стоит напротив, в отражении, — в голосе Барнса прозвучала грусть, но он даже не пытался спрятать ее или хоть как-то замаскировать. — Честно, я не хотел грузить вас своими проблемами, вам собственных хватает.  
  
Барнс покачал головой и заправил волосы за правое ухо.  
  
— Я что, так плохо выгляжу? — Т'Чалла подумал, что стоит немного разрядить обстановку.  
  
— Что? Нет, — Барнс запнулся, не сразу сообразив, что ответить. — То есть, видно, что вы устали, и я наслышан от Шури, как много вы работаете, сколько всего сейчас свалилось вам на плечи.  
  
— Хорошо, — Т'Чалла ухмыльнулся. — С меня разговорник, а с вас — честный вердикт о том, насколько вымотанным я выгляжу. И если все слишком плохо, я бросаю дела и иду отдыхать.  
  
Кажется, впервые за последнее время Т'Чалла увидел улыбку Барнса — возможно, это был хороший знак.  
  


***

Агент Росс чувствовал воодушевление: наконец-то он прибыл в Ваканду, чтобы поговорить с сержантом Барнсом. Он слишком долго ждал этого момента и теперь едва сдерживал нетерпение.  
  
Т'Чалла обещал ему, что встреча будет назначена на ближайшие два-три дня, но Росс не знал точной даты. Именно поэтому он сейчас находился во дворце, ожидая в кабинете Т'Чаллы, когда закончится собрание Совета Ваканды. Тут же за ним присматривали дора милаже — впрочем, к их постоянному присутствию рядом Росс уже даже привык.  
  
Он изучал стеллажи с книгами, когда дверь открылась и вошла Окойе — ее Росс увидеть не ожидал.  
  
— Агент Росс, — заговорила она. — Король Т'Чалла очень сожалеет, но сегодня с вами встретиться не сможет. Ваша беседа с сержантом Барнсом состоится завтра ближе к полудню, вас проводят.  
  
Окойе кивнула своей подчиненной, и та жестом предложила Россу проследовать за ней.  
  
— Спасибо, что сообщили, — он поблагодарил Окойе и пошел за дора милаже из кабинета.  
  
Что же произошло, раз Т'Чалла отменил встречу? Росс надеялся, что ничего серьезного не случилось, и завтра все пройдет как запланировано.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — знакомый голос прозвучал за спиной Росса. Он остановился и, обернувшись, обнаружил, что посреди коридора стоит вождь Джабари М'Баку — Росс удивился его присутствию здесь. Насколько он помнил, Джабари жили в горах и неохотно контактировали с остальными жителями Ваканды. Похоже, с его последнего визита многое изменилось.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — ответил Росс, а затем обратился к дора милаже: — Дайте мне пару минут.  
  
Воительница ничего не сказала, но по ее лицу было видно, что она не против. Она отошла на почтительное расстояние, показывая всем своим видом, что не намерена подслушивать.  
  
— Я думал, Т'Чалла не станет больше пускать шпионов в Ваканду, — М'Баку подошел к Россу ближе, отчего их внушительная разница в росте стала более чем очевидна.  
  
— Я не шпион, — Росс сложил руки на груди. — И я теперь уполномоченный по вопросам Ваканды от Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
  
— Какими бы именами ты себя ни называл, сути это не меняет, — агрессивный настрой М'Баку казался Россу странным: в свой первый визит в Ваканду они доказали друг другу, что были на одной стороне.  
  
— Послушайте, если вам не нравится мое присутствие, задавайте вопросы королю, — Росс развел руками. — Я тут всего лишь для того, чтобы побеседовать с Барнсом.  
  
Услышав эти слова, М'Баку ухмыльнулся. «А вот это уже интересно», — подумал Росс.  
  
— Что? Что в этом забавного? — Росс прищурился, а М'Баку вдруг перестал выглядеть так враждебно. Он наклонился к Россу и уже тише добавил:  
  
— Не знал бы я, почему этот американец находится в Ваканде, подумал бы, что Т'Чалле просто захотелось экзотики, — кажется, М'Баку был серьезен. Это смутило Росса. Как кому-то вообще могла прийти в голову подобная мысль?  
  
— На что вы намекаете? — все-таки он решил переспросить: вдруг он действительно понял М'Баку как-то не так?  
  
— Обратите внимание на то, как Т'Чалла смотрит на американца, — эти слова М'Баку произнес почти на ухо Россу. — А потом сделайте выводы.  
  
М'Баку выпрямился и зашагал прочь.  
  
Росс взглянул на дора милаже и вновь последовал за ней. Слова М'Баку, однако, не шли у него из головы, словно в них было что-то, что Росс упустил.  
  


***

— Как Росс воспринял новость, что я не смогу с ним встретиться?  
  
— Спокойно, — голограмма Окойе зависла над столом — Т'Чалле пришлось встать, чтобы разговаривать с ней «глаза в глаза».  
  
— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — Ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
Связь оборвалась, и Окойе «растворилась» в воздухе.  
  
— Она выкроила нам еще немного времени, но мне нужны ответы прямо сейчас, Шури, — Т'Чалла прошел в другую часть лаборатории — сразу после собрания Совета он отправился в Мена Нгаи: у Шури была какая-то новость о фотографиях с Барнсом.  
  
— Не торопи меня, это бесполезно, — Шури, кажется, по самые уши увязла в каких-то расчетах: странные формулы плавали вокруг нее везде. — Это деликатный процесс, я не могу ошибиться.  
  
— Ладно, — Т'Чалла сел неподалеку от нее — впрочем, иногда этого было достаточно. Просто находиться рядом с сестрой, даже если они оба молчат.  
  
— Послушай, я проверила все возможные варианты, — Шури крутанулась на стуле и остановилась лицом к Т'Чалле. — То, что ты предложил, невозможно. Нельзя обойти защиту бусин, если человек не знает, как они работают. Разобраться с нуля тоже нельзя: все наши программы на порядок сложнее, чем в остальном мире. По сравнению с нашим их код — просто детский лепет!  
  
— А если человек знает, как работают бусины? Если ему известна частота? Что тогда?  
  
— Тогда это дело переходит в юрисдикцию Окойе и В'Каби. Если наш человек отправляет фотографии за границу, на это нельзя закрывать глаза. Как он вообще пробился через щиты? Они же непроницаемы.  
  
Кажется, Шури была разочарована тем, что кто-то разобрался в одной из самых совершенных разработок Ваканды — она ведь участвовала в их разработке. И вот теперь кто-то нагло обошел все препятствия, сделал невозможное, и никто не мог отследить его.  
  
— Послушай, я вижу тут единственный выход: наблюдать за теми, кто находился возле Барнса в дни предполагаемой съемки. Вот и все, — Шури пожала плечами, словно показывая, что она не может больше ничего сделать. Хотя это было совсем не так.  
  
— Шури, а если полностью переписать код бусин? Подбор частоты отнимет столько времени и сил, что наш шпион просто бросит его? — кажется, Т'Чалла попал.  
  
В глазах Шури загорелся интерес, она уже думала над предложением: возможно, результат не заставил бы себя долго ждать.  
  
— Мы можем поступить хитрее, — она улыбнулась. — Мы подсадим в код червя, который при попытке обойти систему глушилки просто сделает так, что мы сможем обнаружить, где именно находится нужный нам человек. Точность геопозиционирования будет не очень большая, но рядом с Барнсом сейчас всегда есть кто-то либо из охраны, либо из людей В'Каби, так что они смогут оперативно среагировать и проверить нужные координаты.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал, что это отличная идея. После того случая с ушедшей дора милаже он поговорил с Окойе, и она провела несколько бесед на предмет надлежащего выполнения обязанностей. Судя по ее словам, просчет числился за новенькой, которую взяли как раз после того, как Н'Джадака убил одну из дора милаже. Окойе рассказала про ошибки, неизбежные среди новобранцев, и она не видела в этом большой проблемы. Т'Чалла решил, что раз Окойе спокойна, значит, и беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
— До завтра успеешь? — спросил Т'Чалла, и Шури посмотрела на него так, будто он сошел с ума. — Что? Завтра Росс разговаривает с Барнсом, я не хочу, чтобы фотографии этой встречи потом пришли к нему на почту. Если шпион достанет их и там, это будет лишнее доказательство нашей беспомощности и неспособности сохранить безопасность. Я не хочу сомневаться в том, готова ли Ваканда открыться для остального мира.  
  
— Хорошо, сделаю все, что смогу, Ваше Величество, — возможно, она не до конца разделяла беспокойство Т'Чаллы по поводу визита Росса в больницу. Шури просто не видела всей картины. Т'Чалла же прекрасно понимал, чем грозит неудача в этом деле — да, на договор это уже не повлияет, но Росс мог прилично попортить им крови.  
  
Остальной мир не должен узнать, что Зимний солдат находится в Ваканде — по крайней мере, не таким образом.  
  


***

Баки нервничал. Он знал, что завтра к нему приведут агента Росса — сегодня с ним связалась Окойе и предупредила. Возможно, из-за ожидания сон к нему и не шел — часы показывали половину третьего. Баки лежал, изучая потолок и пытаясь придумать, как именно рассказать Россу свою историю.  
  
— Просто расскажи ему правду, — прозвучало слева. Баки повернул голову — на стуле возле двери кто-то сидел. Судя по знакомому голосу, это была одна из трех галлюцинаций, та самая, которую Баки еще не распознал.  
  
Он приподнялся, чтобы сесть, и попытался разглядеть лицо своего гостя.  
  
— Я не уверен, сработает ли, — ответил Баки. Он надеялся, что третий силуэт не исчезнет и будет разговорчивее обычного, чтобы можно было понять, кто это.  
  
— Правда всегда работает, Бак, — и силуэт наклонился вперед. Баки не мог поверить своим глазам — третья галлюцинация выглядела абсолютной копией Стива, только того, до сыворотки и экспериментов. Кажется, именно таким Баки оставил его, когда уходил на войну.  
  
Наверное, Баки был готов встретить в закоулках своего сознания кого угодно, только не  _того_  Стива — отчего-то, глядя на него, он чувствовал невероятную тоску. Всего на мгновение, в самый первый момент узнавания Баки почувствовал себя вновь тем, забытым и давным-давно оставленным в Бруклине. А что теперь?  
  
Впервые за все время, что он был в Ваканде, да и вообще за последние годы после публичного краха Гидры Баки ощутил, как много он упустил, сколько лет пролетело мимо него, в каком состоянии он сейчас находился.  
  
Он помотал головой, чтобы хоть как-то вытряхнуть из нее эти горькие мысли, но лучше не становилось, Стив не растворился в воздухе — мало того, у него в руках возник альбом для рисования, и злость Баки на самого себя стала почти оглушающей.  
  
— Уходи, — тихо попросил он.  
  
— Я не могу, Бак, — не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, ответил Стив. — У меня нет ориентира, я не знаю, куда идти.  
  
— Пожалуйста, исчезни, — уже громче произнес Баки. — Пусть тебя заменят Карпов и тот, третий, но тебя я больше видеть не желаю.  
  
— А ты так уверен в этом? — Стив оторвал взгляд от альбома и очень пристально посмотрел на Баки. — Меня бы здесь не было, не желай ты этого.  
  
Баки закрыл лицо рукой, а потом ему стало смешно. Почему даже его собственное прошлое не хочет оставить его в покое и подсылает призраков, чтобы издеваться над ним? Черт возьми, как это вообще все устроено? Может, стоило попросить у Шури и доктора Кана какие-нибудь пилюли с вибраниумом, чтобы избавиться от галлюцинаций? Только вот никто из них не был в курсе, что они есть.  
  
— Уходи! — он почти кричал. — Я не просил, чтобы вы приходили!  
  
Дверь в палату резко открылась, и яркий свет ударил Баки в лицо. Он зажмурился на мгновение, а когда глаза привыкли, увидел на пороге медсестру.  
  
— С вами все в порядке? — спросила она. — Вы кричали.  
  
Баки бросил взгляд на пустой стул, а потом на медсестру и понял, что обманывать людей, которые пытаются тебе помочь, не очень хорошо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вызовите доктора Кана. Мне нужно ей признаться…  
  
Медсестра ушла и вернулась через полчаса, уже с доктором. Кана очень внимательно выслушала рассказ о галлюцинациях, о проблемах со сном, а потом покачала головой и произнесла:  
  
— В таком состоянии вам не стоит разговаривать с агентом...  
  
— Нет, — перебил ее Баки. — Т'Чалла… Король Т'Чалла рассчитывает на мою помощь. Мы не можем больше откладывать эту беседу. Поверьте мне, я справлюсь, мои иллюзии навещают меня только ночью.  
  
Судя по лицу доктора Кана, она сомневалась.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что ваши психологические проблемы могли спровоцировать отторжение тканей протеза? — она показала рукой на плечо Баки. — И пока мы не разберемся, что происходит у вас в голове, мы не сможем закончить установку.  
  
— Да, я понимаю, — Баки кивнул. — Но я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я запутался и не сразу понял, что к чему, а когда… а потом стало поздно.  
  
Доктор Кана вздохнула. Кажется, принимать решение ей было весьма нелегко.  
  
— Мне придется уведомить о ваших проблемах принцессу, — произнесла она. — Но короля Т'Чаллу мы пока что информировать не будем. Но это только при условии вашего полного сотрудничества.  
  
— Хорошо, я согласен.  
  
— Сейчас я рекомендую вам попробовать уснуть, — доктор посмотрела на часы. — До встречи с агентом у вас осталось не очень много времени, используйте его с толком.  
  
Баки попрощался с доктором и проводил ее взглядом, когда она закрывала дверь. Может быть, не стоило делать этого, рассказывать ей, но сейчас он действительно испугался того, что возникло перед ним. Особенно неприятны были чувства, которые он испытал — эти страх и злость, такие яркие и как будто давно забытые. Как после такого уснуть? Баки снова гипнотизировал взглядом потолок и ощущал, что где-то глубоко внутри хочет, чтобы Стив снова ему явился: было по-своему приятно заново почувствовать гнев, это негодование, разгорающееся внутри. Словно ему вдруг стало доступным какое-то невероятное знание, и отказаться от него теперь никак не получится, даже наоборот — отныне Баки хотел больше.  
  


***

— Дадите мне минуту, прежде чем начать? — спросил Т'Чалла, и Росс кивнул.  
  
Они вместе с Окойе находились возле палаты Барнса — его было видно через стеклянное окошко в двери. Выглядел он неплохо, Росс как-то иначе себе его представлял.  
  
Т'Чалла зашел внутрь и заговорил с Барнсом. Россу на ум сразу же пришли слова М'Баку — он пригляделся, чтобы понять, прав ли был вождь Джабари. Т'Чалла действительно держался возле Барнса как будто более расслаблено, это хорошо читалось по его лицу. Впрочем, похоже, это было взаимно: Барнс тоже вдруг перестал казаться таким уставшим, как минуту назад. Однако Росс списал это не на романтический интерес, как предположил М'Баку, а на благодарность с одной стороны и желание оберегать — с другой: условия, на которых Барнс находился в Ваканде, ему были хорошо известны.  
  
— Вы можете побеседовать с ним. Десяти минут вам хватит? — Т'Чалла вышел из палаты, и в его взгляде тотчас снова поселилась какая-то чрезмерная серьезность. Словно он вколотил себе вибраниумный стержень в позвоночник, и любая, даже самая малая расслабленность была сейчас совершенно недопустима. Мгновение назад он выглядел совсем иначе.  
  
Росс подумал, что это весьма любопытно. Возможно, он поторопился с выводами, и стоило более внимательно приглядеться к тому, что происходило между Т'Чаллой и Барнсом.  
  
Он шагнул мимо Т'Чаллы и, переступив через порог, закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сержант Барнс, — Росс подошел поближе, встал на почтительном расстоянии, чтобы ни у кого даже мысли не возникло, что он может представлять угрозу.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — ответил Барнс.  
  
Росс попытался ненавязчиво рассмотреть его, но, похоже, это не осталось незамеченным.  
  
— Можете не стесняться и разглядывать сколько вам хочется, — однако в голосе Барнса скользнуло недовольство. — Я уже привык к такому отношению от местных.  
  
— К какому именно? — Росс спросил это, чтобы поддержать беседу. Сам он все еще отмечал детали. Например, ему казалось странным то, что Барнс находился в самой рядовой больнице Ваканды, хотя Т'Чалла запросто мог устроить его где-нибудь под крылом у сестры, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Росса заботило, что Барнс прятал отсутствие руки под покрывалом, словно ему было что скрывать.  
  
— Здесь почти нет людей с европейской внешностью, — ответил Барнс. — Я думаю, вы по себе это заметили.  
  
— Да, — Росс кивнул. — В каком-то смысле я ощутил некоторое… особое отношение.  
  
Они оба замолчали, а затем Росс нарушил тишину, взявшись за спинку стула.  
  
— Не возражаете?  
  
— Нисколько.  
  
— У меня к вам много вопросов, — Росс поставил стул поближе к кровати и сел.  
  
— Задавайте, — Барнс пожал плечами.  
  
— Хорошо, — Росс решил, что надо начать с чего-нибудь простого, чтобы обозначить свои мирные намерения. — Почему вы в этой больнице, сержант Барнс? Почему не в более защищенном месте?  
  
— Я сам попросил об этом, — с этими словами Барнс посмотрел в окно. — Не хотелось создавать Т'Чалле еще больше проблем.  
  
Росс едва сдержался, чтобы не ухмыльнуться: ему было несложно поверить, что бывший Зимний Солдат отныне не является оружием Гидры, но где-то глубоко внутри неприятный голос твердил, что нужно проверить.  
  
— Что вы можете мне сказать о своем прошлом?  
  
От этого вопроса лицо Барнса изменилось — ему явно было неприятно.  
  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом.  
  
— Почему? — Росс решил немного надавить, прекрасно зная, что перейти черту ему не позволят. Т'Чалла наверняка прослушивал этот разговор.  
  
— Это нелегко. Помнить.  
  
— Значит, ваша память не пострадала? — Росс откинулся на спинку стула, хотя ему хотелось опереться о край кровати, приблизиться и взглянуть Барнсу в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что тот не лжет.  
  
— Принцесса Шури избавила меня от влияния Гидры, но сохранила каждое воспоминание, — Барнс закрыл на мгновение глаза, словно если бы он этого не сделал, то пустил бы слезу.  
  
Вот сейчас Росс ему поверил. Почему-то интуиция твердила, что тут он не сделает большой сенсации. Вернее, даже если бы у него и получилось извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации, лучше никому бы не стало. Каждый участник этого процесса оказался бы более несчастным, чем сейчас.  
  
— У вас есть мысли о том, кто из жителей Ваканды может желать вам зла? — Росс решил пока переключиться на тему, которая казалась ему не менее важной.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Росс посмотрел на дверь палаты, прикидывая, как скоро сюда кто-нибудь зайдет, если он озвучит следующий вопрос. Все-таки он решил рискнуть, чтобы выполнить свой долг как агента ЦРУ.  
  
— Вы знаете о местонахождении Стива Роджерса?  
  
Барнс напрягся. Кажется, даже перестал дышать на какое-то время, словно справлялся с нахлынувшими эмоциями.  
  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Я не видел его с Оймякона.  
  
— А мне кажется, что вы чего-то не договариваете.  
  
У Росса действительно сложилось впечатление, что Барнс пытается увильнуть от прямого и четкого ответа: «не видел с Оймякона» было неправдой. Т'Чалла уже рассказал Россу, что Роджерс и Барнс какое-то время находились в Ваканде, прежде чем одного заморозили, а второй отправился из страны. Только вот Т'Чалла, когда сказал, что не знает о том, где Роджерс, звучал убедительно, и у Росса не возникло мысли, что король Ваканды что-то утаивал.  
  
А здесь все было наоборот.  
  
— Король Т'Чалла, однако, поведал мне, что перед тем, как лечь в криокамеру, вы общались с Роджерсом, который в это время находился в Ваканде, — Россу было интересно, как Барнс отреагирует на это.  
  
— Я это и подразумевал под словами про Оймякон, — в голосе Барнса наконец-то зазвучало раздражение. Росс даже не знал, что тот способен на такое — по тем скудным сведениям, что имелись у ЦРУ на Зимнего Солдата, тому вообще отрубили любые эмоциональные реакции. А теперь Барнс начинал вести себя как здоровый человек.  
  
Росс посчитал это забавным.  
  
— Что с вашей рукой? — он продолжил задавать вопросы, хотя, похоже, этот оказался еще более неприятным, чем про Роджерса. — Вы прячете ее отсутствие от окружающих? Не хотите смущать? Или показывать, что там что-то новое?  
  
Сейчас он начал играть с огнем — раз до сих пор никто не прервал их беседу, это говорило о многом. По крайней мере, Т'Чалла и все его окружение были уверены — Барнс сам в состоянии разобраться с Россом.  
  
— До меня дошли слухи, что вы получите новый протез от лучших биоинженеров Ваканды, — Росс наклонился вперед и оперся на колени. — Как вы думаете, как отреагирует мировое сообщество, когда узнает, что Ваканда тратит свой вибраниум на новую руку для Зимнего Солдата?  
  
— Я не Зимний Солдат! — Барнс повысил голос, закрыл лицо ладонью и добавил уже гораздо тише: — Я не Зимний Солдат…  
  
Дверь открылась, и в палату вошел Т'Чалла.  
  
— Кажется, вы уже узнали все, что хотели, агент Росс.  
  
— Я бы с вами поспорил, но боюсь, что вы правы, Ваше Величество, — Росс встал со стула и прошел мимо Т'Чаллы. — Я действительно получил все необходимые ответы.  
  
Росс собирался пойти дальше, но Т'Чалла вцепился ему в плечо, приблизился и, сверля взглядом, произнес:  
  
— Вы вели себя некрасиво. Я не забуду об этом.  
  
— Прежде чем обвинять меня в «некрасивом» поведении, — Росс выдернул руку из хватки Т'Чаллы, — разберитесь с тем, почему так опекаете убийцу.  
  
Кажется, слова М'Баку имели под собой основу — Росс увидел это в глазах Т'Чаллы, когда ответил ему. На мгновение король Ваканды растерял всю свою суровость — этого было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть его растерянность и удивление от слов Росса.  
  
— Джет уже ждет вас, — наконец ответил ему Т'Чалла. — Ваше присутствие в Ваканде в данный момент нежелательно.  
  
Росс ухмыльнулся. Вот как, значит. Надавил немного — и уже персона нон грата. Он бросил последний взгляд на Барнса — тот все еще сидел, спрятав лицо за ладонью и завесив его волосами, — и направился к выходу из больницы.  
  
В ближайшее время ему действительно больше нечего было делать в Ваканде.  
  


***

Этот разговор был ошибкой. К сожалению, Т'Чалла понял это слишком поздно, и теперь ему пришлось столкнуться еще и с последствиями беседы с Россом.  
  
Он посмотрел Россу вслед и сразу же переключил свое внимание на Барнса — тот выглядел расстроенным, отвернулся и смотрел в сторону.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, — произнес Т'Чалла.  
  
— Ваша-то вина в чем? — тихо спросил Барнс. Судя по голосу, он немного злился, это чувствовалось. — Кто мог знать, что именно захочет узнать от меня этот агент?  
  
«Я должен был догадаться», — пронеслось у Т'Чаллы в голове. Он действительно мог предвидеть такой поворот событий, ведь несмотря на все, через что Росс прошел тут, в Ваканде, он все еще оставался солдатом своей страны. Окойе предупреждала об этом, но Т'Чалла отказывался ее слушать.  
  
Барнс сполз с кровати и впервые не стал прятать протез под покрывалом — угольно-черное плечо торчало из короткого рукава больничной пижамы, на груди чуть ниже ворота ткань была мокрой из-за воспаления. Даже метаболизм суперсолдата не справлялся с отторжением, хотя, по словам доктора Кана, сейчас все было гораздо лучше.  
  
— Пока я жив, ничего не изменится, — еще более зло произнес Барнс. Он встал возле окна и как следует шлепнул по подоконнику кулаком. — Они никогда не перестанут искать меня.  
  
Т'Чалла был согласен с ним, но лишь отчасти. Сейчас, пока мир еще помнил взрыв в Вене, Лагос и Лейпциг, искать виноватых никто не перестанет. Но это был вопрос времени: одни угрозы сменялись другими, и через пару лет никто даже и не вспомнил бы о том, что есть такой Джеймс Барнс, бывший Зимний Солдат.  
  
— Все изменится, — Т'Чалла подошел ближе. Почему-то сейчас он считал, что нужно как-то попытаться создать более положительное впечатление от разговора с Россом. Он даже позволил себе поднять руку, чтобы положить ее на плечо Барнса, но тот резко повернулся в последний момент.  
  
— Что именно? — теперь стало ясно, что Барнс действительно зол. По-настоящему. Т'Чалла смотрел, как негодование сверкает в глазах Барнса, и ему казалось, что есть в этом даже что-то привлекательное — видеть, как человек начинает проявлять настоящие живые эмоции. Да, он мог не справляться с ними, как сейчас: судя по всему, Барнса захлестнуло раздражение и недовольство сложившейся ситуацией, и он никак не пытался совладать с ними.  
  
— Что-нибудь. Все, — ответ у Т'Чаллы вышел несколько философским. Ну уж так он был воспитан, чтобы воспринимать каждый пинок судьбы как повод приложить к ушибу холодное и продолжить движение. Даже несмотря на трудности.  
  
Кажется, слова Т'Чаллы не понравились Барнсу. Он развернулся так, чтобы встать к Т'Чалле лицом.  
  
— Агент Росс задал вам хороший вопрос, — Барнс кивнул в сторону двери.  
  
— Вам не нужно объяснение моего отношения к вам, оно у вас и так есть, — Т'Чалле не нравилось, что разговор перешел в эту плоскость. Хотя почему это вдруг? Ведь не было ничего плохого в том, что Т'Чалла решил помочь человеку, оказавшемуся в беде. Тем более, что технологии Ваканды могли сделать то, на что никто более не был способен. К чему оправдания?  
  
— Вся ваша помощь касалась моей головы, — Барнс показал пальцем себе в висок. — И того, что в ней. Но ваша сестра разобралась с моей проблемой, за что я ей безмерно благодарен. И рукой она занимается вместе с доктором Кана… поэтому я хочу узнать: отчего вы продолжаете так опекать меня? К чему эти разговоры, визиты и забота о том, чтобы я был в безопасности? Я могу сам за себя постоять, в конце концов.  
  
Т'Чалле стало очевидно, что Барнс с собственной злостью просто не справляется. Она его поглотила целиком, он это не понял и продолжал подпитывать, используя любой доступный повод.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему вы так завелись из-за слов агента Росса, — Т'Чалла же говорил предельно спокойно, не повышая тон голоса ни на йоту. — Он сказал это специально, чтобы вывести меня из себя, а в итоге раззадорил вас.  
  
Барнс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— То есть вы не поняли этот весьма прозрачный намек? Неужели вы так наивны, Ваше Величество? — он отступил назад и сел на кровать.  
  
— Продолжим, когда вы успокоитесь, — Т'Чалла проигнорировал последние слова Барнса и, не дожидаясь, когда тот ответит, вышел из палаты.  
  
Окойе ждала его там. На лице у нее так и светилось «а я тебе говорила».  
  
— Давай я признаю свою неправоту в следующий раз, — Т'Чалла прошел сразу в сторону выхода, и Окойе проследовала за ним.  
  
— Что случилось, Т'Чалла? Вы поругались?  
  
— Нет, просто Росс умудрился вывести из равновесия не только нашего гостя, — Т'Чалла остановился и, прикинув в уме, как лучше сказать, добавил: — Он спросил меня, почему я так опекаю убийцу — это явно не его слова.  
  
— А чьи? — Окойе, похоже, тоже задумалась.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Т'Чалла продолжил идти. — Но человек, который вложил эту мысль в голову Росса, явно хотел достичь какого-то эффекта, и я пока не могу понять, какого именно.  
  
Мыслей на этот счет у Т'Чаллы сейчас было много. Он размышлял о том, с какой целью Росс вообще спросил у него про опеку — возможно, истина откроется Т'Чалле при просмотре записи всего визита целиком.   
  


***

Баки казалось, что он смотрел на себя со стороны. Вот он сидел на кровати, и агент Росс задавал ему безобидные вопросы, а потом он вдруг произнес: «Вы знаете о местонахождении Стива Роджерса?», и у Баки в глазах потемнело.  
  
Когда он снова смог видеть, то уже находился не на своем месте; он стоял возле дальней стены палаты, где обычно по ночам сгущалась тень и так любили прятаться силуэты, приходящие ему в галлюцинациях. А теперь на их месте был сам Баки. А на кровати вместо него сидел тот Стив, что приходил недавно — на его коленях все так же лежал альбом для рисования, и в руках он держал карандаш.  
  
Агент Росс, похоже, не видел разницы и считал, что перед ним все еще Баки.  
  
— Эй, что тут происходит? — Баки попытался подойти ближе, но как будто наткнулся на невидимую преграду. — Что это? Стив?  
  
Стив, не поворачивая головы от агента Росса, лишь на мгновение скосил глаза на Баки и продолжил разговаривать.  
  
— Да что это такое? — Баки все еще пробовал прорваться вперед, но, казалось, чем сильнее он давил на границу, тем тверже она становилась.  
  
— Это бесполезно, бро, — слева возник медбрат. Правда теперь он был одет в совсем не медицинскую одежду. Скорее как военный.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Баки впервые решил, что стоит спросить о том, что происходит, у того, кто мог знать.  
  
— Ну если ты не понимаешь, то куда нам-то? — медбрат сел на пол в позу лотоса и махнул рукой в сторону Стива. — Ты сам ему туда позволил выйти.  
  
Баки вслушался в разговор Стива с агентом Россом, и ему не понравилось. Кажется, Росс пытался выведать какую-то важную информацию, надавить, и вообще вел себя не очень профессионально. Баки отчего-то знал, что Росс говорил о многих вещах специально, чтобы заставить его испытывать эмоции, потому что в таком состоянии люди редко контролируют свои слова.  
  
— Ты заблудился, бро, вот и все.  
  
Баки посмотрел на «медбрата» и вдруг подумал, что так и не узнал, как его зовут.  
  
— Как твое имя? — спросил он.  
  
— А это имеет значение? Называй меня как хочешь, суть от этого не изменится.  
  
Это было странно. Потому что Стив-до-сыворотки и Карпов вполне укладывались в какую-нибудь мудреную психологическую закономерность — они оба были людьми из прошлого Баки. Но этот… Баки был более чем уверен, что никогда не встречался с этим человеком лично. К сожалению, он помнил всех людей, которые когда-либо оказывались у него на пути.  
  
А тем временем Росс ушел, и в палате остался Т'Чалла.  
  
— Выпусти меня, черт возьми! — Баки не выдержал и со всей силы ударил кулаком в преграду.  
  
Он злился. Сама мысль, что он снова не контролировал собственную жизнь и опять стал лишь наблюдателем, раздражала и выводила из равновесия. Такого не должно было повториться, только не теперь.  
  
—  _...отчего вы продолжаете так опекать меня?_  
  
Баки не мог поверить, что Стив под его личиной произносил все эти вещи. Как теперь смотреть Т'Чалле в глаза?  
  
Он разозлился еще сильнее и закричал:  
  
— Т'Чалла!  
  
И, попытавшись еще раз пробиться через невидимую стену, он упал лицом вперед на пол. А когда попытался встать, то понял, что находится на кровати и смотрит, как Т'Чалла уходит из палаты.  
  
Стив снова оказался на том самом стуле, где совсем недавно сидел агент Росс.  
  
— Что это еще было? — спросил Баки у Стива. — Не смей больше проворачивать подобные фокусы.  
  
— Это не фокусы, — ответил Стив и развернул альбом. — Я сделал то, на что у тебя смелости бы не хватило. Даже до войны не хватило бы.  
  
Баки не очень понял, о чем идет речь. Он слушал каждую фразу, произнесенную сегодня, и не услышал там ничего особенного — из его уст, пусть и по чужому желанию, не прозвучало каких-то откровений или тайн.  
  
— Ты опять не видишь самого главного, — Стив повернул альбом и показал нарисованного на листе бумаги Баки — без руки и в вакандских одеждах. — Как всегда.  
  
Баки не понимал, что происходит. Двое из трех говорили загадками, и только Карпов постоянно повторял одну и ту же фразу, как заведенный. Если это его подсознание говорило с ним, то как разобраться, что именно эти трое хотели донести?  
  
Он вглядывался в рисунок, в свое собственное лицо, и… отчего-то не узнавал его. С бумаги на него смотрел совсем другой человек, не тот, чье отражение Баки наблюдал последние семьдесят лет. Этому Баки больше не нужно было задумываться о том, где его место. Теперь оно могло быть везде, в любой точке земного шара, особенно если рядом находились люди, способные помочь.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением в голосе произнес Стив и посмотрел Баки за спину, словно там стоял кто-то еще. — До него начало доходить.  
  
Баки обернулся, чтобы увидеть, к кому обратился Стив, но позади никого не было. А когда Баки снова посмотрел на стул, тот был пуст. Стив растворился в воздухе, не оставив и следа — и отчего-то у Баки возникло стойкое ощущение, что скорее всего они больше не встретятся.


	3. Chapter 3

— Иногда ты себя ведешь как ребенок, — Т'Чалла слышал подобные заявления от Шури с завидной частотой. Хотя порой она действительно умела дать верный совет, в ее словах оказывалось то, о чем Т'Чалла не догадывался сам. В конце концов, наверное, для этого и существовала семья — чтобы помогать друг другу?  
  
— Что, по-твоему, я сделал не так на этот раз? — Т'Чалла скрестил руки на груди. Выслушивать нотации от младшей сестры ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Он пришел к ней, чтобы разобраться с тем, что такого сказал Росс Барнсу, что тот как с цепи сорвался. Хотя, возможно, из этой беседы можно было извлечь что-то более полезное.  
  
— Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что сама идея визита агента ЦРУ к человеку, чье прошлое обеспечило ему пожизненное в самой закрытой тюрьме мира, откровенно дурацкая, — Шури занималась записями с камер видеонаблюдения, вычленяя подходящие куски. — Что же ты сразу к нему госсекретаря Штатов не привез?  
  
Т'Чалла фыркнул и отвернулся. Никто не говорил ему, что быть королем просто, и уж тем более — что каждое его решение будет верным. Совершать ошибки — не преступление. Он почти собрался заявить об этом Шури, но она вдруг произнесла:  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если после этого разговора глюки у Барнса… — Шури резко замолчала, словно осознала, что озвучила. Кажется, она не хотела рассказывать об этом Т'Чалле.  
  
— Шури, какие еще «глюки»? — он подошел к сестре поближе. — О чем ты?  
  
— А что, доктор Кана тебе не сообщила?  
  
— Сообщила что?  
  
Шури закрыла лицо руками и вздохнула.  
  
— Мама верно говорит, у меня слишком длинный язык, — она посмотрела на Т'Чаллу. — Я не имею права выдавать это, все-таки врачебная тайна. Но раз уже поздно…  
  
— Ну? — Т'Чалла сел напротив. Шури закрыла все записи на экране, кроме одной — на ней Барнс с кем-то разговаривал. В палате больше никого не было, а судя по времени, происходило это почти сразу после того, как Т'Чалла ушел из больницы.  
  
— Он видит что-то или кого-то уже какое-то время, — начала рассказывать Шури. — Мы не знаем подробностей, но похоже, что после установки первой части протеза галлюцинации стали активнее.  
  
— И вы умалчивали об этом? — Т'Чалла не верил своим ушам. Он дал слово, что с Барнсом все будет хорошо в Ваканде, и намеревался его держать. А как тут выполнять обещания, если все вокруг постоянно саботируют его деятельность?  
  
— Послушай, это была его идея, — Шури развела руками. — Он не хотел срывать беседу с Россом, знал, как сильно это могло повлиять на твои дипломатические дела в ООН.  
  
Т'Чалла не знал, что сказать. То есть, Барнс пошел на риск, лишь бы дела Т'Чаллы не стали хуже?   
  
— О Баст, у тебя снова этот взгляд, — Шури улыбнулась.  
  
— Что? О чем ты?  
  
Вместо ответа Шури воспроизвела на экране несколько записей с камер видеонаблюдения — на каждой у Т'Чаллы было такое выражение лица… Он не знал, как его описать, потому что пока не понимал, к каким временным отрезкам относились эти кадры.  
  
— И что в этом такого? — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Мне теперь что, мимику использовать нельзя?  
  
— Я же говорю, что ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — Шури закатила глаза. — Не поймешь, что к чему, пока носом не ткнут?  
  
Т'Чалла развел руками.  
  
— Я не телепат, Шури, и мысли твои прочитать не могу.  
  
Но тут в ее взгляде проскользнула искорка — Т'Чалла прекрасно знал, что ничего хорошего за этим не последует. Обычно с таким лицом сестренка устраивала над ним очередной розыгрыш. Это было раньше, а сейчас Т'Чалла предвидел, что она не раскроет ему, когда у него было такое счастливое и задумчивое выражение лица.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь от комментариев, — сказала Шури, а Т'Чалла нисколько не обрадовался, что угадал. — Посмотрим, как много времени у тебя уйдет на то, чтобы самому догадаться.  
  
С этими словами она свернула все, что было на экране, и заново воспроизвела разговор Барнса с Россом. Т'Чалла внимательно слушал каждое слово, произнесенное в кадре, пытался всматриваться в то, как Барнс реагировал на вопросы, как выглядел Росс, получая ответы. Благо ракурс съемки позволял изучить все детали.  
  
—  _Прежде чем обвинять меня в «некрасивом» поведении, разберитесь с тем, почему так опекаете убийцу_.  
  
Что-то показалось Т'Чалле странным в том, как Росс произнес это предложение. Почему-то складывалось впечатление, что эта мысль Россу не принадлежала: все сказанное до этого момента он озвучивал совершенно спокойно, как будто многократно отрепетировал. Каждый вопрос явно был подготовлен и тщательно выверен с целью получить ту или иную реакцию — Т'Чалла не удивился бы, если бы у Росса в кармане нашелся диктофон или другая записывающая техника, и теперь целый отдел ЦРУ занимался тем, что анализировал голос Барнса.  
  
А с фразой про «опеку убийцы» все было совсем не так. Она выбивалась, потому что Росс выдал ее на эмоциях. Возможно, он не планировал использовать ее — слишком она была грубой. Вряд ли Росс хотел испортить дипломатические отношения между Штатами и Вакандой — и уж тем более свои личные с Т'Чаллой.  
  
— Звучит так, словно раздражение взяло над ним верх, и Росс произнес первое, что пришло на ум, — Т'Чалла позволил себе рассуждать вслух, зациклив момент с этой странной фразой.  
  
— А мне кажется, тут ничего особенного нет, — Шури умудрилась ускользнуть от Т'Чаллы подальше. Она опять что-то совершенствовала в броне Черной Пантеры — поэтому крутилась вокруг манекена с ожерельем и делала записи. — Он просто хотел тебя на эмоции развести, вот и все.  
  
— Но в этом нет смысла, — Т'Чалла на секунду оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на Шури. — В итоге этой фразой он разозлил Барнса, и тот наговорил мне кучу неприятных вещей.  
  
— Мальчишки! — покачав головой, воскликнула Шури. — Нет чтобы поговорить спокойно, вечно вы чуть что сразу ругаться начинаете.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Мне привести примеры? — Шури отвлеклась от своего занятия и, повернувшись к Т'Чалле, начала загибать пальцы. — Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс…  
  
— Я тебя понял, — перебил ее Т'Чалла. Еще не хватало, чтобы она в этом счете добралась до недавней ситуации с Н’Джадакой — там ведь все тоже можно было решить мирно. Наверное. Т'Чалла старался не думать об этом — вспоминать Н’Джадаку до сих пор было горько и грустно.  
  
— Знаешь, если ты считаешь, что Росс сам бы никогда не стал использовать подобные аргументы, тебе надо найти того, кто надоумил его, — предложила Шури. — Ну как вариант. Вряд ли это кто-то из-за границы, он скорее всего здешний.  
  
Вот только этого сейчас Т'Чалле и не хватало: чтобы помимо их таинственного фотографа у Росса появился загадочный советник. В словах Шури был смысл — хотя бы потому, что у Т'Чаллы теперь появился совершенно адекватный повод проверить, с кем агент Росс общался, пока находился в Ваканде. Может быть, это действительно могло пролить свет на некоторые темные пятна.  
  


***

Давненько Т'Чалла не позволял себе просто надеть броню Черной Пантеры и побродить по окраинам столицы. Было в этом что-то очень сокровенное — почти никто не видел его, да и сам он старался обходить места, где можно встретить людей. Он забирался далеко в горы, чуть не до снежной границы, за которой начинались владения Джабари.  
  
Здесь, при свете полной луны, Т'Чалла снимал маску и наслаждался тишиной. Теплый воздух поднимался от разогретой земли, превращался в первый едва заметный туман: казалось, что еще немного — и Т'Чалла тоже растворится в нем, как и очертания холмов, и одинокие деревья.  
  
Наверное, не стоило делать этого, разум упрямо твердил, что необходимо отправиться отдыхать, чтобы завтра со свежими силами вновь окунуться в пучину государственных дел. Но Т'Чалла увидел на манекене ожерелье… и, не спрашивая Шури, забрал его с собой, улизнул из лаборатории, пока сестра занималась архивом видеонаблюдения.  
  
Т'Чалла смотрел на свои руки, укрытые черно-угольным волокном, и думал, что Шури не зря настаивала на новом костюме: сейчас старая броня, созданная по образу и подобию отцовской, напоминала лишь об ошибках. Сделанных и тех, что удалось предотвратить.  
  
А еще он неизбежно начинал размышлять о том, как сделать так, чтобы стараниями агента Росса Ваканда не превратилась во врага для всего остального мира. С этим могли быть проблемы: Росс покидал страну не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Теперь слишком много глаз смотрели в сторону Ваканды, но еще больше ушей были готовы выслушать, что им скажет один единственный агент ЦРУ.  
  
Может, стоило извиниться? Т'Чалла не знал. А спросить совета было не у кого.   
  


***

Шури никак не могла связаться с Т'Чаллой. Он слишком быстро ушел из лаборатории, ничего не сказав, и теперь не отвечал на ее вызовы.  
  
— Значит, мне придется самой с этим разбираться, — Шури тяжело вздохнула. Она достаточно быстро выяснила, с кем разговаривал Росс, пока находился в Ваканде — однако сообщить об этом Т'Чалле не успела. Отвернулась всего на три минуты, а брат уже испарился.  
  
Единственным человеком, который засветился рядом с Россом на записи, оказался М'Баку. Это немного нервировало Шури: отношение вождя Джабари к ней не слишком изменилось за последнее время. Но, к сожалению, выхода у Шури не было. Раз Т'Чалла сейчас недоступен, придется обратиться за объяснениями к М'Баку самостоятельно.  
  
Найти его оказалось непросто. После вступления в Совет М'Баку был вынужден носить кимойо, но с непривычки часто оставлял их то в тронном зале, то где-нибудь еще. Проще наведаться в горы и дождаться его там — но Шури решила, что разговаривать с М'Баку будет на своей территории. Так спокойнее.  
  
К счастью, ей сегодня повезло: Айо видела М'Баку неподалеку от дворца. Скорее всего, он изучал столицу, так как джабари редко выбирались из гор, чтобы оценить, как изменилась Ваканда.  
  
— Зачем ты искала меня, принцесса? — Шури застала его на одной из крыш. Тут оказалась прекрасная точка обзора на город, дворец и снежные вершины прямо за столицей.  
  
— Хочу узнать кое-что, — Шури старалась не подавать виду, как ей неуютно находиться в обществе М'Баку.  
  
— Любопытно, — М'Баку расправил плечи, отчего стал казаться еще выше и больше. — Я слушаю.  
  
— Агент Росс… — Шури старалась смотреть М'Баку прямо в глаза, как подобает принцессе. — Вы разговаривали с ним, когда он находился в Ваканде. О чем?  
  
М'Баку засмеялся.  
  
— Неужели принцесса сплетни собирает? — он резко наклонился к Шури — она едва удержалась от того, чтобы отступить. — Твои волшебные машины не помогают в обычной слежке?  
  
— Запись повреждена, — объяснила Шури. На самом деле во дворце действовали ограничения на прослушку — нельзя было записать ни слова, все глушилось намертво. Принцип этой технологии мало отличался от того, что использовался в бусинах, которые носил Барнс, но мощность была в разы больше.  
  
— Росс повел себя некрасиво… как я слышал, — кажется, М'Баку был доволен сложившейся ситуацией. Он выпрямился и развел руками. — И его выпроводили из страны чуть ли не силой?  
  
— Ну и кто из нас тут собирает сплетни?  
  
М'Баку улыбнулся. Похоже, он все-таки не такой грозный и опасный, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
  
— Я лишь высказал шуточное предположение, а Росс принял его слишком близко к сердцу, — М'Баку сел на выступающий у края бортик крыши, и теперь его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Шури. — Я и не думал, что сработает.  
  
— Какое предположение? — она шагнула поближе — так не терпелось разобраться во всем. — Это важно. Очень много недопонимания могло возникнуть из-за вашей шутки.  
  
— Я всего лишь выдумал, что Т'Чалла притащил в Ваканду американца ради экзотики, — М'Баку как-то странно посмотрел на Шури. — Но Росс с его зажатым в рамки и правила маленьким белым мозгом сделал какие-то неверные выводы и воспринял все всерьез.  
  
Шури не поверила своим ушам. Не потому что не ожидала от М'Баку подобной выходки или острой реакции от агента Росса. Просто для нее в этой так называемой «шутке» от вымысла уже почти ничего не осталось.  
  
Т'Чалла, конечно, долго соображал, когда нужно было разбираться в делах сердечных, и его странные запутанные отношения с Накией оказались весьма показательным примером, но сейчас он совсем «тормозил». Даже по собственным меркам.  
  
Шури поначалу считала, что чрезмерная эмоциональная вовлеченность и желание помочь Барнсу каким-то образом трансформировались в симпатию со стороны Т'Чаллы, а теперь ей начало казаться, что тут есть что-то еще. Но разобраться в этом со стороны никак не представлялось возможным, а сам Т'Чалла вряд ли придал большое значение той самой фразе Росса. Сейчас его занимало слишком много других важных дел.  
  
— Кажется, я в чем-то угадал? — М'Баку ухмыльнулся. — По лицу вижу.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — Шури решила, что самое время покинуть общество М'Баку, пока он не надумал что-нибудь еще.  
  
Уже спускаясь с крыши, она пыталась прикинуть, как подать полученную от М'Баку информацию так, чтобы брат не посчитал, что она все выдумала. Почему-то слышать правду из ее уст Т'Чалле нравилось редко.  
  


***

Три недели Баки не видел ни единой галлюцинации. Почему они просто взяли и исчезли, он решил не гадать, а просто порадовался, что больше никто не будет смотреть на него как на больного. Доктор Кана, Шури и еще несколько специалистов после долгих обсуждений пришли к выводу, что иллюзии и образы могли быть всего лишь отражением процесса исцеления, который почему-то начал набирать скорость. Шури видела возможной причиной повышение количества вибраниума в крови из-за долгого присутствия Баки в Ваканде — возможно, все так и было. Но из-за особенностей организма бывшего Зимнего Солдата никто не решался делать долгосрочные прогнозы о том, как именно вибраниум будет взаимодействовать с аналогом сыворотки суперсолдата.  
  
Впрочем, в отсутствии психологических проблем было много плюсов. Хотя бы потому, что, получив заключение от кучи специалистов, доктор Кана наконец-то решилась закончить установку оставшейся части протеза. Такой подход имел свои преимущества: при возможном повреждении сломанная часть легко отделялась без какого-либо ущерба для нервной системы.  
  
Снова иметь две руки было замечательно. Баки, конечно, продолжал прикрывать новую конечность платком, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание, но теперь он мог без посторонней помощи сделать многие вещи. Например, надеть на живую руку браслет с кимойо.  
  
Шури обещала рассказать еще о каких-то невероятных улучшениях, но это должно было произойти только после окончательного привыкания к протезу. Доктор Кана все еще опасалась возможности повторного отторжения.  
  
— Я сразу же сообщу вам, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, — пообещал Баки и ей, и Шури. А потом попросил разрешения выписаться из больницы и вернуться в маленькую хижину на берегу пруда. Палата навевала слишком много неприятных ассоциаций, а ему хотелось вновь оказаться посреди покоя, царящего в этом маленьком поселении...  
  
— А что эти травы делают? — Баки не ожидал, что Шури посетит его так скоро после выписки из больницы.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — она покрутила в руках небольшой тряпичный мешочек. — Это старинное средство для успокоения мятежного духа.  
  
— Мятежного духа? — переспросил Баки. Вся эта мистика, которой была пропитана Ваканда, иногда казалась ему… чрезмерной.  
  
— Я сама во все это не особо верю, — Шури пожала плечами. — Но мама сказала, что лучше средства, чтобы усмирить Черную Пантеру, еще не придумали. Я, если честно, не знаю, что подразумевается под этими словами, но этот сбор описывается как лекарство для разума и души. Поможет нормализовать сон. Сильнее у нас все равно ничего нет.  
  
Баки удивился. Он не слишком доверял нетрадиционной медицине, но, похоже, в Ваканде подобные методы как раз к «традиционным» и относились.  
  
— Что с ними делать? — Баки взял из рук Шури травы и покрутил их в руках.  
  
— Окуривать помещение, — она, кажется, чувствовала себя немного неуютно, делясь этой информацией.  
  
— Ладно, попробуем, — Баки решил, что хуже ему точно уже не будет, а так он, может, хотя бы начнет нормально спать — из-за галлюцинаций в больнице его режим совершенно сбился. — Спасибо.  
  
Вообще со времени того злополучного разговора с Россом мало что изменилось. По крайней мере для Баки: Т'Чалла больше не попадался ему на глаза — похоже, его с головой поглотили государственные дела. В некотором смысле Баки его даже не хватало, он привык, что иногда Т'Чалла оказывался поблизости, чтобы просто спросить, как дела, и пожелать удачи.  
  
В первую ночь использования травок Баки действительно спал как убитый — он давно не помнил, чтобы ему ничего не снилось. Похоже, Шури посоветовала отличное средство.  
  
Однако во второй раз Баки не сомкнул глаз ни на мгновение, пролежал, глядя в потолок хижины, и уже собрался отказаться от дальнейшего использования сбора, но на третий раз все снова было нормально. А потом он выяснил, что его отдохнувшему организму совершенно не нужно полноценно спать каждую ночь...  
  
— Не спите? — это был уже пятый раз, когда Баки вместо сна сидел в хижине и читал при свете небольшой лампы. Т'Чалла возник в дверном проеме, полностью закрытый броней Черной Пантеры.  
  
— Не стоит так подкрадываться ко мне, — Баки отложил вакандский разговорник, который как-то принесла ему Шури: он продолжал мучить его еще с больницы.  
  
Маска на лице Т'Чаллы растворилась, и Баки смог разглядеть, каким уставшим тот выглядел — словно с момента их последнего разговора ни разу не спал.  
  
— Не хотел вас тревожить, но увидел свет, — он прошел внутрь, аккуратно посмотрев под ноги. — Шури что-то хочет от меня, а я от нее бегаю.  
  
Т'Чалла сказал это так, что сразу стало понятно: он на пределе. Да, может, будучи Черной Пантерой, он всегда был готов к физическим нагрузкам, но вряд ли королевские обязанности можно было отнести к таковым.  
  
— У всех бывают плохие дни, — Баки жестом предложил Т'Чалле присесть на край его импровизированной кровати.  
  
— Это точно, — и тут Т'Чаллу качнуло. Причем так сильно, что ему пришлось схватиться за стену хижины.  
  
— Вы в порядке? — Баки вскочил со своего места, чтобы, если понадобится, оказать помощь.  
  
— Да, — ответил Т'Чалла, но по его виду стало ясно, что это неправда — кажется, ноги его уже не держали. — Что-то… в воздухе.  
  
Баки позволил Т'Чалле опереться на себя.  
  
— Вам надо сесть, — Т'Чалла почти упал на кровать и замотал головой, словно пытался избавиться от наваждения.  
  
— Это странно, — произнес он, и костюм Пантеры замерцал фиолетовым, местами начали возникать дыры и проступила кожа. — Я не могу… контролировать.  
  
Баки взялся за покрывало и закутал в него Т'Чаллу. И, похоже, как раз вовремя: броня окончательно растворилась, оставив лишь серебряные зубья в виде ожерелья на шее Т'Чаллы.  
  
« _Усмирение мятежного духа…_ » — вспомнил Баки слова Шури. Кажется, именно это делал тот сбор трав: усыплял Черную Пантеру, позволяя выспаться без сновидений и тяжелых дум.  
  
Баки сел рядом с Т'Чаллой, подоткнул края покрывала, чтобы не сползло, и снова принялся читать разговорник. Кажется, завтра им предстояло интересное утро.  
  


***

Открыв глаза, Т'Чалла не сразу осознал, где находился. Он не понимал, как тут оказался — не мог же он просто заявиться к Барнсу посреди ночи и лечь спать. Это было бы как минимум странно.  
  
Он некоторое время смотрел прямо, думая о том, на чем именно лежит — судя по ощущениям, Т'Чалла касался щекой чего-то твердого.  
  
— Доброе утро, — прозвучал голос Барнса совсем рядом. Т'Чалла выпрямился, и стало понятно, что ночью он умудрился заснуть на его вибраниумном плече.  
  
— Я бы ответил вам тем же… — Т'Чалла замолчал. К открытиям сегодняшнего дня прибавился тот факт, что из одежды на нем было только ожерелье. Цветное покрывало, в которое он был бережно завернут, вряд ли считалось. — Как я…  
  
— Кажется, на вас подействовали ароматы травяного сбора, который мне посоветовала ваша сестра, — объяснил Барнс. Сам он все еще сидел рядом, держал в руках вакандский разговорник и вообще выглядел достаточно бодро — вряд ли он провел всю ночь, пытаясь уснуть.  
  
Т'Чалла сразу же понял, о каких травах шла речь. В свое время отец ему об этом рассказывал: нельзя стать Черной Пантерой, не обладая такими знаниями. К этому средству прибегали редко, но иногда все-таки приходилось — особенно если голова носителя мантии оказывалась переполнена мыслями.  
  
— Мне очень неловко, что я нарушил ваш покой, — пожалуй, стоило поговорить с Шури, чтобы та предупреждала о подобных вещах. Хотя надо сказать, что сейчас Т'Чалла чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, и многие проблемы, которые вчера казались катастрофой, теперь не вызывали такой паники. Похоже, сегодня любой вопрос был Т'Чалле по плечу.  
  
Он встал, подобрав покрывало, вышел из хижины и только тогда позволил себе вновь активировать броню.  
  
— Вы можете оставить его себе, — Барнс появился в дверном проеме и показал на покрывало. — Кажется, оно вам понравилось.  
  
Т'Чалла, однако, протянул его обратно Барнсу.  
  
— Тут оно нужнее, — он позволил себе улыбнуться. — Мне правда неловко. Вместо того, чтобы заниматься делами…  
  
— Все нормально, — Барнс махнул рукой. — Я все равно не спал.  
  
Т'Чалла отступил назад, огляделся. Заметил краем глаза нескольких пастухов неподалеку — они, слава Баст, вряд ли обратили внимание на то, что происходило рядом с прудом. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то потом распускал странные слухи про короля, который ночует неизвестно где.  
  
Т'Чалле на ум пришел тот странный вопрос Росса — значит, и правда пора было поговорить с Шури. Должна же она была выяснить хоть что-то?  
  


***

— Что у тебя с лицом? — Шури пришла почти сразу же, как Т'Чалла послал за ней.  
  
— А что с ним? — Т'Чалла подошел к зеркалу и внимательно посмотрел на себя. Кажется, на правой щеке у него отпечаталась странная ломаная линия. Причем не одна.  
  
— Это что, следы от руки Барнса? — Шури оказалась совсем рядом, чтобы лучше разглядеть Т'Чаллу. — Я делала этот протез и его узор где угодно узнаю.  
  
— Это долгая история, — Т'Чалла потер след ладонью, надеясь, что он сойдет как можно скорее — сегодня еще предстояло встретиться с Советом и съездить на границу.  
  
— Вы что, подрались? — предположила Шури, но Т'Чалла проигнорировал ее вопрос.  
  
— Есть новости? — он наконец позволил себе сесть. Наверное, стоило назначить встречу в кабинете, но он хотел одеться, поэтому пригласил Шури к себе в покои.  
  
— Ну, у меня их две, — Шури села рядом.  
  
— Хорошая и плохая?  
  
— Как сказать, — Шури прикусила нижнюю губу, а затем продолжила: — Во-первых, я внедрила наш новый способ поймать шпиона, сливающего фотографии Россу. Стоит ему хоть раз попробовать обойти код маскирующих бусин, и мы его поймаем.  
  
Наконец-то хоть какой-то прогресс. Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что это закончится как можно скорее, и никто больше не сможет использовать информацию о местонахождении Барнса против Ваканды.  
  
— А во-вторых, я узнала, с кем разговаривал Росс и откуда возник тот самый вопрос, — Т'Чалла напрягся. Эта правда могла быть более чем неприятной. — Это М'Баку.  
  
— Что? Как такое возможно? — Т'Чалла не верил своим ушам.  
  
— Он пошутил, — Шури покачала головой. — А Росс воспринял все слишком серьезно.  
  
— Пошутил? — кажется, Т'Чалла начинал заводиться. И самое странное — он не понимал, почему мысль о том, что вопрос Росса не имеет под собой никакой другой основы, так его раздражала. Неужели простое недопонимание могло так легко превратиться чуть ли не в повод для агрессии?  
  
— У М'Баку почему-то сложилось странное впечатление о тебе. Может, стоит с ним поговорить?  
  
Т'Чалла задумался. У М'Баку могло быть множество причин, чтобы так шутить — от самых безобидных до серьезных. Ведь он знал, что агент Росс будет разговаривать с Барнсом, не мог не знать. Возможность этой беседы обсуждали на Совете, так как вопрос о допуске иностранца в одну из рядовых больниц Ваканды сильно волновал старейшин. Кажется, они все еще тяжело привыкали к мысли, что теперь границы Ваканды будут открыты для туристов. Чтобы свыкнуться с такими переменами, нужно время, иногда и не одно поколение.  
  
— О чем еще ты хотела со мной поговорить? — Т'Чалла не планировал избавляться от общества сестры так быстро, но не знал, о чем с ней сейчас разговаривать. Как будто впервые между ними пролегла какая-то невидимая пропасть, и корни ее тянулись из неспособности Т'Чаллы справиться со всем, что в данный момент происходило в его жизни.  
  
Видимо, чтобы стать хорошим королем и остаться при этом порядочным человеком, ему пришлось бы разорваться на две части.  
  
— Т'Чалла, что с тобой? — Шури подошла совсем близко, погладила его по голове, и, кажется, в ее голосе проскользнула грусть. — Ты избегаешь меня?  
  
— Я просто слишком занят, — Т'Чалла поймал себя на том, что не может посмотреть Шури в глаза.  
  
Он на самом деле все реже появлялся у Шури в лаборатории. За последний месяц постоянными спутниками Т'Чаллы стали дора милаже и Совет.   
  
Шури, кажется, хотела что-то сказать, но одна из ее бусин засветилась.  
  
— Не может быть! — она сорвалась с места. — Т'Чалла, наш шпион дал о себе знать!  
  
Они вместе отправились на Мена Нгаи, чтобы посмотреть, что удалось выяснить.  
  


***

— Глазам своим не верю, — Росс только-только открыл очередное письмо от своего анонимного источника. Тот давно не давал о себе знать, и Росс уже подумал, что больше фотографий не будет. Однако сегодня его ждал очередной сюрприз, на этот раз — короткий видеоролик, на котором завернутый в одеяло явно обнаженный Т'Чалла выходил из хижины Барнса. А следом за ним и сам Барнс…  
  
Сначала Росс решил, что это постановка или подделка: современные технологии могли из ничего слепить полноценный фильм, но техники сразу же подтвердили подлинность.  
  
Подумать о возможных бонусах за раскрытие этой записи начальству, мировому сообществу или любому из таблоидов Росс не успел. Спустя несколько минут после того, как он увидел содержимое письма, с ним связались из Ваканды.  
  
— Как вы узнали, что шпион снова вышел на связь? — Росс был озадачен скоростью реагирования вакандцев, хотя подозревал, что принцесса нашла способ если не поймать отправителя, то упростить его обнаружение.  
  
— Дело в том, агент Росс, что бусы кимойо, которые носит сержант Барнс, запрограммированы делать его невидимым для любой техники, — начала объяснять Шури. — Вы можете следить за ним со спутника, но на снимках ничего не будет. Чтобы взломать эту систему, надо подобрать частоту и внедриться в код.  
  
— Вы, грубо говоря, повесили на дверь колокольчик? — судя по лицу Шури, Росс угадал.  
  
— Да. Предотвратить взлом мы не можем, но теперь у нас есть возможность вычислить, где находился шпион, и, если повезет, отследить его перемещения.  
  
Росс подумал, что еще не решил, стоит ли показывать запись Т'Чалле — тот сегодня выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в последнюю их встречу. Кажется, новоиспеченный король научился справляться со своими обязанностями, и они больше не тянули из него жизнь.  
  
— И что же вы узнали? — спросил Росс. Он тоже искренне хотел выяснить, кто отправлял эти письма.  
  
— Пока ничего, — Шури развела руками. — На это нужно время. Лучше покажите нам, что на этот раз засняли?  
  
Росс перенаправил Шури запись и благодаря видеосвязи мог в режиме реального времени наблюдать, как менялось выражение лица принцессы. Т'Чалла оставался невозмутим, словно ожидал чего-то такого.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему наш «колокольчик» сработал, — наконец заговорила Шури. — Чтобы снять видео, необходимо постоянно переподключаться к маскировке — там же каждые три секунды идет обновление частот.  
  
Шури продолжила сыпать техническими терминами, словно ей было неуютно хотя бы на мгновение остаться в тишине. Но стоило ей замолчать, как Росс спросил:  
  
— Т'Чалла, вы ничего не скажете про содержимое этого ролика?  
  
Не нужно быть агентом ЦРУ, чтобы понять — видеоряд в письме создал одно единственное впечатление, и работало оно не на Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Не вижу в нем ничего, что следовало бы обсуждать, — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Возможно, вы ждете, что я начну говорить: «Это не то, чем кажется», или: «Это не то, о чем вы подумали», но это не имеет значения. Тем более вы наверняка уже составили мнение, агент Росс.  
  
А ведь Т'Чалла был прав. Росс действительно уже придумал себе легенду о том, что же именно запечатлено на записи, и любое объяснение Т'Чаллы, которое не вписывалось в нее, воспринял бы как ложь.  
  
— Даже если это на самом деле именно то, чем кажется, я не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — по голосу Т'Чаллы стало слышно, что он раздражен. Хотя, как думалось Россу, дело было скорее в самом факте съемки, а не в том, что Т'Чаллу поймали в щекотливой ситуации. — Если вы с высоты своего просвещенного западного мира собрались осуждать меня, то я не буду это слушать. У меня и других дел полно.  
  
С этими словами Т'Чалла «вышел из кадра» — а оставшаяся в одиночестве Шури выглядела весьма удивленной. Она некоторое время смотрела Т'Чалле вслед, а потом снова обратилась к Россу.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему он сегодня такой нервный.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — Росс даже улыбнулся, чтобы показать принцессе, что все нормально и он не держит обиды на Т'Чаллу. Да, после того памятного разговора в больнице он еще какое-то время думал о короле Ваканды в негативном ключе, но это быстро прошло: присланная Шури стенограмма беседы показала, что Росс был неправ. Это он действовал нерационально и слишком давил на Барнса. Неудивительно, что Т'Чалла выпроводил его из страны.  
  
— Как только у нас будет какая-то информация о шпионе, я вам сообщу, — пообещала Шури. — Вы же не станете обнародовать эту запись?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — кажется, следовало объяснить свою позицию. — Мне тоже важно понять, кто пытается манипулировать мной, посылая с такой завидной частотой фотографии Барнса.  
  
— Спасибо, — Шури улыбнулась.  
  
А потом видеосвязь разорвалась. Росс задумался. У него возникло настойчивое ощущение, что даже раскрытие личности шпиона — всего лишь верхушка айсберга. Возможно, за этим крылось что-то большее, и предчувствие твердило Россу, что ему просто необходимо правильно выбрать сторону в этом назревающем конфликте. Оставалось лишь догадываться, когда эта информационная «бомба замедленного действия» рванет и сколько людей от нее пострадает.   
  


***

Т'Чалла злился. Ему определенно не нравилось чувствовать себя марионеткой. Казалось, их таинственный шпион делал все, чтобы испортить Т'Чалле жизнь, а Ваканде имидж, но действовал через Росса, словно знал, что тот не станет публиковать снимки. В чем был смысл тогда? Вывести Т'Чаллу из себя? Ну, на этом поприще у шпиона были большие успехи, потому что сейчас Т'Чалла думал лишь о том, чтобы посадить этого изменника в тюрьму и впаять ему самый большой срок за государственный шпионаж. Да, это было слишком и совсем не сочеталось с тем, как бы повел себя хороший человек. Но кто сказал, что быть королем просто?  
  
Первые данные о местоположении шпиона пришли примерно через полчаса после того, как Т'Чалла ушел от Шури, оставив ее одну разговаривать с Россом. Вся суматоха была лишь из-за маленькой точки на карте окрестностей Бирнин Зана.  
  
— Ты можешь отследить его бусины? — Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что Шури его порадует.  
  
— Постараюсь, но это может быть сложно. Мне послать Окойе проверить координаты?  
  
— Нет, я сам, — Т'Чаллу переполняла решимость разобраться во всем самостоятельно и поставить точку. Да, вряд ли бы он нашел какие-то улики на месте, с которого велась съемка, но почему-то его не оставляло ощущение, что ему нужно быть там.  
  
Т'Чалла оказался посреди маленькой рощицы, совсем рядом с берегом пруда — отсюда было прекрасно видно хижину Барнса и ее окрестности. Идеальное место, чтобы снимать: никто бы не заметил человека, спрятавшегося посреди густой зелени, а рано утром в поселении было безлюдно.  
  
На ум сразу же пришли те пастухи, которых Т'Чалла видел как раз в то время, когда за ним следили, но вряд ли кто-то из них был тем самым шпионом. Они находились совсем в другом месте и не смогли бы использовать бусины незаметно. Тем более что их личности потом были проверены.  
  
Т'Чалла так увлекся изучением места, что не заметил, как Барнс вышел из хижины. Он увидел Т'Чаллу и через некоторое время оказался совсем рядом.  
  
— Меня было видно от дверей вашей хижины? — спросил Т'Чалла, минуя приветствия.  
  
Барнс оглянулся, словно прикидывал расстояние.  
  
— А не должно? — он поравнялся с Т'Чаллой и посмотрел в сторону поселения.  
  
— Я не скрывался, мне просто интересно, как легко обнаружить человека, если тот стоит здесь.  
  
— Вы опять получили фотографии?  
  
— Хуже, — Т'Чалла активировал большую бусину и воспроизвел запись.  
  
С минуту оба молчали, глядя на записанные на видео утренние события.  
  
— Агент Росс и это не стал обнародовать? — поинтересовался Барнс. Кажется, его тоже напрягала сложившаяся ситуация.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, он сам хочет узнать, кто за всем этим стоит, — Т'Чалла вытянул руку вперед, делая вид, что снимает на кимойо. Барнс, глядя на него, улыбнулся.  
  
— Очень забавный жест, — он повторил за Т'Чаллой. — Сам я никак не привыкну к нему, но наблюдать его среди местных… любопытно. Вчера тут стояла одна из этих… дора милаже, снимала птиц на пруду, а потом поселение.  
  
Т'Чалла напрягся.  
  
— Вчера? В каком именно месте? Как она выглядела? — он начал сыпать вопросами, подозревая, что за этим фактом может скрываться какая-то важная деталь.  
  
— Да вот тут, чуть ближе к поселению, — Барнс показал рукой вперед. — Она раньше меня сопровождала, пока я не носил бусины, а потом я видел ее несколько раз за все время, пока тут находился.  
  
Т'Чалла не стал долго думать — он тут же связался с Окойе.  
  
— Окойе, немедленно проверь местонахождение всех дора милаже за последнюю неделю, — приказал Т'Чалла. — Мне нужно знать до секунды, где была каждая из твоих подчиненных.  
  
— Будет сделано, — судя по лицу Окойе, она была удивлена, хоть и не стала задавать вопросы и спорить.  
  
— Вы подозреваете кого-то из вашей охраны?  
  
— Одно из двух — либо я прав, либо у меня разыгралась паранойя.  
  


***

Эта запись… Она выглядела неоднозначно. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, какой вывод могли сделать люди в остальном мире, если бы им попалось это видео. Мало того что все узнали бы о местонахождении Зимнего Солдата, так еще и в такой двусмысленной ситуации.  
  
Единственное, что оставалось для Баки странным — это реакция Т'Чаллы. Его, похоже, совсем не заботил подтекст, который могли вложить в этот «компромат», ему важнее было найти шпиона, чтобы остановить этот поток информации из Ваканды.  
  
Самое ужасное во всем этом — отнюдь не мировое сообщество, которое пожелает судить Баки за все, что он сделал, будучи под контролем Гидры. Больше всего Баки почему-то переживал, что Т'Чалла, который столько вложил в его восстановление, потерпит неудачу. Что все сделанное им за последние месяцы оказалось напрасным…  
  
Т'Чалла покидал его не особо радостным. Он лишь поблагодарил Баки за информацию, а сам исчез за деревьями, уходя по большой тропе, что вела к Бирнин Зана. Отсюда город не был виден из-за окружающих его гор, но по ночам свет от высотных зданий, словно синее зарево, делал покатые склоны более четкими.   
  
Нужно что-то делать. Вот что сейчас заботило Баки. Он считал, что оставаться в Ваканде больше нельзя — чтобы не подставлять Т'Чаллу. Да и в конце концов, его руку закончили, проблем с кодами больше не наблюдалось. Наконец-то можно идти куда глаза глядят и не думать о плохом.  
  
Например, предварительно связаться со Стивом и примкнуть к их команде по спасению мира, но Баки отчего-то казалось, что это неудачная идея. Он наконец-то обрел свободу — стоило ли ее обменивать на гиперопеку от лучшего друга?  
  
Только вот с голыми руками, пусть и обеими, через границы Ваканды проходить все равно было сложно, а подготовка могла занять время.  
  
—  _Время выполнять приказы, солдат_ , — до ужаса знакомый голос снова зазвучал у Баки за спиной, но теперь тот отчего-то не испугался его и даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.  
  
Вместо этого Карпов — вернее, его иллюзия — обошел Баки, встал перед ним, сжимая тот самый красный блокнот со звездой.  
  
— Я тебя больше не боюсь, — наконец ответил Баки.   
  
Никто не проверял, действует ли кодирование Гидры после процедур, проведенных Шури. Потому что блокнот, настоящий, со всеми инструкциями, канул в небытие в том самом бункере в Сибири. Никто особо не искал его, потому что если бы этот предмет всплыл, Т'Чалла обязательно постарался бы получить его и уничтожить.  
  
Но Карпов как заведенный продолжал повторять одну и ту же фразу:  
  
—  _Время выполнять приказы, солдат_ , — словно если бы он сказал что-то другое, произошла бы катастрофа.  
  
Явившийся Стив помог Баки осознать одну важную вещь — жизнь вернулась к нему, и теперь нужно принимать все ее дары. Не пытаться быть тем, другим, из далекого прошлого, потому что это невозможно. Потому что человек, которого Баки отныне видел в зеркале, тоже заслуживает шанс.  
  
— Если ты с ним не поговоришь, бро, то не узнаешь, что же такое важное он хочет тебе сказать, — второй голос, того самого медбрата из больницы, прозвучал неподалеку. Баки обернулся на него и увидел, как этот воображаемый человек сел прямо на траву и уставился в сторону пруда.  
  
— Я не хочу ему отвечать, — Баки отошел от Карпова, чтобы оказаться поближе к медбрату. — Я вообще видеть его не хочу.  
  
— Тут ничего не поделать, — медбрат повернулся и показал рукой на Карпова. — Если он тут — значит, тебе что-то от него нужно.  
  
— Например? — Баки правда надеялся, что узнает все необходимое без беседы с Карповым. Хотелось отбиваться от одной мысли снова оказаться в какой-либо даже минимальной зависимости от этого человека. И очень жаль, что Карпов был нематериальным.  
  
— Не меня спрашивай — его, — медбрат качнул головой в сторону Карпова.  
  
— А ты тогда зачем тут?  
  
— Я — маяк, — произнес медбрат. — И моя задача — показать тебе, куда идти.  
  
— И куда? — Баки казалось, что этот разговор, который сам по себе уже был не очень здоровым, принимал совсем странные формы.  
  
— Когда ты поймешь, в какую сторону, я укажу тебе путь, — медбрат улыбнулся.  
  
Наверное, надо было сейчас связаться с доктором Кана или Шури и рассказать о том, что галлюцинации вернулись. Что он совершенно не понимал, что происходит и как с этим справляться. Но разве разговоры с глюками могли обладать смыслом в привычной для людей форме?  
  
Вместо того чтобы бить тревогу, Баки еще раз посмотрел на Карпова — тот продолжал стоять и беззвучно гладить блокнот по обложке. Он не спускал с Баки глаз, следил за каждым его движением и, кажется, даже почти не моргал.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — Баки кивнул сам себе, мысленно убеждая себя в том, что если он поговорит с Карповым один раз, апокалипсис не случится, а ясности в его жизни, может, и прибавится. — Я жду приказаний.  
  
Карпов оживился — выпрямился и, сделав шаг к Баки, протянул ему в руки блокнот со звездой. Баки едва коснулся обложки пальцами, как и Карпов, и медбрат растворились в воздухе, словно их тут никогда и не было.  
  
Зато Баки прекрасно знал, что ему делать дальше.  
  


***

Т'Чалла внимательно изучал голограмму предполагаемой шпионки. Да, он точно раньше ее не видел, но это лишь означало, что девушке удавалось хорошо скрываться.  
  
— Ну и что ты мне про нее скажешь? — спросил Т'Чалла Окойе, которая как глава дора милаже тоже пришла в лабораторию Шури в Мена Нгаи, чтобы объяснить, как в рядах королевской охраны могла оказаться предательница.  
  
Окойе почти собралась что-то сказать, но внезапно ее опередила Айо.  
  
— Мой король, позвольте мне сказать, — она даже выступила вперед. Окойе взглянула на нее сурово, словно это выступление было очень некстати.  
  
— Говори, — Т'Чалла кивнул.  
  
— Это не та женщина, которую вы ищете, — Айо показала рукой на голограмму. — Во время предполагаемой съемки эта точно находилась в другом месте. Я ее алиби.  
  
Не доверять Айо оснований не было — с ней Т'Чалла прошел через слишком многое, чтобы сомневаться в ее верности.  
  
— Тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю, — Шури снова начала что-то проверять, листая бесконечные логи кода. — Если это не она, то кто?  
  
Окойе выглядела очень обеспокоенной, и Т'Чалла хотел спросить ее, в чем дело, но почему-то чувствовал, что лучше это сделать наедине, без посторонних глаз. Он поймал ее взгляд, кивнул в сторону, предлагая отойти, и Окойе поняла его сразу же.  
  
— Что гложет тебя? — Т'Чалла заговорил тише, чтобы не привлекать внимание Шури.  
  
— Я согласна с Айо: эта девушка не тот человек, которого мы ищем, — Окойе покосилась на Айо, а потом продолжила: — После того, что случилось с Н'Джадакой, мы всего однажды принимали новых членов в дора милаже. Двух.  
  
— И одна из них на голограмме?  
  
Окойе кивнула.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о второй? — кажется, разгадка уже висела в воздухе, и осталось только дотянуться до нее и взять в руки.  
  
— Немного — она прибыла из далекого поселения, сирота. Ее имя должно быть в моих записях.  
  
Окойе ушла из лаборатории и увела остальных дора милаже за собой. Т'Чалла снова подошел поближе к Шури и селя рядом.  
  
— Так что это? Она играет с нами?  
  
— Может быть, — Шури пожала плечами. — Если бы она хотела выдать Барнса Штатам, то отправила бы фотографии кому-то другому, не Россу.  
  
Шури была права. Складывалось впечатление, что шпионка пыталась вынудить Т'Чаллу совершить определенные действия, чтобы все происходило по ее правилам. Но Т'Чалла не знал, ведут ли его решения в ловушку, которую скорее всего заготовили для него, или нет? Как разобраться в правилах этой непонятной игры, если единственный ход твоего оппонента из раза в раз повторяется?  
  
— Какой реакции она ждет от нас? — Т'Чалла встал и прошелся по лаборатории. — Ее действия ничем нам не угрожают, так как агент Росс слишком предсказуем.  
  
Его не отпускало предчувствие, что совсем скоро он осознает, как именно по нему ударит вся эта ситуация. И, возможно, не так, как Т'Чалла подозревал.  
  


***

— Я считаю, что мы должны выдать американца Штатам, пока не стало слишком поздно, — В'Каби как всегда был сторонником самых радикальных мер. — Его присутствие ставит под удар все, над чем ты, Т'Чалла, работал последние месяцы. Неужели ты хочешь вернуться в самое начало?  
  
В'Каби остался последним из Совета, кто еще не покинул тронный зал. Т'Чалла смотрел на открывающийся из окна вид столицы и думал о том, как донести свою мысль другу. Проблема состояла в том, что Т'Чалла сам еще не определился с тем, что он будет делать дальше. Алиби той дора милаже подтвердилось — Айо действительно была рядом с ней в большинство моментов, когда проводилась съемка. Да и судя по рассказам Айо, ее подруга не проявляла интереса к программированию.   
  
Информации о второй новенькой оказалось еще меньше. Окойе выглядела рассерженной — она внезапно обнаружила, что никаких записей не осталось. Никто даже не знал имени предполагаемой шпионки — оказалось, что под ее данными все знали другую девушку. Попытки вычислить ее внешность хотя бы по записям с видеонаблюдения во дворце или на близлежащей территории тоже успеха не принесли.  
  
— Ты так агрессивно настроен по отношению к нашему гостю, что я начинаю подозревать, что у тебя к нему какие-то личные счеты, — Т'Чалла развернулся к В'Каби. — Последний раз ты вел себя так, когда принял сторону Н'Джадаки.  
  
Похоже, эти слова В'Каби не понравились — его нижняя губа дернулась, словно он собирался ответить на обвинение, но вовремя успел взять над собой контроль. Впрочем, Т'Чалла слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, что к чему.  
  
— Я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь в том, что твои решения правильные, — В'Каби смотрел Т'Чалле прямо в глаза, не моргая. — Но Ваканда сейчас уязвима изнутри гораздо больше, чем снаружи. А ты сам знаешь, что вокруг слишком много падальщиков, которые только и ждут часа, чтобы отщипнуть от нас кусочек, когда мы уже не сможем отбиваться.  
  
— Так значит, твоя неприязнь — это забота о Ваканде? — Т'Чалла пытался до конца выяснить, что именно сейчас движет В'Каби, чтобы не пришлось снова обжечься. Нет, он восстановил доверие к другу даже после всего, что случилось между ними, но все равно оставались вещи, которые нельзя было вернуть к прежнему состоянию. Например, Т'Чалла начал сомневаться, необходимо ли присутствие В'Каби в Совете — потому что каждое его слово зачастую оказывалось если не против предложений короля, то явно имело такой подтекст. Нужно было разобраться, что происходило в голове В'Каби, пока это не стало причиной большой беды.  
  
— А твоя чрезмерная симпатия к нему? — В'Каби подошел ближе, словно хотел сделать разговор более личным. — Ты знаешь, какие слухи бродят вокруг дворца?  
  
Т'Чалла рассмеялся. Ну конечно же — то, что знают двое, нельзя назвать секретом. Тем более что вокруг все время находилось так много народу — дора милаже, королевская гвардия или лаборанты в Мена Нгаи. Кто-нибудь обязательно услышал бы двусмысленную фразу, брошенную Россом, или увидел краем глаза ту злополучную запись.  
  
— Это М'Баку пожелал подшутить над агентом Россом, — Т'Чалла кое-как сдерживался, чтобы не улыбаться. — Но шутка вышла из-под контроля и превратилась в сплетню, которую теперь обсуждают все, кому личная жизнь короля интереснее, чем своя.  
  
Кажется, этот ответ В'Каби не удовлетворил. Он не выглядел убежденным, и, похоже в этом крылся корень проблемы — раньше В'Каби принимал любое слово Т'Чаллы без сомнений.  
  
— Если это действительно лишь проделка М'Баку… — он на мгновение замолчал, словно обдумывал какую-то мысль, — я поверю. Но, Т'Чалла, ни один слух не разросся бы так сильно, если бы у него не было прочного фундамента.  
  
— Возможно, дело в той записи, что сделал шпион, — Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что В'Каби не попросит снова ее посмотреть. — Она вырвана из контекста и выглядит весьма двусмысленно.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
В'Каби больше ничего не сказал, но по его лицу было видно, что это не конец.  
  
Можно было придумать множество объяснений тем слухам, что бродили по дворцу, но это все равно ничего не меняло. Вакандцы поверили бы всему, что Т’Чалла пожелал бы выдать за правду, но глупее от этого не стали бы. То, что В'Каби так легко сдался, говорило лишь о том, что ему было что еще добавить, но он по какой-то причине решил промолчать.  
  
Т'Чалле стало неуютно от этого — былая легкость в общении с В'Каби, кажется, была окончательно утеряна, и теперь ничто не могло ее вернуть. Разве что время, но в данный момент оно казалось для Т'Чаллы небывалой роскошью.  
  
— Так на каком же фундаменте строится весь этот ворох сплетен? — он обошел В'Каби и сел на трон. — Неужели я сделал что-то не так?  
  
В'Каби оказался рядом, опустился на свое место по правую руку Т'Чаллы, и, кажется, впервые на его лице отразилось сомнение.  
  
— Я не хочу быть тем, кто донесет до тебя эти… выдумки.  
  
«Теперь, значит, “выдумки”?» — подумал Т'Чалла. Что такого было известно В'Каби, что он решил не делиться этим с королем?  
  
Т'Чалла почти потерял терпение. Ему откровенно надоело, что приходится буквально выпытывать каждую крупицу информации. Хочешь, чтобы твоя страна стала полноценным членом мирового сообщества? Угадай, что нам нужно чтобы ты сделал. Хочешь поймать шпиона? Устрой технологический бум, чтобы его найти. Хочешь понять, что о тебе говорят подданные? Научись читать мысли.  
  
— В'Каби, — он обратился к другу так, что только тот, кто совсем не знал Т'Чаллу, мог бы подумать, что все нормально и ничего не происходит, — говори мне как есть. Немедленно.  
  
— Некоторые люди… — В'Каби подбирал слова, делал паузы, словно боялся сказать что-то не то, — они считают, что ты путаешь желание помочь с чем-то иным… держишься на расстоянии, но всегда знаешь, чем занят американец… словно…  
  
— Словно я влюблен в него? — произнести это оказалось гораздо проще, чем Т'Чалла представлял. У него почему-то не было никакого противоречия внутри — ну подумаешь, что в этом такого и зачем поднимать шум.  
  
В'Каби утвердительно кивнул. Впрочем, было ясно, откуда у людей вокруг могло сложиться такое впечатление — Т'Чалла действительно слишком много ресурсов тратил на Барнса, включая свое личное участие, визиты и беседы… От мысли о последнем Т'Чалла даже немного разозлился, так как не понимал, почему безобидные разговоры превратились во что-то запретное и свидетельствующее о симпатии.  
  
Неужели столь сильное желание помочь можно было перепутать с любовью?  
  


***

Баки почти освоился с тем, как использовать голографическую карту Ваканды. В принципе, ничего сложного ему запоминать не пришлось, просто некоторые вещи нужно было сделать несколько раз, чтобы они остались в памяти.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете?  
  
Он шел по одной из пустующих улочек Бирнин Зана, когда прямо на него вышла дора милаже. Баки не помнил ее имени, но, кажется, она приглядывала за ним, еще когда он отказывался носить кимойо.  
  
— Вы заблудились? — дора милаже подошла ближе. При свете заходящего солнца ее алый костюм казался почти бордовым.  
  
— Нет, я просто гулял, — солгал Баки. Рассказывать о настоящей цели своего путешествия он пока что не собирался.  
  
— Так далеко от места вашего проживания? — кажется, она раскусила обман. — Я сообщу генералу Окойе, что вы здесь.  
  
Дора милаже уже взялась за бусину, чтобы связаться с Окойе, но Баки ее остановил — закрыл железной ладонью браслет с кимойо. Ему было очень важно закончить начатое, иначе весь прогресс, полученный за последнее время, обнулится.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — спросила дора милаже.  
  
— Я всего лишь вышел посмотреть на город ночью. Днем тут слишком много людей, и они очень бурно реагируют, когда видят белого человека.  
  
В этих словах была доля истины — при свете солнца нахождение в многолюдном месте превращалось в приключение.  
  
— Пойдемте со мной, — она отступила назад и отключила бусины.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Это не имеет значения, — выражение ее лица показалось Баки… каким-то несвойственным вакандским женщинам, каким-то слишком  _западным_ , что ли, но он списал все на сумерки и недавние проблемы с восприятием реальности.  
  
— Пожалуй я вернусь в свою хижину, — Баки решил, что лучше отложить свои дела в столице до следующего раза.  
  
— Зачем же? — дора милаже подошла ближе. — Вы должны продолжать.  _Вы должны подчиниться_.  
  


***

— Может быть, я что-то неправильно делаю? Может, мне стоит вести себя как-то иначе? — Т'Чалла шагал туда-сюда перед Окойе. Она стояла возле огромного панорамного окна за троном и наблюдала за Т'Чаллой.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем речь, — она покачала головой. — Что такого наговорил тебе В'Каби, что ты теперь сам не свой?  
  
Т'Чалла замер на месте. И действительно, ну что такого было в словах В'Каби, что он не может успокоиться?  
  
— Сначала М'Баку вбивает Россу в голову абсурдную мысль, что мое отношение к Барнсу какое-то особенное, — Т'Чалла поравнялся с Окойе и посмотрел на открывающуюся за окном панораму города. — И вот В'Каби сообщает, что ходят слухи, будто я вообще влюблен в него.  
  
Окойе сделала очень удивленное лицо, даже открыла рот на мгновение. А потом вдруг стала такой задумчивой, будто всерьез рассматривала такую возможность.  
  
— Окойе? — Т'Чалла надеялся получить от нее поддержку, опровержение, объяснение, наконец, ведь она с ним рядом очень давно. — Только не говори, что ты тоже веришь в эти сплетни!  
  
— Нет, что ты, — она покачала головой. — Просто стали бы тебя так волновать подобные домыслы, если бы в них не оказалось крупицы правды?  
  
— Помоги мне Баст, — Т'Чалла сел на трон и закрыл лицо рукой. Все это выглядело как сговор с целью свести его с ума. Как будто сейчас, когда столько всего происходило в Ваканде и вокруг нее, у Т'Чаллы было время обращать внимание на какие-нибудь глупости вроде отношений. Нужно отделять личное от профессионального — Накия вот прекрасно с этим справилась, объяснив Т'Чалле, что работа в просветительском центре для нее важнее, чем все остальное.  
  
От всех этих разговоров Т'Чалла снова чувствовал себя уставшим — потому что, пытаясь разобраться в том, как и почему люди делают такие странные выводы, он снова перестал спать. А с того злополучного утра он старался больше не появляться в обществе Барнса, дабы не провоцировать новых слухов.  
  
А ведь так хотелось. Т'Чалла подумал, что сейчас ему отчего-то было необходимо оказаться возле той хижины и поговорить с Барнсом о чем-нибудь — неважно о чем. Да даже объяснить ему что-то из правил вакандского языка или спросить о самочувствии, поинтересоваться, что он думает о миллиардах вещей, существующих в этой вселенной — просто чтобы вновь ощутить едва уловимое подобие покоя…  
  
— Т'Чалла, ты улыбаешься, — голос Окойе выдернул Т'Чаллу из размышлений. Он посмотрел на нее, и его накрыло паникой. — О чем ты думал?  
  
— Я…  
  
Бусины на браслете Окойе замерцали. Она активировала одну, и над ее ладонью появилась голограмма Айо.  
  
— Генерал. Мой король, — Айо выглядела встревоженной. — Пограничники сообщают о прорыве периметра на севере. Кто именно нарушил границу, мы пока сказать не можем, но В'Каби уже отправил туда своих людей.  
  
Т'Чалла напрягся — ну вот, кто-то захотел пробраться в Ваканду. Наверняка это было связано с его выступлениями в ООН и открытием страны для остального мира.  
  
— Нам поступает новая информация, — Айо исчезла, а ее место заняла карта. — По последним данным, это не вторжение.  
  
— А что тогда? Кто-то решил покинуть страну? — Т'Чалле было странно даже предполагать такое. Любой житель мог спокойно пересечь границу днем, без каких-либо проблем. Вакандцы не были пленниками. Только если…  
  
Т'Чалла сорвался с места, Окойе — за ним.  
  
— Срочно подготовить Коготь!  
  
Нехорошее предчувствие усиливалось, и, направляясь к посадочной площадке, Т’Чалла попытался связаться с Барнсом, надеясь, что все его предположения — всего лишь разыгравшееся воображение.  
  
« _Если они узнают, что он тут, — за ним придут_ », — в голове у Т'Чаллы набатом зазвенели слова капитана Роджерса.   
  
Барнс не отвечал.  
  
— Местоположение сержанта Барнса, — скомандовал Т'Чалла, поднимаясь на борт Когтя. Тот уже был готов к взлету — Окойе запустила двигатели дистанционно.  
  
— Куда летим? На границу? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет, — Т'Чалла замолчал на секунду, думая, стоит ли слушать интуицию. — Сначала до хижины Барнса.  
  
Окойе не стала задавать вопросов. Коготь поднялся в воздух и рванул с места ввысь.  
  
Они долетели почти мгновенно — Т'Чалла, уже полностью в броне Черной Пантеры, выскочил из Когтя и подбежал к хижине. В опустившейся на Ваканду темноте безлунной ночи ничего не было видно вокруг. Т'Чалла огляделся, но никого не обнаружил — почему-то сейчас он решил, что стоит проверить, не наблюдает ли за ним кто-то.  
  
Хижина оказалась пуста, причем внутри она выглядела так, словно ее обитатель собирался в путешествие. Т'Чалла нашел многое из того, что вакандцы выдают своим «боевым псам» на задания в другие страны — например, когда нужно много дней пробираться через джунгли.  
  
Он поднялся в Коготь расстроенным.  
  
— На границу, — сказал он. — Я должен его вернуть.


	4. Chapter 4

Т'Чалла выпал из Когтя как раз возле того места, где был зарегистрирован прорыв границы. Тут находился небольшой коридор между двумя высокими скалами, спрятанный в густой зелени — знали об этом месте немногие. Местные не использовали этот проход, так как пересекать границу можно было и более удобным способом. Последний раз через эту щель пролезли несколько контрабандистов, которые, видимо, наслушались рассказов Кло и решили, что украсть вибраниум просто.

С тех пор прошло много лет. А проход зарос так сильно, что только знающий человек мог пройти по нему. 

— Окойе, что говорят сканеры? — Т'Чалла медленно пробирался через заросли. Его зрение было лучше, чем у простых людей, и в темноте он видел ничуть не хуже, чем днем, но у оборудования на Когте площадь покрытия была больше.

— Движение в ущелье, — ответила Окойе. Т'Чалла примерно представлял, где сейчас находился Коготь, в какой точке неба он завис, спрятавшись от чужих глаз за маскировкой. — Говорила я, что надо засыпать эту тропу, чтобы никто больше ее не использовал.

— Это мы обсудим потом, — предложил Т'Чалла. Сейчас нужно разобраться, действительно ли границу пересек Барнс и как он узнал об этом месте.

Т'Чалла дошел до точки, где географически заканчивалась территория Ваканды и начиналась соседняя страна Моханнда. Он медленно переступил воображаемую линию и стал двигаться еще бесшумнее — теперь в ночных джунглях на него мог напасть кто угодно.

Впереди между зелеными листьями мелькнуло что-то красное — Т'Чалла был почти уверен, что это одежда дора милаже. Он замер на мгновение, огляделся и одним прыжком вскочил на ветку дерева, что росло прямо в скале и тянулось к свету вдоль стен ущелья.

— Вижу людей впереди, — в ухе прозвучал голос Окойе. — Двое, один удаляется от твоей позиции.

Т'Чалла не стал ей отвечать, боясь выдать себя. Он продолжал двигаться по веткам, перебираясь с одного дерева на другое, стараясь не шуметь и не касаться скал, чтобы не устроить обвал.

Неподалеку от конца ущелья было больше света — Т'Чалла увидел, что там стоит Барнс — и больше никого.

Что тут произошло? Почему Барнс оказался за пределами Ваканды? Т'Чалла решил подождать немного, прежде чем спускаться с деревьев и подходить к нему. Вся эта ситуация Т'Чалле не нравилась, и какое-то нехорошее предчувствие начало грызть его изнутри.

— Мой король, принцесса сообщает, что передачу от шпиона засекли совсем недалеко отсюда, передаю координаты, — внезапно нарушила тишину Окойе. Интерфейс костюма показывал, что до нужного места было не более пары сотен метров — при желании Т'Чалла добрался бы туда почти мгновенно.

Он спрыгнул с ветки и подошел к своей цели.

— Барнс? — Т'Чалла снял маску и вгляделся в его лицо — тот смотрел пустым взглядом, словно его загипнотизировали. — Что с вами?

Реакции не последовало.

— Она уходит, — снова заговорила Окойе. — Причем быстро! Кажется, у нее есть транспорт.

Т'Чалла собрался нагонять шпионку, но Барнс схватил его железной рукой за плечо.

— Я должен подчиниться, — сказал он и атаковал. Это оказалось весьма неожиданным, Т'Чалла отлетел в сторону и ударился о дерево. К счастью броня отлично поглотила часть энергии, и досталось ему не сильно.

— Барнс, что с вами? — он попытался достучаться, и, похоже, это работало — больше его не пытались атаковать. Барнс просто смотрел на него не моргая, даже в темноте было видно, что он не в себе.

— Окойе, свяжись с Шури, расскажи, что происходит.

Барнс сделал шаг в сторону Т'Чаллы, чтобы, судя по всему, еще раз атаковать, но тот опередил его — прилепил к металлической руке одну из тех бусин с электромагнитным импульсом. Протез сразу же безжизненно повис — Т'Чалле хватило одного удара, чтобы вырубить Барнса.

— Я так понимаю, шпионке удалось уйти? — спросил он, взвалив Барнса на плечи и направившись к тому месту, где Окойе посадила Коготь — необходимости висеть в воздухе и сканировать местность больше не было.

— Да, — Окойе звучала не очень довольной.

Выглядела она так же — Т'Чалла убедился в этом, когда поднялся на борт. Положил Барнса на сиденье, а сам сел на пол.

— Все нормально? — спросила Окойе. Она заняла место пилота, и через мгновение Коготь взлетел.

— И да, и нет, — Т'Чалла взглянул на Барнса. Железная рука выглядела безжизненной, и металлический блинчик, в который превратилась бусина, сразу же бросался в глаза, как что-то инородное.

Т'Чалла не знал, как ответить на вопрос Окойе. Просто… у него была возможность поймать шпионку, догнать ее и наконец получить ответы на свои вопросы, но он не сделал этого. Почему? Просто решил, что достучаться до Барнса и вернуть его в сознание сейчас важнее, чем все остальное. Наверное, в памяти слишком ярко отложилось то, каким был Барнс там, в Берлине, когда Земо зачитал ему код. Т'Чалла решил, что не хочет повторения. Не потому что Барнс в состоянии Зимнего Солдата грозный противник — отныне Т'Чалле было с чем сравнить.

За последние месяцы он достаточно наблюдал за прогрессом Барнса, и зачеркнуть все, снова превратив его в марионетку… Этого Т'Чалла позволить не мог. И обещание, данное Роджерсу, тут было ни при чем.

На ум Т'Чалле сразу же пришел тот самый вакандский разговорник. Он подумал, что наверняка у Барнса получается лучше, чем у агента Росса, и хотелось проверить, так ли это. А как это сделать, если Барнс покинул Ваканду?

— Что она хотела от него, Окойе? — чувство времени подсказывало Т'Чалле, что они почти добрались до лаборатории. — Неужели просто вывести из Ваканды и продать кому-нибудь?

— Не знаю, — Окойе покачала головой. — Прибыли.

Похоже, Шури подняла по тревоге половину страны — когда Т'Чалла спустился с Когтя, на посадочной площадке его ждало человек десять, начиная от дора милаже, заканчивая доктором Кана.

— Он внутри, — Т'Чалла прошел мимо Шури. Он слишком устал за сегодня, хотелось просто закрыть глаза и отключиться от окружающего мира.

— Во имя Баст, Т'Чалла, что ты сделал с его рукой? — кажется, охрана вынесла Барнса из Когтя, и Шури увидела, с каким результатом Т'Чалла вернулся.

Т'Чалла не стал на это отвечать. Он прошел через лабораторный корпус, оттуда вышел к центральным улицам и направился во дворец.

***

  
— Кажется, он проснулся. Как себя чувствуете?

Баки открыл глаза, и яркий свет ударил ему в лицо — пришлось зажмуриться. Немного привыкнув к освещению, он наконец-то понял, где находится.

— Что случилось? — спросил он и попытался сесть. Когда это не удалось, до Баки дошло, что железная рука не работает. Она просто лежала мертвым грузом, тяжелая и такая бесполезная. Причем Баки все еще чувствовал ее, каким-то фантомным ощущением, но двигать ею не мог.

— Ну как вам сказать, — Шури поджала губы, словно не горела желанием рассказывать, в чем дело. — Много всего произошло за последние сутки. Мне с чего начать?

— С самого начала.

Баки поймал себя на мысли, что последние события совсем выпали у него из памяти, и он не помнил, как оказался здесь. Это настораживало, так как Баки давно не испытывал подобных проблем.

— Т'Чалла почти поймал шпионку, но ей удалось сбежать.

А вот это звучало совсем невероятно — неужели кому-то удалось скрыться от Черной Пантеры?

— В целом это хорошая новость, — произнесла Шури и посмотрела на Баки так, что у него появилось плохое предчувствие. Захотелось снова сорваться с места и сбежать куда подальше.

— А какая плохая? — на этот раз Баки удалось сесть на кровати, опираясь на живую руку.

— Т'Чалла нашел вас за пределами Ваканды, шпионке удалось вывести вас из страны. С какой целью — неизвестно.

Баки не помнил, как покидал Ваканду.

— Когда вас привезли сюда, я провела еще одну полную проверку мозга, — Шури сделала паузу, явно собираясь сказать что-то очень неприятное. — Нашли очень старую установку.

Баки, кажется, даже дышать перестал — надеялся, что Шури скажет, что это шутка такая.

— Вы хотите сказать, что я все еще опасен для окружающих? — кажется, его кошмар снова становился явью.

— Уже нет, — Шури покачала головой. — Эта установка не делает из вас Зимнего Солдата, она гораздо старше и взывает к тому немногому, что осталось от вас прежнего, еще до падения с поезда.

Шури замолчала, словно давая Баки время переварить услышанное. А ему действительно было о чем подумать — потому что если речь шла о кодировании, сделанном до железной руки, то…

— Аццано, — произнес он. — Я никак не могу вспомнить, что там делал со мной Зола, но, кажется, плоды его экспериментов наконец-то взошли.

— Может быть, вы правы, — Шури активировала бусины и начала что-то листать среди множества голографических документов, возникших над ее ладонью. Похоже, она добралась до всей имеющейся на Гидру информации, которая благодаря Черной Вдове теперь находилась в свободном доступе. Может быть, именно так шпионка и узнала, как воздействовать на Баки.

Он посмотрел на свою левую руку — та все еще бездействовала, будто ее отключили. Баки хотел спросить, что же теперь будет с протезом, но Шури куда-то ушла. Кажется, ее позвал кто-то из сотрудников лаборатории.

В памяти начали всплывать события последних суток, почему-то именно сейчас, а не раньше. Он вдруг понял, что произошло — Баки согласился поговорить со своей галлюцинацией, и вот чем все закончилось. Возможно, не стоило этого делать.

— Это ничего не изменит, — медбрат, чьего имени Баки так до сих пор и не узнал, стоял неподалеку. Он принялся шагать вдоль стеклянной стены, отделяющей «палату» от остальной лаборатории, и словно рассматривал все, что там находилось. — Это в той криокамере ты провел кучу времени?

Баки проследил за взглядом медбрата — там действительно находилась секция криостазиса. Может быть, вот он — выход из сложившейся ситуации? Заморозиться и снова дать принцессе прошерстить его мозг на предмет затаившихся программ Гидры?

— Неа, — медбрат подошел поближе и покачал головой. — Это работает не так.

— А как? — Баки, если честно, терял терпение. — Я вообще не уверен, в своем ли я уме или давно крыша поехала.

— Если ты задаешься вопросом о том, насколько я настоящий, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

— А Карпов… он вернется? — Баки спросил об этом лишь потому, что был уверен — больше ответов не дождется. Никогда.

— Ну, бро, ты знаешь, как это: отрубаешь одну голову — на ее месте вырастает две.

Черт бы побрал Гидру со всеми их девизами, ритуалами и порядком через боль. Баки безумно все это надоело — оглядываться, постоянно ждать, что за следующим поворотом его ждет толпа наемников или фанатиков, которые умеют только шептать друг другу на ухо «хайль гидра».

— И как же мне от него избавиться? Чтобы он ушел, как Стив? — да, разговаривать с самим собой — явно не очень здоровое поведение, но другого собеседника у Баки не было. Впрочем, этот глюк носил внешность незнакомца, так что можно считать его за отдельную личность. И плевать, что его мысли — это технически мысли Баки.

— Сожги его, — в глазах медбрата вспыхнули красные искорки, словно он смотрел на пламя. А потом он повернулся и встретился взглядом с Баки. — Сожги его.

Все это звучало как призыв к действию, но к какому именно? Как можно было «выжечь» из себя нематериальное воплощение всего наследия Гидры, если от нее и так ничего не осталось? Баки давно был чист от любых установок и подпрограмм, а сегодня из него вытащили то, что могло даже и не сработать без должной подготовки. За эту мысль он зацепился на секунду, а потом посмотрел на безжизненно лежащую железную руку.

Когда Т'Чалла спрашивал, каким должен быть новый протез, Баки не смог ответить. Он просто не знал. В итоге доктор Кана и Шури сделали все по образу и подобию старой конечности, сохранив многое и лишь слегка изменив цвет и рисунок пластин. Все было другим и отчасти таким же — по крайней мере, Баки смотрел на свою ладонь и не чувствовал разницу. Это… запутывало.

Баки огляделся и осознал, что галлюцинации его покинули… а потом на голографическом экране справа высветилось какое-то предупреждение на вакандском. К сожалению, с медицинскими терминами Баки еще не успел ознакомиться, поэтому понял только «Внимание».

— Что происходит? — Шури вернулась, на ходу выключая бусину. Она посмотрела на экран, а потом на Баки. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Сносно, если учесть, что Т'Чалла отправил меня в нокаут.

— У вас поднимается температура, — Шури подошла ближе и протянула руку к основанию протеза. — Можно?

Баки кивнул. Она оттянула ворот его больничной рубашки и тяжело вздохнула.

— Похоже, снова отторжение, — она вернулась к экрану. — Не понимаю, почему это происходит.

Баки попытался посмотреть, что с местом, где металл касался кожи, — там действительно все покраснело и выглядело не лучшим образом. Прямо сейчас Баки почувствовал жар — это было странное и как будто бы давно забытое ощущение.

— Честно, я не понимаю, почему вы так реагируете на вибраниум, — Шури перебирала многочисленные голографические сканы, сделанные в прошлый раз — явно надеялась отыскать причину.

Зазвучало еще одно предупреждение.

— Что-то не так, — Баки попытался слезть с кровати, но не смог. Кажется, такой высокой температуры у него не было с тридцатых. Шури продолжала что-то говорить, кажется, связалась с кем-то, но Баки уже не смог понять, что за человек изображен на голограмме, а потом откуда-то появились медики. Со всех сторон потянулись провода и тонкие трубки капельниц, а потом Баки ослепил белоснежный свет от лампы в операционной…

***

  
Т'Чалла заперся в своей комнате. После ночного приключения и недосыпа он был измотан — хотелось просто уснуть и проспать целый день. Он даже лег на кровать, но сон не шел.

— Если тебе так нужно уединение, стоит закрывать дверь, — Шури стояла на пороге. Действительно, как Т'Чалла мог забыть про замок?

— Что-то срочное? — он не стал даже пытаться сесть. Просто повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Шури.

— Ты совсем себя измотал? — она прошла через комнату и села на край кровати. — Т'Чалла, ты себя не щадишь.

— Давай опустим эту часть, — Т'Чалла лег обратно на спину и уставился взглядом в потолок. К сожалению, ни одно растение, выращенное в Ваканде, не могло избавить его от стресса и постоянных размышлений.

— Агент Росс летит сюда, — сообщила Шури. — Да, я знаю, что ты фактически выгнал его из Ваканды, но он сказал, что дело очень срочное. Будет здесь через несколько часов.

Т'Чалла тяжело вздохнул. Может, он не только плохой король, но и так себе Черная Пантера? Не может поймать какую-то одну шпионку, которая почти что ходила у него под носом — ну куда это годится? Отец тридцать лет пытался достать Кло, но ему это не удалось. А Т'Чалла, видимо, теперь обзавелся своим личными «Улиссом Кло» и тоже будет долго ее ловить.

— Отправь Окойе с ним разговаривать, у меня на него уже не хватает терпения, — Т'Чалла отвернулся от Шури, всем своим видом показывая, что разговаривать больше не желает.

— Хорошо, — судя по тому, как качнулась кровать, Шури встала с нее. — Я еще хотела сообщить тебе, что Барнсу удалили протез. Почти до основания. Доктор Кана не знает, в чем причина, но его организм отторгает всю вибраниумную часть. Пришлось заменить на более инертные аналоги.

Т'Чалла ничего ей не ответил. Он дождался, чтобы Шури вышла из комнаты, и только тогда встал и вышел на балкон.

— Что же с тобой происходит? — спросил Т'Чалла, но так и не смог решить, кому именно он задал этот вопрос.

***

  
Впервые за последнее время Шури в себе сомневалась. Причин для этого накопилось много — она так и не могла выследить шпионку, хотя, казалось бы, проще некуда. А еще Шури смотрела на результаты сканирования Барнса и не понимала, почему случилось отторжение протеза. Никакой инфекции или других рациональных причин она не видела. По сути, она должна была разобраться с этим почти сразу, но сейчас оказалась в тупике.

Может, каждый человек науки рано или поздно попадает в тупик?

Шури вздохнула. Теперь она еще и аппетит потеряла. Надо скорее уходить с кухни, пока ее тут никто не обнаружил.

— Поздно, я тебя вижу, — мама стояла как раз в дверях. Иногда Шури поражалась ее способности находиться там, где в ее присутствии нуждались больше всего.

— Я не пряталась, — Шури развернулась — мама застала ее почти на пороге. Не хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы проскользнуть через вторую дверь.

— Знаю, — мама подошла ближе и развернула Шури к себе. — Чем ты озабочена? Не видела тебя такой… очень давно.

Шури потянулась вперед и позволила маме обнять себя.

— Есть одна проблема, — Шури решила, что не стоит впутывать маму в дела, касающиеся Барнса. — Но я не могу найти рациональный выход из нее.

— Эта «проблема» связана с человеком?

— Да, — Шури кивнула и почувствовала ладонь мамы на голове. — В этом-то и загвоздка.

— Нет.

— Как нет? — Шури отстранилась, чтобы видеть лицо мамы. — Человеческий фактор всегда портит большую часть моих расчетов.

— Шури, ты слишком полагаешься на цифры и формулы, — мама покачала головой. — Ты забываешь, что каждый человек — это прежде всего душа и тело…

— Ну мам, — Шури не хотела слушать очередную лекцию о том, как важно быть в мире с природой, потому что потом это превратится в рассказ про традиции, которые, как правило, ей не нравились и казались устаревшими.

— Послушай меня, — мама заговорила уже строже. — Тело человека ты измерить можешь, это такая вещь, что поддается выражению в числах. А раз проблема не решается числами — значит, дело в душе.

— И как ты предлагаешь мне работать с душой?

— Никак. Со своей душой ты можешь разобраться, но чужая…

Шури закрыла глаза на мгновение — мама рассказывала о таких очевидных вещах, но как назло именно они всегда и вылетали из памяти в первую очередь.

— Только не говори мне о том, что «ты такая умная, но тебе еще есть чему учиться», — Шури улыбнулась и снова обняла маму.

— Не буду, ты знаешь.

Все было именно так.

Но проблема меньше от этого нового «знания» не становилась — потому что нельзя выразить человеческую душу через что-то измеримое. Единственное, что могло помочь в данной ситуации, не подчинялось никому.

Вопрос был в том, сколько времени нужно Барнсу, чтобы обрести хоть какое-то подобие равновесия. 

***

  
Оказаться снова без руки было странно. Баки слишком привык к новому протезу, пусть и ходил с ним совсем недолго. А теперь левая половина тела опять ощущалась… пустой.

Доктор Кана ничего ему не говорила, на вопросы отвечать не спешила, словно у нее были какие-то серьезные сомнения.

— Ты от него не избавился, бро, — знакомый голос прозвучал слева. Если честно, Баки уже привык к компании своих галлюцинаций — может быть, он в самом деле сходил с ума. Если это было так, то не стоило и пытаться вернуться к нормальной жизни.

— От кого? — Баки медленно сполз с кровати и, дойдя до двери, закрыл ее поплотнее. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то из персонала больницы услышал, как он разговаривает сам с собой.

— Но ты близок, — медбрат смотрел на Баки, стоя у окна. Кажется, сегодня он выглядел не таким активным, как обычно, словно устал или хотел спать.

— Я ведь так и не понял, кто ты, — внезапно Баки решил, что стоит наконец спросить, как же зовут его воображаемого друга. — Не помню, чтобы пересекался с человеком, похожим на тебя, поэтому скажи мне свое имя.

— Разве это имеет значение? — медбрат развел руками. — Я создан твоим разумом, пересыщенным здешними травами, что впитали в себя столько вибраниума… тебе самое время называться Вибраниумным Солдатом.

— При чем здесь вибраниум? — Баки забрался обратно на кровать, кое-как приняв наиболее удобное положение. 

— Ты разве не слышал, что говорила доктор Кана, когда принцесса была тут? — медбрат подтащил стул поближе, повернул спинкой вперед и сел. — Исцеляющие свойства вибраниума вступили в конфликт с той гадостью, которой тебя накачали в Гидре.

Баки и впрямь не помнил, чтобы доктор Кана рассказывала о чем-то таком в его присутствии. Может быть, она действительно делилась информацией с Шури, но говорила недостаточно тихо, и Баки, даже будучи спящим, уловил часть их беседы. Также оставался шанс, что этого никогда не происходило, и на самом деле все это выдумка.

И ведь спросить было некого. Доктор Кана давно ушла, Шури тоже, а Т'Чаллу Баки не видел уже очень давно.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — медбрат подмигнул Баки. — Задаешься вопросом, куда подевался король и почему не стережет твой покой за порогом больничной палаты.

Баки не сразу вспомнил о том, что каждое слово, произнесенное галлюцинацией, на самом деле принадлежит ему — он до сих пор привыкал к мысли, что все это — часть его подсознания.

Неужели он действительно так думал об отсутствии Т'Чаллы? Мало ли какие дела возникли у короля, раз он не смог забежать на пару минут, чтобы просто спросить, как у Баки дела.

— Скучаешь? — Баки посмотрел на медбрата, и ему впервые захотелось сделать так, чтобы тот исчез и больше не появлялся. Уж слишком много он говорил, причем большинство вещей Баки не хотел или не готов был выслушать. Как сейчас, например.

— Да ты можешь рассказать мне, я никому не скажу, — медбрат приложил палец к губам и улыбнулся. А Баки подумал о том, насколько странно до сих пор считать эту галлюцинацию «медбратом» и называть ее так. Хотя альтернативы не было, ведь имени своего тот так и не сказал.

— Так куда ты должен привести меня? — это была не только попытка сменить тему, но и возможность разузнать побольше о том, что означало то недавнее странное признание медбрата. Он сказал, что является маяком для Баки — что это значило, до сих пор оставалось тайной.

— Не думай, что можешь так легко получить все ответы…

В дверь постучали. Галлюцинация сразу же растворилась в воздухе, так и не договорив.

Через мгновение в палату зашел Т'Чалла, и Баки испытал чувство, во многом напоминающее облегчение.

— Я не помешал? — Т'Чалла прошел внутрь комнаты и остановился возле кровати. Баки покачал головой. Он бы сказал, что рад видеть Т'Чаллу, но решил, что после того, что случилось на границе, это, возможно, слишком. Шури рассказала, что произошло и каким Т'Чалла вернулся после.

— Нисколько, — Баки кивнул в сторону окна. — Наблюдаю за пейзажем за окном — ничего не изменилось за последние два часа.

Т'Чалла едва заметно улыбнулся, а затем его взгляд явно упал на левую часть больничной пижамы и пустующий рукав. Баки стало неуютно. Кажется, впервые за все время с тех пор, как он потерял руку, ее отсутствие ощущалось наиболее сильно.

— Если честно, я уже отвык… — Т'Чалла резко замолчал, словно не мог слова подобрать.

— Видеть меня безруким? — предположил Баки. — К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, а рука, которую сделали для меня ваша сестра и доктор Кана, была идеальной.

— Видимо, не совсем, — Т'Чалла сложил руки за спиной — как будто не знал, куда их деть.

Баки посмотрел на его лицо — такое сосредоточенное и серьезное, и ему не понравилось. Просто образ Т'Чаллы у него совсем не сочетался с маленькой складкой между бровями, которая возникала от постоянного груза проблем если не целого мира, то отдельно взятой страны. Кажется, Баки слишком часто видел такую же морщинку, разговаривая со Стивом, особенно в последнее время, и теперь совершенно точно не хотел, чтобы Т'Чалла последовал его примеру.

— Агент Росс снова прилетел, — нарушил молчание Т'Чалла. — Но не беспокойтесь, в этот раз я не позволю ему даже к зданию больницы приближаться.

Баки хотел возразить, что все в порядке и тот разговор больше не беспокоит его… но, похоже, Т'Чалла слишком переживал за него. Так сильно, что даже отвернулся и нарочито заинтересовано уставился на пейзаж за окном.

— Т'Чалла, — Баки сделал паузу, дожидаясь, когда тот вновь посмотрит на него, — я хотел извиниться.

— За что? — Т'Чалла выглядел удивленным. — Только не говорите мне, что считаете себя виновным в том, что случилось на границе.

— Да. Нет. Дайте мне сказать, — Баки действительно хотел попросить прощения, но не совсем за то, о чем подумал Т'Чалла. — Я должен был сказать вам о том, что случилось в Аццано. Я не считал это важным, а ведь кто-нибудь мог пострадать.

Лицо у Т'Чаллы вдруг как-то смягчилось, складка между бровями исчезла, и Баки вновь узнал в нем того человека, что предлагал свою помощь на заснеженном склоне возле бункера на Оймяконе. Человека, которому Баки не испугался довериться, возможно, впервые после Стива.

— Не нужно, — Т'Чалла больше ничего не сказал. Просто аккуратно положил ладонь на плечо Баки, ровно над тем местом, где заканчивался остаток протеза.

Тот кивнул в ответ.

— Мы поймаем ее, — пообещал Т'Чалла. — И когда это случится, больше никто не посмеет угрожать ни вам, ни мне, ни уж тем более безопасности Ваканды.

Т'Чалла отступил назад, кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Баки смотрел ему вслед некоторое время, а потом поймал себя на мысли, что никогда бы не подумал, что самый обычная и очень короткая беседа могла так его успокоить.

Хотя, может, все дело в том, с кем именно разговариваешь?

***

  
— Я знаю, что вы велели мне не появляться больше в Ваканде, но ситуация выходит из-под контроля, — агент Росс только сошел с трапа джета. На посадочной площадке его встречал сам Т'Чалла в компании королевской стражи и дора милаже во главе с Окойе.

— Убедите меня, что я не зря пустил вас в страну, — Т'Чалла сегодня находился не в самом лучшем настроении. 

Вчерашний визит в больницу к Барнсу оставил тревожные впечатления. Т'Чалла не мог поверить, что Шури и доктору Кана пришлось начать сначала. Инцидент на границе отбросил их работу и восстановление Барнса на несколько месяцев назад. Т'Чалла сам не знал почему, но тяжело переживал из-за этого. Он мог только догадываться, как чувствовал себя Барнс, когда очнулся и снова оказался без руки, в третий уже раз. Вряд ли это способствовало улучшению его самочувствия.

Однако в том коротком разговоре Т'Чалла открыл для себя другие моменты — например, до этого его снедал какой-то непонятный ужас из-за случая с видеозаписью. Он некоторое время избегал общения с Барнсом, словно это могло что-то изменить в уже случившемся. Возможно, если бы Т'Чалла не поступил так, не поддался эмоциям, то смог бы разглядеть момент, когда Барнс оказался близок к тому, чтобы вновь подчиниться чужому контролю. Но Т'Чаллы не было рядом, и, если бы не стечение обстоятельств, данное капитану Роджерсу обещание могло быть нарушено.

Больше Т'Чалла не собирался позволять чувствам управлять им и влиять на его суждения и поступки.

Они с агентом Россом прошли внутрь дворца, до самых дверей кабинета, где охрана и дора милаже остались снаружи.

— Вы настаивали на том, чтобы передать мне информацию лично, — Т'Чалла закрыл дверь и убедился, что никто не прослушивает. — Зачем такая секретность?

— Человек, которого вы ищете, явно обладает средствами и знаниями, чтобы выяснить что угодно, поэтому я решил перестраховаться, — Т'Чалла предложил Россу сесть, а сам расположился за столом.

— Сейчас здесь абсолютно безопасно.

Росс огляделся, а затем заговорил — правда, несколько тише, чем обычно, словно, несмотря на заверения Т'Чаллы, все еще опасался, что у стен есть уши.

— Я думаю, что дела плохи, — он достал из внутреннего кармана лист бумаги, сложенный в несколько раз, и, развернув, протянул его Т'Чалле.

— Что это? — тот вгляделся в изображение и не смог поверить своим глазам.

— Это было размещено в даркнете с целью показать всем бывшим головорезам Гидры, оставшимся без заказчика, где именно стоит искать Зимнего Солдата.

— Вряд ли, — Т'Чалла внимательно изучил снимок и снова почувствовал раздражение. Если бы он был более внимательным и не избегал Барнса, то никто бы не стал фотографировать Зимнего Солдата на границе Ваканды. Сомнений не оставалось — если раньше Т'Чалла думал, что шпионка хотела вывезти Барнса из страны, чтобы сдать властям и получить вознаграждение, то теперь ее «игра» стала выглядеть сложнее.

— То есть? — Росс наклонился ближе к столу, будто вовсе не догадывался к чему вел Т'Чалла.

— Она не агентам Гидры его показала, — Т'Чалла активировал бусину и просканировал фотографию. — Вам. И всем остальным службам по борьбе с терроризмом, трафиком людей и незаконным оборотом оружия и наркотиков. Она знала, что вы тоже это увидите. И не только вы — например, кто-то из ваших коллег. Только разница в том, что вы, агент Росс, пытаетесь рассматривать эту ситуацию и со стороны Ваканды, а другие не будут. Не удивлюсь, если это фото уже дошло до вашего однофамильца в правительстве Штатов.

Агент Росс беззвучно выругался.

— Т'Чалла, я действительно старался сделать так, чтобы это, — он показал на бумагу, — пропало из сети как можно скорее.

— Я ценю это, — Т'Чалла снова коснулся кимойо, и через мгновение в кабинет зашла Окойе. — Генерал, в ближайшее время возможны многочисленные нарушения границы. Уведомите Пограничное племя об этом. Я хочу знать обо всех чужаках, которые попытаются незаконно попасть в Ваканду.

Окойе, не стала задавать вопросов, хотя по лицу было видно, что ей хотелось. Возможно, она не стала говорить при Россе. А может, просто решила сделать это позже.

— Как это вообще произошло? — спросил Росс, когда Окойе вышла и дверь за ней закрылась. — Я ведь правильно понимаю, что снимок сделан не на территории Ваканды?

Т'Чалла посмотрел на Росса очень внимательно и подумал, что, скорее всего, обман здесь будет более чем неуместен. В конце концов, после всего, что случилось между ними в последнее время, агент Росс мог утаить новую информацию, но не стал этого делать. Стоило ответить тем же и рассказать хоть что-то.

— У сержанта Барнса были некоторые сложности с одной очень старой программой Гидры. Сейчас с ним все в порядке, он точно в безопасности.

Росс открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумал.

— Если вы хотите спросить, можно ли вам еще раз с ним поговорить, то это невозможно, — Т'Чалла считал, что рано или поздно Росс заикнулся бы об этом. Слишком уж велик был соблазн.

— А вы ведь действительно его опекаете, — ответил Росс. — М'Баку был прав.

— М'Баку ввел вас в заблуждение, — Т'Чалла хотел ответить более резко, но решил, что не стоит. — Он любит распускать сплетни про меня ради веселья. Кто же знал, что у вождя Джабари такое странное чувство юмора.

— Хорошо, — кажется, эта новость Россу не понравилось. — А с М'Баку я поговорить могу?

— Да, только при условии, что после вашей беседы не станет еще хуже.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Росс встал и протянул руку над столом, Т'Чалла ответил на рукопожатие.

— Вас проводят, — произнес он, и Росс покинул кабинет.

***

  
— Как дела, приятель?

Этот голос Баки отчего-то слышать сейчас не то чтобы не желал, но и особого энтузиазма по поводу встречи явно не испытывал. Но деваться было некуда — Стив взялся словно из ниоткуда, подловил его возле больничной комнаты отдыха.

Баки кое-как выпрямился — он иногда забывал о том, что руки у него нет, и по привычке сутулился, чтобы сделать протез менее заметным.

— На людей не кидаюсь, — так себе попытка пошутить, но вряд ли стоило перед Стивом показывать истинное положение дел. Тем более что Баки еще не выяснил, по какой причине его, можно сказать, древний друг забрел в Ваканду. — Сам-то как? Выглядишь паршиво.

Баки ничего не приукрасил — потрепанная форма Капитана Америки потеряла былые краски, кое-где образовались дырки, да и сам Стив щеголял недельной щетиной.

— Дел по горло, — тот опустил взгляд. На мгновение воцарилась неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только звуками больницы.

— И все-таки приехал сюда, — Баки прошел до кафетерия и тяжело опустился на стул за один из столиков. Попытался завернуться в больничный халат, но с одной рукой это оказалось сложно.

Стив сел напротив.

— Нат мониторила черный рынок оружия, когда наткнулась на информацию о твоем присутствии в Ваканде. С фотографиями, — он говорил тихо, словно боялся, что его могут услышать.

Баки опасался чего-то подобного. Подробностей той истории с пересечением границы он не знал. Все, что ему сообщили, укладывалось в «шпионка с какой-то целью вывела его из Ваканды, но Т'Чалла ей помешал, поэтому она скрылась с пустыми руками». И вот оказалось, что это лишь верхушка айсберга.

— Я еще не разговаривал с Т'Чаллой на эту тему, — Стив провел рукой по волосам — кажется, у парикмахера он тоже в последний раз был очень давно.

— Что ты хочешь от него услышать? — Баки откинулся на спинку стула. В этот момент из кармана его халата выпал тот самый вакандский разговорник. Он попросил, чтобы его принесли в больницу.

— Что это? — Стив сразу же среагировал и поднял книгу. Посмотрел на обложку, но не стал комментировать. Просто положил ее на стол. — Возможно, мне стоит задержаться тут, чтобы убедиться, что ты в безопасности.

— Я в безопасности, — Баки сказал это достаточно громко, может быть, даже слишком. Но отчего-то именно в этом он был абсолютно уверен. Да, охрана Ваканды допустила просчет, но вряд ли это могло повториться.

— Я не подвергаю сомнению способность Т'Чаллы защитить свой народ, — лицо Стива приняло то самое серьезное выражение, между бровей залегла складка — вестница непомерного груза, который он сам себе на плечи и взвалил. — Но ты…

— Не вакандец? — перебил Баки.

— Я не это хотел сказать.

— А что тогда? — Баки чувствовал раздражение, как в Бухаресте, когда Стив напирал, заставляя его признаться, что все помнит. — Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Раньше ты такими вещами не страдал.

Стив посмотрел в сторону, вздохнул, а потом поднял взгляд на Баки и спросил:

— Если Т'Чаллу поставят между выбором — народ Ваканды или ты, как ты думаешь, что он выберет?

Баки ушам своим не поверил. Даже подумал, что это, наверное, не настоящий Стив, а очередная галлюцинация, ибо Капитан Америка не мог выглядеть как бездомный. Но чем дольше длилось молчание после вопроса Стива, тем яснее Баки понимал, что ему не мерещится. Все было на самом деле.

Он действительно задумался над ответом. Потому что после всего, что случилось в Ваканде в последнее время, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Что стало бы с ним, если бы к границе Ваканды пришел человек вроде Земо и потребовал кровной мести? Если бы он угрожал благополучию вакандцев в обмен на жизнь бывшего Зимнего Солдата?

— Прости, — наконец нарушил тишину Стив. Он покачал головой и, кажется, сам уже не был рад, что поднял эту тему. — Я не должен был такое спрашивать, это неправильно. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Баки подумал, что все-то Стив знает, просто не хочет признавать.

— В общем, что с рукой? Ты писал, что поставили новый протез? — Стив улыбнулся, но даже ребенок понял бы, насколько натянутой была эта улыбка.

— Отторжение, — коротко ответил Баки. — Принцесса говорит, что это у меня в голове.

— Но она же…

— Исправила все и даже больше, — Баки потянулся к разговорнику и перевернул книгу. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что мои тараканы все еще досаждают мне иногда.

Тут Стив подался вперед и произнес:

— Баки, это не твоя вина. 

Баки на мгновение закрыл лицо ладонью, а когда снова посмотрел на Стива — увидел за его спиной Карпова.

— Все эти ужасные вещи… у тебя не было выбора.

— Знаешь… — Баки встал из-за стола, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Карповым. — Навести меня попозже, я пойду отдыхать. Это предписание доктора Кана.

Стив кивнул, поднялся следом и даже проводил Баки до палаты. Как только дверь закрылась и Баки остался один, из тишины раздался голос Карпова:

—  _Время выполнять приказы, солдат_.

Черт бы побрал Стива и его советы. 

— Я больше не выполняю приказы, а ты вообще не настоящий, — он прошел до кровати и лег на нее.

—  _Время выполнять приказы, солдат_.

— Ну что заладил? Принцесса стерла все твое и вообще любое влияние на меня, так что теперь ты просто воспоминание… Исчезни уже наконец!

Кажется, его желание сбылось, и чужого присутствия в комнате больше не ощущалось.

Баки думал о том странном вопросе Стива и никак не мог найти подходящего ответа. Ну действительно, как бы Т'Чалла поступил в такой ситуации? Да наверняка выбрал бы свой народ, потому что глупо подвергать опасности целую страну ради чужака, нахождение которого в Ваканде делает всем только хуже. Баки до сих пор ощущал, что о его пребывании здесь знают только самые проверенные люди Т'Чаллы и те, кого Шури посчитала достаточно квалифицированными. Похоже, что большинство вакандцев даже не в курсе, кому оказывает помощь их король.

Возможно, решение этой дилеммы должно быть гораздо проще — если бы встал выбор между вакандцами и Баки… Баки нужно просто уйти. Покинуть это место, чтобы никого больше не подвергать опасности.

Осталось решить, подходила ли нынешняя ситуация с появлением в даркнете информации о местонахождении Зимнего солдата под этот вопрос или еще нет? Если даже Стив считал, что безопасность Баки под угрозой, значило ли это, что и остальным жителям Ваканды могла грозить опасность?

***

  
— Если есть желание, мы можем попробовать снова, когда вы будете готовы, — предложение доктора Кана звучало очень… заманчиво. Тем более что она не боялась начать установку протеза с нуля. Кажется, ее не пугали неудачи, и Баки это в ней нравилось.

Шури находилась тут же, и ей похоже, тоже не терпелось вернуть Баки руку.

— Знаете, я… — Баки посмотрел на голограмму протеза, зависшей над ладонью доктора Кана. — Я думаю, что мы слишком торопимся.

Он ожидал увидеть разочарование на лице доктора или Шури, но они лишь кивнули, соглашаясь с его решением.

— Ну, значит, когда наступит правильный момент, мы будем готовы, — Шури улыбнулась. — Доктор Кана, если сержант Барнс по вашему мнению в порядке, может, стоит его выписать? Вряд ли его здоровью когда-либо угрожала серьезная опасность.

Шури, конечно, преуменьшала. Да, Баки вовремя получил медицинскую помощь, когда его организм без какой-либо причины начал отторгать вибраниум, но ему в тот момент было очень плохо. Наверное, он даже забыл, каково это — болеть, и вот представилась возможность вспомнить.

Но доктор Кана действительно перестраховалась — кризис миновал очень быстро, уже на следующий день Баки чувствовал себя абсолютно здоровым, но в больнице его продержали еще две недели.

Баки не стал просить Шури, чтобы та не называла его «сержантом» — уж слишком официально и непривычно звучало. Да и «сержант Барнс» давно канул в Лету, вернее, в то самое ущелье в Альпах — в конце концов, кто-то же получил похоронку на его имя?

— У меня нет возражений, — ответила доктор Кана. — Если вы чувствуете себя достаточно здоровым, чтобы покинуть больницу, я дам на это добро.

Баки кивнул. Ему уже в самом деле хотелось вернуться в ту маленькую хижину, может быть, попрактиковать свой вакандский на местной детворе и заняться чем-нибудь простым, что не требовало от него военной подготовки. Ну и решить наконец, подвергало ли его присутствие жителей Ваканды опасности или нет.

— Вы точно не хотите дать этому протезу второй шанс? — еще раз спросила его доктор Кана, прежде чем Баки переступил порог больницы и направился в сторону того самого маленького пруда, возле которого находилась уже полюбившаяся ему хижина. Он крепко сжимал в руке вакандский разговорник, словно это был маленький якорь, удерживающий его в хоть каком-то подобии мирной жизни.

— Нет, не хочу, — Баки попрощался с доктором Кана и зашагал прочь — прямо по одной из оживленных улочек Бирнин Зана. Случайные прохожие иногда оглядывались на него, но скорее всего не потому, что им был непривычен белый человек в центре Ваканды — отсутствие конечности привлекало гораздо больше внимания. Баки прижимал вакандский разговорник к груди, и в какой-то момент ему на ум пришла совершенно простая мысль — чтобы держать эту маленькую книгу, вторая рука не нужна.

Да, без протеза многие вещи делать гораздо сложнее — например, собирать уже изрядно отросшие волосы, и еще целый огромный список, который при желании можно было написать просто как тренировку для мозгов. 

Но разве так необходимо иметь обе руки, чтобы быть обычным человеком? Эта простая мысль показалась Баки такой правильной и уместной, что он улыбнулся, наверное, впервые за последнее время. Не для кого-то, чтобы показать, что с ним все в порядке, не стараясь для других. Для себя.

Он добрел до пруда за час — торопиться все равно было некуда. Баки встал возле берега — как раз в том месте, где хорошо просматривалось дно и было видно, как мелкие цветастые рыбки ищут себе корм. Он бы покрошил им что-нибудь, но вряд ли в его хижине осталась еда.

—  _Время выполнять приказы, солдат_ , — прозвучало совсем рядом. Баки огляделся, пытаясь понять, где же теперь стоит Карпов, но того поблизости не оказалось. Баки взглянул в свое отражение на поверхности пруда и увидел его — тот ни капли не изменился, разве что все так же держал у груди тот самый красный блокнот со звездой.

А потом подул легкий ветерок, и мелкая рябь прошлась по воде, стирая четкие границы у отражения, и, когда пруд снова успокоился, Карпова там не оказалось. Баки видел только себя, точно так же держащего в руке разговорник.

Похоже, только что Баки видел этого человека в последний раз.

***

  
Т'Чалла не ожидал найти Барнса за таким странным занятием. Не потому что в Ваканде не готовили корм для животных — просто самое высокотехнологичное государство на планете должно было как-то автоматизировать этот процесс. Разве перекладывание тюков с сеном на подставку — пусть и суперпродвинутую подставку — не должно выполняться машинами?

— Шури сказала, вы отказались от установки протеза, — разговор нужно было с чего-то начать. Поэтому Т'Чалла решил уточнить то, что ему уже известно.

— Именно так, — Барнс остановился. Выпрямился и смахнул волосы с лица. — Я подумал, что раз мне отлично жилось и без руки, то зачем что-то менять?

Т'Чалла хотел возразить. Спросить, какой же из Барнса воин, если у него нет всех конечностей, но почти сразу передумал. Разве Барнс находился в Ваканде, чтобы быть воином? Конечно нет. Т'Чалла обещал помочь, и, чтобы успешно с этим справиться, возможно, было достаточно того, что уже получилось.

— Я просто вдруг понял, что большинство моих бед берут корни в металлической руке, — Барнс кивнул на левое плечо, бережно укрытое платком, а потом посмотрел Т'Чалле прямо в глаза и улыбнулся.

Именно в этот момент Т'Чалла понял, что все усилия последних месяцев вознаграждены — впервые он видел на лице Барнса настоящую эмоцию, не призванную спрятать что-то неприятное внутри. Т'Чалла мог бы поклясться, что Барнс даже стал выглядеть моложе, но это мгновение быстро потухло, исчезло, будто его и не было.

Т'Чалла едва не спросил, как снова вернуть эту секунду, но быстро опомнился, потому что просить Барнса о чем-то таком, наверное, было неприлично — он еще не разобрался, как у того дела обстоят с такими вещами, вроде выражения чувств.

— Я отправил себя в отставку, — Барнс произнес это так буднично, словно ничего особенного не произошло, и он делал подобные вещи постоянно. Но Т'Чалле почему-то стало так спокойно, словно с души упал неподъемный груз, который он носил на себе очень долгое время.

Наверное, если бы они с Барнсом были более близки, Т'Чалла бы его обнял. Именно так он делал со своими друзьями и родными, но Барнс вряд ли вписывался в одну из этих категорий… Впрочем, желание от этого не пропало.

— Почему вы так на меня смотрите? — вопрос Барнса выдернул его из размышлений.

— Как? — Т'Чалла чуть отступил назад и убрал руки за спину. Ему вдруг показалось, что он вторгался в личное пространство Барнса.

— Не знаю, — Барнс пожал плечами — вернее, полноценное движение удалось только правой половине его тела. — Но мне от вашего взгляда неуютно.

— О, нет, не подумайте ничего плохого, — Т'Чалла ощутил легкий холодок ужаса, подумав, что Барнс мог воспринять его поведение как проявление агрессии — это они уже проходили. — Просто я очень рад за вас, но выразить это привычным способом не могу.

— Почему? — Барнс вцепился в один из тюков с сеном и легким броском поместил на подставку.

— Мы с вами не настолько хорошие друзья, — кажется, Т'Чалла даже сам для себя прозвучал слишком разочарованно, и лишь понадеялся, что Барнс этого не услышит.

— А то бы что? — Барнс остановился, держа в руке злополучный тюк. Он смотрел на Т'Чаллу так, словно ничего плохого не случилось бы, если бы тот позволил себе немного лишнего. В конце концов, та странная ночь под травяной сбор ничем плохим не закончилась.

«А то бы я вас обнял», — Т'Чалла почти сказал это, и, кажется, Барнс догадался об этом — шагнул ему навстречу, так и не выпуская из руки свою ношу.

— Мой король, — голос Окойе прозвучал рядом очень внезапно, Т'Чалла даже вздрогнул — он был так поглощен моментом, что не заметил, как она подошла. — Мистер Барнс.

— Генерал, — Т'Чалла повернулся к ней, надеясь, что у нее были очень веские причины явиться сюда лично, а не связаться через кимойо. — Что-то случилось?

— И да, и нет, — Окойе покосилась на Барнса, словно не желала говорить в его присутствии.

— Я вынужден вас покинуть.

Он попрощался с Барнсом — тот лишь кивнул в ответ и вернулся к своему занятию. Кажется, одну подставку он уже заполнил, и теперь можно было приступить ко второй.

Т'Чалла и Окойе отошли от Барнса, и, когда расстояние стало внушительным, генерал заговорила:

— Пограничное племя сообщает о подозрительной активности вдоль южной границы, — Окойе выглядела не очень довольной. — В'Каби почти готов лично выволочь Барнса туда и отдать чужакам.

— Вот почему он продолжает это делать? — не скрывая своего негодования, спросил Т'Чалла. — Неужели опыт с Н'Джадакой ничему его не научил?

— Попыток проникнуть в Ваканду зафиксировано не было, но мне кажется, они просто прощупывают почву, проверяют нашу бдительность, — Окойе проигнорировала вопрос про В'Каби. — Подозреваю, что бывший беглый наемник Гидры с вибраниумной рукой — слишком лакомый кусок.

Т'Чалла ухмыльнулся. Барнс сейчас отказался от руки, выражая тем самым нежелание участвовать во всех этих военных баталиях, вне зависимости от того, на какой почве они ведутся — во всех смыслах. А теперь повсюду снуют хищники, охочие до легкой добычи. Наверняка многие из тех, кто пришел на зов шпионки, считали, что Ваканда — страна третьего мира, где все пасут коз, а изобретение колеса — верх технологии. Да, сейчас, когда Ваканда впервые готовилась открыть двери и впустить в столицу представительства из других стран, устроить посольства и наконец-то начать полноценный культурный и технологический обмен, присутствие Барнса несколько осложняло ситуацию. Едва ли в ООН обрадуются, когда узнают, что и Стив Роджерс — частый гость на территории Ваканды, а бывший Зимний Солдат занимается тем, что читает вакандский разговорник и перекладывает тюки с сеном.

Кажется, пора было снова надеть мантию Черной Пантеры и выступить не только как король, но и как самый главный защитник Ваканды.

***

  
Баки умудрился уловить добрую половину из сказанного Окойе. Да, они с Т’Чаллой отошли на достаточное расстояние, но отчего-то именно сегодня каждое сказанное генералом слово доходило до Баки почти без изменений. Он даже почти не напрягался, а Окойе не использовала сложные или незнакомые для Баки слова.

Впрочем, не нужно было слышать весь разговор, чтобы понять его суть — вокруг Ваканды собралась куча нежданных гостей, которым нужен трофей. Какой именно, догадаться было нетрудно. Баки закинул последний тюк с сеном на подставку и, стряхнув мелкий мусор с одежды, направился к хижине. Видимо, пора было что-то делать. Последнее, чего желал Баки, — это ставить Т'Чаллу перед выбором.

Их короткий разговор перед появлением Окойе казался странным, но лишь потому, что Баки впервые чувствовал себя по-настоящему хорошо. Он отказался от протеза как от самого главного груза, тянущего его обратно в прошлое, и теперь нужно было научиться жить без привязки к ярлыкам, которые так любили в Гидре. Он больше не Зимний Солдат, не сержант Барнс. Просто Баки — но не тот, что оставил Стива возле призывного пункта в двух шагаха от Старк Экспо… Ему предстояло еще многое для себя открыть, и в том числе — разобраться, кто теперь друг, а кто враг.

К счастью, с плохими парнями все было достаточно просто — они хотели навредить Баки или его друзьям. Старайся держаться от них подальше или, наоборот, дай сдачи, если будут досаждать. Тут Баки подумал, что теперь Стиву пришлось бы в случае чего отгонять от него задир в подворотнях. Эта мысль его позабавила.

А вот с союзниками все оказалось гораздо сложнее — мир ведь давно перестал быть черно-белым, а может и вовсе никогда таким не был. С друзьями, в принципе, тоже все было понятно: если человек помогает и делает только хорошее — он, скорее всего, заслуживает, чтобы к нему относились соответствующе… Правда, Баки никак не мог разобраться в том, как в эту простую классификацию уложить Т'Чаллу. Вот Стив — он точно друг, и дело даже не в том, что у них с Баки огромный пласт прошлого позади, и, может быть, от той былой дружбы ничего не осталось, кроме сожалений и пары добрых воспоминаний. Но, кажется, Стиву на это было плевать, а пока он не требовал от Баки быть кем-то другим и строить из себя кого-то, кем тот не являлся, — все было нормально. Относительно, но кто сказал, что дружба — штука идеальная?

Но вот Т'Чалла… Благодетель, покровитель? Просто человек, который решил помочь, исправляя ошибку? Как воспринимать эту помощь? Как извинение? Как благотворительность? Как просто доброе дело, одно из тех, которые настоящие герои периодически делают? Ну, Т'Чалла точно хороший парень, тут даже и гадать не надо, но разве за все время, что Баки находился в Ваканде, не стал ли он чем-то большим, чем просто гостеприимным хозяином?

Баки наивно подумал, что за секунду до появления Окойе Т'Чалла был готов сделать что-то необычное. Может быть, пожать ему руку или даже обнять… Баки почему-то казалось, что это совершенно нормальное явление для вакандцев — так выражать свои положительные эмоции, но сам-то он не вакандец.

И именно из-за этого маленького пункта с происхождением все живущие в этой стране люди оказались под угрозой.

Т'Чалла мог не считать Баки своим другом, но сам Баки решил, что нужно поступить так, как сделал бы самый настоящий друг — собраться и прошмыгнуть через то ущелье как можно дальше от Ваканды, запутать следы, чтобы никто из тех, кто приходил по его душу не мог причинить вред вакандцам.

Баки поблагодарил самого себя — пусть он и находился тогда под чужим контролем — за подготовку походного снаряжения. Небольшой рюкзак с самым необходимым был надежно спрятан за кроватью. Можно было дождаться темноты и скрыться из виду не только патрулирующей эту местность охраны и дора милаже, но и сканеров Шури — к счастью, пытаясь спрятать Баки от шпионки, они укрывали его и от самих себя.

До заката оставалась всего пара часов, а Баки уже был готов уйти. Главное — сделать это быстро и не дать никому догнать себя. Хотя кто будет сейчас следить за ним, когда вокруг столько настоящих врагов?  



	5. Chapter 5

— Нет, господин госсекретарь, я от вас ничего не утаиваю. Нет, эта информация ложная и призвана подорвать любые дипломатические отношения между Вакандой и остальным миром. Зачем? Конечно же вибраниум…  
  
М'Баку стоял за большой каменной пантерой в нескольких метрах от агента Росса и внимательно слушал, что тот говорил по телефону. Кажется, этот человек действительно намеревался не дать Ваканду в обиду — удивительно, какие открытия порой делаешь, когда узнаешь кого-то получше.  
  
Тем временем Росс закончил разговор. Кажется, он был расстроен его итогами и выглядел так, словно готов был прямо сейчас полезть в драку. М'Баку покинул свое импровизированное укрытие и подошел к Россу.  
  
— М'Баку, — поприветствовал тот и отступил назад — невысокие люди часто так делали, М'Баку уже привык и даже не обращал внимания.  
  
— Не знал я, что вы снова в Ваканде, агент Росс, — он расправил плечи, чтобы специально казаться еще больше. — Не думал, что Т'Чалла откажется от своего слова и пустит вас.  
  
— Он не отказывался, его вынудили обстоятельства, — Россу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть М'Баку прямо в глаза. М'Баку такое уважал — не все джабари могли так смело встречаться взглядом с вождем, что уж про чужаков говорить.  
  
— Обстоятельства? Говорите как настоящий дипломат, — М'Баку немного наклонился и добавил: — Выбираете слова подлиннее, чтобы запутать собеседника красивыми речами, а сами плетете интригу…  
  
Росс напрягся — это было видно невооруженным глазом. Кажется, даже замер и, похоже, был готов либо драться, либо бежать. М'Баку стало смешно, и он не сдержал улыбки.  
  
— Вы, белые люди, такие забавные, — он выпрямился и захохотал. — Расслабьтесь, агент Росс, я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы нападать на вас посреди бела дня.  
  
Росс выдохнул и действительно успокоился.  
  
— У вас очень странное чувство юмора, — произнес он и оттянул пальцем ворот рубашки.  
  
— Сочту это за комплимент, — М'Баку забавляло общение с Россом — на нем так приятно было проверять многочисленные стереотипы о западных людях. Т'Чалла бы наверняка осудил М'Баку за такое поведение, но здесь его не было, а значит, можно было немного повеселиться.  
  
— Я вообще-то хотел с вами поговорить, — сказал Росс, стараясь выглядеть доброжелательно. М'Баку покачал головой — неужели таких плохих актеров берут в американские спецслужбы?  
  
— О чем же? — М'Баку решил что здесь, возле дворцового крыльца, не самое лучшее место для беседы, поэтому просто пошел вниз по склону, к выходу в город. Россу оставалось только быстрым шагом нагонять его.  
  
— Ваши слова про чрезмерную опеку над Барнсом, — напомнил Росс, и М'Баку снова стало весело. Он прекрасно помнил, чем все закончилось и как почти случайно брошенная мысль превратилась в полноценную идею, которая, кажется, засела в голове не только у приближенных короля, но и у самого Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Вы сами сказали, что у меня странное чувство юмора. Я не виноват, что вы принимаете каждое мое слово за чистую монету.  
  
Росс остановился, и М'Баку пришлось последовать его примеру — они как раз дошли до квартала с маленькими закусочными и рынком.  
  
— Я о другом, — Росс огляделся, словно не желал, чтобы их подслушали. — Вы так удачно «пошутили», что поверил в это не только я, но и другие люди. Мне нужно, чтобы вы повторили это, но внесли в умы вакандцев совсем другую мысль.  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что если ваше предложение будет вредить Ваканде, я прямо тут оторву вам голову? — М'Баку был настроен более чем серьезно.  
  
— Я не предлагаю вам ничего противозаконного, поверьте, — Росс снова смотрел М'Баку прямо в глаза и даже не моргал. — Вокруг Ваканды сложилась непростая ситуация, и нам нужно ее исправить. Боюсь, что один я точно не справлюсь.  
  
— Агент Росс, как насчет выпить? — М'Баку показал рукой на одно из кафе ниже по улице.  
  
— Я… — он не успел ничего ответить М'Баку почти поднял его над землей, схватив за плечи, и потащил в сторону кафе.  
  


***

Добраться до ущелья оказалось даже проще, чем Баки предполагал. Никто не поставил там заграждений или новых силовых полей — тропа между двумя отвесными скалами была все так же свободна, как и несколько недель назад. Оставалось только пройти по ней и выйти в джунгли уже за пределами Ваканды.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея, бро? — как Баки и подозревал, теперь, когда Карпов тоже исчез, его путешествие проходило в компании последней, третьей галлюцинации, чье лицо он так и не опознал.  
  
Маяк — как теперь Баки называл бывшего «медбрата» — стоял впереди, привалившись спиной к скале, частично загораживая вход в ущелье.  
  
— Я серьезно, неужели очередной побег от своих проблем — это решение? — Маяк развел руками, словно показывая на все вокруг. — Ты уже делал что-то такое, и чем это закончилось? Нельзя бесконечно убегать.  
  
— Я не собираюсь слушать советы от глюка, — Баки прошел между скалами, игнорируя своего воображаемого собеседника. — Тебя тут вообще нет, ты ненастоящий.  
  
— Очень удобно, — Маяк, кажется, даже рассмеялся. — Только вот если от меня ты можешь убежать, то от себя — нет.  
  
Баки остановился и развернулся. Да, он серьезно воспринимал галлюцинацию как настоящего человека — уж слишком тот отличался от всех, кого Баки знал. Оттого и ассоциировать его с собой было сложнее.  
  
— Оставаться в Ваканде — плохая идея, — Баки показал рукой в ту сторону, откуда пришел. — Пока я нахожусь там, всегда кто-нибудь будет в опасности. Я, может, смог смириться со своим прошлым, но всегда найдется какой-нибудь человек вроде Земо, который посчитает, что моя жизнь принадлежит ему. И тогда пострадают невинные жители Ваканды…  
  
«Тогда пострадает Т'Чалла…» — чуть не вырвалось у Баки. Хотя какой смысл скрывать свои мысли от галлюцинации, которая и так знала, что к чему.  
  
— Ты сказал, что покажешь мне путь, — продолжил Баки, обращаясь к Маяку. — Ну так веди. Только не говори, что я должен вернуться в Ваканду, это точно не моя дорога.  
  
Маяк подошел к Баки и, задрав голову, посмотрел на небо — на тонкую полоску, что выглядывала между скалами и бурной растительностью на краях ущелья.  
  
— Знаешь, почему эту тропу не завалили при первой же возможности и оставили как есть? — он показал пальцем наверх. — Потому что однажды так уже поступили. Закидали ущелье камнями, закрыли проход наглухо — это случилось еще на заре технологического бума Ваканды. Остальной мир только-только вставал на ноги, а Ваканда уже строила вокруг себя заборы, прекрасно осознавая, что это ее единственный и верный путь.  
  
Маяк прошел вперед, и Баки последовал за ним, поглядывая наверх — чем дальше они продвигались по тропе вглубь ущелья, тем более влажными становились скалы вокруг.  
  
— Но прошло много времени, и очередной дозорный пограничник обнаружил, что проход снова свободен, — Маяк развернулся и коснулся руками противоположных каменных стен. — Знаешь, в чем дело? Каждый сезон дождей огромное количество воды стекало с гор, размывая все те камни, что люди положили сюда, чтобы закрыть дорогу…  
  
Маяк показал под ноги, и Баки опустил взгляд. Пол ущелья тоже был каменным, покрытым тонким слоем мха, и местами виднелись как будто бы песчаные насыпи. Если бы Баки не знал, что находится в самом сердце Африки, то решил бы, что это старое русло реки.  
  
— Все превратилось в крошку, — Маяк поднял с земли горсть влажного песка и показал ее Баки. — А теперь скажи мне, что делаешь ты со своей жизнью и к чему была эта притча про ущелье?  
  
Баки лишь отмахнулся. Игнорируя его слова, прошел прямо сквозь галлюцинацию и бодро зашагал по тропе дальше. Нужно было пройти ущелье до рассвета, чтобы успеть найти укрытие уже за пределами Ваканды — его наверняка будут искать.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, бро, — произнес Маяк, и больше в тот день Баки его не видел.  
  


***

Т'Чалла пробирался по деревьям над головами «гостей» — вряд ли кто-то мог бы разглядеть его в сгущающихся сумерках, но он все равно старался не оказываться в тех местах, где было мало листьев.  
  
— Что ты видишь? — в левом ухе звучал голос Шури, следившей за всем из своей лаборатории. Да, она предлагала послать разведчика-дрона, который мог бы получить информацию с тем же успехом, что и сам Т'Чалла, но Окойе воспротивилась этой идее. Она сообщила, что люди, собравшиеся возле границы, опасны и слишком бдительны, чтобы подпускать к ним технику. Если бы дрон сломался, это спровоцировало бы «гостей» на активные действия.  
  
— Десять человек, все вооружены, — Т'Чалла расположился над самым большим скоплением людей и прислушался.  
  
— Мы можем доверять этой информации? — спросил один из наемников. Несмотря на темный цвет кожи, он говорил на чистом английском с очень сильным британским акцентом. — Откуда ты вообще получил эту наводку?  
  
— Купил, — ответил второй. Судя по тому как на него смотрели, он был главным. — Дело точное. Нужно только дождаться условного сигнала — и можно пересекать границу.  
  
— И что тогда? Какую выгоду можно найти в отсталой стране, где только коз пасут? — возмутился первый заговоривший.  
  
Кажется, их главарь взял в руки небольшой планшет и показал на экране то самое фото Барнса, сделанное возле ущелья.  
  
— Это… — послышалось со всех сторон. — Тот самый… из Гидры?  
  
— Именно, парни, — продолжил главарь. — Посудите сами. Выкурим его из Ваканды — и получим такой куш, о каком можно только мечтать.  
  
— С каких это пор мы подписались делать грязную работу за Интерпол? — спросил кто-то из толпы.  
  
— Объясняю на пальцах, — главарь выступил вперед и снова заговорил, активно жестикулируя: — За этого Зимнего Солдата многих из вас если не простят, то пару грешков спишут. Для некоторых из вас это билет домой. Заключать сделки с правительством лучше, когда есть козырь в рукаве — например, беглый агент Гидры…  
  
Т'Чалла слушал речь наемника, и внутри разгоралась ярость. Дело было даже не в том, что кто-то относился к Барнсу как куску мяса, который можно просто продать. Он немного злился на самого себя, так как вспомнил о том, как когда-то сам был готов порезать Барнса на лоскуты… Пусть Т'Чалла давно уже признал свою ошибку и всячески пытался исправить нанесенный вред, это пятно навсегда осталось на его совести — ценный урок о том, как делать не надо.  
  
— Я расскажу вам маленькую тайну, — главарь наемников все еще вещал — видимо, тот еще болтун. — Нам не нужно привозить Зимнего целиком.  
  
— Это как? — поинтересовался один из стоявших прямо под той веткой, на которой разместился Т'Чалла.  
  
— Посмотрите на фото внимательнее, — главарь протянул планшет. — Его рука — чистый вибраниум и такие технологии, которых весь остальной мир еще не видел. На черном рынке за нее отвалят такую круглую сумму, что можно будет не работать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Вот сейчас Т'Чалла не выдержал и резво соскочил с ветки прямо на одного из наемников. На мгновение вся банда замерла, не зная, что делать — хвататься за оружие или бежать.  
  
— А я-то думал, что это все россказни местных сумасшедших… — начал главарь, и Т'Чалла, не дав ему закончить, быстрым движением отшвырнул его на другой конец поляны, крепко приложив о дерево. Вот теперь остальные наемники отмерли, начали стрелять, с ужасом на лицах наблюдая за тем, как пули отскакивали от брони Черной Пантеры, не нанося никакого вреда. Он раскидывал их с такой легкостью, что это было даже скучно.  
  
— Бегите отсюда, — Т'Чалла вцепился в горло последнего из наемников, оставшегося в сознании, и поднял его над землей. — Уносите ноги и всем скажите, что каждый, кто придет в Ваканду за легкими трофеями, познает гнев Черной Пантеры.  
  
Т'Чалла разжал пальцы, и наемник, едва устояв на ногах, бросился прочь в джунгли.  
  
— «Познает гнев Черной Пантеры», — Шури передразнила Т'Чаллу. — Ты закончил с этой шайкой?  
  
— Да, — Т'Чалла огляделся. От банды остались только тлеющие угли в кострище и тот самый планшет. Т'Чалла поднял его и, пролистав содержимое, пришел к неутешительному выводу — судя по всему, подобные сообщения о легкой наживе в Ваканде получило как минимум две дюжины наемников со всех концов света. Оставалось только догадываться, кто уже находился возле границы Ваканды, а кто еще был в пути.  
  
— Окойе сообщает, что ее люди и пограничники избавились еще от пяти аналогичных лагерей в разных точках приграничной зоны, — судя по звукам, рядом с Шури находился кто-то из лаборантов, и они постоянно уточняли у нее что-то. — Две банды умудрились перебраться через границу.  
  
Т'Чалла не особо беспокоился. Если там все нежданные гости были такого же уровня подготовки, как те, которых только что вырубил он, то дора милаже и пограничники запросто с ними справятся.  
  
— Т'Чалла, если ты не сильно занят, то тут появился еще один странный сигнал.  
  
— Где? — Т'Чалла уже двигался в сторону Когтя, где его ждала Айо.  
  
— Опять ущелье, — кажется, Шури была удивлена. — Они уже и до этого места добрались…  
  
Да, со стороны могло показаться, что вместе с местонахождением Барнса и его фотографиями шпионка сдала и координаты ущелья как самого безопасного прохода через границу, который почти не контролировался. Ну, до недавнего времени так оно и было — только везение позволило своевременно отреагировать на нарушение периметра.  
  
Однако, в том сообщении, что Т'Чалла успел изучить на планшете наемников, не было ни координат, ни каких-либо других указаний на местность. Вообще ни слова о том, где лучше прорываться — складывалось ощущение, что шпионка просто сделала так, чтобы толпы искателей легкой наживы маячили поблизости, например, вдоль южной границы, нервируя и Т'Чаллу, и всю Ваканду.  
  
— Когда пришел сигнал из ущелья? — спросил Т'Чалла, уже находясь на борту Когтя. Айо подняла джет в воздух и направила по данным Шури координатам.  
  
— Пару часов назад.  
  
— Почему ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? — Т'Чалла подошел к месту пилота и разглядел на голографическом интерфейсе Когтя, что до места им лететь всего пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Ты управился раньше остальных, поэтому рассказываю тебе. А могла ведь и Окойе или кому еще.  
  
Возможно, Т'Чалла просто слишком много переживал за последнее время. Или наоборот. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что нехорошее предчувствие поселилось внутри, и он не знал, как его унять.  
  
Из Когтя он выскочил почти на ходу — пробежал по ущелью, добрался до того места, где заканчивалась Ваканда… и никого тут не нашел. Было пусто, и даже сканеры Когтя не улавливали присутствия других людей на расстоянии нескольких километров.  
  
— Ложная тревога? — спросила Шури.  
  
— Не уверен, — Т'Чалла посмотрел под ноги и заметил горсть песка, которая отчего-то лежала симметричной кучкой на зеленой поверхности мха. Ближайшая песчаная насыпь находилась в двух метрах отсюда…  
  
— Айо, мы летим домой, — произнес он. — Ложная тревога.  
  


***

С самого возвращения с Айо в столицу Т’Чалла был сам не свой. Какое-то странное беспокойство поселилось внутри, и он не знал, как с ним совладать.  
  
Утром Рамонда и Шури поинтересовались, отчего он так встревожен, и пришлось выдумывать причину, чтобы не заставлять мачеху и сестру переживать.  
  
— Эта ситуация вышла из-под контроля, — В'Каби как всегда начинал обсуждение событий на границе на весьма повышенных тонах. Т'Чалла, если честно, уже пожалел неоднократно, что помиловал его и позволил остаться в Совете. На самом деле, ему просто не хотелось начинать правление с ареста лучшего друга — даже если их пути совсем разошлись. В конце концов, В'Каби обладал опытом, которого не было ни у кого в Ваканде, а хороший король вряд ли стал бы пренебрегать этим.  
  
— Ничего ужасного не случилось, — ответила Шури. Сегодня она тоже присутствовала в тронном зале. — Да, эти люди пытались пересечь границу, но никому из них не удалось. А тем, кто подобрался достаточно близко, показали, где их место.  
  
— Всего этого можно было избежать, — внезапно для всех заговорил М'Баку. Он уже давно получил место в Совете, но никогда не выступал и большинство решений поддерживал молча. Т'Чалла все гадал, когда же вождь Джабари даст о себе знать.  
  
— И каким же образом? — спросил у него Т'Чалла, пытаясь разглядеть на лице М'Баку хоть какую-то подсказку, чтобы понять, чего ожидать дальше, но тщетно. М'Баку был непроницаем.  
  
— Все эти люди пришли к границам Ваканды для того, чтобы поймать Зимнего Солдата, — М'Баку произнес это медленно и не спуская глаз с Т'Чаллы, словно проверял его реакцию. К счастью, Т'Чалла тоже мог быть абсолютно нечитаемым, когда нужно.  
  
Члены Совета повернулись к нему — кажется, у них появилось много вопросов, и сейчас было самое лучше время, чтобы показать ситуацию в выгодном королю свете.  
  
— Местонахождение сержанта Барнса давно не секрет для Совета, — вмешалась Шури. — Т'Чалла…  
  
— Шури, я сам, — Т'Чалла встал с трона и, сделав несколько шагов, остановился напротив М'Баку.  
  
— Я слушаю вас, вождь Джабари.  
  
— Я все сказал, — М'Баку откинулся на спинку своего кресла и задрал голову — ему это вряд ли было необходимо, чтобы лучше видеть Т'Чаллу, но он все равно это сделал. Как предсказуемо.  
  
— Нет, не все.  
  
— И что же, по-вашему, я хотел добавить? — спросил М'Баку. Т'Чалла отступил назад и развернулся к Совету.  
  
— Вряд ли вы бы стали участвовать в обсуждении этой темы, если бы не имели решения для сложившейся вокруг Ваканды проблемы, — Т'Чалла вернулся к трону и сел.  
  
Теперь все члены Совета смотрели на М'Баку.  
  
— Для вакандцев не секрет, что среди них ходит американец, а принцесса и лучшие доктора страны занимаются его здоровьем, — на удивление, М'Баку сказал это без какого-либо явного пренебрежения. — Но остальной мир все еще считает этого человека угрозой, и пока это так, постоянно будут появляться чужаки, охочие до его головы.  
  
Т'Чалла уже подумал о том, что М'Баку сейчас предложит выдать Барнса Интерполу или вообще с позором выгнать из страны. И, кажется часть Совета с радостью поддержала бы подобный вариант развития событий.  
  
— Джабари тяжело приняли новый порядок, который ты принес с собой, Т'Чалла, — продолжил М'Баку. — Открыть Ваканду для остального мира? Я думал, что ты отморозил себе мозг, пока лежал в сугробе.  
  
На этих словах М'Баку улыбнулся.  
  
— Но потом я получил место в этом Совете и уже какое-то время могу наблюдать за тем, как ведутся дела с остальным миром. Как король представляет Ваканду для других стран. Я поделился новым знанием со своим племенем, и джабари посчитали, что мне не показалось — Ваканда в надежных руках.  
  
Т'Чалла не верил своим ушам — он не думал, что когда-нибудь М'Баку похвалит его.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, Т'Чалла, — М'Баку произнес это громко, и, кажется тронный зал повторил за ним едва слышным эхо. — Если ты решил, что американец заслуживает помощи и убежища, значит, так оно будет.  
  
— Но это не решает нашей проблемы, — заявил В'Каби. — Остальному миру без разницы, каковы наши мотивы, они желают судить этого человека по своим законам. Если встанем у них на пути, нас не ждет ничего хорошего.  
  
— Ты частично прав, — согласился Т'Чалла. — И М'Баку прав. Только вот самая большая угроза для нас — та самая шпионка, что пряталась в рядах дора милаже. Мы все еще ищем ее и пытаемся вычислить, что же ей нужно. И пока эта женщина на свободе, мы можем бесконечно спорить о том, как поступить правильно — она все наши усилия сведет на нет.  
  
Последние попытки Шури вычислить шпионку успехом не увенчались. Она использовала окольные пути, умело путала следы, а мировая паутина строилась совсем по другим законам, нежели сеть Ваканды. Да, Интернет был проще для понимания, но в нем было слишком много своих нюансов, которые для Шури иной раз оказывались неприятным сюрпризом.  
  
Т'Чалла же чувствовал, что рано или поздно шпионка ошибется, и тогда появится возможность поймать ее — но она должна была почувствовать собственную непобедимость, а на это тоже нужно время. Хотя она уже достаточно долго водила Шури за нос, и, скорее всего, все могло разрешиться уже совсем скоро.  
  
— Джабари могут укрыть американца, пока вы ее ловите, — внезапно предложил М'Баку. Такого Т'Чалла от него не ожидал.  
  
— Какой в этом смысл? — не удержавшись, спросила Шури. Кажется, она не верила в то, что жители гор могут спрятать человека лучше, чем она.  
  
— Джабари не используют то огромное количество техники, что остальные вакандцы, — объяснил М'Баку. — А горы и пещеры сами по себе глушат все остальное. Да и к тому же женщина, изображающая дора милаже, сразу бросается в глаза.   
  
В словах М'Баку был смысл. Джабари были очень закрытой общиной, живущей на ограниченной территории, — проникнуть к ним незаметно было невозможно.  
  
— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — Т'Чалла решил, что этот вариант мог значительно упростить им жизнь. В конце концов, он бы точно знал, где и в каком месте находится Барнс в тот или иной момент.  
  
— Тогда ведите американца сюда, мои люди проводят его, — сказал М'Баку вполне доброжелательно.  
  
— Айо, — Т'Чалла посмотрел на дора милаже, что стояли у стен. — Распорядись, чтобы сержанта Барнса как можно скорее привели ко дворцу.  
  
Айо кивнула и сразу же покинула тронный зал.  
  
— Хочешь устроить засаду нашей шпионке? — спросила Шури.  
  
— Если повезет, нам не придется ничего устраивать — она сама придет к нам.  
  
Т'Чалла уже планировал перейти к следующему вопросу, стоявшему на повестке дня, но тут в зал вернулась встревоженная Айо.  
  
— Мой король.  
  
— Айо, что-то случилось?  
  
— Американец, он исчез.  
  
Члены Совета зашумели — кто-то возмущался, а кто-то, кажется, даже смеялся.  
  
— Исчез? — громко переспросил Т'Чалла, и в зале снова воцарилась тишина.  
  
— На месте проживания его нет, — начала объяснять Айо. — Сигнал кимойо не регистрируется. Охрана обыскала все возможные места, но никто не видел его со вчерашнего вечера.  
  
Ущелье… Т'Чалла зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками — никто не должен был видеть, как он расстроен. Успокоившись, он снова посмотрел на Айо и подумал о том, что наверняка она тоже поняла, что вчерашняя «ложная тревога» на самом деле относилась к Барнсу.  
  
— Если сигнал бусин нельзя запеленговать, тут возможны только два варианта, — Шури что-то проверяла, копаясь в куче голограмм, что возникли у нее над ладонью. — Либо кимойо вышли из строя — что само по себе маловероятно, вибраниум же. Либо… он не в Ваканде.  
  
Т'Чалла хотел спросить, уверена ли Шури в том, что говорит, но понял, что не стоит. У нее на лице все было написано — скорее всего, Барнс прошел ущелье ночью и сейчас уже мог находиться где угодно.  
  
— Кажется, теперь нам надо найти двух человек… — подытожил Т'Чалла. Самое главное — никак нельзя было допустить, чтобы весть о пропаже Барнса дошла до капитана Роджерса, так некстати решившего посетить Ваканду. Потому что если это случится… Одно Т'Чалла знал точно — Роджерс не умел искать людей тихо.  
  


***

— Что тебя тяготит, сын мой? — спросила Рамонда, когда тронный зал опустел. Даже дора милаже покинули Т'Чаллу — ему нужно было подумать. Понять, как действовать дальше. Нельзя просто полететь и прочесать тысячи километров по ту сторону ущелья.  
  
— Где я ошибся? — Т'Чалла развернулся к Рамонде. Наблюдать за безупречным пейзажем Бирнин Зана за окном он не мог — казалось, что допустивший просчет король не имел более права любоваться красотами Ваканды.  
  
Рамонда подошла совсем близко и протянула к Т'Чалле руки, погладив его по голове, — он наклонился к ней, и она поцеловала его в лоб.  
  
— Знаешь, что люди говорят? — произнесла она. — «Король Т'Чалла поделился с американцем всем, дал ему кров и новую жизнь, но этого оказалось недостаточно».  
  
Т'Чалла отвернулся. На самую малость он был согласен с этими словами, совсем чуть-чуть. Возможно, он просто не понимал, как Барнс мог взять и уйти, бросить все, отказаться от стольких благ, которыми Т'Чалла был готов поделиться.  
  
А с другой… Он не знал, что и думать, и давно не чувствовал себя таким растерянным — надо было раздать распоряжения и попытаться найти Барнса, пока не стало хуже, но у него просто опускались руки.  
  
— И часто ты, мама, слушаешь сплетни, что кружат над нашими головами, словно падальщики? — Т'Чалла позволил себе выдать толику раздражения.  
  
— Если они касаются тебя или Шури, то да, часто, — Рамонда, похоже, совсем не обиделась. Она положила ладонь Т'Чалле на спину, и от этого прикосновения стало необычайно спокойно.  
  
— Не уверен, что мне стоит предпринимать те действия, которых от меня ждут, — Т'Чалла снова смотрел на Рамонду. — Стоят ли они усилий? Может, так было суждено, и Барнс должен уйти из Ваканды, следуя своим путем?  
  
Если бы подобное случилось с кем-то из близкого окружения Т'Чаллы, он бы мог принять это на свой счет — решил бы, что недостаточно старался, чтобы помочь человеку. Но с Барнсом ситуация была немного другой, у Т'Чаллы не хватало знания о том, что же у того в голове, и он постоянно чувствовал себя так, словно отстает на шаг, а то и на два.  
  
— Знаешь, твоя сестра приходила ко мне как-то попросить совета, — Рамонда мягко улыбнулась. — Тоже волновалась за нашего гостя, пыталась описать его состояние одной из своих мудреных формул.  
  
— И что же ты ей сказала? — Шури не делилась с Т'Чаллой своими сомнениями и об этой беседе не упоминала.  
  
— То же, что скажу и тебе — невозможно понять, что у другого человека на душе, потому что читать его мысли ты, к сожалению, не можешь.  
  
Т'Чалла вздохнул. Проще не становилось. Да, он в самом деле не мог разгадать, почему Барнс ушел и какие мотивы им двигали. Проблему, однако, все равно нужно решать — потому что Т'Чалла знал, какие будут последствия. Данное обещание было еще в силе, и Т'Чалла не планировал от него отказываться.  
  
— Чувствуешь себя беспомощным?  
  
— Да, — Т'Чалла сам не вполне верил в то, что говорил. — Я могу послать десятки людей на поиски Барнса. Есть шанс, что мы даже найдем его — только нет никакой гарантии, что он захочет вернуться. А удерживать его против воли...   
  
— Ты не станешь и это верный подход, — перебила Рамонда и, посмотрев в окно, продолжила: — Предложи ему то, ради чего стоит остаться в Ваканде.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал и об этом, но так все казалось еще сложнее. Ну что он мог дать Барнсу, чтобы тот передумал уходить? Там был целый мир, гораздо более знакомый и понятный, чем изолированная ото всех Ваканда. Там, за границей люди жили по известным Барнсу законам и правилам, пусть зачастую и несправедливым. А здесь, в Ваканде, все было немного иначе.  
  
— Спасибо, мама, — Т'Чалла поблагодарил Рамонду и обнял ее. — Ты мне очень помогла.  
  


***

— Вот уж не думал, что встречу вас здесь, — агент Росс не верил своим глазам. Да, это был определенно Стив Роджерс, Росс узнал бы его в любом виде, даже в таком потрепанном, как сейчас. Роджерс стоял в холле дворца, возле большой лестницы и огромной статуи пантеры. — А ваши товарищи, которых вы вытащили из Рафта, тоже тут?  
  
Роджерс нахмурился.  
  
— Я не собираюсь сдавать вас властям, можете расслабиться, — Росс подошел ближе и добавил: — Если бы я хотел натравить на вас Интерпол, то сделал бы это еще во время своего предыдущего визита в Ваканду.  
  
— Я должен вас поблагодарить за это?  
  
— Зачем? Король Т'Чалла давно сделал это.  
  
Кажется, разговор зашел в тупик. На самом деле, у Росса не было цели поссориться с Роджерсом еще сильнее. Просто буквально полчаса назад он получил сообщение от М'Баку о пропаже Барнса и теперь ощущал тревогу. Кто-то другой мог подставить под удар все, что успел сделать Росс, чтобы увести Ваканду подальше от списка мест, подозреваемых в сокрытии Капитана Америки.  
  
— Если вы попытаетесь навредить Баки… — Росс чуть не засмеялся. Это казалось таким забавным — Роджерс угрожал ему. К счастью, он не знал, как много Росс успел сделать, чтобы как раз уберечь Барнса от любых неприятностей.  
  
— Вам все-таки стоит пройти психиатрическую экспертизу, — перебил он Роджерса. — Может быть, принцесса даже найдет какое-нибудь удивительное лекарство из вибраниума, которое вам поможет.  
  
Роджерс собирался что-то ответить, но со стороны лестницы послышались шаги, и через мгновение сверху спустился Т'Чалла. Он, похоже, не ожидал увидеть Роджерса тут — на его лице лишь на долю секунды промелькнуло удивление, но Росс заметил.  
  
— Капитан, агент Росс, — поприветствовал их Т'Чалла. — Капитан, какими судьбами? Я думал, вы покинули Ваканду позавчера.  
  
— Решил задержаться, чтобы попрощаться с Баки.  
  
Т'Чалла спустился с лестницы и обменялся рукопожатиями и с Роджерсом, и с Россом.  
  
— Боюсь, с этим могут возникнуть проблемы, — Т'Чалла, похоже, собирался как-то выкрутиться из этой ситуации с пропажей, и Россу стало любопытно, как именно.  
  
— В чем дело? — Роджерс выглядел так, словно собирался сорваться с места. — С Баки все в порядке?  
  
— Да, — Т'Чалла даже улыбнулся. — Наш имплантолог, доктор Кана, сейчас проводит сложнейшую надстройку нового протеза. Это заняло больше времени,чем они рассчитывали, поэтому вам не стоит задерживаться — можете не дождаться.  
  
— Я не тороплюсь, — Роджерс пожал плечами.  
  
Кажется, Т'Чалла исчерпал свой лимит предложений. Может, он просто не думал, что от Роджерса будет так сложно отделаться.  
  
— Это не курорт, — произнес Росс, стараясь звучать как можно строже. — Задержитесь в стране еще на сутки — и я потребую вашего ареста.  
  
И Т'Чалла, и Роджерс посмотрели на Росса весьма удивленно.  
  
— Вы этого не сделаете.  
  
— Боюсь, он прав, капитан, — Т'Чалла сообразил, к чему вел Росс, и подыграл ему. — Сейчас мои руки связаны новыми соглашениями с ООН. Если хоть одна живая душа за пределами Ваканды получит информацию, что вы находитесь здесь и чувствуете себя как дома, у нас могут быть неприятности.  
  
Т'Чалла звучал очень убедительно. Даже сам Росс ему поверил. В конце концов, доля правды в словах короля имелась.  
  
— Значит, мне придется подчиниться, — Роджерс покосился на Росса. — Тогда попрощайтесь с Баки за меня.  
  
— Непременно, — кивнул Т'Чалла. Россу Роджерс ничего не сказал, просто ушел.   
  
— Какой он однако упрямый, — заговорил Росс, когда дверь за Роджерсом закрылась.  
  
— Благодарю за помощь, — Т'Чалла развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице. — Откуда вы знаете о том, какая нынче ситуация в стране?  
  
— М'Баку, — Росс проследовал за Т'Чаллой.  
  
Когда он привык к фирменному юмору М'Баку, выяснилось, что вождь Джабари очень умный человек. Он многое подмечал, но чаще молчал, чем говорил что-то, а когда дело доходило до спора, всегда умел использовать полученную информацию в своих целях. Возможно, из него получился бы король ничуть не хуже, чем из Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Так вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил Росс, когда они поднялись на этаж выше и оказались прямо возле кабинета Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Барнс сейчас где-то за пределами Ваканды. Я могу лишь указать своим людям направление, поставить боевых псов в известность, но этого мало.  
  
— Вам нужна моя помощь? Поймать Барнса? Вы понимаете, что будет, если он окажется в руках ЦРУ или Интерпола? Они не станут с ним церемониться.  
  
Т'Чалла открыл дверь и предложил Россу войти. Тот переступил через порог и увидел, что в кабинете находилась Накия. Кажется, в последний раз они виделись в Вене, когда Т’Чалла объявил об открытии границ Ваканды.  
  
— Накия, — кивнул ей Росс.  
  
— Агент Росс, — ответила она и посмотрела на Т'Чаллу — тот прошел до своего места, и все трое сели.  
  
— Я вызвал Накию, потому что только она знает всю эту шпионскую кухню достаточно хорошо, чтобы отправиться по следам Барнса.  
  
— Думаете, это хорошая идея? — Росс сомневался, что стоило вмешивать во все это Накию. В конце концов, все можно было провернуть гораздо тише, не привлекая внимания.  
  
— Агент Росс, Т'Чалла прекрасно знает, что делает, — произнесла Накия. — Моя задача не в том, чтобы привезти пропажу обратно в Ваканду.  
  
— Вы не должны допустить дальнейших утечек информации, — до Росса наконец-то дошел план Т'Чаллы. Он знал, как Накия работает, и решил, что в этом есть смысл.  
  
— От вас нам нужно только одно — знать, сколько ваших людей находится на территории поисков, чтобы избежать их возможного контакта с Барнсом, — Т'Чалла смотрел на Росса так, будто тот уже согласился.  
  
Но Росс действительно собирался помочь Т'Чалле. Уж слишком глубоко он влез во всю эту историю с фотографиями, и теперь никак нельзя было допустить, чтобы мировая общественность узнала правду. Только вот у той шпионки, похоже, были другие планы, и она умудрялась вести свою игру уже достаточно долгое время.  
  
— Меня за это по голове не погладят, но я окажу любое содействие, какое смогу.  
  
Ну вот, он сделал это. Теперь, если бы все открылось правительству Штатов, Росс мог получить теплый уголок в Рафте. Кажется, этот снежный ком совсем начал выходить из-под контроля — Росс боялся, что еще немного, и его завалит с головой.   
  


***

Как только Росс вышел из кабинета, Накия повернулась к Т'Чалле:  
  
— Все действительно так плохо, как я думаю?  
  
Она и впрямь была отличной шпионкой, и, возможно, вернуть ее в Ваканду сейчас оказалось хорошей идеей. Может, именно Накии тут не хватало, чтобы решить проблему с утекшими фотографиями.  
  
— Я дал обещание, — заговорил Т'Чалла. — Первое в качестве законного наследника престола. И став королем, я поклялся держать его — даже если оно будет слишком неудобным для всех нас.  
  
— Не думаю, что могло быть иначе, ты не так воспитан, — Накия улыбнулась, а Т'Чалла с грустью поймал себя на мысли, что ее красота не отзывалась у него внутри так, как прежде. Видимо, он начал относиться к ней как к сестре.  
  
— Приняв на себя мантию Черной Пантеры, я также дал обет защищать Ваканду, и сейчас я нахожусь на распутье, — Т'Чалла встал из-за стола, обошел его, чтобы сесть рядом с Накией, взять ее за руку, почувствовать поддержку. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы этот человек, Барнс, попал в плохие руки. Мне уже неоднократно предлагали выдать его Штатам и тем самым заручиться их дружбой и расположением…  
  
— Но нам же это не нужно? — с какой-то опаской спросила Накия и крепче сжала ладонь Т'Чаллы. Неужели она в нем сомневалась? Могла поверить, что Т'Чалла способен так поступить?  
  
— Однажды мой отец обменял жизни своего брата и племянника на благополучие и спокойствие Ваканды, и как ты знаешь, это кончилось плохо, — Т'Чалла тяжело вздохнул — воспоминание о том, что ему не удалось спасти Н'Джадаку, все еще терзало его. — Я не собираюсь повторять эту ошибку.  
  
Теперь Т’Чалле предстояло решить, как вернуть Барнса в Ваканду — он боялся, что может столкнуться с ситуацией, когда тот откажется. В конце концов, он свободный человек, которого Т'Чалла не имел права удерживать против воли. Видимо, действительно стоило прислушаться к советам Рамонды и найти то, ради чего Барнсу захотелось бы вернуться. Только вот Т'Чалле ничего не ум не шло. Все варианты, придуманные на ходу, звучали как-то уж слишком эгоистично, словно единственным, ради чего Барнс мог остаться в Ваканде, был сам Т'Чалла.  
  


***

Шум Индийского океана казался Баки непрекращающейся песней, под которую круглые сутки существовал Момбаса. Квартира в двух шагах от порта была настоящим сокровищем — особенно если открыть окно и впустить в комнату соленый воздух.  
  
Удивительно, но хозяин дома не спросил у Баки, как тот потерял руку или что забыл здесь — видимо, туристы тут останавливались часто. Баки не знал, так ли это, все его знания об Африке сводились к тому, что удалось выведать за последние месяцы, пока ему была доступна информационная сеть Ваканды. Теперь же выключенные бусины кимойо просто лежали на прикроватной тумбочке как напоминание о прошлом. О хорошем прошлом — мысль была непривычной, но Баки нравилось думать о своем пребывании в Ваканде именно так.  
  
Он был уверен в том, что его ищут. Если Т'Чалле удалось скрыть его исчезновение от Стива, то скорее всего в ход пошли вакандские шпионы, о которых Баки знал лишь одно — они очень эффективны. Рано или поздно они добрались бы до Кении, и одинокий однорукий американец вряд ли бы мог бесконечно прятаться здесь.  
  
— Жаль, что я не могу порисовать на стенах, а то бы с удовольствием отметил, сколько дней мы уже тут торчим, — к присутствию галлюцинации в виде Маяка Баки уже привык. Все равно так гораздо интереснее, чем одному.  
  
— Мы не задержимся надолго, — Баки проверял, все ли уложено в дорожную сумку. Послезавтра из Момбасы должен был уходить корабль, капитан которого согласился подбросить Баки. Куда? Это было неважно. Нужно было просто двигаться вперед, куда-нибудь, где никто не стал бы тыкать в Баки пальцем и звать полицию.  
  
— Ты уже подзадержался, — Маяк развалился на кровати. Выглядел он так же, как всегда, разве что иной раз, когда солнечные лучи попадали в комнату, становилось слишком очевидно, что он галлюцинация. — Три недели, бро. Если Т'Чалла не постучит в твою дверь завтра, я совсем в нем разочаруюсь.  
  
Баки покачал головой. Иногда Маяк говорил слишком много, почти не затыкаясь, как будто специально выводил его из себя…  
  
— Если тебе так хочется, чтобы Т'Чалла нашел тебя, оставайся тут, — огрызнулся он. — Мне не нужна нянька.  
  
— А кто говорил что-то про няньку? — Маяк вскочил с кровати и встал рядом с Баки, нависая над ним. — Я знаю твои мысли, бро, бесполезно от меня их прятать.  
  
Баки вздохнул. Черт бы побрал эти галлюцинации. Почему первые две так быстро его покинули, а эта оказалась слишком прилипчивой?  
  
— Я скажу тебе почему — ты еще не оказался там, куда я тебя должен был привести, — Маяк подмигнул. — Как только это случится, мы с тобой распрощаемся.  
  
Баки перестал проверять сумку.  
  
На самом деле Маяк был в некотором смысле прав. Нет, быть предоставленным самому себе Баки нравилось, отвечать за собственные поступки — тоже, и даже та простая работенка в доках, которую ему никак не хотели поручать, потому что какой может быть грузчик из однорукого… Просто Баки чувствовал, что упустил какую-то важную деталь, оставил ее там, в Ваканде и никак не мог понять, что это.  
  
Прямо перед ним на столе все еще лежал тот самый вакандский разговорник. Честно говоря, Баки сам не понимал зачем взял его с собой, но эта книга несла в себе совсем простой смысл, была скромным символом нормальной жизни, без нависающей над ним тени Гидры.  
  
Только вот…  
  
— Не надоело убегать?  
  
Баки вздрогнул, резко развернулся и не поверил своим глазам — на пороге комнаты стоял Т'Чалла. Кажется, он пришел не как Черная Пантера в поисках пропажи, а как человек — чтобы поговорить.  
  
— Я, наверное, должен извиниться, — Баки отчего-то не мог смотреть Т'Чалле в глаза. Неужели ему было стыдно за то, что ушел и не попрощался?  
  
— За что? — Т'Чалла прошел вглубь комнаты и остановился рядом со столом. Сейчас Баки заметил на его груди зубья ожерелья брони — на серой ткани костюма они казались почти невидимыми.  
  
— За то, что оказался таким неблагодарным гостем, — Баки вновь принялся проверять сумку и почти схватился за разговорник, чтобы положить убрать его, но Т'Чалла прижал книгу ладонью.  
  
— Я ведь так и не услышал… как вы разговариваете, — Т'Чалла, кажется, глаз с него не спускал, прожигал взглядом, но Баки не решался поднять взгляд. — Неужели вы не скучаете по этому предвкушению первой беседы на вакандском? Не хотите наконец-то заговорить на моем языке?  
  
Баки дернул разговорник на себя, но тот выскользнул у него из руки… и, словно взорвавшись, страницы разлетелись в разные стороны, а Баки, не удержав равновесия, упал на спину… и проснулся.  
  
Он сидел за столом и, кажется, уснул, пока собирал сумку. За окном уже стемнело, часы показывали второй час ночи, а с улицы тянуло ночной прохладой.  
  
— Весьма любопытный сон, бро, — Маяк возник из ниоткуда. Стоял неподалеку от двери и в полумраке выглядел весьма материальным и настоящим.  
  
— Исчезни, — Баки помотал головой и молча упал на кровать. В голове у него крутились самые простые фразы из разговорника — именно те, которые он запросто мог бы сказать Т'Чалле. Может быть, когда-нибудь шанс все-таки и представится.  
  


***

— Информация подтверждена? — Накия разговаривала с кем-то по самому обычному мобильному телефону — привлекать внимание, используя кимойо, они сейчас не могли. — Хорошо, мы будем там.  
  
Она убрала трубку и посмотрела на Т'Чаллу, будто не решаясь озвучить какую-то мысль. Тот подумал, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для разговоров по душам. Да и место тоже не располагало — Т'Чалла очень давно не был в Кении, и повод из-за которого пришлось приехать сюда, оказался не очень радостным.  
  
— Зацепка точная, — Накия показала в сторону. — Несколько человек возле порта указали на американца без руки, который уже несколько недель живет в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с ним, — Т'Чалла направился по адресу, которым поделился их информатор. — Это мой шанс исправить хоть что-то.  
  
— Т'Чалла, подожди, — Накия схватила его за руку, пришлось остановиться. — Его там уже нет.  
  
— Появились новые данные? — странно, что Накия не сообщила об изменениях раньше.  
  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Если поторопимся, успеем перехватить его до того, как он сядет на корабль и уплывет.  
  
Они направились к порту Момбасы. Т'Чалла думал, стоит ли надевать броню или можно будет обойтись без этого — слишком спокойно было вокруг. Нехорошее предчувствие поселилось внутри, и Т'Чалла как мог пытался избавиться от него.  
  
Благодаря помощи Росса, шпионам Ваканды удалось отвлечь агентов спецслужб других стран, чтобы не мешали. О том, что Барнс здесь, знали только вакандцы, и Т'Чалла надеялся, что так оно и останется.  
  
Накия вывела его к причалу — тут было пусто, разве что включенное освещение на большом корабле намекало, что все-таки там кто-то есть. Кажется, они как раз успели: силуэт стоящего возле трапа человека Т'Чалла узнал сразу же.  
  
— Я подойду к нему и попрошу отойти на разговор, — предложила Накия. Т'Чалла молча кивнул. Он стоял и смотрел на Барнса, и пытался придумать хоть одну адекватную причину, по которой тот должен был вернуться в Ваканду.  
  
Накия вышла на освещенную часть причала и достаточно громко заговорила:  
  
— Сержант Барнс, меня зовут Накия… — она не успела договорить, потому что Барнс, похоже, принял ее за угрозу и атаковал. Накия попыталась увернуться от удара, но не успела — она была быстрой, но не настолько, чтобы противостоять бывшему Зимнему Солдату. Ее отбросило в сторону, и она влетела в большой грузовой контейнер, стоявший на краю причала.  
  
Т'Чалла совсем забыл, что Барнс не знает Накию… Надо было взять хотя бы Айо, уж ее лицо тот наверняка запомнил.  
  
— Сержант Барнс, — Т'Чалла оказался рядом, на безопасном расстоянии. Броню он не призывал, но она совершенно инстинктивно развернулась сама, разве что маска не успела закрыть лицо.  
  
— Т'Чалла? — Барнс смотрел на него так, словно не верил, что это в самом деле он. — Что?..  
  
— Я пришел поговорить, ничего более, — Т'Чалла медленно подступал, держа руки так, чтобы Барнс их видел. — Могу я подойти ближе?  
  
Барнс кивнул.  
  
— Накия, ты в порядке? — Т'Чалла специально спросил ее по-английски, чтобы не провоцировать Барнса на возможную агрессию — неизвестно, что с ним случилось за последние недели и в каком состоянии он находился сейчас.  
  
— Кажется, рука сломана, — Накия сидела на причале и держалась за левое плечо.  
  
— Вы знаете эту женщину? — Барнс посмотрел на Т'Чаллу так, словно ждал от него объяснений.  
  
— Да, знаю, — Т'Чалла остановился в двух метрах от Барнса, не рискуя пока подходить ближе. — Это Накия, она друг.  
  
— Друг? — в голосе Барнса проскользнула неуверенность, словно он вдруг понял, что натворил. Он чуть расслабился и теперь не выглядел так, словно собирался броситься в атаку.  
  
— Это моя ошибка, я совсем забыл, что вы не знаете друг друга, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся. Он все еще пытался придумать подходящие аргументы, чтобы вернуть Барнса в Ваканду, и, кажется, хороших идей ему на ум так и не пришло.  
  
— Я… Я не хотел, — Барнс схватился за голову и с ужасом на лице посмотрел на Т'Чаллу. — Я не хотел навредить ей…  
  
Т'Чалла опять увидел в нем человека, который совершенно не рад собственной силе. Барнс, кажется, едва стоял на ногах, словно причиненный им вред выбил его из колеи гораздо сильнее, чем все, что он сделал за свою жизнь.  
  
— Я знаю, — Т'Чалла сделал два шага вперед, позволил себе протянуть к Барнсу руки и повторил: — Я знаю.  
  
Что-то переменилось во взгляде Барнса, и он просто шагнул Т'Чалле навстречу, впал в его объятия, и, кажется, его начало трясти. Т'Чалла был в ужасе, не понимал, что ему делать — он посмотрел на Накию, надеясь, что, может быть, она подскажет, но у нее сейчас были проблемы поважнее.  
  
— Сержант Барнс… — Т'Чалла пытался подобрать слова, но они как назло отказывались подходить под все, что было у него сейчас на душе. — Джеймс… Баки…  
  
Барнс отреагировал на последнее, кажется, даже успокоился, и Т'Чалла смог отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и увидеть в них совершенно первобытный страх.  
  
— Я здесь, чтобы забрать вас обратно в Ваканду, — произнес Т'Чалла, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Вы вернетесь в Ваканду… со мной?  
  
Барнс молча кивнул. Похоже, вакандским докторам снова предстояло много работы — Т'Чалла надеялся, что сможет понять все, что произошло сегодня, пусть и не прямо сейчас.  
  
Кажется, Накия умудрилась вызвать Коготь, и когда он появился над причалом Момбасы, все трое медленно зашли внутрь и отправились в Ваканду.  
  


***

Баки проснулся резко, словно вынырнул из кошмара. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, а вокруг стояла такая обволакивающая тишина, что он даже не сразу понял, где находится. Он сел, и только тогда мир вокруг перестал быть похожим на размытую картинку без очертаний — Баки узнал убранство своей маленькой хижины на окраине Бирнин Зана. Все было именно так, как он оставил… Оставил ли?  
  
— Если ты сомневаешься — это тебе не приснилось, — голос Маяка звучал где-то снаружи, словно тот караулил возле выхода.  
  
Баки кое-как встал и медленно вышел из хижины. Кажется, было очень раннее утро, Ваканда вокруг спала, и только одинокие всплески на поверхности пруда нарушали эту почти осязаемую тишину.  
  
— Я не в больнице...  
  
Это его действительно удивило — после всего, что случилось, он должен был проснуться среди капельниц и в больничной робе, привязанный к кровати. Перед глазами вспыхнуло воспоминание — красивая чернокожая девушка отлетела в сторону. Сломала руку…  
  
— Кажется, мне еще рано жить среди нормальных людей, — Баки сполз по стене хижины и почти сел на землю. Он пытался понять, что на него нашло, зачем он напал на Накию, почему нельзя было сначала выслушать все, что она скажет…  
  
— Скажем так, все случилось именно как я и хотел, — Маяк материализовался в тяжелом утреннем воздухе и, прислонившись к стене хижины, улыбнулся. — Обещаю, это был первый и последний раз, когда я позволил себе взять верх. Честное слово, бро.  
  
— Это ты? — Баки разозлился, вскочил на ноги и едва не упал, потеряв на мгновение равновесие. — Зачем? А если бы она погибла?  
  
— Ничего бы ей не сделалось, — Маяк развел руками и ухмыльнулся. — Считай, что у меня свои мотивы для этого поступка, но как я уже сказал — обещаю, что это больше не повторится.  
  
— Конечно не повторится, — Баки повысил голос и почти кричал. — Я не желаю тебя больше видеть! Уходи и не вздумай возвращаться!  
  
— Как скажешь, бро, — как-то слишком быстро согласился Маяк и просто растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя сильное ощущение, что Баки не знает всей правды.  
  
Он зашел обратно в хижину, лег и, глядя в потолок, попытался восстановить недавние события, чтобы понять, что же произошло.  
  
Это оказалось не очень сложно, но единственное, на чем Баки постоянно спотыкался — момент, когда Маяк брал верх и атаковал Накию… а потом Т'Чалла подходил ближе, совершенно не боясь, просто подступал и был готов помочь.  
  
Баки почти чувствовал это фантомное ощущение тепла, которое излучал Т'Чалла, когда они обнялись. Спокойствие и мир, уверенность в том, что он поступал верно, и ни капли страха… Т'Чалла знал, что Баки мог напасть на него, но все равно подошел и был готов принять что угодно…  
  


***

— Как рука?  
  
— Жить буду, — улыбнулась Накия. На самом деле, переломы в Ваканде были всего лишь мелким повреждением — всего через пару часов будешь как новенький.  
  
— Я должен был предусмотреть такое развитие событий, — Т'Чалла чувствовал себя виноватым в случившемся. Может быть, соображай он быстрее, все сложилось бы иначе, без травм.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — Накия протянула руку и погладила Т'Чаллу по плечу — он позволил себе присесть на край ее больничной кровати. — Т'Чалла, ты же в ступор впал, стоило нам дойти до причала.  
  
— Что? Все было совсем не так, — Т'Чалла покачал головой. Да, он задумался на мгновение, пытаясь разобраться с тем, что же сказать Барнсу, какие доводы использовать, но в итоге ничего из придуманного им не понадобилось.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Накия выглядела задумчивой — только теперь Т'Чалла догадывался о ходе ее мыслей, и ему не нравилось. — Мой король, я была вашей девушкой, я знаю вас лучше, чем кто-либо.  
  
Т'Чалла хотел было возразить, но вдруг понял, что ему нечего сказать. Вместо этого он взял Накию за здоровую руку и спросил:  
  
— И каков ваш диагноз, доктор?  
  
Кажется, он уже знал, что ему сейчас ответит Накия, но желал услышать это от нее, вслух, чтобы не было возможности потом сослаться на то, что он все придумал или ему показалось.  
  
— Когда ты успел влюбиться в него? — в голосе Накии прозвучала нотка сожаления, а может и ревности, словно она и рада была за Т'Чаллу, и завидовала ему, но не хотела этого показывать. Т'Чалла не знал, что ей ответить, возможно, слишком долго прокручивал в голове каждое ее слово, и сейчас это уже точно выглядело подозрительно и настолько очевидно, что и говорить уже ничего не было нужно.  
  
Но Т'Чалла хотел объясниться и как назло не мог найти подходящих слов. Он просто встал и отступил от Накии, отпуская ее ладонь и чувствуя, что, хотя между ними остались теплые отношения, ему просто жизненно необходимо быть сейчас в другом месте, рядом с другим человеком.  
  
Правда, Т'Чалла с ужасом понимал, что не готов сам себе в этом признаться и уж тем более сказать это вслух. Отчего ему хотелось, чтобы Накия никогда не задавала этот вопрос, почему так тяжело было принять это?  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — Т'Чалла почти не смотрел Накии в глаза. Просто выскользнул из ее палаты и едва удержался от того, чтобы убежать. Осознание, яркое и тревожное, набатом било в висках, прокручивая слова Накии на бесконечном повторе, и единственное, на что Т'Чалла сейчас был способен, — это забраться в самый отдаленный уголок Ваканды и просто закричать.  
  


***

Т'Чалла остановился как раз в той самой маленькой рощице, из которой, как он подозревал, шпионка следила за Барнсом. Сейчас он мог как следует оценить это место — оно и впрямь было идеальным для того, чтобы наблюдать, но оставаться незамеченным.  
  
Возможно, не стоило приходить сюда так рано, но Т'Чалла все равно не спал всю ночь, с того самого момента, как ушел из больницы. Вопрос Накии не выходил у него из головы, и, снова ощутил беспомощность. Он не знал, что делать, как разобраться в происходящем, и недоумевал, почему все свалилось на него именно теперь — время определенно было самое неподходящее, чтобы даже начинать задумываться о собственных чувствах.  
  
Т'Чалла хотел подойти ближе, может, узнать, спит ли Барнс, просто поговорить с ним, понять, изменилось ли что-то после разговора с Накией, но ему было слишком страшно.  
  
Он просто стоял в тени деревьев и наблюдал за поселением, смотрел, как жители выходили из своих домов, как выпускали домашних животных… А потом из своей хижины вышел Барнс, и Т'Чалла с ужасом осознал, что Накия оказалась права.


	6. Chapter 6

— Где король Т'Чалла? — старейшина Речного племени явно был недоволен тем, что ему и остальным членам Совета приходилось ждать. Т'Чалла куда-то запропастился, его кимойо были отключены, и Окойе уже подняла на уши всех дора милаже с приказом найти короля и привести в тронный зал.  
  
Окойе уже знала о том, как прошла операция по поиску Барнса накануне — разве что еще не успела сходить в больницу и проведать Накию. Ну и заодно высказать ей недовольство из-за того, что несколько часов никто из дора милаже и королевской стражи не знал, где находится король.  
  
Наконец двери открылись, и в зал вошел Т'Чалла — выглядел он так, словно не спал несколько ночей.  
  
— Мы вас заждались, Ваше Величество, — не удержался от комментария М'Баку. Он проводил Т'Чаллу взглядом, и Окойе это не понравилось. Ей вообще присутствие вождя Джабари в Совете казалось странным — она все время ждала от него подвоха.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Т'Чалла сел на трон и оглядел собравшихся: — Если вы ждали только меня, чтобы начать, то вот он я. Что на повестке дня, генерал?  
  
Окойе начала говорить о внутренних делах Ваканды, о подготовке первых международных центров помощи в разных частях света. Она не спускала с Т'Чаллы глаз и пыталась понять, что с ним сегодня происходило. Окойе давно не видела его таким… задумчивым, словно он не мог решить какую-то сложную проблему и все время думал о ней.  
  
Все, что было озвучено на Совете, Т'Чалла явно пропустил мимо ушей — вряд ли он сам одобрил бы такое отношение к проблемам Ваканды, но Окойе решила, что нужно дождаться окончания обсуждения, когда все разойдутся, чтобы спросить, что его так тяготит.  
  
Но когда Совет был закончен, Т'Чалла покинул зал одним из первых, и Окойе так и не удалось узнать, что случилось. Такое положение дел ей совсем не понравилось. В глубине души она переживала за Т'Чаллу, и каждый раз, когда он был не в духе, сама начинала чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
  


***

Т'Чалла перебрал все запланированные на сегодня дела — часть отменил, другую перенес на несколько дней вперед. Сейчас он ощущал такую сильную усталость, что, казалось, даже самое простое дело могло вымотать его окончательно, вытянуть последние силы.  
  
Он добрался до Зала Королей в надежде, что найдет хранительницу на месте — после того, как Н'Джадака приказал сжечь растения, тут было пусто и темно.  
  
— Мой король? — однако Т'Чалле повезло.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — он подошел к хранительнице — та сидела в темном уголке Зала и собирала разноцветные бусины на нитку.  
  
— Какое дело привело вас сюда? — спросила она, не поднимая взгляда на Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Я не могу спать, — честно признался тот. Хватило одной бессонной ночи, чтобы понять, что мысли не дадут ему отключиться, и он не сможет заснуть. — Шури брала у вас травы, которые очень помогли.  
  
— Она просила их не для вас, для другого, — хранительница отложила бусы и, пройдя до противоположной стены, достала из ниши деревянную коробку.  
  
— Да, я случайно попал под действие тех трав, и они сработали, — объяснил Т'Чалла. Может быть, стоило снова озадачить этим Шури, а не приходить самому, но он боялся, что сестра начнет задавать вопросы, в том числе очень неудобные.  
  
— Вот, — хранительница протянула ему мешочек с травами. — Приятных снов.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул ей. Теперь можно было сразу уйти и попробовать заснуть, но он не торопился. Пройдя в ту часть Зала Королей, где хранились останки его предков, Т'Чалла на мгновение задержался напротив того места, где в пустой нише хранилось ожерелье Н'Джадаки.  
  
— Здравствуй, отец, — Т'Чалла остановился и положил руку на каменную поверхность, на которой было выгравировано имя Т’Чаки. — Я давно не приходил, ты не подумай, что я совсем про тебя забыл. Если бы я мог, то снова навестил бы тебя в мире духов, но Шури пока что безрезультатно бьется над тем, чтобы восстановить сердцевидную траву…  
  
Т'Чалла тяжело вздохнул — в этом месте всегда подступали слезы. Ему сейчас нельзя было допустить, чтобы эмоции возобладали, иначе это могло снова обернуться для Ваканды неудачей — как все-таки хорошо, что рядом с ним всегда были Окойе, Рамонда и Шури. Каждая из них умела разглядеть тревоги Т'Чаллы и дать подходящий совет… Но со своей нынешней проблемой он вряд ли мог к ним обратиться.  
  
И дело было даже не в том, что никто из них не понял бы, каково Т'Чалле, — он почему-то заранее чувствовал, что наоборот получит всю поддержку, на какую они были способны. Просто понимал, что должен разобраться в этом сам, без посторонней помощи. Ему казалось, что иначе ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  
— Я как-нибудь приду сюда снова и расскажу тебе, что меня тревожит, — Т'Чалла отступил от ниши, где покоился его отец, и направился к выходу из Зала Королей...  
  


***

Т'Чалла добрался до своей комнаты спустя полчаса и сразу же положил данные хранительницей травы в чашу для сжигания благовоний. Стянул с себя одежду и забрался в постель, завернувшись в тонкое покрывало. Кажется, едва ощутимый пряный аромат начал кружить голову, и Т'Чалла наконец-то почувствовал, как проваливается в сон...  
  
И снился ему тот самый причал, жесткий конус света от одинокого фонаря и Барнс, который раз за разом откидывал Накию в сторону, словно она была легче пуха. Т'Чалла просил Барнса остановиться и выслушать, но ничего не менялось.  
  
— Они правы, я действительно угроза, — произносил Барнс и отступал в тень, которой не касался конус света, и растворялся там, словно его погружали в чан с чернилами… Т'Чалла смотрел на это и никак не мог протянуть руку вперед, чтобы ухватиться за Барнса и не дать ему уйти в темноту. А потом понял, что пытался схватиться за руку, которой не было, и ему оставалось лишь царапать воздух, не имея возможности прикоснуться…  
  
Это не было похоже на обычный кошмар, после которого просыпаешься в ужасе, а сердце готово из груди выпрыгнуть. Т'Чалла приходил в себя медленно, все еще переживая бесконечное повторение одной и той же сцены. Он почти начал осознавать самого себя и пробовать изменить происходящее силой воли, но ничего не получалось.  
  
Когда он проснулся окончательно, в комнате уже совсем стемнело. Неужели он проспал весь день, лишь бы не терзаться от новых и таких сложных чувств? Хотя Т'Чалле казалось, что он вообще не отдыхал — голова все еще была словно свинцовой, а во всем теле скопилась неприятная тяжесть. Не хотелось двигаться и даже открывать глаза, поэтому он просто позволил себе еще полежать на кровати — все равно в Ваканде наступила ночь.  
  
— Очень хорошая попытка сбежать от своих проблем, — совсем рядом прозвучал незнакомый женский голос. — Не думала, что вы прибегнете к этому методу так скоро.  
  
Т'Чалла попытался осмотреть комнату, и единственное, что смог разглядеть в своем нынешнем состоянии — это силуэт в красном, явно одежды дора милаже. Конечно же, как иначе шпионка могла проникнуть в королевскую спальню, если не под видом верной королю воительницы?  
  
— Если бы я хотела, то убила бы вас прямо сейчас, — продолжила неизвестная гостья. — Но это была бы слишком простая и легкая смерть, а вы такой не заслужили.  
  
В ее словах проскользнула злоба, такая явная, что Т'Чалла почти был уверен — перед ним та самая шпионка, которая доставляла ему проблем в последние месяцы.  
  
— Чего вы хотите? — кое-как выдавил он. Эффект от трав выветривался медленно, но он уже чувствовал себя бодрее, хоть и не мог еще сорваться с места, чтобы схватить шпионку.  
  
— Отобрать все, что было вам дорого. Увидеть, как король Ваканды потеряет надежду и больше никогда не сможет улыбаться.  
  
Т'Чалла очень хотел понять, кто она такая и почему так зла на него — ведь такая ненависть не появляется на пустом месте.  
  
— Я пришла сюда лишь затем, чтобы сказать вам — все только начинается.  
  
Т'Чалла смог сесть в кровати, но в комнате уже никого не было — он схватился за кимойо и отправил сигнал Окойе. В конце концов, должна же генерал разобраться с тем, почему кто угодно способен войти в королевскую спальню?  
  


***

Окойе подняла на уши весь дворец. Кажется, она не на шутку испугалась за жизнь Т'Чаллы — ходила туда-сюда по покоям короля и тихо ругалась. Т'Чалла наблюдал за ней, и с одной стороны ему было немного весело, а с другой — хотелось остановить ее и сказать, что все в порядке.  
  
От охраны новостей не поступало — видеонаблюдение молчало, и никто не видел, кто заходил в королевскую спальню. Это было очень странно, так как коридоры дворца находились под круглосуточным наблюдением.  
  
— Окойе, хватит, сядь, — Т'Чалла расположился на краю кровати и позвал ее, похлопав по покрывалу. Если отставить иерархию, Окойе была для Т'Чаллы как старшая сестра, которая всегда за ним приглядывала, с самого его первого задания в качестве Черной Пантеры. Тогда она еще не была генералом, но уже пользовалась доверием короля Т’Чаки — потому что он приказал ей сопровождать самое дорогое, что было у него, своего сына.  
  
С тех пор много воды утекло, но, когда не нужно было соблюдать условности, Т'Чалла предпочитал разговаривать с Окойе на равных, словно она действительно его близкая подруга.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что это произошло, — Окойе бросила взгляд на двери, убедилась, что они закрыты, и позволила себе присесть рядом с Т'Чаллой. — А если бы ты пострадал? Эта женщина могла воспользоваться твоей слабостью!  
  
— Окойе, — Т'Чалла взял ее за руку. — Не надо так сильно переживать, все обошлось.  
  
— Я бы себе не простила, если бы что-то случилось! — она все еще была на взводе. — Королева-мать может запросто требовать моей отставки после такого. Я допустила просчет, вряд ли я могу теперь возглавлять дора милаже.  
  
Т'Чалла едва удержался, чтобы не покачать головой — Окойе действительно слишком серьезно воспринимала ситуацию, но вряд ли он мог ее сейчас переубедить. Она ведь стала генералом, потому что выполняла свой долг лучше всех.  
  
— Что эта женщина хотела от тебя? Она сказала что-нибудь? — кажется, Окойе немного успокоилась. По крайней мере, она больше не звучала так, будто еще немного — и пойдет единолично шерстить весь белый свет, чтобы найти эту шпионку.  
  
— Да, — вздохнул Т'Чалла — слова ночной гостьи вызывали у него тревогу. — Она заявила, что все только начинается, и что она отберет у меня все, что мне так дорого.  
  
— Надо приставить дополнительную охрану к королеве и принцессе, — Окойе была абсолютно серьезна и даже активировала кимойо, чтобы связаться со своими людьми и королевской гвардией.  
  
— Окойе, — Т'Чалла положил свою ладонь поверх ее, накрывая тем самым бусину. — Пожалуйста, успокойся. Тот факт, что шпионка выдала себя, показалась мне на глаза, — знак, что ее терпение подходит к концу. Она начинает делать ошибки. Не нужно следовать ее примеру, не нужно принимать решения на эмоциях.  
  
Окойе кивнула и отключила кимойо. Кажется, она немного успокоилась.  
  
— Тогда позволь задать тебе вопрос, — она встала и расположилась напротив Т'Чаллы. — Что происходит с тобой? Отчего на тебе лица нет с тех пор, как вы с Накией вернулись из Кении? Там что-то случилось между вами?  
  
Т'Чалла опустил взгляд. Он знал, что Окойе спрашивает не из праздного любопытства, а потому что действительно переживает. Да и его поведение на последнем Совете должно было показаться ей подозрительным.  
  
— Нет, между мной и Накией все хорошо, — он посмотрел на Окойе и улыбнулся, стараясь убедить в том, что и сам в это верит. — Мое смятение… у него совсем другая причина.  
  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — очень мягко спросила Окойе, и Т'Чалла еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Баст за то, что рядом с ним есть люди, к которым он всегда может прийти за советом.  
  
— Боюсь, что тут я должен справиться со всем сам, — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Я еще не разобрался, чтобы обременять своими проблемами и тебя.  
  
— Ай, Т'Чалла, ты забываешь, что твои проблемы — мои проблемы, — Окойе улыбнулась. — Да направит тебя Баст.  
  
Кто-то из дворцовой стражи вызвал Окойе за пределы его покоев, и она ушла, обещав сообщать о любом прогрессе, а Т'Чалла так и остался сидеть на кровати.  
  
Наверное, стоило взять себя в руки и приняться за дела, но накануне он отменил большинство своих забот или перенес их на другое время. Можно было добраться до кухни и поесть или попросить, чтобы ему принесли завтрак прямо в покои, но Т'Чалла поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно не голоден. Вернее, он был слишком озабочен всеми наводнившими его жизнь событиями, чтобы отвлекаться на еду.  
  
Да, Окойе могла увеличить количество охраны для Рамонды и Шури, и это действительно сработало бы — семья Т'Чаллы была бы в безопасности. Сама Окойе прекрасно могла за себя постоять — за нее переживать смысла не было. Как и за Накию... Только вот если посчитать, то теперь это далеко не все люди в Ваканде, которые дороги Т'Чалле.  
  
На свежую голову, не затуманенную травами или многодневной усталостью, мысль о том самом вопросе Накии уже не ощущалась как нечто ненастоящее. Та действительно спросила Т'Чаллу, не влюбился ли он в Барнса, и как назло Т'Чалла слишком запутался в своих чувствах, чтобы ответить сразу.  
  
Только вот сейчас… все казалось предельно ясным. Та странная и необъяснимая тоска, которую испытывал Т'Чалла, когда долго не общался с Барнсом, тревога, поселившаяся в душе, когда шпионка вывела того за границу, и побег в Кению… Все обрело смысл, и даже маленькие бессмысленные беседы о разном — Т'Чалла вдруг просто упал спиной на кровать и засмеялся.  
  
Кажется, он очень давно не чувствовал себя таким спокойным; наверное можно было назвать себя даже и счастливым, но Т'Чалла не решался, боясь спугнуть это новое чувство.  
  
Может быть, М'Баку был прав, когда говорил о том, что чрезмерная опека над Барнсом в итоге стала основой для слухов, но Т'Чалла подумал, что ему все равно. Ну что плохого в том, чтобы любить? Он вырос в семье, где его каждый день окружали люди, способные делиться этим прекрасным чувством безвозмездно, не требуя ничего взамен, и Т'Чалла, глядя на них, понял, что любить — само по себе уже прекрасно. А теперь он мог отдать это человеку, который явно остро нуждался в любви, просто сам еще не знал об этом.  
  
Единственное, что сейчас настораживало Т'Чаллу, — это неуверенность в том, сумеет ли он и дальше дарить эту любовь в виде опеки и помощи, или теперь, осознав всю силу собственных чувств, он будет неспособен сдержать их силу?  
  


***

Т'Чалла не решался войти в хижину. Детишки, что носились поблизости, рассказали ему, что Белый Волк отправился отдыхать — кажется, Т'Чалла выбрал не очень удачное время для визита. Но, к сожалению, сейчас, после того, что случилось ночью, нужно было действовать быстро. Т'Чалла собирался принять предложение М'Баку и действительно спрятать Барнса на территории Джабари.  
  
Наконец он собрался с духом и приподнял тонкую занавеску, что служила и дверью, и преградой для насекомых.   
  
Барнс, однако, не спал, просто лежал, смотря вверх. Когда Т'Чалла вошел, тот повернул голову и приподнялся.  
  
— Я вам помешал? — Т'Чалла замер, не решаясь приблизиться. Барнс покачал головой и сел, уступая место рядом. Т'Чалла воспользовался приглашением — занавеска вновь опустилась, и теперь внутри хижины воцарился полумрак.  
  
— Как Накия? — Барнс звучал так, будто действительно спал, и голос его казался хриплым. Хотя, может, Т'Чалла просто теперь начал обращать внимание на такие детали.  
  
— С ней все хорошо, перелом уже зарос, — Т'Чалла смотрел на Барнса и прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Пытался понять, как изменилось его восприятие теперь, когда он вдруг осознал, что испытывает что-то гораздо более сильное, чем дружескую симпатию. А в итоге получалось, что он просто уставился на Барнса, почти не моргая, и скорее всего со стороны это выглядело странно.  
  
— Я хотел извиниться перед ней, — Барнс же старался не встречаться с Т'Чаллой взглядом, словно ему все еще было стыдно за случившееся в порту Момбасы. — И перед вами тоже.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — Т'Чалла действительно так считал. Барнс повернулся к нему, и в его глазах Т'Чалла разглядел такую яркую и осязаемую грусть, что на мгновение почти поддался желанию снова обнять его. — Вам пришлось многое пережить, вряд ли такой опыт мог пройти бесследно. Даже после того, как Шури сделала все, что смогла.  
  
— Все равно, — Барнс пожал плечами. — Из-за меня могли пострадать люди, а я как всегда об этом не подумал.  
  
Т'Чалле показалось, что тот не договаривал что-то важное, но не решался спросить.  
  
— Я пришел сюда поделиться новостями и предложить кое-что, — стоило, пожалуй, сменить тему и наконец-то рассказать о предложении М'Баку. — Мы все еще пытаемся поймать ту женщину, шпионку, что сливала ваши фотографии агенту Россу.  
  
— Есть успехи? — спросил Барнс, и Т'Чалла покачал головой.  
  
— У меня есть подозрения, что сейчас здесь небезопасно, — он сам не верил, что говорил это. — Мы хотим разместить вас у племени Джабари, в горах. Естественно, на время.  
  
Барнс, кажется, задумался.  
  
— Там климат, конечно, более суровый чем в долине, — Т'Чалла подумал, что надо предупредить об этом. — Но мне кажется, что вас снегом не напугаешь.  
  
— Знаете, я, наверное, даже рад буду снова его увидеть, — Барнс позволил себе улыбнуться. — Когда отправляемся?  
  


***

Баки никогда бы не подумал, что в горах, на территории Джабари, будет так холодно. Морозный воздух щипал щеки, и иногда казалось, что это не Африка, а самая настоящая Сибирь. К счастью, прежде чем отправиться сюда, Баки получил теплые вещи и теперь чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.  
  
Предложенный М'Баку план, как Баки рассказали, состоял в том, что к Джабари просто так не пройти — единственный проход в горы, перевал и хлипкий веревочный мост контролировались племенем. С воздуха высадиться также было невозможно. Натуральная горная порода была достаточно плотной, чтобы экранировать все поселение — если верить словам М'Баку, то даже с орбиты эта часть гор выглядела как белое пятно на карте. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться.  
  
С самим вождем Баки познакомиться еще не удалось, и он не особо горел желанием. Джабари провели его в одно из деревянных зданий, которое, казалось, росло прямо из камня и выглядело совсем не способным сохранить тепло. Однако, оказавшись внутри, Баки понял, что ошибся. Центральный очаг обогревал всю комнату, и рядом с ним было даже жарко.  
  
— О, вот вы где, — на пороге внезапно возник агент Росс, завернутый в цветастое покрывало. Кажется, с Баки они не виделись с момента того злополучного разговора в больнице.  
  
— Не ожидал вас тут увидеть, — Баки честно надеялся, что ему не придется проводить много времени в обществе Росса. В конце концов, он в последнее время очень ценил уединение и из всех вакандцев предпочитал только компанию Т'Чаллы.  
  
— М'Баку пригласил меня, так как по его мнению я могу помочь вам в общении с джабари, — Росс, казалось, сомневался в своих собственных словах. Баки не стал это комментировать.  
  
— Неужели? — спросил он, расположившись возле очага на полу, выстланном толстыми шкурами с плотной шерстью.   
  
— Послушайте, у вас есть полное право не доверять мне, — Росс сделал шаг вперед, немного наклонился. — Но я на вашей стороне.  
  
Слева от Баки раздался смех. Он повернул голову и обнаружил, что у стены стоял Маяк. Болтливая галлюцинация снова вернулась, хотя Баки не желал ее видеть.  
  
— Этот человек считает, что может повлиять на М'Баку, — Маяк сделал несколько шагов вперед и замер возле Росса. — Не обязательно знать вождя Джабари, чтобы понять — это не так.  
  
Баки внимательно следил за Маяком. Может быть, даже слишком, так как в какой-то момент обнаружил, что Росс замолчал и просто наблюдал за тем, как вел себя Баки.  
  
— Принцесса рассказывала мне о том, что у вас галлюцинации, — сказал Росс. — Честно говоря, я ей не верил.  
  
Баки показалось странным, что чуть ли не каждый человек в Ваканде, а то и за ее пределами знает о его проблемах. Неужели врачебной тайны здесь не существует?  
  
— Прогони его, — вдруг заявил Маяк. Сегодня он казался каким-то слишком агрессивным, словно ввязался бы в драку с Россом, если бы мог. — Или я сделаю это сам.  
  
— Вам стоит уйти, — Баки старался не смотреть на Маяка, чтобы не подтверждать предположения Росса насчет галлюцинаций.  
  
— Хорошо, — удивительно, но Росс не стал с ним спорить или приводить какие-то другие аргументы, чтобы остаться. Он просто вышел из комнаты, оставив Баки одного.  
  
— Я сказал тебе убираться, — Баки вытянул руку поближе к тлеющим углям, чтобы согреться. — Зачем снова явился?  
  
— Ты мне скажи, — Маяк ухмыльнулся и растворился в воздухе.  
  
Кажется, стоило снова связаться с Шури и докторами, чтобы найти какой-то способ избавиться от воображаемых друзей.  
  
Принцесса в свое время говорила, что проблемы с восприятием реальности могли быть побочным эффектом восстановления тканей мозга — под воздействием больших концентраций вибраниума регенерация ускорилась, а разуму нужна была какая-то «подушка безопасности», чтобы найти комфортный путь исцеления. Возможно, тот факт, что предыдущие две галлюцинации исчезли, как раз говорил о том, что Баки выбрал верное направление. Только вот избавиться от последней иллюзии пока не получалось.  
  
Ведь Маяк даже не был ему знаком. Это точно не человек из прошлого. Узнавание Маяка могло оказаться ключевым моментом и привести к его исчезновению. Но Баки не мог даже представить, откуда начинать поиски.  
  
Может, стоило попросить кого-нибудь нарисовать портрет Маяка по описанию и попробовать найти этого человека?  
  


***

— Кажется, я ее нашла! — Шури влетела в кабинет Т'Чаллы, почти крича и размахивая руками. Она подошла поближе и, встав сбоку, сразу же активировала бусину и развернула голографический интерфейс.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что знаешь ее имя, — Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что вся эта ситуация наконец-то сдвинется с мертвой точки. Было очень уж странно, что при всем их технологическом прогрессе они не могли поймать одного человека.  
  
— Знаешь, за что я зацепилась? — начала рассказывать Шури. — За ту древнюю программу в сознании Баки, которая дала о себе знать совсем недавно…  
  
Т'Чалла обратил внимание на то, как Шури назвала Барнса, и ему стало любопытно, когда сестра успела так подружиться с ним, чтобы перейти к более неформальному обращению. Но решил, что не будет сейчас об этом спрашивать, так как на кону находились более важные вещи.  
  
— И я подумала — откуда она узнала об этом? Ну, о программе. Ясно же, что про эту кодировку знают очень немногие, да и те в большинстве своем уже умерли, — Шури продемонстрировала на голограмме фотографии каких-то очень старых пожелтевших страниц, словно вырванных из тетради.  
  
— Что это? — Т'Чалла пытался разглядеть надписи, но мало того, что качество не позволяло прочесть текст, так там еще и кириллица была.  
  
— Это самое первое описание процедуры, которое я нашла в слитых архивах Щ.И.Т.а, — Шури увеличила изображение, и теперь Т'Чалла мог убедиться, что слова на фотографии были на немецком и русском. Ему не очень понравилось, что его младшая сестра изучала наследие Гидры.  
  
— Какой нам от этого прок? — Т'Чалла все еще не понимал, к чему клонила Шури.  
  
— Сама процедура, описанная тут, угрозы не несет, так как ее сто раз меняли за последние семьдесят лет, — та пролистала изображения на голограмме и остановилась на более современных снимках. — К тому же нет никаких данных, что Баки подвергался именно такому программированию. Дело в том, что наша шпионка просто ткнула пальцем в небо.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать — она не могла знать точно, сработают ли на Барнсе ее действия?  
  
— Именно! — Шури чуть на месте не подскочила. — А знаешь, что самое интересное? Если проследить за тем, кто и когда обращался именно к этим документам и в каком порядке, то можно раскопать весьма любопытную вещь.  
  
Сейчас над ладонью Шури высветился вполне определенный IP-адрес, привязанный к одному единственному компьютеру на севере штата Нью-Йорк. Неужели Шури нашла ее? Т'Чалла не мог в это поверить, ему казалось, что это как-то слишком просто.  
  
— Я почти уверена, что по этим координатам мы ее не обнаружим, но посмотреть, что там, и поговорить с людьми стоит.  
  
— Думаешь, кто-то мог знать нашу шпионку?  
  
— Вряд ли тебе назовут имя и адрес, но почему бы не попробовать?  
  
Т'Чалла испытал облегчение. Возможно, еще было слишком рано для подобных эмоций, но впервые с начала этой истории с фотографиями он чувствовал, что перестал отставать.  
  
— У меня к тебе последний вопрос, — Т'Чалла взял Шури за руку. — Когда ты успела так подружиться с Барнсом, что теперь зовешь его Баки?  
  
— Я копалась в его воспоминаниях, видела такое, что в моем возрасте, наверное, еще рано, — тут Т'Чалла напрягся, но потом по лицу Шури понял, что речь скорее о войне и пытках в Гидре. — К тому же он сам меня просил обращаться к нему именно так.  
  
— Ладно, я просто поинтересовался.  
  
— Может, и тебе стоит попробовать? — Шури снова сорвалась с места и почти мгновенно оказалась возле дверей. — Кажется, вы с ним тоже подружились?  
  
Она не дала Т'Чалле даже слова вставить, подмигнула и выскочила в коридор.  
  
Т'Чалла улыбнулся и покачал головой, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Подумал, кого бы отправить по тому адресу в Штатах, и пришел к выводу, что хочет сделать все сам — возможно, он брал на себя слишком много, но сейчас не мог иначе.  
  


***

В первое же утро на территории Джабари Баки разбудили рано утром. Отвели в один из домов, где вручили чашку с чем-то напоминающим овощной суп. Жители гор не особо жаждали разговаривать с ним и не проявляли интерес, в отличие от остальных вакандцев.  
  
После завтрака Баки отправили на окраину поселения, где один очень суровый старик стягивал в полотно листья и бамбуковые стебли. Зачем он это делал, Баки не решился спросить, но когда ему вручили тонкую веревку, тоже, кажется, сделанную из каких-то природных материалов, он понял, что от него хотят.  
  
— Они тут нахлебников не держат, — Маяк ожидаемо показался именно сейчас, чтобы прокомментировать происходящее. — Как еще не заставили самой грязной работой заниматься.  
  
Баки не отреагировал на его слова: нужно было сконцентрироваться, чтобы хоть что-то получилось — с одной рукой у него возникли сложности с тем, чтобы делать все так, как показывал на своем примере старик.  
  
А еще они работали в помещении без дверей, и морозный воздух спокойно заходил внутрь, даже несмотря на очаг, медленно тлеющий в углу. Наверное, если бы не сыворотка, Баки давно бы замерз, а так он просто работал очень медленно — хотя это было связано скорее с тем, что он раньше никогда ничего подобного не делал.  
  
— Когда мне сказали, что вы тут, я своим ушам не поверил, — в проходе возник агент Росс. Он был все также завернут в большое цветастое покрывало и, судя по виду, совсем недавно вышел на холод.  
  
— Что же в этом удивительного? — Баки пришлось зажать бамбуковые стебли между колен, чтобы хоть как-то помочь себе. Он больше не смотрел на Росса, направив все свое внимание на работу. Тем более Маяк никуда не делся, все также стоял неподалеку, и старик периодически проходил сквозь него.  
  
— М'Баку говорил мне о том, что тут вы будете в безопасности, но не упоминал, что найдет вам применение, — кажется, сложившаяся ситуация забавляла Росса. Он вообще говорил о вожде Джабари так, словно они были хорошими друзьями.  
  
— Не вижу в этом ничего странного, — похоже, у Баки начало получаться, так как последние пару стеблей, которые он связал, перестали болтаться, а старик, взглянув на них, одобрительно кивнул. — Эти люди дали мне убежище, кормят меня — так что это меньшее, чем я могу им отплатить.  
  
Росс сейчас запросто мог указать Баки на то, что, живя в хижине на окраине Бирнин Зана, тот не особо стремился отблагодарить вакандцев помощью, но не стал этого делать. Баки подумал, что к этому они еще вернутся, может быть потом, когда спустятся с гор.  
  
Видимо, Россу больше нечего было добавить, и он ушел, ничего не сказав на прощание. Впрочем, Баки даже не сразу заметил его отсутствие, увлекшись своим занятием.  
  
— Мне кажется, этот агент Росс что-то от тебя хочет, — внезапно произнес Маяк. — Да ты и сам это понимаешь.  
  
Баки поднял на него взгляд, но получилось так, что вместо Маяка он посмотрел на старика.  
  
—  _Очень хорошо_ , — сказал тот на вакандском, и Баки порадовался, что вообще взялся изучать язык. По крайней мере, теперь он мог хотя бы сказать спасибо.  
  


***

Т'Чалла поправил зубья ожерелья, чтобы они располагались на груди симметрично. В этом не было необходимости, но это движение успокаивало его.  
  
Он оставил Окойе в Когте — та долго убеждала, что должна пойти вместе с ним, и пришлось снова прибегнуть к аргументу, что лысая чернокожая женщина с копьем привлекает слишком много внимания, а надевать парик Окойе не хотела. Впрочем, она настояла на том, чтобы не только поддерживать связать через бусины, но и постоянно сканировать местность с Когтя. Тут Т'Чалла не стал спорить — если ей так было спокойнее, то почему бы и нет.  
  
Может быть, не стоило заявляться сюда лично, но Т'Чалла хотел увидеть все своими глазами, услышать каждое слово и просто исследовать место так подробно, как это было возможно и насколько ему позволяли его усиленные вибраниумом органы чувств.  
  
Он лишь ненадолго остановился перед дверью многоэтажного дома, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти, как все выглядит. Зашел внутрь, поднялся на третий этаж, прислушиваясь к голосам вокруг, к ругани и словам дикторов из телевизора за стенкой. Ему пришлось переступить через перевернутый детский велосипед, отчего-то лежащий прямо на проходе, пройти мимо нескольких стопок газет — Т'Чалла оказался возле нужной квартиры и, прежде чем постучать, замер на мгновение. Там за тонкой дверью никого не было — в этом он точно был уверен.  
  
Т'Чалла взялся за дверную ручку, и к его удивлению она поддалась — похоже, если кто и жил здесь, то не утруждал себя использованием замков. В комнате было темно, очень пусто и пахло сыростью. Он медленно прошел вглубь, стараясь не издавать ни звука.  
  
Квартира оказалась крошечной, почти все укладывалось в маленький квадрат, в котором даже одному человеку было тесновато. Впрочем, решил Т'Чалла, это могло быть его проблемой восприятия, поскольку он вырос посреди бескрайних просторов Ваканды.  
  
В дальнем углу комнаты, возле окна, занавешенного плотными шторами, на столе стоял самый обыкновенный монитор и системный блок. Все не просто покрылось пылью и заросло паутиной — на корпусе, по всей столешнице и полу рядом явно прослеживались темные следы.  
  
— Окойе, — Т'Чалла активировал наушник. — Ты сканируешь?  
  
— Да, конечно, — судя по голосу, Окойе как раз находилась возле интерактивной «пудры», Т'Чалла узнал звук, с которым та меняла форму.  
  
— Кажется, мы попали по адресу, — он аккуратно приблизился, чтобы лучше разглядеть все, что находилось на столе. — Похоже, она пыталась уничтожить компьютер, но у нее не получилось.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Сработала пожарная сигнализация, — Т'Чалла поднял голову и увидел, что прямо над компьютером находился пульверизатор и датчик дыма. — Скорее всего, ей пришлось потушить пламя, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
  
— Или ее тут уже не было, — добавила Окойе. — Я нашла отчет о вызове наряда пожарных по этому адресу. Они как раз приехали, но к этому моменту все уже было потушено. Хозяйка квартиры по соседству получила штраф за ложный вызов.  
  
Т'Чалла задумался. Если их шпионка хотела спрятать все следы, то почему не пошла до конца? Почему не вывезла всю технику из квартиры, чтобы уничтожить в другом месте, где никто не будет мешать? Зачем оставлять все как есть?  
  
— Окойе, — Т'Чалла переступил через темный след на полу, стараясь не поднимать пыль, и в этот момент прозвучал очень громкий щелчок…  
  
— Что это было? Т'Чалла? — кажется, Окойе тоже это слышала.  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел под ноги, но ничего не увидел. Тут раздался еще один щелчок, а за ним еще один, они начали повторяться с нарастающим темпом…  
  
Все произошло очень быстро — буквально в последний момент перед тем, как пол в квартире вздулся и облако щепок вместе с пламенем охватили Т'Чаллу, он приказал броне развернуться и прыгнул в сторону окна…  
  


***

— У вас неплохо получается.  
  
Баки не ожидал сегодня встретить М'Баку. До этого момента они не пересекались и знакомы были лишь заочно через Т'Чаллу. Вождь Джабари оказался действительно таким, как Баки себе представлял — М'Баку выглядел очень внушительно, только вот его расслабленный взгляд совсем не сочетался с внешней суровостью.  
  
Сегодня Баки пришлось точить длинные деревянные колья — возможно, они были нужны для рыбалки, но нигде в поселении ему на глаза не попадалась разделанная рыба. А может, у этих «копий» было совсем другое применение, о котором Баки даже не догадывался.   
  
— Сезон дождей приближается, — произнес М'Баку. Он поднял голову и посмотрел куда-то вверх, словно изучал небо. — В это время года у нас тут бывают самые настоящие метели.  
  
Баки ничего ему не ответил — просто не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Хотя, наверное, вы-то повидали снегов гораздо больше нашего, — М'Баку подошел ближе и поздоровался со стариком, с которым Баки проводил последнее время. —  _Оставьте нас._  
  
Старик вышел, и Баки стало неуютно. Он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от М'Баку, будучи наслышан о том, что вождь Джабари не очень доверял чужестранцам и уж тем более белым. Баки даже хотел спросить, почему он изменил свое отношение и предложил помощь Т'Чалле.  
  
— Не буду ходить вокруг да около, — М'Баку сел рядом и взял одну из связок из бамбуковых стеблей. — Я не могу стоять в стороне, когда решается судьба моего народа — поэтому и напросился в Совет…  
  
Баки бросил на М'Баку короткий взгляд, но решил, что не стоит отвлекаться от дела — тем более что у него получалось уже совсем хорошо.  
  
— Я понял многие решения Т'Чаллы и вынужден признать, что из него получился хороший король, — М'Баку сделал паузу и затем добавил, понизив голос: — Только вот я не особо понимаю, зачем ему возиться с вами?  
  
Баки еще раз посмотрел на М'Баку — тот казался абсолютно серьезным. Ему словно неприятно было, что Т'Чалла тратил столько ресурсов на помощь чужеземцу.  
  
— Бро, если бы я не был так уверен в М'Баку, то решил бы, что он тебя ревнует, — внезапно прямо за вождем Джабари в воздухе появился Маяк, и Баки, не удержавшись, поднял на него глаза. — Ну, как подданный ревнует своего короля к другому подданному, примерно так, да.  
  
М'Баку явно заметил, что Баки смотрел куда-то над его головой, и даже обернулся.  
  
— Что вы там увидели? — спросил он. — Я наслышан о том, что вас посещают призраки. Любопытно, чьи лица они носят.  
  
Баки не стал отвечать. Маяк все еще стоял за спиной М'Баку и выглядел очень довольным.  
  
— Вождь, мы не хотели пускать эту женщину, но она сказала, что дело важное, — в дверном проеме появился один из людей М'Баку, а за его спиной мелькнули красные одежды дора милаже. Баки вгляделся в лицо воительницы и узнал ту женщину, что приглядывала за ним до того, как он начал носить браслет кимойо. Он не помнил ее имени, только отчего-то знал, что с ней безопасно.  
  
— Вы знакомы? — М'Баку не стал скрывать своей подозрительности.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Баки. Человек М'Баку отступил в сторону, пропуская дору ближе.  
  
— Ужасные новости, вождь, — начала та, лицо у нее было встревоженное, а в глазах блестели слезы. — Король Т'Чалла серьезно ранен.  
  
Заточенная деревянная острога треснула пополам в руках Баки — он не заметил как сломал ее.  
  
— Как это случилось? — спросил М'Баку. Было видно, что ему эта новость не по душе.  
  
— Король выслеживал шпионку и попал в ловушку, — ответила дора милаже.  
  
— Где он сейчас? — Баки вдруг почувствовал, что не может больше тут находиться. Сидеть, спрятавшись от всего мира, пока Т'Чалла пытался решить его проблему — да, его, потому что эта женщина, шпионка, прежде всего нацелилась на то, чтобы каждый наемник с каждого континента был в курсе, сколько дают за голову бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Если бы Баки удалось уехать, уплыть из Кении на том корабле, то сейчас толпы подозрительных личностей не шныряли бы вдоль границ Ваканды, надеясь, что приграничное племя хоть на мгновение утратит бдительность, и появится возможность проскользнуть мимо. Да, после того, как Т'Чалла отвадил от Ваканды самых активных, их стало меньше, но они все еще не теряли надежду получить легких денег за бывшего Зимнего солдата — живого или мертвого.  
  
Никто Баки об этом не рассказывал, но достаточно было внимательно читать новостные подборки из информационной сети, доступ к которой ему не блокировали. Угроза для простых жителей Ваканды все еще сохранялась, и если бы вакандцы не были столь опытны в охране границ, все могло бы закончиться гораздо печальнее...  
  
И вот теперь Т'Чалла подверг свою жизнь опасности. Из-за него. Эта мысль была невыносима.  
  
— Генерал привезла его сразу же в лабораторию принцессы, сейчас им занимаются лучшие доктора, — ответила дора милаже. — Они поставят его на ноги, я уверена. Он же Черная Пантера, сама Баст охраняет его.  
  
Баки посмотрел на М'Баку, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы попросить уйти, покинуть поселение, добраться до Т'Чаллы и, как только тот очнется, высказать ему все, что так давно напрашивалось.  
  
— Вы тут не пленник, — кажется, М'Баку понял все и так. — Только пусть кто-нибудь из моих людей проводит вас.  
  
Баки кивнул. Предложение вождя звучало разумно.  
  
— Отведите меня к нему, — попросил Баки. — Мне нужно видеть короля.  
  
— Как пожелаете, — дора милаже прошла вперед, и Баки проследовал за ней. Два воина джабари присоединились к ним уже на границе поселения, и дальше они держали путь вчетвером.  
  


***

Уже на самом краю территории Джабари, когда лежащий на земле снег сменился тонким слоем инея, Баки вспомнил, что раньше уже видел эту дора милаже. Не только до того, как стал носить бусины, были еще случаи — правда, он никак не мог разобраться, при каких обстоятельствах с ней общался.  
  
Посланные их сопровождать люди М'Баку, кажется, собирались проследовать вместе с ними до самой столицы, и это успокаивало. По крайней мере, Баки был уверен, что никакой форс-мажор не настигнет его раньше, чем он увидит короля.  
  
Он действительно беспокоился за Т'Чаллу. Если дора милаже лично пришла, чтобы сообщить, что король ранен, значит, дело серьезно — вряд ли бы его стали оповещать о пустяках. Только вот что такого могло произойти, чтобы даже способности Черной Пантеры не уберегли его от травм? Баки действительно считал, что если бы не вся эта ситуация с фотографиями и шпионкой, то Т'Чалла бы не полез в это лично — и, возможно, остался бы цел и невредим.  
  
Все-таки стоило уплыть на том корабле… Но Баки настолько испугался, когда ударил Накию, что его парализовала одна лишь мысль о том, что другие невинные люди могут пострадать по его вине. А в Ваканде по крайней мере есть надежный способ обезвредить его — да и сам Т'Чалла мог бы оказать существенное сопротивление Баки, если бы тот потерял над собой контроль. Но сейчас Т'Чалла был ранен, а граждане Ваканды все еще подвергались опасности из-за стервятников, желавших поживиться вибраниумом или получить трофей в виде головы Зимнего солдата...  
  
«Я этого не стою», — пронеслось в голове Баки. Эта едкая фраза повторялась несколько раз, пока не стала настолько громкой и навязчивой, что он остановился. Они проходили по тонкой тропинке возле отвесной скалы, а слева начинался крутой обрыв — где-то там внизу было слышно, как плещется вода, размывая острые скалы на дне ущелья. Снег здесь уже растаял, но воздух все еще казался ледяным.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Баки джабари.   
  
— Все нормально, просто задумался, — Баки снова продолжил путь. Он никак не мог решить, что ему дальше делать — как обратить весь тот вред, что он причинял Ваканде одним своим присутствием? Как сделать так, чтобы эта шпионка перестала донимать их и отстала от Т’Чаллы? Баки вдруг вспомнил о том дне, когда она чуть не увела его из страны через ущелье. У нее почти получилось, и, возможно, это был как раз тот единственный по-настоящему действенный способ избавить Ваканду от проблем. Какая разница, что случилось бы потом с Баки? Видимо, судьба у него такая — всю жизнь исполнять чужую волю…  
  
— Перестань себя накручивать, бро, — вдруг зазвучал голос Маяка. Баки не видел его, но слышал так ясно, словно тот находился рядом. — И подумай о том, как уйти от этой женщины сейчас.  
  
Баки снова остановился. Вот оно! Он наконец вспомнил, где раньше встречал именно эту дора милаже — это она пыталась подчинить его и вывести из Ваканды. Теперь он узнал ее и вряд ли уже забудет.  
  
— Сержант Барнс, нам стоит поторопиться, — произнесла она, заметив, что джабари снова замерли на месте, последовав примеру Баки. — Неизвестно, в каком состоянии король Т'Чалла. Если вы хотите повидать его, стоит прибавить шаг.  
  
— Что из ваших слов правда? — Баки отступил назад, стараясь увеличить дистанцию. — Т'Чалла на самом деле получил травмы или вы это выдумали? Я узнал ваше лицо.  
  
— В чем дело? — снова спросил джабари.  
  
— Это ее ищет король Т'Чалла, — Баки указал на шпионку. — Это она пытается навредить Ваканде.  
  
Кажется, джабари поверили ему — в любом случае, им явно было приказано относиться с подозрением к каждому, кто не был жителем гор.  
  
— Пожалуй, нам стоит вернуться в поселение и уже там разобраться, что к чему, — сказал джабари.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — согласилась дора милаже.  
  
И вдруг ударила своим копьем по земле, а затем направила его в сторону людей М'Баку, и волна энергии снесла их с ног, приложив о скалы — оба мужчины сразу же потеряли сознание. Кажется, несмотря на то, что была иностранкой, она уже успела освоиться с оружием дора милаже.  
  
— А я все гадала, когда ты вспомнишь меня, — произнесла она, направляя острие копья в сторону Баки.  
  
— Что вам от меня нужно? — Баки пытался прикинуть, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации, куда бежать, если шпионка повторит свой трюк с копьем, но тропа была слишком узкой, чтобы даже пытаться импровизировать.  
  
— Хочу сказать, что в моих словах есть доля истины, — она проигнорировала вопрос. — Король Т'Чалла действительно нарвался на бомбу и получил кое-какие повреждения, но эта боль будет незначительной по сравнению с той, которую ему придется испытать очень скоро.  
  
Баки решил, что надо действовать сейчас — прыгнул в ее сторону, стараясь перехватить копье, но не успел. Шпионка предугадала его действия, отреагировала на приближение, еще одна волна энергии сбила Баки с ног, и буквально через мгновение он оказался у самого края, едва не упав в ущелье.  
  
— Если я верно помню твое досье, ощущения будут знакомы, — шпионка приставила острие к шее Баки, не оставив даже шанса на сопротивление. Возможно, он сейчас находился не в самой лучшей форме, чтобы дать отпор, но шпионка оказалась хорошо тренированным бойцом и, кажется, умела все то, чему учили дора милаже.  
  
Правое плечо свесилось в пропасть, страх падения начал разрастаться внутри, Баки внезапно вспомнил, каково это — падать в небытие. В отчаянной попытке удержаться на краю он схватился рукой за древко копья, но шпионка опять его опередила — острие вонзилось ему в грудь, прямо под правой ключицей.  
  
— В этот раз не воскреснете, — сказала она и столкнула Баки в ущелье.


	7. Chapter 7

Первым, что услышал Т'Чалла, придя в себя, был голос Окойе. Он не мог разобрать слов, но зато уловил ее встревоженные интонации.  
  
— ...слишком рано, — наконец-то стало ясно, о чем шла речь. Кое-как открыв глаза, Т'Чалла понял, что находится в одной из лабораторий Шури.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — Окойе наклонилась над ним. Выглядела она так, словно не спала несколько дней. — Слава Баст, все обошлось.  
  
— Что случилось? — он попытался сесть, и с большим трудом ему удалось. Последнее, что он помнил, — это странные щелчки в той заброшенной квартире и жар пламени, настигший его до того, как броня развернулась полностью.  
  
— Это была ловушка, — начала объяснять Окойе. — Сканеры Когтя не распознали ее, так как она не проявляла никакой активности, пока ты не встал на определенное место. Бомба сработала слишком быстро, тебя задело, и ты бы так легко не отделался, если бы не был Черной Пантерой.  
  
— Да, брат, тебе очень повезло, — Шури зашла в лабораторию — кажется, она делала вид, что все в порядке, но явно переживала, хоть и пыталась это скрыть. — От твоих травм и ожогов почти ничего не осталось. Мы ускорили регенерацию, через несколько часов будешь как новенький.  
  
Т'Чалла спустил ноги с кушетки. В голове все еще плавал туман, в глазах двоилось.  
  
— Почему я чувствую себя словно с похмелья? — он не рискнул встать на ноги.  
  
— Нам пришлось использовать сильный наркоз, чтобы удержать тебя без сознания, — ответила Окойе. — Ты вел себя очень беспокойно, бредил и мешал своему выздоровлению.  
  
Т'Чалла ничего подобного не помнил, но вряд ли бы Окойе стала ему лгать. За последние пару минут ему стало лучше, и теперь можно было попробовать слезть с кушетки.  
  
— Осторожнее, — Окойе протянула к Т'Чалле руки, когда тот встал. Его качнуло, но равновесие он удержал. Туман начал выветриваться из сознания, Т'Чалла вздохнул полной грудью, ощущая, как с каждым мгновением к нему возвращаются силы.  
  
— Вылазка оказалась бесполезной? — спросил он у Окойе. Не хотелось бы думать, что ниточка, которая должна была привести их к шпионке, в итоге оборвалась и завела в тупик.  
  
— На самом деле, мне удалось узнать кое-что уже после взрыва, — Окойе активировала кимойо и показала голографическое изображение документов об аренде. — Эту квартиру некоторое время назад занимал некто Сэм Джонсон.  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел на Окойе — вряд ли она стала бы рассказывать ему о случайном жильце квартиры, если бы тут не было какой-то важной информации.  
  
— Я попробовала выяснить, как выглядит этот человек, — над ладонью Окойе повисло нечеткое фото водительского удостоверения. — Лучше качества, к сожалению, нет.  
  
— И не нужно, — Т'Чалла всмотрелся в лицо на голограмме — сомнений не оставалось. — Это Н'Джадака.  
  
— Что? — почти хором спросили Окойе и Шури. — Он тут совсем на себя не похож.  
  
— Да, — возможно, Т'Чалла действовал почти интуитивно, но чем больше он вглядывался в «Сэма Джонсона», тем четче видел тот самый взгляд, знакомый и запомнившийся настолько сильно, что, наверное, теперь его никогда не забыть. — Я уверен, что если ты вдруг спросишь владельца дома о каких-нибудь особых приметах этого Джонсона, то обязательно услышишь про множество мелких шрамов и необычное кольцо на цепочке.  
  
— Эта женщина связана с Н'Джадакой? Она что, просто мстит тебе за его смерть? — предположила Окойе.  
  
Т'Чалла решил, что это хорошая версия. Вопрос только в том, как она могла проникнуть в Ваканду, каким образом? Как ей удалось затеряться среди местных и оказаться в рядах дора милаже? Откуда у нее были знания, чтобы столько времени водить Шури за нос?  
  
— К сожалению, Эрик Стивенс не был женат, а других имен нигде в документах нет, — произнесла Окойе. Кажется, вот теперь точно был тупик.  
  
Сразу же вспомнился тот день, когда Н'Джадака выкрал Кло прямо из отделения полиции. Вместе с ним была женщина, Т'Чалла помнил об этом, но к сожалению ее лицо не отложилось у него в памяти — он тогда заметил кольцо на шее у Н'Джадаки, и все остальные детали утратили важность. А ведь сейчас, если бы он мог, то попробовал бы составить примерный портрет этой женщины — это хоть чуть-чуть, но приблизило бы их к ее поимке.  
  
Т'Чалла не стал делиться своими размышлениями с Окойе и Шури — не хотел их тревожить. В конце концов, сейчас, когда они подобрались так близко, шпионка должна была сделать свой ход, как-то проявить себя, и, возможно, тогда появится шанс наконец-то поставить точку в этой игре.  
  
— Думаю, это значительный прогресс, — сказал он и решил, что стоит вернуться в свою комнату и переодеться. — Окойе, сколько времени я был без сознания?  
  
— Двое суток.  
  
Приличный срок. Наверняка за это время накопилось множество неотложных дел, а члены Совета были недовольны долгим отсутствием короля.  
  
— Кто еще в курсе моего состояния? — спросил он, когда они с Окойе вышли из лаборатории и поднялись на борт Когтя.  
  
— Только самые приближенные, — ответила она. — Было решено не беспокоить людей тревожными вестями, и мы сказали, что король занят за границей.  
  
Т'Чалла одобрил такой подход — он опасался возможной утечки информации, в том числе и за границу. Мало ли как могли отреагировать наемники из соседних стран, если бы узнали, что Ваканда осталась без короля.  
  
Коготь поднялся в воздух — всего несколько минут, и они были в столице. Т'Чалла хотел спросить Окойе, как там Барнс, но решил, что просто выберет время и навестит его.  
  
— Мой король, — вдруг заговорила Окойе. Она развернулась, посмотрела на Т'Чаллу и спросила: — Могу я поинтересоваться насчет некоторых слов, которые вы произносили, пока принцесса занималась вашим исцелением?  
  
Интонации Окойе Т'Чалле не понравились — как и то, что она обратилась к нему так официально. Он кивнул.  
  
— Вы много раз звали сержанта Барнса… словно он дорог вам, слишком.  
  
Окойе замолчала, явно ожидая ответа.  
  
— Я… — начал было Т'Чалла, но так и не смог подобрать слов. Ну что он мог сказать? В голове крутился вопрос Накии, но это была ее формулировка, ее взгляд на ситуацию. А сам он, хоть и чувствовал что-то, но не знал, каким именем назвать эти эмоции. Возможно, это и правда была любовь, но Т'Чалла вдруг осознал, что ему по сути и сравнить не с чем. А если он ошибался? Накия сказала, что он влюблен, спросила так, словно была уверена в положительном ответе…  
  
— Запутался, — закончила Окойе, посмотрела на него и мягко улыбнулась. Кажется, она как всегда понимала гораздо больше, чем он, и, может быть, действительно стоило спросить у нее совета.  
  
— Я хочу видеть его, — все-таки произнес Т'Чалла, и это было единственным, в чем он сейчас был уверен на все сто процентов.  
  


***

— Да, знатно она тебя потрепала, бро.  
  
Ледяная волна миллиардом иголочек била по ногам — Баки не чувствовал воду, только холод, такой до ужаса знакомый. Он лежал на животе, рука каким-то образом оказалась под ним, а щекой он прислонился к гладкому крупному камню, присыпанному сверху песком и грязью.  
  
«Теперь не воскреснете», — слова звучали словно один из тех приказов, которые Баки не мог не выполнить, даже если не хотел.  
  
— Вставай, — снова раздался над головой голос Маяка. Черт возьми, почему даже галлюцинации у него такие приставучие? Он открыл глаза, оценил то, что находилось перед ним, — присыпанный редким снегом песчаный берег, пара больших камней и уходящая ввысь отвесная стена.  
  
Баки сделал над собой усилие, перевернулся на спину и сразу же ощутил резкую боль под правой ключицей и отчего-то в левом бедре. Он посмотрел вверх — над головой виднелась узкая темная полоска неба, зажатая между двумя стенами ущелья. Кажется, его вынесло на мель, и он не добрался до того места, где эта горная речка спускалась в долину.  
  
— Она ведь не думала, что убьет тебя таким образом? — продолжал болтовню Маяк — Баки отчего-то не видел его, но очень хорошо слышал. — Ты же не обычный человек — подумаешь, упал в ущелье.  
  
Баки очень хотел, чтобы Маяк заткнулся, но потребовать от него этого не смог — разговаривать почему-то совсем не хотелось. Он попытался сесть, и со второй попытки ему удалось.  
  
— Отлично, теперь ты точно не умрешь, — Маяк расположился прямо посреди русла реки. Он стоял по пояс в воде и выглядел слишком жизнерадостным для такой ситуации.  
  
Баки опустил взгляд, чтобы понять, что с ним не так, и обнаружил, что рана под ключицей все еще кровоточила. Черт бы побрал эти вибраниумные копья с их необычными свойствами. Он взглянул на ноги, которые по колено находились в воде — с левой ноги пропал сапог, а над коленом из бедра торчала толстая ветка.  
  
— Только не вздумай ее вытаскивать, — Маяк подобрался ближе — видеть, что его движение никак не тревожило воду, было странно, хоть и сразу напоминало, что он ненастоящий.  
  
Баки попробовал сломать торчащий кусок, чтобы не зацепить случайно, но рука не слушалась. Стоило напрячься, как шею и левое плечо прошивало колющей болью. Кажется, вибраниум совсем «поломал» сыворотку в его организме, частично ослабив. Раньше бы Баки даже не поморщился, получив такие повреждения, — хотя вряд ли стоило сравнивать с теми временами, когда он в принципе не был способен чувствовать.  
  
Он задрал рукав и невероятно обрадовался тому, что кимойо все еще плотно обхватывали середину предплечья — возможно, благодаря такому расположению их не смыло водой. Баки попытался активировать бусины, но по какой-то причине ничего не получалось.  
  
— Да что ж такое, — с одной рукой любой действие казалось непосильной задачей.  
  
— Знаешь, бро, я бы тебе помог, но сам понимаешь, я нематериальный, — Маяк расхаживал туда-сюда по воде прямо перед Баки. Это безумно раздражало, хотелось запустить в него чем-нибудь…  
  
— Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое? — наконец спросил Баки. Маяк остановился, сел рядом прямо в воду.  
  
— Ты мне скажи, — он улыбнулся. — Я плод твоего воображения, и от меня ничего не зависит.  
  
Баки еще раз посмотрел наверх, размышляя, как скоро его могут хватиться. Хотя кому он вообще был нужен, когда где-то там Т'Чалла был ранен? Разве что Стив во время очередного визита поинтересовался бы, где его друг, но к тому моменту с Баки точно ничего хорошего не случилось бы. Особенно в этом ущелье.  
  
Нужно было как-то выбираться отсюда. Баки видел только один вариант — двигаться дальше по течению в надежде, что рано или поздно ущелье закончится, и он выйдет на открытую местность, где сигнал его бусин можно будет поймать. Теперь осталось подняться на ноги и не усугубить свои раны еще больше.  
  
Баки кое-как встал. Место, из которого торчала ветка, гудело от боли, а ткань штанов вокруг окрасилась свежей кровью. Он шагнул в ледяную воду, медленно двигаясь вниз по течению, стараясь наступать аккуратно и не торопиться. К счастью, можно было держаться за стену ущелья — это стало особенно важно, когда река начала набирать глубину, и в какой-то момент Баки пришлось идти по грудь в воде.  
  
— Ну раз уж ты здесь, поговори со мной, — обратился он к Маяку, который всегда находился где-то рядом, и его можно было увидеть боковым зрением. — Объясни, почему я вижу тебя дольше остальных?  
  
— Неа, — Маяк пронесся вперед — он словно плыл по течению. — Если я тебе все расскажу, в чем тогда смысл?  
  
— А если я так и не разберусь? — река стала мельче, и Баки остановился на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух.  
  
— Значит, будем общаться дальше.  
  
Баки тяжело вздохнул. Как же хотелось просто сесть в эту ледяную воду и дать ей усыпить себя, укачать, наконец-то больше не приносить никому вред, закончить этот и так затянувшийся путь…  
  
— Эй, не спать! — крикнул Маяк, и Баки вздрогнул. Он действительно чуть не провалился в сон — холод действовал на него, лишая любого желания сопротивляться. Это было невыносимо, и Баки начинал злиться на самого себя. А еще на ум лезли странные мысли о предыдущих галлюцинациях — почему-то именно сейчас ему хотелось разобраться в том, почему они перестали его посещать. Может, это была просто попытка занять себя, пока приходилось пробираться по каменистому дну почти босиком с кровоточащей раной в ноге. Или Баки просто не нашел для этого лучшего времени.  
  
— Стив с альбомом упрямо намекал мне, что я не должен даже пытаться быть тем, другим — каким помнит меня настоящий Стив, — заговорил Баки, поглядывая то на Маяка, то прямо перед собой, стараясь разглядеть, куда безопасно наступать. — Карпов пропал, когда я отказался от протеза, от своей прошлой жизни, которая мне не принадлежала.  
  
Странное ощущение посетило Баки, когда он начал проговаривать это вслух — словно все эти истины давно просились быть озвученными, но он только сейчас набрался храбрости произнести их. Хотя скорее всего теперь, когда неизвестно было, удастся ли ему добраться до вакандцев живым, Баки просто нечего было терять, — оттого и признаваться самому себе становилось проще.  
  
— Ты это зря, — вдруг сказал Маяк. Он стоял в паре метров от Баки, ниже по течению, и, кажется, какой-то небольшой камень торчал у него прямо из живота. — Бро, ты видел лицо этой женщины. Надо дойти до Т'Чаллы и рассказать ему.  
  
Вот она — хоть какая-то цель. Действительно, образ шпионки надолго врезался в память Баки. Он был готов подробно описать ее любому, кто согласится нарисовать или сделать скульптуру, лишь бы ее поймали и она больше никому не могла навредить.  
  
Только вот… скорее всего Т'Чаллу она уже достала — разве Черная Пантера не должен быть неуязвимым, как говорили вакандские детишки? Что же она сделала с Т’Чаллой, что сейчас Баки думал о том, что когда доберется до Бирнин Зана — если доберется — то придется ему делиться информацией уже с Шури или Окойе, а Т'Чаллу он найдет в Зале Королей…  
  
Баки никогда не был в Городе Мертвых, и вряд ли его туда пустили бы, ведь он не был ни вакандцем, ни членом королевской семьи. Никто бы не дал ему проститься с Т'Чаллой, а ведь Баки почти готов был на вакандском произнести «мне так жаль» — эти слова отчего-то всплыли в памяти четкими строчками из разговорника.  
  
— Эй, бро, что с тобой?  
  
Маяк продолжал семенить рядом, спрашивая, что с Баки, а тот просто сполз по стене ущелья на очередном мелком месте и сел прямо в воду, совершенно не чувствуя холода.  
  
— Что если он погиб? — спросил Баки, глядя прямо в лицо Маяка — такое знакомое и одновременно чужое. Баки никак не мог сообразить, откуда его воображение взяло этот образ и почему ему казалось, что он знает Маяка, но только его единственного из всех когда-то встреченных людей не помнит.  
  
— Что если я опоздал? — Баки закрыл глаза и подумал, что, наверное, не стоило соглашаться с предложением Т'Чаллы и лететь в Ваканду. Надо было упросить Стива уехать куда-нибудь в богом забытое место, спрятаться там. Уйти от Стива в один прекрасный день, чтобы он не смог снова найти, запутать все следы и никогда больше не выходить к людям.  
  
Но Т'Чалла сказал, что может помочь, извинялся за свою ярость, за то, что чуть не убил, и выглядел при этом таким искренним и светлым, что Баки даже не сразу поверил — это все настоящее. Черная полоса кончилась, хватит, теперь ему наконец-то не нужно было оборачиваться при каждом шорохе, потому что никто более не мог использовать его для своих темных дел.  
  
Наверное, Баки уже и не помнил, когда последний раз плакал, для него это было в новинку. Слезы горячими дорожками сползали по замерзшей коже, казалось, будто обжигая, и впервые за долгое время Баки подумал, что хотел бы, чтобы все сложилось иначе.  
  
Чтобы он никогда не встречал на своем пути принца Ваканды, не приносил столько бед и хлопот в эту страну, и никто не пытался бы убить Т'Чаллу, а если бы и попробовал, то вряд ли бы преуспел.  
  
Баки оплакивал Т'Чаллу, но не потому что сожалел о его судьбе и собственной роли в его гибели — в голову пришла странная мысль, что никогда уже он не сможет поговорить с Т'Чаллой на вакандском и увидеть, как тот улыбается от глупых ошибок в произношении, которые он конечно же наделает, потому что ну как иначе.  
  
— Нужно двигаться дальше, — произнес Маяк, и Баки отчего-то подумал, что он имел в виду не только то, что надо встать из холодной воды и все-таки выбраться из ущелья.  
  
— Кажется, я тебя понял, — Баки поднял взгляд на Маяка, медленно поднялся и шагнул вперед, уходя с отмели. Он не решался поделиться с Маяком своей мыслью, которая жарче, чем сыворотка суперсолдата, грела изнутри и не давала окончательно смириться со всем, что свалилось ему на голову.  
  
Баки был бесконечно благодарен, что судьба свела его с Т'Чаллой, и пусть он уже никогда не сможет поблагодарить его лично…  
  
— Мы уже почти дошли, — сообщил Маяк и растворился в воздухе, а Баки увидел впереди между двумя каменными краями ущелья зеленые берега долины — вдалеке можно было разглядеть шпили Бирнин Зана, и теперь даже вода уже не казалась такой ледяной.  
  


***

Т'Чалла стоял на самом краю обрыва и смотрел вниз. Разглядеть горную реку на дне ущелья он не мог. Позади на земле лежали тела двух джабари — снег уже присыпал их темную кожу, отчего они теперь казались ненастоящими, словно сделанными из пластмассы.  
  
М'Баку присел на корточки рядом с одним из трупов. Судя по его виду, он едва сдерживал эмоции.  
  
— Я видел ее, Т'Чалла, — сказал он. — У меня даже мысли не возникло, что она не та, за кого себя выдает. Американец узнал ее, и мне этого было достаточно.  
  
М'Баку тяжело переживал гибель своих людей, но эта ситуация почти кричала о том, что даже джабари неспособны противостоять одной единственной женщине. Т'Чалла подошел к нему и, когда М'Баку поднялся, похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Твоей вины в произошедшем нет, она обвела вокруг пальца всех нас.  
  
Люди М'Баку забрали тела погибших. Т'Чалла смотрел вслед уходящему за ними М'Баку и пытался понять, что же тут случилось. Почему только два тела? Что стало с Барнсом? Убила ли она его в другом месте или взяла в заложники и теперь снова пытается вывести из Ваканды? Только Т'Чалла решил, что у них появилось преимущество, как шпионка сделала свой ход и вернула все на прежние позиции. Он снова не знал, куда все это шло и чем должно было закончиться.  
  
Окойе бродила поблизости, проверяя каждый камень, — от ее бусин шел сканирующий луч, чтобы снять карту местности и не упустить ни одной улики. Она выглядела недовольной, особенно из-за того, что Т'Чалла, едва встав на ноги, сразу же помчался сюда, как только М'Баку прислал весточку.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — позвала она, стоя у обрыва немного дальше по тропе.  
  
— Что-то нашла? — Т'Чалла подошел к ней.  
  
— Здесь кровь, — Окойе указала на один из камней возле самого края. Под слоем свежего снега едва проглядывалось внушительное багровое пятно. — Я отправлю образец в лабораторию, чтобы выяснить, чья она.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул.  
  
— От пограничников ничего не слышно? — спросил он, когда Окойе закончила сканирование, и они медленно пошли вниз по тропе — посадить Коготь в горах было негде, поэтому сюда пришлось добираться пешком.  
  
— Тишина, — Окойе поджала губы, словно хотела что-то сказать, но почему-то передумала.  
  
Т'Чалла, кажется, догадывался, о чем она молчала, уж слишком это было очевидно. Судьба Барнса оставалась неясной и волновала Т'Чаллу гораздо больше, чем поимка шпионки, и он этого не скрывал. Он сейчас места себе не находил, и приходилось постоянно себя одергивать, чтобы не поднять всех по тревоге ради поисков этой женщины. Решения, принятые под влиянием сильных эмоций, могли стоить слишком многого — это Т'Чалла знал не понаслышке. Поэтому сейчас старался поступать осторожно, обдумывая каждый свой шаг.  
  
— Говори уже, — наконец не выдержал он — надоело уже смотреть, как Окойе изнутри жжет какой-то вопрос.  
  
— Что? — она взглянула на Т'Чаллу, делая вид, что все в полном порядке.  
  
— Меня не проведешь, генерал. Что тебя так волнует?  
  
Окойе вздохнула и, кажется, немного расслабилась.  
  
— Т'Чалла, что ты будешь делать, если она убила… его? — она запнулась в конце вопроса, словно не знала, как назвать Барнса.  
  
Т'Чалла остановился. Только сейчас, когда Окойе озвучила эту мысль, он осознал, что это действительно может оказаться правдой. « _Отобрать у вас все, что было вам дорого. Увидеть, как король Ваканды потеряет надежду и больше никогда не сможет улыбаться_ », — так звучала угроза шпионки. Однако она не пыталась напасть на Шури или Рамонду. Накия тоже была в безопасности. Единственным, кто постоянно оказывался в угрожающих жизни ситуациях, был Барнс. Шпионка с самого начала понимала, какую природу носит забота Т'Чаллы по отношению к гостю. Она разобралась в этом раньше всех и теперь пыталась отобрать Барнса.  
  
— Если она действительно добралась до него... — Т'Чалла ничего не мог с собой поделать, ярость просыпалась внутри, царапалась и тянулась наружу.  
  
Он не успел договорить — Окойе просто подошла к нему и обняла. Она нечасто позволяла себе такие проявления нежности по отношению к королю, но, кажется, сейчас это было то, что нужно.  
  
— Окойе… — Т'Чалла был благодарен ей за поддержку, даже без слов понимая, что она, может, и поворчит о том, что угораздило же короля Ваканды влюбиться в белого мужчину, да еще и с таким «багажом»…  
  
— Видит Баст, не такой любви я желала для своего короля, — Окойе отстранилась, но уже не выглядела такой хмурой. — Но если бы мне кто десять лет назад сказал, что мое сердце выберет В'Каби…  
  
Она не договорила, улыбнулась, и Т'Чалла не смог сопротивляться — ответил ей тем же.  
  
— Что на это сказала королева-мать? — спросила Окойе, когда они снова направились в сторону Когтя.  
  
— Она еще ничего не знает, — Т'Чалла опасался поднимать тему своей личной жизни в присутствии Рамонды — та относилась к этому очень серьезно.  
  
Окойе покачала головой.  
  
— Возможно, теперь в этом уже нет необходимости, — грустно произнес Т'Чалла. Он еще слишком сильно держался за надежду, что когда шпионку найдут, он узнает, что она сделала с Барнсом, и окажется, что тот жив.  
  
Они вышли к небольшой каменной площадке, где места хватило как раз для того, чтобы разместить Коготь. Нужно было вернуться в столицу, отдать результаты сканирования специалистам и еще раз встретиться с пограничниками.  
  
Окойе подняла Коготь в воздух, а Т'Чалла, расположившись на одном из пассажирских сидений, активировал бусины и сам не заметил, как вместо сводок новостей начал листать те самые шпионские фотографии Барнса. Как хорошо, что Окойе была занята управлением и не видела этого.  
  


***

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, брат, но это его кровь, — Шури выглядела встревоженной. Она тоже переживала за Барнса, все-таки ей довелось провести с ним немало времени, пока она ставила его на ноги.  
  
— Ее там было не так много, — кажется, Окойе хотела приободрить всех присутствующих. — Возможно, он просто ранен, но не смертельно.  
  
Т'Чалла согласился бы с ней, если бы знал наверняка, что случилось с Барнсом. Кровь на краю ущелья ни о чем не говорила. Других следов, которые бы хоть как-то намекнули о том, что произошло на тропе, тоже не оказалось. Складывалось ощущение, что шпионка хотела запутать их, заставить думать сразу в нескольких направлениях.  
  
— Что мы теперь будем делать? — спросила Шури. Т'Чалла заметил, что она бросила взгляд в ту сторону, где в стерильном боксе хранился первый протез руки для Барнса. Тот самый, что пришлось снять.  
  
— Она не должна покинуть страну, — произнес Т'Чалла, направляясь прочь из лаборатории. — Окойе, собери Совет.  
  


***

— Похоже, ситуация вышла из-под контроля, два наших собрата убиты. Сколько еще мы будем бездействовать? — В'Каби как всегда говорил то, что думал, без обиняков. Возможно, именно поэтому его присутствие в Совете казалось Т'Чалле таким ценным.  
  
— До меня дошли слухи, что король Т'Чалла был ранен, пытаясь изловить эту женщину, это так? — спросила старейшина племени торговцев.  
  
— Это неправда. Если бы с Т'Чаллой случилось что-то подобное, я бы об этом знала, — произнесла Рамонда. Глядя на нее, Т'Чалла подумал, что правильно сделал, скрыв от нее свое ранение.  
  
— Если бы пограничное племя выполняло свои обязанности как следует, мы бы не оказались в такой ситуации, — М'Баку выглядел раздраженным. Впрочем, Т'Чалла не мог винить его за это — вождю Джабари пришлось как-то объяснять семьям погибших, за что те отдали свои жизни.  
  
— А джабари, похоже, могут только громкими речами разбрасываться, раз два воина не смогли совладать с женщиной, — ответил В'Каби.  
  
— Довольно, — Т'Чалла резко встал с трона, и взгляды всех членов Совета устремились на него. — Я думаю, она почти добилась своей цели.  
  
Он медленно сделал несколько шагов вперед.   
  
— Ей удалось одним своим поступком рассорить нас. Это напомнило мне другую похожую ситуацию, которую я мог наблюдать вблизи — и там все закончилось очень печально.  
  
Т'Чалла остановился, развернулся и, оглядев Совет, продолжил:  
  
— Если мы позволим недоверию и ненависти поселиться в наших сердцах, то не будет больше Ваканды, — он вернулся к трону и сел. — Вы задаетесь вопросом — как чужестранка могла провернуть такой план?  
  
Все сидели молча, внимательно ловя каждое слово.  
  
— В ходе расследования мы выяснили, что она связана с Н'Джадакой.  
  
Вот теперь Совет зашумел. На лицах присутствующих Т’Чалла видел удивление и недоверие, а также ужас. Многие еще не оправились от того, что Н'Джадака хотел сделать с Вакандой, и явно не желали повторения.  
  
— Эта женщина, возможно, имеет такую же подготовку, как и он, — добавила Окойе, бросив короткий взгляд на В'Каби — Т'Чалла заметил это и понял, о чем та подумала. Генерал все еще была разочарована в том, чью сторону принял В'Каби, и вот сейчас Т'Чалле снова пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, не стоило возвращать его в Совет.  
  
— Она умна, подготовлена, и ею движет желание отомстить, — продолжила Окойе.  
  
— Что же мы будем делать? — спросила Рамонда.  
  
— Мы ужесточим контроль на границах, — ответил Т'Чалла, и эти слова были приняты еще большим шумом — от негодования до одобрения. — Со стороны это будет выглядеть возвращением к старым временам, но это временная мера, пока мы не поймаем ее.  
  
Т'Чалле на самом деле не нравилось это решение. Нужно было также отправиться в ООН и объяснить им причины, чтобы не разрушить достигнутые договоренности. Никаких зарубежных дипломатов в ближайшее время, никакого обмена опытом.  
  


***

Маяк, похоже, совсем оставил Баки и не желал комментировать спуск по реке. А тут было о чем поговорить — например, об острых и скользких скалах, о крутых склонах и полном отсутствии безопасных маршрутов. Ущелье заканчивалось небольшим водопадом, который после спокойной заводи переходил в бурную горную реку. До тихой воды в долине нужно было еще добраться.  
  
Если с первой частью — с водопадом — Баки еще как-то мог разобраться, просто шагнув с высоты, то остальное казалось непреодолимым. Как в его состоянии спуститься и не разбиться, он не знал.  
  
К счастью, рана под ключицей начала затягиваться. Торчащую из бедра ветку Баки удалось обломить с помощью небольшого камня, и теперь она не мешала при ходьбе. Вытаскивать ее он все еще не решался — по ощущениям уж слишком глубоко она засела.  
  
Бусины все еще ни на что не реагировали, и Баки это казалось странным, ведь Шури говорила, что кимойо неубиваемы. Или он просто что-то неправильно делал, хотя как тут ошибиться, если даже дети могли с ними совладать?  
  
Отсутствие Маяка стало откровенно раздражать. Оказывается, Баки привык к тому, что тот ошивался рядом и постоянно нес всякую чушь. Но сейчас хотелось услышать хоть кого-нибудь, хоть что-то, отличное от бесконечного журчания воды.  
  
— Наверное, Стив меня не ищет, потому что занят другими делами, — Баки решил, что стоит озвучить некоторые мысли вслух — так отчего-то становилось легче. — Или его просто не пускают в страну, поскольку мы и так причинили слишком много бед Ваканде одним своим присутствием.  
  
На последних словах Баки стало смешно, а потом он снова подумал о том, что скорее всего этой женщине, шпионке, удалось ликвидировать Черную Пантеру. Учитывая, как она управлялась с копьем из вибраниума и, почти не напрягаясь, вырубила двух здоровенных джабари, это было неудивительно. Но Т'Чалла…  
  
— Скорее всего, она заманила его в ловушку, — Баки сидел на краю той маленькой заводи, что образовалась под водопадом.  
  
Читая о Н'Джадаке, он узнал о том, что пришлось пережить Т'Чалле. О падении в реку, о коме и чудесном спасении. Т'Чалле повезло явно гораздо больше, чем Баки, который после первого своего полета вниз оказался в персональном аду.  
  
— Может быть, я и сейчас в нем, — он снова засмеялся, а потом просто упал на спину, посмотрел на небо, и ему стало так тоскливо — наверное, как никогда до этого.  
  
Он не сможет спуститься по этой реке — не с веткой в ноге. Несмотря на все преимущества перед обычными людьми, открытая рана приносила не меньше вреда.  
  
Баки медленно встал и подошел к самому краю, где вода из заводи стекала по склону, разбивалась о камни и уже не была такой спокойной. Обойти реку он тоже не мог — везде были препятствия, высокие скалы, на которые не забраться, особенно с одной рукой. Баки сейчас пожалел, что отказался от протеза. Будь у него две руки, он бы запросто спустился по склону, а сейчас он мог только строить догадки, как бы дать вакандцам знать, что он жив.  
  
— Хуже уже не будет, — Баки зубами стащил с предплечья браслет и, на сколько хватало силы и позволяла рана под ключицей, замахнулся, отправляя бусины в полет. Кажется, они плюхнулись в воду ниже по течению, где уже не было порогов. Он понадеялся, что кимойо унесет хотя бы до краев долины, и, может быть, кто-нибудь найдет их.  
  


***

— Я сожалею, что вынужден просить вас покинуть страну, — Т'Чалла в сопровождении нескольких стражников провожал агента Росса — тот был последним иностранцем в Ваканде.  
  
— Мне все равно нужно будет объяснить комиссии ООН, почему придется отменить целую кучу запланированных мероприятий, — Росс пожал Т'Чалле руку. — Им все это вряд ли понравится, но я постараюсь убедить их, что подождать стоит.  
  
— Большое спасибо, — Т'Чалле было приятно слышать, что агент Росс на самом деле стал для Ваканды другом. — Удачно вам долететь, Эверетт.  
  
Росс улыбнулся и кивнул. Т'Чалла смотрел, как он поднялся на борт, как джет взмыл в воздух и вскоре исчез за горизонтом. Ему самому стоило наведаться в Вену и лично пообщаться с комиссией, но он не мог сейчас улететь — Ваканде как никогда нужен был ее защитник.  
  
— Мой король, — со стороны дворца к Т'Чалле почти бежала Айо.  
  
— Что случилось? — он направился ей навстречу.  
  
— Принцесса ищет вас. Это срочно.  
  
Т'Чалла совсем забыл, что отключил бусины утром и больше к ним не прикасался. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы его кто-то отвлекал — за последнее время накопилось много дел, и сегодня нашлось несколько свободных часов, чтобы со всем разобраться.  
  
Он нажал на большую бусину и тут же принял вызов от Шури.  
  
— В чем дело? — сестра выглядела очень взволнованной. Судя по обстановке вокруг, она находилась на Когте.  
  
— Где ты пропадаешь? — Шури повернула голову и обратилась к пилоту. — Засекли? Отлично.  
  
— Шури, объясни, что стряслось? — из-за шпилей дворца вылетел Коготь и почти мгновенно оказался над посадочной площадкой. Как только он приземлился и трап опустился, из Когтя выглянула Шури и, махнув рукой, позвала:  
  
— Т'Чалла, давай быстрее, я объясню по пути.  
  
Он не стал спорить с сестрой. Айо последовала за ним. Как только они поднялись на борт Когтя, тот взлетел, резко рванув в сторону — так быстро, что Т'Чалла чуть не упал.  
  
— Объяснишь, что происходит?  
  
— Смотри, — Шури развернула над ладонью голографическую карту Ваканды с мерцающей синей точкой на ней.  
  
— Что это? Сигнал бусин кимойо? — предположил Т'Чалла и, судя по лицу Шури, угадал.  
  
—  _Его_  браслет, — сказала Шури. — Мы будем там через несколько минут. Тебе стоит надеть броню.  
  
Т'Чалла еще раз посмотрел на карту, и ему вдруг стало не по себе. Что могло ждать его там? Очередная ловушка, призванная заманить и на этот раз точно убить? Или они найдут там бездыханный труп? Не хотелось думать о том, что они опоздали, и ничего уже нельзя изменить.  
  
Наночастицы легли на тело как вторая кожа — Т'Чалла был готов сражаться насмерть, если потребуется. Он обещал, что защитит Барнса, и намеревался сдержать слово, чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
Коготь приземлился на берегу возле того места, где река успокаивалась, спустившись с гор, — там не было песчаной кромки возле воды, берега поросли невысокой травой росла почти до самой реки.  
  
— Мы почти добрались до источника сигнала, — Шури вышла из Когтя сразу за Т'Чаллой и Айо. Она не спускала глаз с карты, следуя за синей точкой, которая мерцала все активнее и ярче.  
  
— Не похоже, чтобы нас тут ждала засада, — произнесла Айо. Она внимательно прошлась по берегу, огляделась, а затем проверила все близлежащие кусты.  
  
Т'Чалла не решался подойти ближе к воде — ему казалось, что если он приблизится и посмотрит в реку, то увидит там, на дне, Барнса. Это был самый настоящий и иррациональный страх, который парализовал Т'Чаллу пусть всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Шури заметила. Она оторвала взгляд от карты, посмотрела на Т'Чаллу и, кажется, уловила его настроение.  
  
— Т'Чалла, ты в порядке? — она подошла ближе и коснулась его плеча — от этого прикосновения и правда стало легче.  
  
— Да, — лжец из Т'Чаллы был так себе, особенно в такие моменты, когда он не очень хорошо себя контролировал, но не хотелось, чтобы Шури за него переживала. — Мы добрались до этой точки?  
  
Он ткнул пальцем в карту, отвлекая Шури.  
  
— В воде, четыре метра в этом направлении, — она показала рукой. — Совсем близко, но, похоже, течение уносит их дальше, вниз по реке.  
  
— Здесь глубоко? — Т'Чалла подошел к берегу и посмотрел в воду — сквозь нее ничего не было видно из-за водорослей.  
  
— Так, судя по последним сканам местности, не очень. До полуметра.  
  
Т'Чалла шагнул вперед — благо, броня не пропускала воду, и промокнуть он не боялся.  
  
Река действительно оказалась мелкой в этом месте — не добралась даже до колен.  
  
— Стой, — скомандовала Шури. — Они должны быть прямо у твоих ног.  
  
Т'Чалла наклонился, увидел голубое мерцание и, протянув руку, нащупал браслет.  
  
— Они ведь и правда неубиваемые, — Т'Чалла достал кимойо из воды и осмотрел. Внешних повреждений на них не было, и нельзя было определить, по какой причине Барнс с ними расстался.  
  
— Неси их сюда, — велела Шури. Т'Чалла выбрался из воды и протянул бусины сестре.  
  
— Можешь что-нибудь сказать?  
  
Шури покрутила их в руке, активировала что-то, и кимойо стали показали всю информацию о передвижении.  
  
— Все-таки горы у нас точно непроницаемые, — Шури покачала головой, а затем добавила: — Все, что было до его прибытия в поселение Джабари, отмечено в журнале геолокации, дальше пустота. Ровно до того момента, как они оказались в этой части реки.  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел на реку, поднял взгляд на горную ее часть.  
  
— Их принесло сюда течением? — спросил он. — Может быть так, что Барнс обронил браслет на той тропе?  
  
Шури пожала плечами.  
  
— Т'Чалла, мы не можем просканировать ущелье с Когтя.  
  
Шури могла об этом и не рассказывать. Т'Чалла прекрасно знал о том, что горы, окружавшие Ваканду, как и те, в которых жили джабари, являлись по сути границей огромного кратера, оставленного вибраниумным метеоритом. Время, конечно же, подкорректировало его форму, но все вершины Ваканды почти полностью состояли из поднятых из глубин плотных пород — на них сказалось еще и влияние вибраниума.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал о том, что в предыдущие разы шпионка от кимойо не избавилась — она либо вообще игнорировала возможность слежки, либо специально готовилась к тому, что ее и Барнса будут преследовать. Что изменилось сейчас? Какой ей смысл выбрасывать браслет, если она хотела, чтобы Т'Чалла пошел за ними, попал в ловушку или понял, что не сможет помочь Барнсу?  
  
— Я поднимусь по реке, — сказал Т'Чалла и направился к горам.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? — крикнула ему вслед Шури. — Что ты хочешь там найти?  
  
— Лучше спроси меня, что я не хочу там найти, — Т'Чалла с места заскочил на один из высоких камней. Склон поднимался ступеньками, спокойные участки реки сменялись бурными — подъем обещал быть интересным.  
  


***

Баки вздрогнул во сне и резко открыл глаза. Ему показалось, что он слышал шум двигателей — хотя скорее всего это была лишь игра воображения.  
  
— Подозреваю, ты соскучился по мне? — зазвучал рядом знакомый голос. Баки даже улыбнулся — никогда бы не подумал, что будет радоваться собственной галлюцинации. Хотя в его нынешнем состоянии скорее удивляло, что Маяк так долго отсутствовал и появился только сейчас.  
  
— Что еще скажешь? — Баки сидел, прислонившись к высокой каменной скале, уходившей вверх. Это было одно из немногих сухих мест возле маленькой заводи, которая образовалась под водопадом.   
  
— А тебе так надо, чтобы я говорил? — Маяк появился из ниоткуда, сел рядом и показал пальцем в сторону долины. — Ты правда веришь, что кто-нибудь найдет бусины?  
  
Баки кивнул. Пожалуй, он пережил слишком много, чтобы умереть тут. Его не особо беспокоил голод, но вот дурацкая ветка в ноге выглядела не очень хорошо. Да, он точно протянул бы дольше, чем обычный человек, но бессмертным все же не был, а ведь жизнь, особенно в последнее время, начала ему нравиться.  
  
— Даже если тебя вытащат отсюда, думаешь, дальше все будет хорошо? — кажется, у Маяка был талант задавать неприятные вопросы.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? — Баки пожал плечами, отчего рана под ключицей дала о себе знать. — Избавлюсь от тебя, верну себе руку, и все наладится.  
  
Он действительно в это верил. Просто если думать иначе, какой вообще тогда смысл? Пройти столько и отступить теперь? Баки даже немного удивился самому себе, потому что совсем недавно он бы подумал не так — решил бы, что нормальная жизнь не для него, и такие, как он просто не могут быть счастливы. Никогда.  
  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но неужели ты правда сможешь жить зная, что из-за тебя погиб Т'Чалла?  
  
Баки закрыл глаза. Если бы только Маяк был материальным, он бы давно ему врезал. Ну зачем он сказал об этом, почему напомнил… А потом Баки снова одернул себя — глупо злиться на плод собственного воображения.  
  
— Я бы пошел отомстить за него... — начал Баки, но замолчал, не договорив. Разве Т'Чалла одобрил бы это? Нет, он бы сказал, что не стоит так поступать. Он бы попросил Баки не делать глупостей, не позволять ненависти управлять его жизнью. Он бы улыбнулся… наверное.  
  
— Это несправедливо, — произнес Баки.  
  
Маяк молчал, и Баки даже не мог сказать, был ли он сейчас здесь или уже растворился в воздухе. Он слышал, как шумит водопад, как тихо вода стекает из заводи, превращаясь в бурную горную реку.  
  
Возможно, это не самые плохие последние звуки в жизни — у кого-то бывало и хуже.  
  
— Сержант Барнс…   
  
Ну вот, кажется, Баки дошел до той стадии чувства вины, когда ему начал мерещиться Т'Чалла.  
  
— Джеймс, — голос Т'Чаллы прозвучал совсем близко, а затем чьи-то руки коснулись лица Баки. Он открыл глаза и не сразу смог поверить в то, что видел. Перед ним в самом деле был Т'Чалла, одетый в броню Черной Пантеры.  
  
— Ты жив? — Баки схватил его за руку, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что он настоящий и взаправду находится тут, что это не очередная игра воображения и не галлюцинация.  
  
Т'Чалла, похоже, удивился, услышав такой вопрос. И смотрел на него так… Баки не знал, как описать этот взгляд, но складывалось такое ощущение, что Т'Чалле больно.  
  
— Я вызову Коготь, и мы заберем вас отсюда, — сказал Т'Чалла и попытался встать, но Баки его не пустил, все еще держа за руку. — Что такое?  
  
Баки вцепился в Т'Чаллу так крепко, как мог. Когда тот снова опустился рядом на колени, словно понимая, что рано еще подниматься на ноги, Баки просто прижал его ладонь к своей груди и сказал на вакандском:  
  
—  _Я рад тебя видеть_.  
  
Т'Чалла улыбнулся, и Баки снова закрыл глаза — если он сейчас умрет, то пусть это будет последним, что он видел.  
  


***

— Куда направляемся? — спросил пилот, как только Т'Чалла разместил Барнса в Когте — тот был в сознании, но выглядел истощенным. А еще он крепко сжимал руку Т’Чаллы и отказывался отпускать, словно если сделает это, то произойдет что-то плохое. Впрочем, Т'Чалла был не против.  
  
— Никто не должен знать о том, что Барнс жив, — произнес он. — Мы ничего не нашли в этих горах. Шури, нам нужно место, где никто бы нас не потревожил. Без лишних глаз и ушей.  
  
— Я знаю, куда нам стоит полететь, — Шури выдала пилоту координаты. — Что, даже Окойе не расскажем?  
  
— Никому, — Т'Чалла был готов наказывать за неповиновение. — Пока я не прикажу.  
  
И пилот, и Айо одобрительно кивнули, безоговорочно соглашаясь с волей своего короля. Шури же не была так уверена и не скрывала этого.  
  
Барнс сидел рядом с Т'Чаллой, привалившись к его плечу — он провалился в дрему, как только они разместились в Когте. Похоже, ему прилично досталось.  
  
— Т'Чалла, это разве хорошая идея — скрывать ото всех? — Шури сомневалась. Возможно, ей просто не нравилось хранить тайны.  
  
— В прошлый раз тебя это не беспокоило.  
  
— Тогда в курсе были и Окойе, и еще с десяток людей, а сейчас ты доверяешь только нам троим, — она упала рядом с Т'Чаллой и тоже прижалась к его плечу. — Не слишком ли много хлопот?  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел на сестру — неужели та ревновала? Спросить ее об этом он уже не успел — они как раз прилетели.  
  
Одна из лабораторий, в которой Шури и другие исследователи работали, изучая вибраниум и его воздействие на живые организмы, находилась неподалеку от владений джабари, буквально в двух шагах от Бирнин Т’Чака — совсем молодого и небольшого города. Лаборатория была запасной площадкой, спрятанной близко к горам, граничащим с Моханндой. Здесь проводились опыты, когда не было необходимости везти образцы на другой конец страны.   
  
— Тут есть все необходимое, — Шури показала рукой вперед. — Положи его туда.  
  
Т'Чалла помогал Барнсу идти, а потом и лечь на одну из тех кушеток, которые и просканировать могли, и лечение начать, если необходимо. Шури держала такое оборудование в каждой лаборатории: никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.  
  
— Где мы? — спросил Барнс. Он все еще держался за Т'Чаллу, словно его рука приросла к материалу брони.  
  
— В безопасности. Шури поможет вам, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся и аккуратно разжал пальцы Барнса.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — позвал Барнс. Он выглядел уставшим, но, кажется, окончательно успокоился. — Мне не очень нравится, когда меня зовут по имени.  
  
Т'Чалла не знал, что на это ответить — возле водопада он обратился к Барнсу спонтанно, надеясь, что это поможет наладить контакт.  
  
— Друзья зовут меня Баки.  
  
Хотелось что-то сказать, но у Т'Чаллы окончательно пропал дар речи. Кажется, для одного дня было слишком много впечатлений и происшествий — и вот теперь еще и это.  
  
— Брат, вернись на землю и иди займись чем-нибудь, — Шури шлепнула его по плечу, и Т'Чалла собрался ей возразить, но не успел и слова вставить. — Айо будет помогать мне, а ты тут только мешаешься.  
  
Ну что же, спорить с Шури было бессмысленно. Т'Чалла коротко взглянул на Барнса и ожидаемо встретился с ним взглядом — тот, кажется, совсем не спускал с него глаз, и это было странно.  
  
Т'Чалла вышел из лаборатории, остановился возле Когтя — пилот сидел прямо на трапе и, заметив его, сразу же встал.  
  
— Как ваше имя? — спросил Т'Чалла, подойдя ближе.  
  
— Дани, — представился пилот.  
  
— Есть дело, Дани, — Т'Чалла поднялся на борт, и пилот последовал за ним.  
  


***

Все происходило на самом деле. Ничего из случившегося после того, как Т'Чалла появился перед Баки возле водопада, не оказалось галлюцинацией.  
  
Он очнулся уже в лаборатории — они в Ваканде все выглядели похоже, перепутать не получится, если видел хоть одну из них. Баки разглядывал потолок, украшенный национальными узорами, и наконец-то чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
— Тебе очень повезло, — Баки повернул голову и увидел Шури. Она колдовала над голограммами — пожалуй, это было самое частое занятие, за которым ее можно было застать. — Эта ветка хоть и зацепила артерию, но запечатала ее наглухо, а ты молодец, что не стал вытаскивать, иначе бы истек кровью почти мгновенно.  
  
«И никакая суперсолдатская сыворотка тут не помогла бы», — так и читалось у нее на лице.  
  
— Помимо этого, я насчитала несколько свежих только-только затянувшихся трещин в ребрах и, скорее всего, сотрясение мозга, но тут я не уверена, — она рассказывала об всех этих травмах так спокойно, что становилось не по себе.  
  
— Я все еще вижу галлюцинации, — Баки решил, что сейчас самое время признаться в этом. Да, может быть, если бы не Маяк, ему пришлось бы гораздо тяжелее в пути до водопада, но теперь в подобном спутнике не было необходимости. Баки хотел избавиться от него, чтобы больше не сомневаться, что все вокруг действительно реально.  
  
— Тут даже лучшие доктора Ваканды не помогут.  
  
— Почему? — Баки даже попытался сесть, но не смог — его словно силой прижало к кушетке. Похоже, в ход пустили какое-то силовое поле, невидимое, но определенно очень эффективное.  
  
— Мы с доктором Кана давно уже выяснили, что проблемы с восприятием реальности являются побочным эффектом восстановления естественных процессов в твоем мозге. Из-за высокой концентрации вибраниума в крови исцеление проходит слишком быстро, нервной системе нужно время на адаптацию, поэтому она и создает иллюзии.  
  
Баки вспомнил, что уже слышал это объяснение раньше. Хотя бы частично. И тогда оно показалось ему вполне удовлетворительным. Правда, теперь ему хотелось знать, когда же все это кончится.  
  
— То есть, мне надо просто подождать?  
  
— Да, — Шури кивнула. — В какой-то момент все прекратится.  
  
На ум сразу пришли слова Маяка о том, что он уйдет, когда выполнит свою функцию. Осталось только надеяться, что на это не придется потратить еще семьдесят лет жизни.  
  
— Когда я смогу встать? — Баки чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем до падения в ущелье, и лежать уже надоело.  
  
— Через пару часов, — Шури указала на его ноги. — Рана на бедре почти затянулась.  
  
Баки молча согласился — ему ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как повиноваться и послушно лежать, пока чудесные приспособления принцессы ускоряли его исцеление. Но, наблюдая за необычным узором на потолке, он снова вспомнил о том, что Т'Чалла жив. Какое облегчение… Словно огромная гора свалилась с плеч.  
  
Он хотел поскорее встать на ноги, чтобы рассказать Т'Чалле, что видел лицо шпионки и может ее опознать.  
  


***

Т'Чалла вернулся в лабораторию поздно вечером. Он приказал пилоту удалять все данные из журнала геолокации Когтя — Шури объяснила, как сделать это наименее подозрительно, чтобы даже лучшие техники Ваканды не смогли догадаться, что к чему.  
  
— Как он? — не успев переступить порог, спросил Т'Чалла у Шури. Та кивнула в сторону, и он, проследив за ее взглядом, увидел Барнса, все еще лежащего на кушетке. Экран позади него показывал прогресс исцеления, пульс, сердечный ритм, деятельность мозга.  
  
— Жить будет, — Шури улыбнулась. — Нас там еще не потеряли?  
  
— Нет, — он поцеловал сестру в лоб. — Я сказал, что вы с Айо заняты одним очень важным проектом и поэтому пока недоступны.  
  
Т'Чалла отступил назад и снова посмотрел на Барнса. Ему правда хотелось поговорить с ним, но он отчего-то не решался.  
  
— Он все еще видит галлюцинации, — сказала Шури.  
  
— До сих пор? — кажется, доктор Кана утверждала, что лечение должно избавить Барнса от таких симптомов.  
  
— Я сама удивилась, — нахмурилась Шури. — Знаешь, я проверила кучу вещей и не вижу для этого предпосылок. Его нервная система давно адаптировалась к скорости восстановления тканей мозга. Вибраниум больше не конфликтует с его организмом. Сейчас он должен быть в полном порядке. Любые оставшиеся проблемы — это, скорее всего, психология. А это не мой профиль.  
  
Т'Чалла задумался. Если теперь физиологических причин для иллюзий не было, тогда что их вызывало?  
  
— Как только разберемся с этой ситуацией и поймаем эту женщину, обязательно найди хорошего специалиста, — попросил Т'Чалла и опять посмотрел на Барнса. — Могу я…  
  
Он так и не собрался с духом, чтобы озвучить вопрос до конца.  
  
— Иди уже, — Шури покачала головой и хлопнула Т'Чаллу по плечу, а затем, вздохнув, добавила: — Все с ним в порядке.  
  
Т'Чалла медленно подошел, обходя украшенные национальными узорами прозрачные стены, которые отделяли «палату» от остального пространства лаборатории. Он заходил с правой по отношению к Барнсу стороны, потому что… казалось, что так правильно.  
  
Он бесшумно шагнул ближе. Может быть, не стоило переодеваться: подол его одеяния создавал слишком много звуков при ходьбе.  
  
Барнс спал. Силовое поле больше не держало его. Под дырой на штанине виднелась затянувшая кожа, впрочем, как и под ключицей. Выглядел он мирно, его грудная клетка мерно поднималась и опускалась.  
  
Т'Чалла смотрел на его лицо, не обремененное тревогами, мыслями и переживаниями, и думал, что хочет всегда видеть его таким. Но если разбудить Барнса сейчас, то он откроет глаза, и все его внутренние шрамы отразятся во взгляде. Казалось, что его невозможно от этого избавить.  
  
— И давно вы тут сидите? — спросил Барнс, не поднимая век. — Кажется, это не очень прилично — наблюдать, как кто-то спит.  
  
Он взглянул на Т'Чаллу, и опасения последнего подтвердились — что-то такое разрывающее сердце на части, холодное и безжизненное вспыхнуло в глазах Барнса. Т'Чалле сильно захотелось положить ладонь на его веки, накрыть их и надеяться, что от этого прикосновения хоть что-то изменится. Он хотел бы сделать так, чтобы Барнс больше не видел творящегося вокруг зла, хотел оградить его от всех напастей этого мира. Уберечь расцветающее внутри живое, не дать ему зачахнуть без тепла и солнца…  
  
О Баст, Т'Чалла поймал себя на мысли, что отчаянно жаждет поцеловать Барнса.  
  
— Почему вы так на меня смотрите? — Барнс сел на кушетке, свесил ноги. — Мой вакандский был настолько ужасен?  
  
Т'Чалла не сразу понял, о чем он, а когда вспомнил слова, произнесенные у водопада, то почти мгновенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Отнюдь, — он подошел ближе, оказавшись сбоку от Барнса, прислонился к кушетке. — Мне доводилось слышать и хуже.  
  
— Неужели? — Барнс убрал волосы назад, чтобы они не завешивали лицо.  
  
— Вы не первый иностранец, который пытается освоить язык, сержант Барнс.  
  
— Баки.  
  
— Что? — Т'Чалла чувствовал себя странно, будто впервые за последнее время ничто не давило ему на сердце, а дышалось так легко, что, кажется, еще немного — и он сможет летать.  
  
— Я же сказал — вы можете называть меня Баки, — Барнс грустно улыбнулся.  
  
Ах да, Т'Чалла вспомнил: «Друзья могут называть меня Баки». Потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы заставить себя переключиться на это новое обращение.  
  
— Потому что я ваш друг, Баки? — спросил он.  
  
— Потому что  _ты_  мой друг, Т'Чалла, — ответил Баки и протянул ему ладонь. Рукопожатие никогда еще не казалось Т'Чалле таким желанным и пугающим одновременно.


	8. Chapter 8

Баки ходил кругами по лаборатории, задрав голову. Все-таки архитектура Ваканды его поражала, как и умение вакандцев сочетать национальные мотивы с высокими технологиями.

— И долго мы пробудем в этом месте? — он завершил обход и вернулся к кушетке. Т'Чалла все еще стоял рядом, глядя на него каким-то изучающим взглядом. Баки бы спросил его, в чем дело, но сам был немного не в себе сейчас. Ну, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии. Просто он все еще не мог поверить, что Т'Чалла жив, здоров и даже не галлюцинация. Это было невероятно. Баки неоднократно ловил себя на желании проверить, материален ли Т'Чалла, как будто рукопожатия было недостаточно.

— Боюсь, пока не поймаем эту женщину, — сказал Т'Чалла, и его лицо сразу стало серьезным, словно над ним нависли грозовые тучи. Баки не нравилось видеть Т'Чаллу таким. Эта хмурость совсем ему не шла, смотрелась чем-то инородным.

— Я же видел ее, — Баки быстро подошел к Т'Чалле. — Я знаю, как она выглядит, и могу помочь!

— В этом уже нет необходимости, — ответил тот. — Ее внешность нам уже известна благодаря М'Баку.

Джабари… Баки подумал о том, что случилось на горной тропе.

— Если ты можешь вспомнить, что она говорила, может, какие-то детали, это могло бы быть полезным, — добавил Т'Чалла.

Баки напрягся. Вспоминать тот день было тяжело, потому что тогда он действительно отчаялся и окончательно решил, что на этот раз ему не выбраться.

— Она сказала, что боль, которую ты испытываешь сейчас, ничто по сравнению с той, что она причинит тебе.

Боже, сейчас Баки очень сильно захотел спросить Т'Чаллу, на самом ли деле тот был ранен, но мог подобрать слова. Т'Чалла выглядел здоровым, и ничто не говорило о возможных травмах.

Но Т'Чалла опустил голову, словно понимал смысл этого послания.

— Она хотела лишить меня надежды, заставить страдать, — он поднял взгляд, и впервые Баки увидел, как у него блестят глаза. Это совершенно точно были слезы… Но почему? Баки не мог понять, что могло вызвать такую реакцию, неужели пострадал кто-то из близких Т'Чаллы?

— Она пыталась убить меня, но не сумела, — продолжил Т'Чалла, моргнув. Это совершенно не помогло, и все стало еще хуже, одинокая слеза скользнула по левой щеке… — Поэтому она решила навредить дорогим мне людям.

Баки неприятно было думать о том, что его догадки могли оказаться верными. Он покачал головой и, не придумав ничего лучше, коснулся плеча Т'Чаллы, надеясь хотя бы этим простым жестом выразить свою поддержку. Но, кажется, сделал только хуже, потому что Т'Чалла закрыл глаза, словно ему нужно было мгновение, чтобы совладать с эмоциями и подступающим к горлу комком чувств.

— Мне очень жаль, — Баки даже думать не хотел о том, кого Т'Чалла потерял. Он прекрасно помнил каким тот был, когда они со Стивом заявились в Ваканду сразу после того, как Т’Чаку разместили в Зале Королей…

— Жаль? — Т'Чалла, словно растерявшись, звучал жестче обычного. — Единственный человек, которому она пыталась навредить, — это ты.

Баки не сразу поверил тому, что услышал. Он пытался сложить в голове два и два, но поскольку результат казался ему совершенно невероятным, он начинал сначала — и снова возвращался к упрямой мысли, которая так и просилась на язык.

— Ты ему дорог, — черт возьми, и именно сейчас Маяк возник рядом, прислонившись к стеклянной стене. — Я знаю, что это звучит невероятно, но точно не более странно, чем пришельцы в центре Нью-Йорка или парень, уменьшающийся до размеров муравья.

— Заткнись, — Баки не сдержался и рявкнул на Маяка, а потом вспомнил, что он тут не один.

— Опять галлюцинации? — Т'Чалла очень просто переключился с одной темы на другую, и Баки был ему безумно благодарен, потому что не представлял, что сказать в ответ и как реагировать. Да, в его жизни бывали вещи и более необычные, но он к этому привык то, что хотел донести до него Т'Чалла… Это было что-то из области странной и совершенно непонятной «нормальной» жизни. Вопросы подобного рода сбивали Баки с толку — ведь где он, а где само понятие нормальности?

— Да, — наконец ответил Баки. Он сверлил Маяка взглядом и никак не мог заставить себя повернуться к Т'Чалле. Потому что ни слезы Т’Чаллы, ни его слова никак не укладывались в голове…

— Это кто-то, кого ты знаешь? Человек из прошлой жизни? — голос Т'Чаллы звучал совсем иначе, чем минуту назад — мягче, теплее, и это делало только хуже, потому что теперь его невозможно было игнорировать, Баки слишком привык к тому, что с ним Т'Чалла разговаривал совсем не так.

— Нет, — Баки вздохнул. — Я не знаю, кто это. Его лицо кажется мне знакомым, но я не могу вспомнить.

— Может, тогда стоит нарисовать его портрет?

Маяку, кажется, эта идея не понравилась.

— Это не очень хорошая мысль, бро, — сказал он. — Вдруг ты узнаешь что-то неприятное? А может, окажется, что я не существую, и ты просто потратишь чужое время зря.

Баки наконец посмотрел на Т'Чаллу и покачал головой.

— Я не хочу пока выяснять, кто он такой, — и снова повернулся к Маяку. — Если бы не он, я бы отчаялся выбраться из того ущелья, и, может быть, никто тогда меня не нашел бы.

Т'Чалла выпрямился, отодвинувшись от кушетки. Он прошел мимо Баки, остановился, развернулся, словно хотел что-то сказать, но так и не решился — и вышел за пределы круглого пространства, ограниченного стеклянными перегородками.

— Он еще вернется к этому разговору, — произнес Маяк , запрыгнул на кушетку и улегся на нее. — Это точно.

— И что я должен ему ответить?

Боже, Баки действительно спрашивал совета у галлюцинации.

— А сам что думаешь? Тянешь ты на дорогого для короля Ваканды человека или нет? — в голосе Маяка слышалась издевка. Баки это не нравилось. Да, он во многом сомневался, но в одном был абсолютно уверен — Т'Чалла не мог быть неискренен.

— Дай себе время, бро, пусть оно рассудит, что верно, а что нет, — Маяк заложил руки за голову. — Тем более принцесса сказала, что рано или поздно я исчезну за ненадобностью.

Баки не был уверен в том, что нуждается в Маяке сейчас. Но вот насчет Т'Чаллы все было совсем наоборот, и это пугало.

***

  
Т'Чалла сидел в своем кабинете и пытался разобраться с накопившимися делами, но сегодня получалось не очень. Он постоянно делал паузы, зависая, мысленно находясь в совсем другом месте.

Вчера Т'Чалла очень близко подобрался к опасному пределу — еще немного, и он бы признался в том, насколько за последнее время Баки стал ему дорог. Да, он и сам все еще воспринимал эти чувства как нечто новое и непонятное и, только нежелание навредить еще больше, чем это было сделано судьбой, держало его в рамках.

С самого детства Т'Чалла никогда не боялся открыто выражать то, что было у него на сердце. Никто не говорил ему, что какие-то эмоции неправильные и их нужно искоренять, а другие наоборот являются более предпочтительными. Если ты что-то чувствуешь, значит, так и должно быть, а хорошо это или плохо — совсем другой вопрос.

Но первый же визит в Европу вместе с отцом показал Т'Чалле мир, построенный на иной основе. Сначала он даже испугался, потому что не знал, что делать и как вести себя, но отец всегда умел вовремя дать совет.

— Они могут сказать тебе, что ты слишком мягок, — произнес тогда Т’Чака. — Это твое преимущество, потому что ты знаешь, что мягкий не синоним слабого.

Т'Чалла давно научился общаться с людьми из внешнего мира; чтобы создать правильное впечатление, достаточно было пару раз показать «когти». Такой порядок Т'Чалле не нравился, но порой лучшего выхода у него не оказывалось…

Сейчас все было совсем иначе, потому что не нужно демонстрировать силу, чтобы утвердиться. Ничего из этого не работало на родной земле, люди Ваканды не знали законов большого мира и не желали чтить их — Н'Джадака и его неудача отчасти были тому доказательством.

И вот теперь Т'Чалла столкнулся с почти непреодолимым препятствием, потому что в отличие от современных людей, живущих вне Ваканды, Баки вырос в совсем другое время. Несмотря на то, что многое изменилось со времен его юности, в то же время фундаментальные вещи остались прежними, а какие-то еще и укрепились.

— Т'Чалла? — на пороге появилась Окойе.

— Да, что случилось? — он был готов сорваться с места. Как-то в последние дни визиты Окойе ничем хорошим не заканчивались.

— Ничего, все как прежде, — кажется, ситуация ее не особо радовала. — Со мной связался агент Росс и сообщил, что ему необходимо твое присутствие в Вене.

Вот же не повезло. Т'Чалла совсем не хотел покидать Ваканду, не сейчас, когда он нутром чуял, что оказался совсем близко к поимке шпионки. Он точно знал, что та не успела покинуть страну, потому что не достигла своей цели. Если бы все было наоборот, Т'Чалла получил бы от нее весточку, она вряд ли бы упустила шанс сыграть на публику.

— Мы продолжаем следить за границей, чтобы не пропустить нашу шпионку, — продолжила Окойе. — Теперь, когда у нас есть ее портрет, я все еще пытаюсь найти больше информации.

Т'Чалла совсем забыл, что Окойе не в курсе того, что они нашли Баки. Может, стоило ей рассказать, но он не был уверен. Верность Окойе никогда не подвергалась сомнению, но это был не тот случай. Т'Чалла боялся, что как только он поделится с ней новостью, это сразу же станет достоянием общественности. Просто потому, что даже у стен были уши и глаза, а технические способности шпионки все еще поражали Т'Чаллу.

— Когда вылет? — спросил он. Стоило поторопиться, если Россу нужна была помощь.

— Когда пожелаете.

Т'Чалла вздохнул. Ему бы сейчас вернуться в лабораторию, поговорить с Баки, просто чтобы еще раз убедиться в том, что чувства его не обманывают, и все действительно так, как кажется. Но на это, как всегда, не было времени.

— Готовьте самолет, вылетаем через три часа, как только я закончу с делами, — Окойе кивнула и вышла.

Почему все так сложно?

— Шури, — Т'Чалла связался с сестрой через кимойо.

— Да, брат, в чем дело? — сестра выглядела озабоченной, словно ей не нравилось его выражение лица.

— Мне придется покинуть Ваканду на некоторое время, поэтому в мое отсутствие управлять нашим «проектом» будешь ты.

Шури кивнула.

— Все в порядке? — все-таки поинтересовалась она. — Ты какой-то хмурый.

— Ничего особенного, просто устал.

Вот опять ему пришлось убеждать Шури, что он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Какой смысл в том, чтобы испытывать эмоцию, если ты не можешь выразить ее, выпустить наружу, подарить объекту своего интереса?

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы все было хорошо, — Шури улыбнулась, и ее голограмма растворилась в воздухе.

А может, все было к лучшему — теперь у Т'Чаллы появилось время, чтобы обдумать многие вещи и решить наконец, что делать с тем, что творилось у него на сердце.

***

  
Айо протянула Баки вакандский разговорник — накануне он пожаловался Шури, что тут ему нечем заняться, а слоняться по зданию без дела не хочется. Принцесса удивилась, так как считала, что раз у тебя на запястье есть кимойо, то о скуке и речи быть не может. Но потом поинтересовалась, чего бы хотел Баки, и ему на ум сразу пришел разговорник — в конце концов, его успехи в освоении языка впечатлили Т'Чаллу, а это означало, что бросать не стоит.

Сама книга, похоже, была напечатана в начале девяностых годов прошлого века. По словам Шури, небольшой тираж сделали не столько для немногочисленных иностранцев, которых пускали в Ваканду, сколько для «боевых псов» — шпионов, рассылаемых во все концы мира.

И вот Баки наконец-то получил книгу и расположился с ней в одной из комнат на этаже над лабораториями. Кажется, это были помещения для персонала, живущего в здании постоянно. Теперь можно было хоть немного отдохнуть от кушетки и бесконечных сканирований.

— На чем мы остановились? — Маяк улегся на кровати на боку, подперев голову рукой. — Кажется, страница семнадцать?

Он оказался прав, шестнадцатая страница разговорника действительно была подогнута в качестве закладки. Баки открыл на этом месте и прочитал заголовок следующего раздела — «Семья. Отношения и любовь».

И сразу же закрыл.

— В чем дело? — Маяк очень внимательно смотрел на Баки, от его взгляда становилось неуютно.

— Мне нет необходимости изучать эту часть.

— Ложь, — покачал головой Маяк.

— В моей жизни вряд ли наступит момент, когда мне нужно будет произнести что-то из этого раздела на вакандском, — ответил Баки.

— Опять ложь, — не унимался Маяк. — Ты же понимаешь, что бесполезно меня обманывать? Я в твоей голове и знаю правду.

— И какова же она? — Баки кинул в Маяка книгой, та пролетела через него и упала за кровать. — Скажи мне, раз ты у нас самый умный.

— Ну наконец-то хоть какие-то живые эмоции, — Маяк поменял позу и сел, подобрав под себя ноги. — Я уж подумал, что ты превратился в статую и перестал чувствовать.

— Ведь знаешь, что это не так, — Баки плюхнулся на край кровати, спиной к Маяку. Почему Шури не могла просто дать ему какую-нибудь таблетку, чтобы больше никогда не видеть иллюзий? Сказала, что это ничем не исправить, побочный эффект исцеления. Вот же незадача.

— Нельзя держать все в себе, — заявил Маяк. — Надо иногда и наружу выпускать. Бери пример с Т'Чаллы.

Перед глазами снова вспыхнули воспоминания о недавнем, когда Т'Чалла стоял рядом, с мокрыми ресницами, блестящими глазами и следами от слез на щеках. Баки, кажется, был так ошеломлен этим зрелищем и настолько не ожидал увидеть что-то подобное, что просто не знал, как реагировать.

— Просто скажи мне, что у тебя внутри, какие эмоции, сомнения или тревоги?

Баки подумал, что если сейчас ответит Маяку, то это все превратится в разговор с самим собой — точно не самая нормальная вещь на свете.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, думать о том, что есть норма, — попросил его Маяк, кажется, позволил себе раздражение. Или Баки позволил себе через него?..

— А что в этом плохого? Быть в норме? — он повернулся и посмотрел на Маяка. — Вот я с тобой разговариваю, и вряд ли кто-то из докторов скажет, что это хорошо. Вряд ли принцесса это одобрила бы. И уж тем более…

— Что? — перебил его Маяк. — Т'Чалла? Если ты не помнишь, он в курсе, видел, как ты общался со мной, и ни единого слова осуждения не высказал. Может, тебе стоит с него пример брать?

Баки молча отвернулся от Маяка и задумался. Мир вокруг давно изменился, и многие вещи, казавшиеся ему странными и неправильными тогда, до войны, сейчас стали обыденными, и никто не обращал на них внимания.

Да и сам он явно больше не мог считаться простым парнем из Бруклина. Да, Баки, конечно, мог бы попробовать жить в соответствии с ощущением того времени, которое осталось у него в памяти, но разве это честно? По отношению ко всему тому опыту, пусть и ужасающему, что он приобрел за семьдесят лет?

— Люди меняются до неузнаваемости и все равно остаются прежними, — зачем-то сказал Маяк. Баки снова повернулся, но кровать позади него была пуста.

Он перелез через нее, наклонился и поднял разговорник. Разгладил мятые страницы и открыл тот самый раздел, прочитал еще раз заголовок и первые несколько фраз. 

Если бы ему когда-нибудь пришлось произносить что-то из этой части, то кому бы он мог адресовать эти слова? Наверное, тому, кто обязательно их понял бы, оценил старание и поправил, если бы вдруг в произношение закралась ошибка. Кто улыбнулся бы, услышав, как звучит вакандский из уст Баки, а может, похлопал бы по плечу… Но разве так люди реагируют на, например, признание в любви? Следующая страница как раз начиналась с этого, с самого прямого и непоколебимого «Я люблю тебя», и Баки беззвучно одними губами произнес эти слова — внутри вдруг стало так тепло, словно его со всех сторон согрело солнце.

Он совершенно точно помнил, что был в его жизни момент, когда он почти собрался с духом признаться и сказать эти три слова. На английском, конечно. К сожалению, Баки никак не мог вытащить из своей памяти имя той девушки. Все сохранилось до мельчайших деталей — ее внешность, голос, запах и даже шелест платья, только вот имя отчего-то затерялось. Баки, правда, не думал, что на этом новом этапе его жизни наступит миг, когда он ощутит нечто, напоминающее… любовь?

Любовь казалась ему теплом, мягким и сильным, полным жизни, освещающим все, до чего могла дотянуться. Только вот это самое «тепло» нынче ощущалось совсем иначе, и Баки не знал, можно ли было привести эти два опыта к единому знаменателю. Потому что если да, то как быть дальше? Как разобраться, что к чему, если собственный разум играет с тобой, и сложно решить иной раз, что действительно реально, а что — очередная иллюзия.

Бусины на запястье Баки засветились, и он активировал самую большую,как его учила Окойе.

— Баки, — это была Шури. Странно, что она не поднялась, тут же близко. — В общем, Т'Чаллы не будет какое-то время, у него важные дела, поэтому любые вопросы решаются через меня и Айо.

— Хорошо, — Баки даже кивнул. — Спасибо.

Кимойо потухли, а от мысли, что Т'Чалла сегодня не придет, то самое тепло, что так неторопливо обволакивало Баки внутри, как будто начало растворяться.

— Боже мой, — произнес Баки. — Что мне теперь делать?

***

  
Окойе ждала, пока поиск даст хоть какие-то результаты. По портрету, составленному со слов М'Баку, конечно, подходила добрая треть Ваканды — вождь Джабари не очень хорошо запомнил лицо шпионки. Окойе переживала, что у них нет источника получше — шпионка стерла себя из любых баз, и даже запрос в ЦРУ ничем не помог. Агент Росс на просьбу Окойе лишь развел руками.

Сейчас надо было проверить, как обстоят дела на границе, — она только что посадила Т'Чаллу на самолет, и нужно было удостовериться, что в его отсутствие ничего ужасного не случится. Окойе хотела полететь с ним, но Т'Чалла настоял, что ей необходимо остаться, потому что В'Каби он уже не мог доверять так, как прежде. Поэтому вторым человеком в Ваканде после Т'Чаллы будет сама Окойе. Это была великая честь — и одновременно ужасающее бремя, которое еще потребует свою цену.

Поиск завершился, так и не дав результата, — вернее, как и ожидалось, их было слишком много. Окойе вздохнула, выключила все экраны и огляделась — странно было находиться в лаборатории на Мена Нгаи, когда тут не было Шури. Принцесса занималась каким-то важным и секретным проектом, и это настораживало.

Кимойо дали о себе знать, и, когда она активировала их, над ее ладонью появилось лицо королевы-матери.

— Генерал, вы не знаете, где моя дочь? — она явно беспокоилась.

— Я связывалась с ней недавно, она точно находится в одной из своих старых лабораторий.

— Не видела ее уже пару дней, на Шури это не похоже, — Рамонда задумалась. — Я не могу поговорить с ней напрямую, она словно блокирует меня.

— Не переживайте, я передам ей, что вы ее искали, — Окойе почтительно склонила голову.

Вызов прекратился.

Окойе отправила результаты поиска Шури, и когда пришло уведомление о получении, сразу же попыталась выяснить, где именно находится принцесса. К счастью, у нее был необходимый доступ, позволяющий следить за бусинами членов королевской семьи.

— Вот вы где, — на карте перед Окойе высветились координаты одного из заброшенных научных корпусов. — Посмотрим, что вы там делаете.

***

  
— Твое описание гораздо точнее, чем то, что было у Окойе, — Шури удивилась тому, насколько отличались два портрета. — Неудивительно, что она никого не нашла.

Баки сидел рядом и смотрел, как изображение, сделанное по его словам, сравнивалось с лицами всех вакандских женщин, которые появлялись в объективе камер наблюдения за последние несколько недель. Хорошо, что он настоял на этом и убедил Шури, что нужно сравнить то, что помнил он, с информацией, полученной от М'Баку.

— Когда закончим с Вакандой, рискнем отправить этот портрет в международную базу поиска, — кажется, Шури была очень воодушевлена.

— Я рад, если смог помочь.

По всем экранам загорелось предупреждение о нарушении периметра, и Шури сразу же подскочила на месте.

— Что это такое? Животные забрели на территорию? — она бросилась проверять все камеры в здании и наконец открыла обзор на посадочную площадку. Там приземлился джет, и через мгновение из него вышла Окойе.

— Она-то тут что делает? — Шури испуганно огляделась, затем обратилась к Баки: — Быстро поднимайся и спрячься.

— Но… — он хотел возразить, но принцесса схватила его за руку, и пришлось подчиниться. Баки быстро взобрался по лестнице и укрылся так, чтобы можно было слышать, что происходит внизу, оставаясь незамеченным.

— Принцесса, — Окойе появилась почти сразу. — Ваша мать потеряла вас.

— Окойе, что ты тут делаешь? — спросила Шури. — Т'Чалла разве не говорил, что проект, которым я занимаюсь, строго засекречен?

— Я знаю, да, просто мне показалось странным, что вы не появляетесь во дворце, Айо все время проводит тут, а один из лучших пилотов Ваканды так вообще как будто испарился.

— Если ты хочешь объяснений, то тебе придется дождаться возвращения Т'Чаллы.

— Хорошо, — и обе замолчали.

Баки отошел поближе к своей новой комнате, укрылся в ней, забравшись в небольшое пространство между высоким шкафом и стеной — неизвестно почему, но этот предмет мебели не стоял вплотную.

— Эй, Баки, — голос Шури зазвучал совсем близко. — Выходи, она улетела.

Баки выдохнул и вышел из своего укрытия.

— Очень надеюсь, что шпионка не следит за ее передвижениями, в противном случае нам стоит ждать ее визита сюда.

Баки хотел спросить Шури, почему та не опасается за себя или Айо, но потом вспомнил, что совсем недавно речь шла о том, что сигнал их бусин был изменен, и теперь, чтобы их засечь надо знать точную частоту.

— Она скорее всего думает, что я мертв, так зачем ей сюда заявляться?

Шури пожала плечами, признавая, что они немного переусердствовали с мерами предосторожности.

— О, поиск закончился, — принцесса активировала бусины и вгляделась в лица на голограмме. — Знаешь, кого тут опознали?

Она протянула ладонь к Баки, и он внимательно всмотрелся в изображение — судя по всему, единственной женщиной, наиболее похожей на шпионку с портрета была, одна из двух стюардесс, работающих на самолете короля. И, кажется, именно она вылетела с Т'Чаллой в Вену.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил Баки и впервые за долгое время снова ощутил, как что-то скользкое и мокрое, похожее на змею, сдавило ему ногу. Он глянул вниз и, конечно же, никого там не нашел. Мысль о том, что эта женщина, чуть не убившая их обоих, находится в одном самолете с Т'Чаллой, выводила Баки из себя. Он готов был немедленно сорваться с места, чтобы полететь в Вену и предупредить Т'Чаллу.

— Мы не можем сообщить ему об этом прямо сейчас, Т'Чалла не использует кимойо, когда покидает страну и он скорее всего будет избегать средств связи, — Шури быстрым шагом направилась вниз, в лабораторию, а Баки последовал за ней. — Единственный выход — связаться с Россом.

— А ты можешь?

— Да, только нет никакой гарантии, что он ответит.

— Надо попробовать, — Баки вздохнул. Почему все время происходили какие-то события, на которые он не мог влиять? Он опять ощущал себя марионеткой в чужих руках, и это было неприятное чувство, от которого хотелось спрятаться, снова отправившись в заморозку в надежде, что хотя бы холод его выжжет.

— Не берет трубку, — Шури раздосадованно шлепнула по столу. — Хоть бы Т'Чалла взял с собой ожерелье.

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу — ему все еще казалось, что по нему ползало какое-то пресмыкающееся, стягивало кожу, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Этого ведь не было на самом деле. Что вообще творилось с его восприятием реальности?

Оставил Шури, он поднялся в комнату, запер дверь и разделся, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что нет никаких змей, обвивающих его конечности.

— Ну ничего себе, бро, — чертова галлюцинация как всегда возникла в самый неподходящий момент.

— Может, ты мне скажешь, что это такое? — Баки указал на левую ногу, на которой все еще ощущалось это фантомное скольжение.

— Это колено, — господи, он еще и шутить вздумал. Кажется, взгляд Баки был очень красноречив, потому что Маяк выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте и добавил: — Не кипятись, я знаю, чувство юмора у меня так себе. Весь в тебя, между прочим.

Баки не стал это комментировать. Он дошел до ванной, открыл воду и подставил ступню под струю — легче не стало, даже наоборот. Иллюзия перекинулась на бедро, а затем и вовсе поднялось к талии — Баки в какой-то момент испугался что оно доберется до шеи и задушит его.

— Когда это с тобой впервые случилось? — спросил Маяк, остановившись на пороге ванной.

— Когда закончилась реабилитация после заморозки, — сказал Баки. — Принцесса убедилась, что больше никто не сможет использовать тот код из красной книги.

— Ну да, ну да, — скептически произнес Маяк, явно припоминая случай со старой программой Гидры, которая лежала в сознании Баки еще глубже, чем все, что было связано с Зимним Солдатом.

— Оно просто проявлялось, когда я почти дремал или вообще спал, — Баки не понимал, к чему эти вопросы.

— Скажи мне, бро, — Маяк сложил руки крест-накрест. — Ты всегда думал, что нас было трое?

— Вас? — переспросил Баки, но потом до него дошло. Если честно, он действительно считал, что Маяк последний, и теперь его ужаснула мысль, что есть кто-то еще, какой-то странный образ из его подсознания, который может стать сильнее, завладеть Баки и испортить все, чего он добился.

— Кто четвертый? — наконец поинтересовался он. — Ты знаешь?

Маяк пожал плечами.

— Я могу с уверенностью сказать только одно, — кажется он сам был не в восторге от того, о чем рассказывал. — Ты разберешься с этим без моей помощи.

Баки это не понравилась. Он настолько привык к Маяку, что расставаться с ним было даже грустно. Тем более теперь, когда появилась перспектива остаться один на один с чем-то менее приятным.

— Я очень надеюсь, что к тому моменту, когда я уйду, ты будешь достаточно силен, чтобы справиться и с четвертым.

— Вот сейчас мне даже жаль, что я не могу пожать тебе руку, — Баки заметил, что скольжение и любые неприятные ощущения на коже исчезли, словно это странное нечто отпустило его. На время.

— Мне тоже, бро, — ответил Маяк и улыбнулся.

***

  
Окойе только-только вернулась во дворец после визита к Шури и уже собиралась отправиться обсудить кое-какие дела со старейшиной племени торговцев, как с ней связался В'Каби. Когда Окойе активировала бусины, тот выглядел встревоженным и постоянно смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— В чем дело? — Окойе решила поговорить с В'Каби на ходу.

— Тревожные новости я получил с границы.

Вот сейчас она остановилась, так как уловила в голосе В'Каби те самые интонации, которые как правило ничего хорошего не сулили.

— Что случилось? — спросила Окойе, мысленно моля Баст, чтобы все было не так страшно, как ей показалось.

— Я зафиксировал несколько прорывов периметра. Большинство из них удалось ликвидировать, — В'Каби заговорил тише. — Это все еще наемники, Окойе. Они как будто никак не могут успокоиться и совсем страх потеряли. Я уже не знаю, зачем они сюда идут — за вибраниумом или все еще ищут американца. Только вот ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Пришли мне карту, — Окойе развернулась и быстро пошла в противоположную сторону. Нужно было срочно сесть на джет и сообщить о ситуации принцессе. Шури должна знать, что опасность все еще не миновала.

В'Каби сделал движение рукой, и перед Окойе загорелась карта Ваканды с отмеченными на ней точками вдоль границы. Она насчитала восемь нарушений периметра. Семь из них были отмечены как ликвидированные, над последним висела надпись «в процессе».

— Когда проблема будет решена полностью? — Окойе пригляделась, оценивая, какие важные объекты находились поблизости от восьмой точки.

— Мне сейчас поступают данные от пограничников, — В'Каби звучал уверенно, это успокаивало. — Вот свежая информация.

Карта над ладонью Окойе изменилась — восьмая точка сдвинулась на север.

— О нет, — Окойе, увеличила масштаб и ускорила шаг. — В'Каби, как наемники могли забраться так далеко от границы? Это же почти внутренние территории!

— Они быстрые, — кажется, В'Каби не видел проблемы.

— Срочно отправляй туда своих людей, принцесса в опасности!

Окойе выбежала на посадочную площадку и, подав сигнал двум стражникам, приказала им следовать за ней. К счастью, пилот все еще был на месте. Оставалось надеяться, что Окойе успеет, и с Шури ничего не случится.

***

  
Сигнализация снова сработала спустя полчаса после отбытия Окойе. Она прозвучала так громко, что Баки услышал из комнаты. Он к тому моменту успел одеться и открыть разговорник — раздел с фразами про семью и отношения Баки все же решил пропустить.

Шум был слишком навязчивым. Баки отложил книгу, решив, что надо спуститься и выяснить, кто там — ну не могла же это снова быть Окойе.

— Шури? — спросил он, когда добрался до лаборатории. — Кто там?

Принцесса листала окна с изображениями с камер, пытаясь выяснить, в чем дело, но пока безрезультатно. Каждая следующая точка наблюдения оказывалась все дальше от здания, и вот почти на самой последней — граница территории исследовательского корпуса — Баки заметил людей.

— Я их не знаю, — Шури приблизила изображение, и на ее лице появилось беспокойство. — Это не вакандцы.

Баки всмотрелся в экран — там среди зелени джунглей пробирались пятеро мужчин в современной военной форме. Они были вооружены до зубов, шли медленно, будто со знанием дела. Шури меняла камеры с самых дальних к самым ближним — эта группа наемников двигалась в сторону лабораторий, и они наверняка решат проверить, есть ли кто внутри.

— Шури, — Баки огляделся, — здесь можно закрыть все окна и заблокировать двери?

— Автоматические ставни на случай ураганов в рабочем состоянии. Хотя…

Шури замолчала на мгновение.

— Шури? — у Баки было ощущение, что принцесса что-то не договаривала.

— Есть еще кое-что, — произнесла она неуверенно, словно не до конца решила, стоит ли выдавать эту информацию. — Только обещай, что сохранишь в секрете.

Баки кивнул. Счет шел уже на минуты, и наемники могли в любой момент заявиться в лабораторию.

— В общем, в каждой лаборатории есть система безопасности, которая срабатывает при потенциальной угрозе выноса изобретений, — с этими словами Шури кивнула на один из белоснежных боксов — в таких обычно хранились разные странные штуки из вибраниума, о назначении которых Баки даже не догадывался.

— Как именно она работает?

— Нарушение целостности любого хранилища приводит к мгновенной изоляции лаборатории, вплоть до вентиляции, — Шури покачала головой. — Да, серьезно и даже смертельно, но у нас были прецеденты, когда оказывалось недостаточно просто заблокировать выходы.

— А если в такой ловушке случайно кто-нибудь окажется?

— Персонал лаборатории обычно знает последовательность деактивации и где лежат кислородные маски, — с этими словами Шури посмотрела на экран.

— Покажи, как ее включить, — Баки уже чувствовал, что ничем хорошим визит этих людей сюда не закончится. И как назло эта невидимая змея снова обвилась вокруг ноги.

Шури открыла схему здания и отметила те части лаборатории, при силовом воздействии на которые помещение блокировалось.

— Закрой все окна и выходы кроме вот этого, — Баки смотрел на чертеж и прикидывал что и как лучше сделать. Если бы он был тут один, все решилось гораздо быстрее, но вряд ли наемники упустят шанс взять в заложники принцессу Ваканды. А еще Баки подумал: они могут решить, что она, наоборот, бесполезна, и убить ее на месте.

На все окна начали наползать плотные ставни, где-то поблизости щелкнули магнитные замки — Баки услышал их, хоть и находился на приличном расстоянии. Он добрался до двух дверей, которые не закрывались наглухо — к счастью, в лаборатории находилось много тяжелой мебели, которой можно забаррикадироваться. К тому же эти выходы были с противоположной стороны относительно того, как подходили наемники, вряд ли бы те стали их проверять.

— Осталась одна дверь, через которую они могут войти, — Баки указал на нее. — Нужны две кислородные маски.

Кажется, Шури не понравилась эта идея.

— Послушай, — заговорил Баки. — Они зайдут, мы заблокируем лабораторию, и в условиях выключенной вентиляции одолеть их будет проще простого. 

— Ладно, я с тобой согласна, — Шури открыла спрятанную в стене нишу и выудила оттуда маски.

— Хорошо, — Баки улыбнулся, принимая у Шури одну из масок. — А теперь поднимайся и спрячься как можно лучше.

— Что? Я не оставлю тебя тут одного, — кажется, принцесса собиралась оказать помощь.

— Шури, я знаю, что ты хороший боец, — Баки, конечно, был наслышан о том, как принцесса помогла Т'Чалле вернуть трон. — Но их пятеро, а у тебя тут нет ничего из твоих изобретений.

— А у тебя нет руки.

И ведь не поспоришь. Баки взглянул на единственный работающий экран, на котором было видно, что наемники уже подобрались к посадочной площадке — сейчас они заметят свежие следы от джета и поймут, что здание не заброшено.

— У меня все еще есть сыворотка и опыт, — Баки прикидывал в уме, через сколько минут их посетят гости.

Кажется, Шури сдалась. Она вздохнула, поколдовала над бусинами, и в лаборатории воцарилась темнота — Баки понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы привыкнуть и вновь четко видеть.

— Удачи, — пожелала Шури. — Не вздумай умирать, а то Т'Чалла мне этого не простит.

Она быстро поднялась по лестнице и скрылась из виду. Как раз вовремя — буквально через десять секунд дверь в лабораторию открылась, и внутрь зашел один из наемников.

Баки стоял между двумя стеллажами — в темноте его вряд ли было видно. К сожалению, из оружия у него была только металлическая опора от лабораторного штатива. Впрочем, она понадобилась бы только на самый первый бой, потому что дальше Баки надеялся позаимствовать оружие у наемников.

Незваные гости заходили друг за дружкой, тихо переговаривались, расходились в разные стороны. Нужно было поймать подходящий момент, чтобы не дать им пройти слишком далеко и не наделать много шума.

Баки дождался, пока все гости окажутся внутри лаборатории, и, надев кислородную маску, ударил по стеклу одного из боксов — сработала сигнализация, и сразу стало слышно, как щелкнули магнитные замки на дверях и окнах, а решетка вентиляции наглухо закрылась. Наемники начали переговариваться — Баки не особо в них вслушивался.

Неприятное скольжение с ноги уже переместилось к бедру и, кажется, поднималось выше — к счастью, думать об этом было некогда. Баки уже слышал как один из наемников подошел к нему, оказался совсем рядом, вот еще немного…

Металлический прут отлично сработал — Баки ударил им наемника по голове. Тот просто упал на пол, даже не успев закричать.

— Отличная работа, — Маяк появился рядом так внезапно, что Баки даже вздрогнул. — Ты же его не убил?

Он всмотрелся в наемника — кажется, крови не было. Он наклонился, выдернул из рук наемника автомат, подержал его, ощутив тяжесть… А потом чуть не выронил, потому что «змея» забралась по плечу и обвилась вокруг кисти.

— Нет… — Баки положил оружие на стол. У наемника на поясе висели ножны — Баки вытащил из них огромный охотничий нож.

— Думаешь, это более безопасно? — Баки почти не видел Маяка в этой кромешной темноте, но зато отлично слышал.

— Исчезни, — огрызнулся он и направился в другую часть лаборатории, где, судя по шуму, находились другие наемники.

«Змея» потянулась к пальцам и словно приковала нож к ладони Баки, а другим своим концом обвила его горло. Он почти не мог дышать, даже несмотря на наличие маски, и совершенно точно не хотел останавливаться — наконец-то у него появилась возможность принимать решения за себя, за жизнь других людей…

Все казалось таким опьяняющим и правильным, что Баки даже не заметил, как подобрался ко второму наемнику и вонзил лезвие ему в ногу…

***

  
Окойе выскочила из джета почти на ходу. Двое стражников последовали за ней. Она сразу же заметила, что окна в здании закрыты ставнями — вряд ли это случайность. Погода в Ваканде стояла хорошая, об ураганах не было и речи.

— Проверьте другие входы, — скомандовала Окойе. Стражники послушались ее и разошлись в стороны, чтобы добраться до других дверей.

Нехорошее предчувствие скреблось внутри. Окойе пыталась связаться с Шури, но та не отвечала — это было непохоже на принцессу, она обычно всегда находилась на связи, в любое время суток.

Окойе осторожно открыла дверь и зашла внутрь, в непроницаемую темноту. Единственное, что хоть как-то давало свет — одинокий экран, показывающий изображение с самых близких к зданию камер наблюдения.

— Шури? — позвала Окойе. Она подключилась к системе безопасности лаборатории и, используя свои кимойо, включила освещение.

Всюду было битое стекло, перевернутая мебель… между столами на полу сидели связанные мужчины — от многих тянулся красный след по полу, кажется, они были ранены. Двое из них находились в сознании и, увидев Окойе, попытались с ней заговорить, но кляпы не позволили.

Окойе огляделась, чтобы найти того, кто все это сделал. Она обошла лабораторию, но так никого и не обнаружила. Тем временем вернулись стражники и доложили, что остальные входы либо заблокированы, либо на магнитном замке.

— Значит, она видела, что они идут, — предположила Окойе, а затем приказала: — Сторожите наших гостей, я проверю верхние этажи.

Она поднялась по лестнице и, не успев пройти по коридору ближе к комнатам, наткнулась на Шури, которая пряталась в тени, возле одной из дверей. Принцесса вышла вперед, и Окойе увидела на ее одежде кровь.

— Принцесса, вы в порядке? — Окойе в ужасе подумала, что Шури могла пострадать.

— Это не моя кровь, — ответила Шури. — Помогала связывать нападавших.

Окойе почувствовала облегчение, однако предчувствие никуда не делось. 

— Что здесь случилось?

Шури отстранилась от стены, подошла к двери в комнату и открыла ее. Окойе заглянула внутрь и увидела Барнса, который сидел на кровати, почти не двигаясь. Перед ним на полу лежал большой нож, а сам Барнс был перепачкан кровью — чужой, скорее всего. Взгляд у него был пустой, Окойе видела его таким всего однажды, но этого ей хватило надолго. Тот вечер, когда Т'Чалла не позволил шпионке увести его — тогда Окойе довелось изучить собранный королем материал, в том числе и записи с микрокамер со шлема Черной Пантеры. Очередное изобретение принцессы оказалось весьма полезным, пусть даже Т'Чалла признал его ценность не сразу.

Зато теперь Окойе представляла, с чем имела дело.

— Принцесса, давно он в таком состоянии? — Окойе встала между Шури и Барнсом, готовясь защитить ее, если понадобится.

— Он нейтрализовал этих наемников, попросил помочь связать их, а потом поднялся сюда и, ничего не говоря, просто закрыл дверь, и все, — Шури пожала плечами. Кажется, она переживала за Барнса. Впрочем Окойе тоже была благодарна ему — неизвестно, чем бы закончился сегодняшний день, если бы не он.

Окойе подошла ближе:

— Сержант Барнс, спасибо, что спасли принцессу.

Барнс поднял на нее взгляд, и, похоже, упоминание Шури вернуло его на землю. Он вдруг как-то расслабился, ссутулился. Посмотрел на свою окровавленную ладонь, а потом на нож и почему-то улыбнулся.

— Они много говорили, — произнес он. — Только я их не слушал. Мне было важно, чтобы никто не умер сегодня. Ведь никто не умер?

В его глазах читалась просьба, а может быть, надежда на то, что от его руки никто не погиб. Окойе не нужно было знать его мысли, чтобы это понять.

— Все живы, — ответила она.

Окойе думала о его странной реакции на произошедшее, но не решалась делать выводы — пусть этим занимаются специалисты. Ее гораздо больше занимал тот факт, что Т'Чалла не доверил ей такую важную информацию и не сообщил, что нашел Барнса целым.

— Окойе, — позвала Шури. — Никто не должен знать, что он выжил.

— Почему? — Окойе этого не понимала. В конце концов, сейчас у них был шанс показать шпионке, что ничего у нее не получилось. Она заперта где-то внутри Ваканды, и ей осталось совсем немного, чтобы наделать ошибок и выдать себя.

— Пойдем, — позвала Шури. Они спустились в лабораторию, и там принцесса включила остальные экраны и показала Окойе, что было на них, а именно — более точный и детальный портрет шпионки. В том, что это она, сомнений не было.. Только вот система распознавания лиц узнала в этой женщине одну из стюардесс на том частном самолете короля, который он использовал для визитов в Европу.

Вот в чем проявилось плохое предчувствие.

— Эта женщина сейчас с Т'Чаллой в Вене? — Окойе не верила тому, что это могло быть правдой. Т'Чалла не брал с собой кимойо, и охраняют его всего две дора милаже, которые вряд ли в курсе всей этой ситуации. — Он взял с собой ожерелье?

Шури пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю, — она посмотрела на наемников, которые вели себя очень тихо, особенно теперь, когда на них были направлены вибраниумные копья охраны. — Мне хочется верить, что Т'Чалла распознает опасность до того, как станет слишком поздно.

Окойе в Т'Чалле не сомневалась — она больше переживала за то, что шпионка могла теперь скрыться и находиться в любой точке мира. Зачем было закрывать границы, если ловушка в итоге оказалась бесполезной?

— Что будешь делать с этими? — Шури кивнула на наемников.

— Допросим, — Окойе задумалась. — Надо выяснить, как они додумались заявиться в Ваканду именно с этой стороны границы. Что они тут искали… Объясним им, что Ваканда — не то место, где можно расхаживать как у себя дома и делать все, что им вздумается.

— А я попробую еще раз дозвониться до Росса, — Шури даже не стала смотреть, как стража выводит наемников.

Окойе еще раз взглянула на лестницу, думая о странном состоянии Барнса, и последовала к джету — ей предстояла целая куча долгих разговоров.

***

  
Т'Чалле снился сон: он бродил по берегу того маленького озера на окраине Бирнин Зана, а потом остановился возле хижины. Он знал, что Баки внутри, чувствовал это. Заглянул внутрь, но там никого не было. И вокруг вместо солнечного и тихого дня поднялся ветер, и, кажется, чем сильнее Т'Чалла тревожился из-за того, что не знал, где Баки, тем более мощными становились порывы ветра…

Однако не этот странный сон разбудил Т'Чаллу — он открыл глаза и понял, что в дверь его номера стучались. Это тоже было необычно, потому что никто не знал, где Т'Чалла остановился. Он специально приказал держать эту информацию в тайне, чтобы избежать лишней шумихи и назойливых журналистов под окнами отеля.

Т'Чалла встал с кровати, накинул халат и открыл дверь — прямо за ней стоял агент Росс.

— Прошу прощения, я вас разбудил? — Росс даже сделал виноватый вид. — Это очень срочно.

— Проходите, — Т'Чалла отступил в сторону, приглашая его внутрь. — В чем дело?

— Ваша сестра и Окойе, они пытались связаться с вами, но, видимо, не смогли, — Росс достал телефон и, сделав пару движений по экрану, протянул Т'Чалле. — Система распознавания лиц выдала этот результат. Я поручил нашим ребятам прогнать это через базы данных Интерпола и ЦРУ, вдруг что найдем.

Т'Чалла смотрел на портрет и фотографию шпионки — лицо точно было ему знакомо. Судя по информации, она должна была работать стюардессой на личном самолете короля, но Т'Чалла был абсолютно уверен, что по дороге в Вену на борту с ним ее не было.

Возможно, он видел ее раньше, еще до того, как началась эта история с письмами Россу, но тогда Т'Чалла не обращал особого внимания на людей вокруг. Голова у него в то время была занята исключительно королевскими обязанностями.

— Я одного понять не могу — где вы взяли такой подробный фоторобот? — удивился Росс. — Чтобы такой составить, надо обладать очень хорошей памятью и вниманием к мелочам, а насколько мне известно, единственный человек, который видел эту женщину достаточно долго, — это Барнс. Не мог же он составить его с того света?

Т'Чалла ничего не стал ему отвечать, лишь улыбнулся.

— Да вы издеваетесь? Почему не сообщили? — Росс оказался весьма догадливым.

— Не хотелось утечки информации, — Т'Чалла подошел к окну и внимательно изучил обстановку вокруг. Да, его номер находился на пятом этаже, но это не давало никаких гарантий против слежки.

— Кто еще знает?

— Шури, еще пара человек, скорее всего, теперь и Окойе, — Т'Чалла повернулся к Россу. — Но сейчас это все неважно.

— Почему? Т'Чалла, вы вообще понимаете, что эта женщина намеревается выпить из вас столько крови, сколько сможет?

Т'Чалла хотел ответить, что воспринимает эту проблему максимально серьезно, но подумал, что это бесполезно. Одно он знал наверняка — не будет второго Н'Джадаки, и он больше не допустит, чтобы эта ситуация закончилась похоронами. Он и так уже взял слишком много авансов у Баст, молясь за то, чтобы Баки оказался жив — больше у них не было козырей в рукаве. Разве что совсем незначительный.

— Она теперь в Ваканде, закрытой наглухо еще сильнее, чем раньше, — произнес Т'Чалла. — Ей деваться некуда. Покинуть страну она не может, остается только действовать.

Кажется, Росс не одобрял подобный подход.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, — он направился к двери. — Что мне передать вашей сестре? Она ведь не оставит меня в покое, пока не получит подтверждение, что с вами все в порядке.

— Единственное, что Шури нужно сейчас знать — это то, что шпионка не со мной.

— Хорошо, — Росс кивнул и прежде, чем выйти из номера, добавил: — Т'Чалла, я не хочу давать вам советов, но вы ведь помните, что зверь, загнанный в ловушку, опасен вдвойне?

Т'Чалла кивнул — лишь для того, чтобы успокоить Росса, а то тот будет переживать и считать, что помог недостаточно.

Оставшись один, Т’Чалла прошел к своим вещам и достал оттуда ожерелье Черной Пантеры. Может быть, не стоило брать его с собой, но сейчас, когда Т'Чалле предстоял обратный перелет в Ваканду, он хотел быть уверен, что все пройдет спокойно.

Да, Росс сказал правильную вещь, только вот Т'Чалла до сих пор считал, что в сложившейся ситуации преимущество на стороне шпионки, потому что от ее следующего хода зависело, как будет разыгран последний акт.

Т'Чалла надел ожерелье на шею, разгладил его и подумал о том, что сделает, когда все закончится… На ум пришло так много разных идей, но самой странной была надежда на то, что его непонятный сон никогда не сбудется.

***

  
Баки даже не сразу заметил, что Окойе и Шури покинули его, так и остался сидеть на кровати, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Главное, что никто из наемников серьезно не пострадал — хотя Баки думал о том, чтобы просто убить их. Эта мысль была настолько простой и так легко возникла и завладела всем его вниманием, что это даже пугало. Да еще и эта странная невидимая змея, которая явно испытывала удовольствие от того, что Баки приходилось держать в руках оружие.

Но убийство… Казалось бы, для того, кто никогда раньше не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы отнять жизнь, это должно было быть просто. Но на деле оказалось совсем не так. Сейчас все было по-настоящему, и не в какой-то другой жизни, под контролем или вне себя из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, нет, тут был только Баки, и именно ему нужно было решить, убивать или нет.

И он пришел к выводу, что нет. Он не на войне — та война давно закончилась. Он больше не был под контролем Гидры — из этой клетки его выдернули аж дважды. Никто отныне не приказывал Баки, что делать, а это значит, что теперь всегда были варианты, множество развитий ситуации, и Баки мог пойти по любому из них. Поэтому он выбрал тот, где не нужно было никого убивать. Потому что реальной угрозы эти наемники все равно не представляли, уж слишком легко сдались.

— Думаю, тебе стоит убрать это, — Маяк на этот раз материализовался прямо перед Баки и указал пальцем на нож, который все еще лежал на полу.

— Почему ты больше не пытался взять контроль? — Баки сам не знал почему, но именно сейчас его заинтересовал этот вопрос.

— Мне это не нужно.

— Ну все-таки?

Маяк сегодня был каким-то полупрозрачным — Баки видел, как сквозь него просвечивал интерьер комнаты, и это казалось очень странным. 

— Я уверен, что ты и без моего вмешательства сделаешь все как надо.

Баки так до сих пор и не выяснил, в чем заключалась миссия Маяка. Куда или к чему он должен был привести Баки? Или заставить подумать о чем-то? Впрочем, Баки уже думал о том, чтобы никогда не достигать той самой цели, потому что тогда Маяк исчезнет, а он к нему уже сильно привык.

— Не привязывайся к воображаемым людям, — Маяк сейчас стал еще более просвечивающим, словно ему не хватало сил поддерживать свою форму. — Лучше обрати внимание на настоящих.

— Разве им есть до меня дело? Зачем навязываться?

— Если бы я мог, то врезал бы тебе за такие слова, — Маяк улыбнулся. — Бро, ты же сам прекрасно все знаешь, но продолжаешь спрашивать.

— Я не принадлежу этому времени, — почему-то именно сейчас Баки наиболее остро почувствовал то, что родился и вырос он в совсем другой эпохе. Как будто все ощущения и эмоции из юности резко вспыхнули в памяти, и оттого наиболее остро стало не по себе.

— Стив тоже не принадлежит, но он как-то освоился, — это был, наверное, первый раз, когда Маяк упомянул Стива. Именно реального, а не первую галлюцинацию.

— Он нашел свой дом рядом с Мстителями, — Баки прекрасно видел, каким был Стив, рассказывая о былых временах, когда команда спасла мир от читаури, и его выражение лица нельзя было спутать с каким-нибудь другим — так говорили о семье.

— Ну, значит, твоя очередь.

Баки протянул руку и взял разговорник, лежащий на кровати. Открыл тот самый раздел, который так не хотел изучать, но сейчас отчего-то подумалось, что пора перестать бояться слов.

***

  
У Т'Чаллы было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать обо всем. О насущных проблемах, о том, что дальше делать, как выбраться из этой дурацкой ситуации со шпионкой. Ее аппетиты росли, и если сначала она довольствовалась только фотографиями, чтобы создать Т'Чалле проблемы, то сейчас явно хотела крови.

А еще Т'Чалла размышлял о том самом сне, что явился ему ночью. Он немного опасался, что все увиденное сбудется, и его действительно будет ждать пустая хижина… Может, не стоило оставлять Баки там, с Шури? Нет, Т'Чалла доверял сестре, но все равно переживал, покинув двух дорогих людей в опасном месте.

До прибытия в Ваканду оставалось еще около часа, и Т'Чалла уже начал обдумывать, что скажет в Совете, какой план действий предложит Окойе и Шури. И нужно было наконец-то поговорить с Баки — просто потому что Т'Чалла ужасно соскучился по тем простым беседам на берегу. Ему казалось, что все это случилось с ним в другой жизни, он словно со стороны смотрел на самого себя и будто прозрел — он не особо верил в любовь с первого взгляда, но доверял интуиции, а она с самого начала упрямо твердила… А Т'Чалла отказывался слушать. Может, он просто не хотел или не умел, или нужно было обрести мудрость, или пережить ужасный опыт разочарования в собственном отце…

***

  
— Окойе, не нужно было меня встречать, отправила бы кого-нибудь из своих подчиненных, — Т'Чалла только-только сошел с самолета. Все-таки привычные для всего мира воздушные суда были слишком медленными — по меркам Ваканды точно.

— Я в курсе деталей того маленького «проекта», которым занимаются Шури и Айо, — судя по голосу, Окойе не нравилось, что Т'Чалла скрыл от нее столько информации.

— Не здесь, — Т'Чалла огляделся. Он внимательно изучил портрет шпионки, который ему показал Росс, и, поднимаясь на борт, тщательно вглядывался в лица, надеясь, что она совершит ошибку. Но среди экипажа ее не оказалось, а это означало, что она все еще могла находиться в Ваканде — если, конечно, не нашла другого способа пересечь границу.

Т'Чалла сделал Окойе знак следовать за ним, и они как можно быстрее вошли во дворец. После того, как Шури улучшила систему безопасности, тут их никто не мог прослушать.

— Как продвигаются поиски? — Т'Чалла зашел в тронный зал и, убедившись, что в нем никого нет, смело направился к трону. Окойе последовала за ним, закрыв за собой двери.

— Все, что мы делали в последнее время, дискредитировано, — Окойе подступила поближе и заговорила шепотом: — На лабораторию напали недавно.

— Кто? — не удержавшись, слишком громко спросил Т’Чалла — в зале зазвучало эхо.

— Очередные охотники за вибраниумом, — Окойе села на свое место, а Т'Чалла упал на трон — не хотелось слушать плохие новости стоя. — Они забрались внутрь, но никто не пострадал.

Т'Чалла очень хотел знать подробности, но сейчас было важнее разобраться в том, почему случайные люди смогли проникнуть в Ваканду, хотя граница была закрыта.

— Мы допросили их, — продолжила Окойе. — Знаешь, что они мне сказали? Что им показали дорогу свои, «люди с тату за губой» — вот их слова.

Т'Чалла не желал думать о том, что кто-то из его людей мог показать дорогу бандитам.

— Техники сейчас работают над информацией, которую дали нам задержанные, может, что-то и узнаем.

Сплошные неудачи. Т'Чалла подумал, что, кажется, он все делает неправильно, иначе как объяснить, что шпионка до сих пор не поймана? Процесс так растянулся, что Т'Чалла уже и забыл, когда было иначе.

— Главное, что вы их поймали, — он решил не спрашивать, каким образом Окойе оказалась в той лаборатории и как сумела обезвредить нападавших.

— За это можешь благодарить своего американца, — Окойе даже улыбнулась — правда, не совсем радостно, словно ничего хорошего не было в том, что Баки вступил в бой с наемниками.

Т'Чаллу больше задело то, что Окойе подчеркнула — « _своего_  американца», — ведь он так старался не вмешивать в это дело чувства, но, по всей видимости, потерпел фиаско. Он бы возразил Окойе, что Баки ему не принадлежит, но она и так все прекрасно понимала и сказала так лишь потому что хотела отразить особое отношение Т'Чаллы.

— Он был немного не в порядке… после, — сказала Окойе. — Я думаю, тебе стоит навестить его.

Такой совет от Окойе показался Т'Чалле странным: не ожидал он от нее ничего подобного, не в данный момент. Сейчас бы собрать Совет и разобраться с делами государственными, а не сердечными. Но, кажется, Окойе прекрасно понимала, что Т'Чалла будет беспокоиться за Баки, толку от него будет мало. Все-таки она слишком хорошо знала своего короля.

— От твоих визитов он всегда веселее становился, — добавила она. — Разве ты не замечал?

Т'Чалла вдруг понял, что не знает, что и ответить на то. Многие вещи стали и сложнее, и проще одновременно — о чем теперь говорить с Баки, он даже предположить не мог. Ну да, они обсудили бы нападение, Т'Чалла поблагодарил бы его за спасение Шури — и что дальше? Т'Чалла чувствовал, что с одной стороны ему хочется большего, просто потому что он не привык держать свои эмоции, привязанности и симпатии в жестких рамках. А с другой — было страшно, до жути, до какого-то внутреннего оцепенения. Он боялся навредить, и эта неуверенность сковывала его.

— Я разберусь с неотложными делами, соберем Совет завтра с утра, — Окойе встала. — Проведай сестру… и его.

Она скрестила руки на груди и затем быстро вышла из зала, оставив Т'Чаллу одного. Ему оставалось только собраться с духом и добраться до лаборатории.


	9. Chapter 9

Баки не слышал, как Коготь приземлился на посадочную площадку. Первым делом он уловил голоса, которые звучали этажом ниже, и решил проверить, кто пришел. Но стоило Баки дойти до лестницы, как он передумал — если бы прибытие гостей его касалось, его обязательно позвали бы.  
  
— Неужели тебе совсем не интересно, кто там?  
  
Баки покосился на Маяка и сделал шаг назад, в сторону «своей» комнаты.  
  
— После того, что случилось, ты не боишься оставлять принцессу одну? — не унимался Маяк. Желания с ним разговаривать у Баки совсем не было. Почему-то именно сегодня присутствие галлюцинации особенно раздражало.  
  
— Бро, хватит притворяться, я же вижу что тебе интересно, — с этими словами Маяк подошел поближе к лестнице. — О, я их слышу… Это Т'Чалла, он вернулся в Ваканду.  
  
Баки отступил еще ближе к комнате. Даже если там и правда был Т'Чалла — неужели ему так уж необходимо спускаться, чтобы хоть одним глазом того увидеть? Наверняка король прибыл проведать сестру, ведь ему доложили о том, что тут случилось.  
  
— Они про тебя заговорили, — Маяк повернулся к Баки и подмигнул. Подслушивать чужой разговор — этого он точно делать не станет. Даже если там правда находился Т'Чалла и действительно упомянул Баки…  
  
—  _...я не знаю, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы не он, брат, — голос у Шури был встревоженный. — Эти люди могли запросто убить меня.  
  
— Слава Баст, ты была здесь не одна, — Т'Чалла тоже не скрывал, насколько сильно переживал. — Даже думать не хочу о другом развитии событий…  
  
— Сходишь проведать его?  
  
— А где он? — теперь Т'Чалла зазвучал тише.  
  
— Кажется, ушел отдыхать, скорее всего спит.  
  
— Ну тогда я не хочу его тревожить…  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Т'Чалла, он тоже будет очень рад тебя видеть, — похоже, сейчас Шури стало весело. — Я же не слепая.  
  
— Шури…_  
  
Баки очнулся, стоя у самого края лестницы, где очень хорошо было слышно каждое слово, сказанное Шури и Т'Чаллой. Как он тут оказался, Баки не помнил, словно несколько минут времени выпали из его памяти. Вернее, он словно со стороны наблюдал за своими действиями, но никак не мог на них повлиять. Неужели Маяк решил взять контроль в свои руки?  
  
— Черт возьми, — Баки огляделся. Маяка нигде не было. Оставалось догадываться, понял ли Т'Чалла, что их подслушивают, или нет, — с его-то слухом он запросто мог уловить звуки шагов.  
  
Баки медленно и стараясь как можно меньше шуметь прошел до дверей комнаты и закрылся в ней.  
  
— Ну вот, а ты боялся, — галлюцинация возникла прямо на кровати. Баки даже не знал, что ему сказать — на ум шли только ругательства.  
  
— Я не хотел подслушивать, — наконец произнес он. — Ты не должен был так поступать со мной.  
  
— Я пришел к выводу, что у меня просто не было подходящей мотивации.  
  
Как же Баки все это надоело. И Шури, и доктор Кана говорили ему, что галлюцинации рано или поздно сами исчезнут и оставят его в покое, когда в них отпадет необходимость. Только с Маяком процесс, кажется, затянулся.  
  
— Подумай о том, что ты там услышал, — продолжил Маяк. — И как эта информация может тебе помочь.  
  
— Помочь? — Баки не очень понимал, в чем смысл.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы раньше у тебя были проблемы с тем, чтобы разобраться в элементарных вещах, — Маяк вздохнул. — Ты же суперсолдат, а это задачка для уровня попроще.  
  
Баки хотел ответить, что не собирается разгадывать головоломки, пусть даже созданные и его собственным сознанием, но в этот момент в дверь постучали.  
  
— Войдите, — сказал Баки, отступив от порога подальше.  
  
Дверь открылась, и внутрь зашел Т'Чалла. Кажется, он был только-только с дороги, потому что Баки не помнил, чтобы он носил обычный европейский костюм здесь в Ваканде.  
  
— Шури сказала мне, что ты спишь, но я услышал голос… — Т'Чалла замолчал. Он смотрел Баки прямо в глаза, и от этого становилось неуютно, словно Т'Чалла сейчас мог прочитать его мысли, даже не напрягаясь.  
  
— Все в порядке, — Баки сделал еще шаг назад, надеясь, что Т'Чалла поймет намек и пройдет вперед — не все же на пороге стоять. Тот приблизился, сохраняя дистанцию.  
  
— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что уберег Шури от тех наемников, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся и протянул Баки руку.  
  
— Не за что, — Баки кивнул и, взглянув на ладонь Т'Чаллы, ответил на рукопожатие. Прикосновение кожа к коже оказалось приятным, и Баки почему-то именно сейчас почувствовал, как истосковался по этому. Ему стало так одиноко, словно он не находился в здании посреди джунглей в самом сердце Африки, а снова был заточен где-то под землей в Сибири.  
  
А Т'Чалла продолжал смотреть, почти не моргая, а потом как будто случайно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Баки. Тот как назло дернулся, не ожидая подобного.  
  
— Кажется, рукопожатие затянулось, — он кивнул на руку, а потом снова встретился взглядом с Т'Чаллой.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
Нет, Т'Чалла определенно читал его мысли, потому что как иначе он догадался бы, что последнее, чего сейчас желал Баки, — это разжать пальцы и отпустить его. Это было бы невыносимо, в голове крутились слова Маяка про задачку об элементарных вещах, а Баки слишком много времени тратил на языки, чтобы освежить свои знания в математике. Ему нужно было многое наверстать за более чем семьдесят лет…  
  
Т'Чалла шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, провел второй рукой по щеке Баки, заправил прядь ему за ухо, а потом опять — глаза в глаза. Баки чувствовал себя как в западне, из которой совершенно не хотелось выбираться. Возможно, впервые он не думал о том, что надо сбежать и спрятаться. Хотелось остаться и узнать, чем же все это закончится. А закончиться оно грозило…  
  
«Он хочет меня поцеловать?» — пронеслось в голове. Черт возьми, как такая мысль вообще могла ему на ум прийти? Но Т'Чалла был так близко, и его хотелось еще ближе, и Баки не знал, что с этим делать. То есть, совсем наоборот, потому что Баки смотрел на Т'Чаллу и осознавал, что все те вакандские словечки и фразы про любовь он бы с удовольствием ему и адресовал…  
  
Баки громко выдохнул. Похоже, последнюю минуту он непроизвольно задерживал дыхание, а теперь понял, что между ним и Т'Чаллой оставались считанные сантиметры, и они все еще держались за руки, а свободной ладонью Т'Чалла гладил его по щеке…  
  
Большая бусина кимойо на браслете Т'Чаллы засветилась и начала издавать громкие звуки.  
  
— Извини, — Т'Чалла отступил назад, разжал ладонь, и Баки едва удержался от того, чтобы не дать ему отстраниться. С этими странными порывами чувств нужно было что-то делать, пока они не начали доставлять проблем.  
  
Т'Чалла активировал бусины и, прочитав короткое сообщение, посмотрел на Баки:  
  
— Мне нужно идти. Окойе требует моего присутствия, там что-то срочное. Еще раз спасибо тебе.  
  
Баки хватило лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ. Он смотрел, как Т'Чалла уходит, и думал о том, что скорее всего он действительно больше не тот человек, каким был давным-давно в Бруклине. Потому что сейчас его нисколько не смутила близость Т'Чаллы и тем более его явное намерение…   
  


***

Сегодня Т'Чалла находился в шаге от того, чтобы поддаться своим желаниям и сделать то, что так хотелось. Возможно, он бы потом пожалел, что не сдержался, но когда он стоял прямо перед Баки, смотрел ему в глаза, казалось, что каждое его движение обязательно получит ответную реакцию. Причем положительную — чего только стоил тот момент, когда Баки вздрогнул от совершенно невинного поглаживания.  
  
Т'Чалла был готов признать, что если бы не сообщение от Окойе, вряд ли бы он смог оторвать взгляд от Баки. Очень хотелось видеть, наблюдать каждую возможную перемену на его лице — замечать, как из ничего возникает что-то новое, такое притягательное. Т'Чалла почти самонадеянно подумал о взаимности и почти сразу же отмахнулся эти мысли. Может быть, еще слишком рано для этого, а может, ничего подобного и вовсе не произойдет.  
  
В таком смятении Т'Чалла добрался до дворца. Он даже не представлял, что нужно Окойе и к чему такая срочность. Едва переступив порог тронного зала, он обнаружил там Окойе и двух дора милаже, которые нацелили острия своих копий на В'Каби.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — Т'Чалла надеялся, что у Окойе есть подходящее объяснение тому, почему ее подчиненные так обращаются с его другом.  
  
— Скажи ему, — Окойе обратилась к В'Каби. Лицо у нее было расстроенное и сердитое — Т'Чалла редко видел ее такой.  
  
В'Каби посмотрел сначала на Окойе, потом повернулся к Т'Чалле, вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, любимая? — спросил он у Окойе.  
  
— Правду, — кажется, та едва сдерживалась, чтобы не показать, насколько расстроена.  
  
— Правду? — переспросил В'Каби. — А ты уверена, что наш король желает знать ее?  
  
Т'Чалла прошел мимо всех присутствующих, сел на трон, и как только его руки легли на подлокотники, а затылок коснулся спинки, ответил:  
  
— Да, желаю, и как можно скорее.  
  
— Хорошо, — В'Каби пожал плечами и, смотря Т'Чалле прямо в глаза, начал рассказывать: — Я снова поступил недостойно. Причем теперь за мою ошибку ты точно должен посадить меня в тюрьму или казнить на месте.  
  
Т'Чалле очень не понравилось то, что он слышал — это было уже не в первый раз. В прошлый, когда В'Каби каялся за свою лояльность Н'Джадаке, Т'Чалла великодушно простил его, потому что чувствовал, что без поддержки и опыта друга такому молодому королю, как он, будет непросто управлять Вакандой. И вот история повторялась.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Т'Чалла, уже понимая, что ответ может сделать ему больно.  
  
— Дани рассказал мне о том, что вы нашли в горах, — В'Каби опустил взгляд. — Я так и знал, что этот американец не погиб, а это означало, что наемники будут продолжать таскаться в Ваканду, пока не унесут отсюда его голову. Узнав, где прячется Барнс, я связался с одной из групп, что находилась ближе всего к нужному участку границы. Сообщил, чем они могут поживиться, если доберутся до здания.  
  
В'Каби замолчал, а Т'Чалла осознал, что сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Шури могла пострадать, — сказал он. Клокочущая внутри ярость отчаянно просилась наружу, но сейчас было неподходящее время. Нельзя было дать ей управлять собой, только не здесь.  
  
— Тогда я не знал, что принцесса тоже там, — В'Каби снова взглянул на Т'Чаллу, и теперь было видно, что в его глазах стояли слезы. — Видит Баст, если бы Дани упомянул о принцессе, я бы не…  
  
В'Каби вытер лицо краем своего цветного плаща и, похоже, больше не решался смотреть на Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Что нам с ним делать, мой король? — наконец спросила Окойе, нарушив воцарившуюся тишину. — Если посадим в тюрьму — пограничное племя может не понять, за что.  
  
— Если это случится, значит, так тому и быть, — Т'Чалла тоже не мог больше видеть лучшего друга. Он не понимал, как такие перемены произошли с В'Каби за столь короткий срок — буквально за несколько месяцев тот из брата превратился в чужака.  
  
Дора милаже подняли В'Каби на ноги и повели к выходу. Он остановился на мгновение, повернулся к Т'Чалле и произнес:  
  
— Мне говорили, что трон меняет людей, но я не знал, что настолько.  
  
Т'Чалла смотрел ему вслед, надеясь, что это не конец их дружбы, что хоть какие-то крупицы можно восстановить — если не ради них самих, то ради Окойе, которая, кажется, едва держалась. Это ясно читалось у нее на лице, и Т'Чалла, дождавшись, когда они останутся в зале одни, подошел к ней и положил руку на плечо.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — сказал он. Окойе повернулась к нему и, грустно улыбнувшись, ответила:  
  
— В'Каби слишком долго жил, питая ненависть к Кло, а когда тот погиб — не смог расстаться с ней.  
  
Она медленно скрестила руки на груди, поклонилась, а потом вышла из зала. Т'Чалла не мог поверить в произошедшее — неужели за такой небольшой промежуток времени мир и покой в Ваканде снова грозил превратиться в хаос? Только теперь причиной этому были сами вакандцы.  
  


***

Т'Чалла добрался до своей комнаты только через полчаса после неприятного разговора с В'Каби. Он так и не нашел минутки, чтобы переодеться в привычную одежду, и единственное, о чем он сейчас мечтал — это сорвать с себя костюм и забраться под воду.  
  
Предстояла не очень приятная беседа с пленными наемниками — Окойе уже выяснила, откуда они и как их зовут, и осталось им объяснить, что заявляться в Ваканду ради наживы — не самое разумное дело.  
  
Т'Чалла стянул с себя пиджак, отбросил в сторону галстук, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, а потом замер, снова вспомнив о рукопожатии с Баки, которое должно было закончиться чем-нибудь более интересным, чем капитуляция Т'Чаллы.  
  
Хотелось поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, но Окойе сейчас была не в лучшем своем состоянии, В'Каби по понятным причинам не подходил на роль собеседника, Шури была слишком далеко, а Накия тем более.  
  
Невольно Т'Чалла вспомнил слова Рамонды о том, что нужно предложить Баки что-то, ради чего ему захотелось бы остаться в Ваканде — и это никак не выходило из головы. Потому что он действительно не хотел, чтобы Баки покидал его, не сейчас, когда он все еще находился в каком-то странном подобии поиска. Т'Чалла прокручивал эту мысль снова и снова, словно надеялся отыскать ответ на все свои вопросы разом, но ничего не выходило.  
  
Раз уж разум оказался тут бесполезен — значит, стоило все-таки довериться интуиции и чувствам. Т'Чалла активировал кимойо и, наверное, впервые за все время, что Баки носил бусины, попытался связаться с ним.  
  
Голографическое изображение Баки всплыло над ладонью через минуту — кажется, тот не ожидал подобного. Т'Чалла решил не думать над каждым словом, которое он собирается сказать, потому что это был верный путь к молчанию. Слишком уж много вещей хотелось озвучить, но для каждой стоило подобрать нужное время и место.  
  
— Как насчет прогуляться? — внезапно для самого себя произнес Т'Чалла. Это было действительно то, чего ему сейчас хотелось — пройтись, как совсем недавно по бескрайним просторам Ваканды, разговаривая обо всем на свете, слушая разные странные истории из другого времени и наблюдая за тем, как каждое воспоминание заставляет глаза Баки сиять ярче.  
  
— Я не против, — почти сразу ответил, похоже, немного растерявшись от такого развития событий. Т'Чалла решил, что не стоит больше его смущать.  
  
— Я пришлю место и время, — сказал он, улыбнулся и отключил кимойо. О Баст, Т'Чалла чувствовал себя в данный момент как подросток, и сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное.  
  
Стоило бы подумать о том, чем все это могло закончиться, но он был слишком увлечен возможностью хоть один вечер не заботиться о возможных проблемах Ваканды, о шпионке и ее угрозах, о вопросах с искателями наживы. Сегодня хотелось побыть обычным человеком с простыми желаниями — разве он не мог себе этого позволить?  
  


***

На улицах Бирнин Зана было уже не так шумно, как обычно — солнце заходило за одну из больших гор, окружающих город, и люди постепенно расходились по домам, а торговые ларьки закрывались. Вечером столица Ваканды превращалась в идеальное место для неспешных прогулок мимо ярких витрин небольших ресторанчиков и долгих бесед обо всем на свете.  
  
Т'Чалла любил это время — сейчас он не чувствовал тяжесть короны, и хотя бы на несколько часов можно было забыть о проблемах, масштаб которых, кажется, только увеличивался. Он провел почти весь день, разгребая накопившиеся дела, думая о том, что ближе к вечеру у него наконец-то появятся свободные часы.  
  
Да, приводить Баки в самый центр страны — возможно, не самый безопасный вариант, но тот доказал, что в состоянии позаботиться о себе. К тому же какой смысл скрывать, что он жив, если добрая половина приближенных короля знала об этом. Пилот, разболтавший все В'Каби, тоже получил по заслугам — все-таки Т'Чалла надеялся, что его приказы будут исполняться.  
  
Он отпустил сопровождавших их дора милаже — сегодня хотелось обойтись без тени за спиной. Они конечно же были против, но выполнили волю короля.  
  
— Ты голоден? — это было первым, о чем Т'Чалла спросил Баки, когда они наконец-то оказались посреди одной из улиц без наблюдения. Тот помотал головой, но Т'Чалла ему не поверил — в одном из отчетов докторов точно говорилось про быстрый метаболизм, из-за которого Баки нужно было очень хорошо питаться.  
  
Но не заставлять же его есть силой? Баки наверняка был способен сам разобраться с этой частью своей жизни.  
  
— Кажется, когда я был тут в прошлый раз, меня чуть не вывезли из страны, — голос Баки звучал не очень радостно. После всего, что случилось за последние дни, ему снова разрешили вернуться в хижину.  
  
— А я попытался уговорить Накию остаться, — Т'Чалла сам не знал, зачем сказал об этом. Возможно, чтобы просто поддержать разговор. Может быть, вообще не стоило упоминать Накию, ведь Баки наверняка сейчас вспомнит, как чуть не навредил ей.  
  
— И у тебя, похоже, не получилось? — спросил Баки. Он был одет в длинную бежевую рубашку до колен, что выдали ему в лаборатории — выглядело неплохо, только Т'Чалла считал, что не хватает красок. Разве что темно-зеленый платок, укрывающий левое плечо, немного исправлял этот небольшой недостаток.  
  
— Это точно, — Т'Чалла решил, что скорее всего его отношения с Накией с самого начала были обречены на провал, потому что он слишком уважал ее. Хватило бы лишь приказа, чтобы Накия без пререканий выполнила его волю, но едва ли это было бы правильно. От одной мысли Т'Чалле становилось неуютно.  
  
— А вы с ней… встречаетесь? — Баки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и, кажется, ему было очень неловко спрашивать такие вещи. Но любопытство перевесило.  
  
— Накия мой хороший друг, возможно, слишком хороший, чтобы портить дружбу романом.  
  
Они прошли целый квартал и добрались до того места, где улица упиралась в небольшую рощицу — в Бирнин Зана таких мест было много. Т'Чалле это очень нравилось, потому что складывалось ощущение, что город вырос прямо из бесконечной зелени, словно фундамент каждого здания являлся естественной частью природы.  
  
— Что ты теперь будешь делать? Как искать эту женщину? — Баки остановился под одним из деревьев. Тень от листьев вторым узором легла поверх его рубашки, и Т'Чалла пожалел, что не может сейчас это сфотографировать — не хотелось смущать Баки.  
  
— Я жду ее следующего шага, — он верил, что если шпионка попробует снова напасть, у него будет преимущество, потому что теперь ей некуда бежать. Хотя оставалось некоторое опасение, что ее действия будут слишком непредсказуемыми. Свой ход Т'Чалла сделал — они с Баки прошлись по центру города, показали всем, что они живы, здоровы и в принципе неплохо проводят время…  
  
А через мгновение ударная волна сбила Т'Чаллу с ног, и последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем отключиться, — как Баки врезался спиной в дерево и потерял сознание.  
  


***

Голова у Баки гудела так сильно, что в глазах двоилось — он пытался понять, где находится, увидел Т'Чаллу — вернее, их было несколько. Баки медленно моргал, и через какое-то время два Т'Чаллы превратились в одного. Баки огляделся и обнаружил, что они находились в большой пещере. Сам он был привязан к какому-то странному металлическому столбу — волокно веревки явно содержало в себе нити вибраниума, так как она совершенно не поддавалась попыткам порвать ее. На столбе прямо за Баки находилась какая-то выпуклость, он чувствовал ее сквозь ткань, но она никак не реагировала на давление.  
  
Т'Чалла находился от Баки не очень далеко, но явно дальше, чем смог бы прыгнуть Черная Пантера — он почему-то не был связан, просто лежал на голом камне. Пол пещеры между ними выглядел как-то странно, на нем были параллельные желоба, которые заканчивались почти под ногами у Баки. Что в них находилось, он не видел, но предчувствие у него возникло не очень хорошее.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — позвал Баки и еще раз попробовал освободиться. Веревки даже не сдвинулись с места.  
  
— А ты гораздо более живучий, чем я думала, — позади Баки прозвучал уже знакомый женский голос. Похоже, они с Т'Чаллой попали в ловушку, и теперь стало понятно, почему о шпионке ничего не было слышно столько времени — она готовилась напасть.  
  
— Извините, что разочаровал, — Баки пытался повернуться, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на нее, но она стояла так, что увидеть ее было невозможно.  
  
— А вот и наш спящий принц пришел в себя, — сказала шпионка, и Баки увидел, что Т'Чалла начал приходить в себя. Он медленно поднялся, сел и, потерев затылок, огляделся. А потом его взгляд остановился на Баки, и, кажется, Т'Чалла увидел шпионку.  
  
— Наконец-то мы с вами встретились лицом к лицу, — сказал он и встал на ноги.  
  
— Мы с вами уже виделись, Ваше Высочество, — ядовито произнесла шпионка. — Только вы были так заняты попыткой вернуть Кло и шокированы тем, что увидели кольцо своего деда на шее Эрика, что совсем не заметили остальных участников операции.  
  
Судя по голосу, она прошла немного вбок и теперь говорила из-за другого плеча Баки.  
  
— Впрочем, это сыграло мне на руку — я могу закончить то, что он начал.  
  
Баки не очень понимал, о ком речь, но Т'Чалла, похоже, знал.  
  
— Путь Н'Джадаки привел его к смерти, не стоит следовать по его стопам, — Т'Чалла старался звучать как можно доброжелательнее. — Мне очень жаль, что мы так и не смогли найти общий язык.  
  
— Мне совершенно без разницы, какие чувства терзают вас, король Т'Чалла, — голос шпионки звучала очень зло, и непохоже было, чтобы она собиралась их просто так отпустить. Баки попробовал еще раз ослабить веревки, но снова потерпел неудачу.  
  
— Не нужно так стараться, Зимний Солдат, — на этот раз она обратилась к нему. — Это волокно невозможно порвать.  
  
Она оказалась совсем близко, он чувствовал за спиной ее присутствие. Т'Чалла шагнул вперед, видимо, надеясь приблизиться и атаковать ее, но в этот момент из ближайшего к нему желоба на полу вырвалась ударная волна, направленная прямо в потолок пещеры. Огромный кусок камня рухнул в метре от Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Я бы не стала этого делать, — сказала шпионка, и ее голос снова отдалился. — Стоит вам попытаться приблизиться к вашему драгоценному Зимнему Солдату, и пещера просто обрушится на вас и похоронит вместе. Разве это не романтично?  
  
Судя по лицу, Т'Чалле не нравилось то, как эта женщина разговаривала с ними, да и вообще от ее слов ничего хорошего ждать не стоило. Баки чувствовал, что это еще не конец — вряд ли ей было достаточно того, что они не могут подойти друг к другу.  
  
— Ну и чего вы добиваетесь? — не выдержал он. Не хотелось думать, что Т'Чалла может пострадать в попытке вытащить его из этой пещеры.  
  
— Я как-то сказала Т'Чалле, что заставлю его испытывать страдания, и моя цель с тех пор не изменилась, — ответила шпионка, и Баки понял: она мстила Т'Чалле за смерть Н'Джадаки, и эта идея поглотила ее полностью. Старая как мир история.  
  
— Даже будучи Черной Пантерой с нечеловеческими рефлексами, он не сумеет вызволить тебя отсюда до того, как потолок обрушится, — продолжила она. — Хотя единственный вариант, при котором тело Зимнего Солдата может покинуть это место. Хотите знать, какой?  
  
Баки отчаянно хотел не дать ей договорить. Главное — чтобы Т'Чалла выбрался отсюда живым. Хотя вряд ли ему удалось бы так просто уйти и позвать помощь — что-то подсказывало Баки, что даже если бы Т'Чалла мог, он бы не ушел.  
  
— Что мешает мне просто выйти из пещеры и вернуться уже с армией? — словно читая мысли Баки, спросил Т'Чалла. Казалось, он тянул время, желая как можно лучше запомнить лицо шпионки и пытаясь понять, как отсюда выбраться — по крайней мере, Баки на его месте сделал бы именно так.  
  
— Если вы отойдете от вашей нынешней позиции более чем на два метра в сторону выхода, желоба сработают. Все и на полную мощность, — кажется, это развитие событий ей нравилось, так как голос звучал очень довольно. — Так все-таки хотите знать, каким может быть счастливый конец этой истории?  
  
Баки встретился взглядом с Т'Чаллой и кивнул, пытаясь показать, что одобрит любой выбранный им путь.  
  
— Хорошо, — Т'Чалла склонил голову. — Я слушаю.  
  
Судя по тихим шагам, шпионка снова оказалась прямо за Баки — а потом положила ладони ему на плечи и заговорила:  
  
— В метре от вас, Ваше Величество, лежит камень, под ним оружие, — она провела рукой по волосам Баки, и от этого прикосновения хотелось отстраниться. — Только это не обычный пистолет — пули в нем из вибраниума, он весь сделан из этого металла, на котором вы и вся ваша страна сидите как курица-наседка и никуда дальше своего порога не отпускаете…  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел на единственный большой булыжник, что лежал у него почти под ногами.  
  
— Единственный способ выключить желоба — уничтожить предохранитель, который находится здесь, — с этими словами шпионка проскользнула ладонью Баки за спину, и он понял, что там за выпуклость на столбе. — Думаю, дальше можно не объяснять.  
  
Она отстранилась, и Баки снова посмотрел на Т'Чаллу. Тот сдвинул камень и достал пистолет — выглядел он действительно как самое обычное оружие, его выдавал разве что характерный для вибраниума цвет.  
  
— Не стоит пытаться выстрелить в меня, — кажется, шпионка отошла подальше. — Я знаю, что вы хороший стрелок, Ваше Величество, поэтому в магазине только один патрон.  
  
В пещере воцарилась тишина — она ушла.  
  
— Неужели она действительно думает, что я буду стрелять в тебя? — спросил Т'Чалла, положив пистолет на пол и внимательно оглядывая потолок пещеры.  
  
Баки подумал, что только он мог оказаться в такой ситуации. Невозможно было представить, чтобы что-то подобное случилось, например, со Стивом или Сэмом. А вот он запросто превратился в живую мишень, от которой зависит жизнь другого человека. Еще Баки забавлял тот факт, что за все время, что он тут находился, Маяк не появился ни разу, и из-за его отсутствия реальность происходящего давила — в нее не хотелось верить. Баки сам не заметил, как засмеялся.  
  
— Тебе весело? — похоже, Т'Чалла был скорее расстроен, нежели испытывал какие-то другие эмоции.  
  
— Просто не понимаю, на что она рассчитывает? — Баки все еще улыбался, но, глядя на мрачного и серьезного Т'Чаллу, начал понимать, что ситуация не такая уж забавная. — Она действительно думает, что ты тут погибнешь?  
  
— Не знаю, — Т'Чалла посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза. — Я могу заверить тебя — из этой пещеры мы либо выберемся вдвоем, либо погибнем в ней оба.  
  
— Глупость какая, — Баки махнул бы рукой, если бы мог — поэтому сейчас ему удалось лишь покачать головой. — Ясно же, что у тебя нет другого выхода, кроме как прострелить мне грудную клетку. Освободить меня от этой веревки у тебя вряд ли получится, поэтому давай уже, сделай это и вернись к своей семье.  
  
Эти слова Т'Чалле явно не понравились. Он словно едва сдержался, чтобы не высказать Баки все, что думает, и в конце концов, не совладав с эмоциями, шагнул ближе. Желоб отреагировал сразу же — еще один большой камень рухнул с потолка в стороне от них, и на этот раз тишина в пещере восстанавливалась дольше.  
  
— С каждым следующим разом разрушений будет все больше, — Т'Чалла покосился наверх, а потом снова взглянул на Баки. — Даже не смей думать о том, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради меня. Я не приму это.  
  
— У тебя не выбора, — Баки кивнул в сторону только что упавшего камня. — Ты не можешь просидеть тут вечность. Это невозможно.  
  
— Стрелять в тебя я не буду, — Т'Чалла громко вздохнул и сел на пол.  
  
Баки опустил голову и задумался — должен же был способ обмануть эту ловушку. Их история не должна закончиться, так и не успев начаться.  
  
— Скажи ему об этом, — Маяк возник прямо перед Баки и уселся рядом с одним из желобов. — Пусть он знает о том, что у тебя на сердце. Может, это придаст ему сил, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок.  
  
— Нет, я не буду этого делать, — Баки сам не заметил, как ответил Маяку вслух.  
  
— О чем ты? — Т'Чалла, конечно, его услышал. — С кем ты разговариваешь? Твой невидимый друг вернулся?  
  
Баки кивнул. Боже, последнее, что он хотел сейчас обсуждать с Т'Чаллой, — это галлюцинации.  
  
— Ну так выбери ту тему, которая тебя действительно сейчас волнует, и обсуди с ним, — не унимался Маяк. — У вас же вагон времени.  
  
— Т'Чалла, а перепрыгнуть эти желоба ты не сможешь? — спросил Баки, прикидывая расстояние.  
  
— С места — вряд ли, — тот покачал головой. — Если бы я был в костюме, то, наверное, смог бы.  
  
Но именно сегодня он не взял с собой ожерелье.  
  
— Послушай меня, — теперь Маяк сел прямо перед Баки. — У вас нет другого выхода, ты сам это сказал. Значит, надо убедить Т'Чаллу, что это самый лучший способ спастись. Подумай о том, что эта женщина уже недооценила тебя однажды, а это значит, что о возможностях твоего организма она не знает.  
  
Баки мысленно согласился с Маяком — в отличие от обычного человека, у него были неплохие шансы пережить выстрел в грудь. Осталось только уговорить Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — Баки сделал паузу. — Ты должен уничтожить предохранитель у меня за спиной.  
  
— Об этом не может быть и речи.  
  
— Он у меня прямо на уровне сердца, — продолжал Баки. — Я думаю, с такого расстояния ты спокойно попадешь…  
  
— Нет, — перебил его Т'Чалла. — Я обещал, что в Ваканде ты будешь в безопасности, так что можешь не продолжать. Что бы ты ни сказал, я не соглашусь.  
  
— Я могу попробовать сдвинуться немного, чтобы минимизировать ущерб, — Баки действительно чувствовал, что, хоть у него и не было возможности ослабить веревки, сгорбиться или, наоборот, выпрямиться они ему не мешали. Вот со смещением в сторону было бы сложнее.  
  
— Я не буду в тебя стрелять, — продолжал упорствовать Т'Чалла, в этот раз даже отвернувшись, чтобы не смотреть Баки в глаза.  
  
— Он почти готов, — подначивал Маяк. — Еще немного, и согласится.  
  
Баки замолчал ненадолго, чтобы перевести дух и собраться с мыслями. Кажется, в этой пещере было немного душно, иначе как объяснить ощущение сильного сжатия, которое он чувствовал в тех местах, где не было веревки. Невидимая сила скользнула по шее и затем неприятным влажным касанием прошлась по щеке — и тут Баки узнал ощущение. Его невидимая змея снова вернулась, и на этот раз избавиться от нее возможности не было.  
  
— Если мы все сделаем правильно, я проживу достаточно долго, чтобы ты мог выбраться из пещеры и позвать помощь, — продолжил Баки. — Я не собираюсь умирать, пока не сумею свободно поболтать с тобой на вакандском.  
  
Последняя мысль соскользнула с языка спонтанно, Баки не планировал говорить об этом, но, похоже, именно она возымела наибольший эффект. Т'Чалла повернулся к нему снова и посмотрел своими большими печальными глазами — ему было больно, и он этого не скрывал.  
  
— Ты так много дал мне, вернул мне рассудок и подарил возможность вновь говорить за себя — разве я настолько глуп, чтобы отказаться от этого и просто умереть?  
  
Баки закрыл глаза на мгновение, а открыв, увидел, что Т'Чалла подобрал пистолет.  
  
— Постарайся сместиться вверх и влево как можно сильнее, — сказал он и направил дуло на Баки. — Мне понадобится каждая секунда, которую мы сможем выиграть.  
  
Огнестрельное оружие в руках Т'Чаллы выглядело инородным предметом, и его так и хотелось отделить, отбросить в сторону.  
  
— Она не сняла с меня кимойо, — сказал Баки. Шпионка, похоже, не догадалась проверить длинный рукав рубашки и то, что под ним.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул, а потом спросил:  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
Баки вздохнул и вытянулся, сдвигая торс, уводя сердце с линии поражения. Теперь пуля пройдет через правое легкое — меньшее из зол, которые они могли себе позволить.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, а в следующее мгновение прозвучал выстрел.  
  


***

Время для Т'Чаллы остановилось — он видел, как пуля вылетела из дула пистолета и врезалась в грудь Баки. Тот вскрикнул, кажется, даже ударился головой о столб, но остался в сознании.  
  
Т'Чалла не стал тратить драгоценные секунды, чтобы проверить, работают ли желоба — он просто сорвался с места, отбросив оружие в сторону.  
  
— Баки, ты, главное, не отключайся, — сказал он, опускаясь на колени рядом с Баки.   
  
— Она не сняла с меня кимойо… — произнес тот.  
  
Т'Чалла коснулся его предплечья и нашел там браслет, надетый выше запястья — почему-то всегда носил его именно так. Возможно, это их и спасло, так как кимойо Т'Чаллы, которые тот носил на запястье запястье, шпионка сняла.  
  
Сигнала не было, кимойо не могли связаться с подмогой через толщу пещеры. Нужно было выйти на поверхность и попробовать еще раз, но Т'Чалла не хотел оставлять Баки одного. Не с таким ранением.  
  
— Иди, — произнес Баки. Светлая ткань у него на груди окрасилась в красный, несимметричное пятно начало расползаться сначала в стороны, а затем вниз. А еще Баки тяжело дышал, но справлялся все равно лучше, чем если бы был обычным человеком.  
  
Т'Чалла выдернул самую маленькую бусину из браслета:  
  
— Я помещу ее в рану, это повысит твои шансы не задохнуться до прибытия помощи.  
  
Баки кивнул. Т'Чалла поудобнее перехватил бусину и, прислонив к пулевому отверстию, осторожно протолкнул внутрь. Баки дернулся, но больше никак не показал, что ему больно.  
  
— Я быстро, — Т'Чалла встал и бегом бросился к выходу, за несколько минут преодолел длинный каменный коридор и выбрался из пещеры. Он не стал выяснять, где находится, просто отправил сигнал бедствия — его должны принять в столице и сразу же отправить джет со спасателями. Даже если Т'Чалла и Баки оказались у самой дальней границы Ваканды, помощи придется ждать максимум десять минут.  
  
Т'Чалла оставил браслет у входа в пещеру, чтобы он постоянно посылал сигнал, а сам вернулся внутрь. Баки выглядел бледным, рвано дышал, и если бы не веревки, давно бы упал.  
  
Наверное, стоило проверить каким путем отсюда ушла шпионка и как она вообще организовала эту ловушку, но Т'Чаллу сейчас волновало не это.  
  
«А что если мы ошиблись?» — думал он боясь, что сделал непоправимое, и пробитое легкое в итоге приведет к тому, что Баки умрет. Т'Чалла не мог даже представить себе такое развитие событий — его начинало мелко трясти от ужаса и ярости. Впервые за все время, что ему приходилось терпеть козни шпионки, Т'Чалле захотелось убить ее.  
  


***

—  _Кажется, я совсем забыл правила игры.  
  
— Я тебе напомню.  
  
— Да ты и сам в них путаешься.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
— Да вот его хотя бы спроси, он подтвердит.  
  
— Шутишь, что ли? Он как заведенная кукла может одно и то же целыми днями говорить.  
  
— Доброе утро, солдат.  
  
— Ну вот видишь, я же говорил.  
  
— В одном он точно прав. Доброе утро, бро._  
  
Грудная клетка Баки немного побаливала, будто его знатно приложили обо что-то твердое. Он бы подумал, что весь покрыт ссадинами, а потом вспомнил — на его теле синяки долго не живут.  
  
Баки открыл глаза и увидел, что находится в уже знакомой ему палате. Кажется, именно в ней он впервые увидел Маяка и остальные галлюцинации. Он хотел вспомнить другие важные события, которые тоже произошли тут, но на ум ничего не шло.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Баки повернул голову и увидел Т’Чаллу, сидящего на стуле рядом с кроватью. Вид у него был потрепанный, будто он не отдыхал с тех пор, как выбрался из пещеры, и даже не переоделся — рукава его одежды все еще были испачканы кровью.  
  
— Отвратительно, — Баки решил, что не будет приукрашивать свое состояние. Хотя настроение заметно улучшилось, когда он увидел Т'Чаллу. — Долго я был в отключке?  
  
— Несколько часов, — Т'Чалла склонил голову, словно не хотел смотреть Баки в глаза. — Доктора постоянно твердили, что с твоей регенерацией ты можешь полдня проходить с пробитым легким, но я им не верил.  
  
Вид у Т'Чаллы был расстроенный, он держал в руках полуразобранный браслет кимойо и перебирал бусины, словно никак не мог успокоиться. Баки попробовал сесть, но у него не особо получилось, да еще и Т'Чалла вскочил, пытаясь ему помешать.  
  
— Тебе не стоит…  
  
— Т'Чалла, — перебил Баки. — Я пережил столько кошмаров наяву и не рассыплюсь от небольшой боли в грудной клетке.  
  
Немного успокоившись, Т'Чалла присел на край кровати.  
  
— Как только тебя выпишут, нужно организовать убежище, — начал он. — На юге Африки у нас есть небольшая недвижимость, там безопасно. Та женщина не будет знать, где ты, а значит, не сможет навредить.  
  
— Он же не серьезно, бро? — знакомый голос прозвучал в другом конце палаты, но Баки даже не взглянул туда, чтобы убедиться. Он просто смотрел на Т'Чаллу, запоминал каждое микровыражение на его лице.  
  
— Я никуда не поеду, — наконец ответил Баки. Он действительно не собирался удирать из Ваканды при первом же признаке опасности. Да, раньше бы он действительно ушел, чтобы не подвергать опасности других людей, но сейчас, когда стало ясно, что шпионка хотела причинить вред только ему и Т'Чалле…  
  
— Но…  
  
— Я могу позаботиться о себе, — снова перебил Баки. — Если нужно, я буду с ней драться и, возможно, погибну в бою, но убегать больше не буду. Ты хочешь спрятать меня, увезти отсюда, но кто же тогда станет приглядывать за тобой?  
  
На это у Т'Чаллы ответа не было, но это было уже не важно, потому что Баки не мог остановиться.  
  
— Я долго думал о том, что же меня держит в Ваканде, особенно теперь, когда твоя сестра вылечила мою голову, а рука ждет своего часа в лаборатории…  
  
Баки замолчал, не зная как выразить свои мысли. Потом решил, что иногда слов недостаточно, и нужно действовать. Он ухватился за плечо Т'Чаллы, потянувшись к нему, чтобы сесть и удержаться в вертикальном положении. А затем подался вперед и поцеловал Т'Чаллу в губы.  
  
Он не думал о том, что делает — просто делал. Он мало чего сильно желал в последнее время, потому что сложно вновь обрести собственную волю, когда столько лет не имел на нее права.  
  
И вот сейчас, чувствуя прикосновение губ Т'Чаллы к своим, Баки мог думать только о том, происходящее в данный момент — его первое полноценное желание. Без каких-либо размышлений и терзаний. Кажется, Ваканда вложила в него не только вибраниум, но и свободу мыслей и взглядов, предлагая выздоравливающему сознанию прекрасный образец общества без неравенства и нетерпимости к человеческой индивидуальности. Разум Баки благодарно принял не только медицинскую помощь и новый протез, но и понимание, что любовь, как и любые другие чувства, нельзя загнать в рамки.  
  
Баки отстранился от Т'Чаллы, посмотрел ему в глаза и увидел в них удивление, перемешанное с растерянностью, и, кажется, что-то еще, очень напоминающее радость. Т'Чалла выглядел так, словно столкнулся со сложной задачей, решение которой никак не ожидал узнать от Баки.  
  
— Я… — Баки подумал… он не знал, что подумал. Может быть, стоило извиниться или перевести все в шутку. Или объяснить, что это желание, стремление к близости, какое-то внутреннее требование поцеловать Т'Чаллу зрело в нем уже давно, но он просто не мог понять его. А сейчас все вдруг стало таким ясным, как будто боль в грудной клетке и ощущение миновавшей его смерти вместе с тревогой во взгляде Т'Чаллы расставили все точки над i.  
  
Но Т'Чалла не дал ему ничего сказать. Он сам потянулся к Баки, нежно зарываясь пальцами в волосы, вновь целуя, осторожно, словно боясь, что это происходит не на самом деле.  
  
Баки стало смешно. Он не мог сдержать веселья, потому что теперь, когда его эмоции принадлежали только ему, он не признавал полумер.  
  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил Т'Чалла, замерев совсем близко, прижавшись почти вплотную, но так, чтобы не причинить боли. Он опустил голову, словно не решался смотреть Баки в глаза — хотелось погладить его по макушке, запомнить, каковы на ощупь его короткие черные волосы. Баки так и сделал — и чуть не упал обратно на спину, вовремя успев податься вперед, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
  
От прикосновения Т'Чалла немного выпрямился, снова встретился с Баки взглядом. Они с минуту смотрели друг на друга, а потом Баки сказал:  
  
— Все замечательно.  
  
Кажется, эти слова успокоили Т'Чаллу — он немного расслабился и собрался что-то ответить, но дверь в палату очень некстати открылась. Т'Чалла даже не подумал о том, чтобы отсесть подальше — так и остался совсем рядом, лишь выпрямился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего.  
  
— Вот ты где, — на пороге стояла Шури. Вряд ли она была удивлена тем, что обнаружила Т'Чаллу здесь, и ее слова нужны были только затем, чтобы заполнить неловкое молчание, воцарившееся в палате. — Я тебя везде ищу.  
  
— Прости, — Т'Чалла сделал виноватое лицо. — Я еще не успел обзавестись новым браслетом, — он посмотрел на бусины в своих руках и положил их на столик рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Как ты? — теперь Шури обратилась к Баки. Скорее всего, она уже была в курсе всего, что случилось в пещере.  
  
— Жить буду, — Баки улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Т'Чалла, моя команда закончила изучение пещеры, мы ждем тебя в лаборатории, — с этими словами Шури покинула палату, оставив дверь открытой. Хотела ли она подобным действием намекнуть им, что стоит оставить личное для другого места, можно было только догадываться.  
  
— Я должен идти, — расстроенно сказал Т'Чалла. Судя по виду, он не особо хотел покидать Баки.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Может быть, Баки поторопился с выводами и сделал то, до чего им еще предстояло идти и идти. Возможно, не один месяц. Но момент казался настолько подходящим, что Баки просто потерял над собой контроль — и это был тот случай, когда он впервые после освобождения от Гидры не испытал паники по этому поводу.  
  
Т'Чалла медленно сполз с кровати, взял Баки за руку — в этом касании читалась бесконечная нежность, словно он хотел, чтобы она осталась в памяти и на коже даже после того, как он уйдет.  
  
— Я никуда не денусь, — успокоил его Баки. Это была чистая правда, ведь он действительно не собирался покидать Ваканду. Точно не теперь.  
  
Т'Чалла в самом деле успокоился. Он выглядел так, будто хотел очень многое сказать, но понимал, что сейчас, возможно, не время и уж точно не место. Нужно было запастись терпением, но по внешнему виду Т'Чаллы складывалось ощущение, что внутри него все протестовало против этого. Баки, пожалуй, мог угадать, что именно чувствовал сейчас Т'Чалла — настолько все казалось очевидным.  
  
Совладал наконец с собой, Т’Чалла улыбнулся и вышел из палаты, оставив Баки одного.  
  
Баки ждал каких-нибудь комментариев от Маяка или возвращения того мерзкого ощущения, которое преследовало его в последнее время, но ничего такого не произошло.  
  
Он потрогал сквозь больничную рубашку то место, где пуля вошла в грудную клетку, и, конечно, ничего не нащупал — кожа была абсолютно здоровой, будто все произошедшее в пещере было страшным сном, рожденным его больным разумом.   
  


***

— Оставьте нас.  
  
Охрана покинула коридор, и Т'Чалла остался один на один с В'Каби. Между ними было только силовое поле, отделяющее камеру от остального пространства тюремного блока.  
  
— Кажется, я уже сказал тебе все, что ты хотел от меня услышать, — не поворачиваясь к Т'Чалле, произнес В'Каби. Он был одет в одежду заключенного. Как только Т'Чалла приказал его арестовать, он лишился всех родовых и племенных знаков на одежде. «У преступника нет племени», — всплыли в голове чьи-то слова; Т’Чалла не мог вспомнить, кто ему их сказал.  
  
— Может, проблема как раз в том, что ты сказал мне то, что я хотел услышать, а не правду?  
  
Посещение лаборатории не заняло много времени. Чем Шури могла его удивить? Ничего нового она не сообщила, разве что теперь Т'Чалла укрепился в одной мысли, которая пришла ему в голову, пока он ждал исцеления Баки.  
  
В границах Ваканды шпионка не смогла бы устроить такую сложную ловушку без посторонней помощи, в этом Т’Чалла был уверен. Звуковые желоба на дне пещеры работали по тому же принципу, что и шахтерское оборудование под Мена Нгаи, разве что масштабом были поменьше. Спецификации тоже отличались, но Т'Чалла уже видел подобное — рука Улисса Кло. Разработать ловушку шпионка могла и за пределами Ваканды, обладая лишь знаниям, острым умом и чертежами протеза Кло, но достать материалы и вибраниумное волокно… Тут нужны были связи, причем в научном секторе.  
  
Сканирование подтвердило, что вибраниумная веревка, которой был связан Баки, отличалось высокой степенью очистки от примесей и контролируемой геометрией волокон. Чтобы получить доступ к таким разработкам надо как минимум быть приближенным к Совету.  
  
— Ты ей помогал? — он пока ни в чем не подозревал В'Каби. Может, это был выстрел мимо мишени, но нужно было убедиться. Сейчас Т'Чалле казалось, что количество людей, которым можно доверять, начало резко уменьшаться.   
  
И когда он только успел заработать паранойю?  
  
— Что? — В'Каби повернулся и посмотрел на Т'Чаллу. Возмущение на его лице не выглядело наигранным, но Т'Чалла слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы купиться.  
  
— Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, — продолжил он. — Но я должен знать, откуда эта женщина получила доступ к технологиям, которые не каждому вакандцу известны.  
  
В'Каби изменился в лице — он словно не мог поверить в то, что слышал.  
  
— О Баст, Т'Чалла, неужели ты настолько наивен?  
  
Тот не понял, к чему клонит В'Каби. К счастью, он продолжил мысль:  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что идеи Н'Джадаки никто до него не озвучивал? Что он принес их в Ваканду, а до этого мы все думали так, как велел нам твой отец?  
  
Интонации В'Каби Т'Чалле не нравились, и он подозревал, что то, что он сейчас услышит, будет даже хуже, чем мысль о предательстве друга.  
  
— Если хочешь узнать свой народ как можно лучше — прогуляйся по черным рынкам наших соседей и посмотри, что там продают за бешеные деньги. Ты удивишься и скорее всего расстроишься.  
  
Т'Чалла не верил своим ушам.  
  
— Пока Черная Пантера возвращает утерянные древности, сделанные из вибраниума, пугая мелких воришек, такие люди как Кло десятками просачиваются в Ваканду и берут все, что им захочется.  
  
— Ты говоришь о том, что пограничное племя не справляется со своими обязанностями, и все это время границы Ваканды были проницаемы для любого? — Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что В'Каби сейчас засмеется и скажет, что это была шутка, и ему просто захотелось по старой памяти разыграть друга.  
  
Но этого не произошло. В'Каби поднялся, подошел к силовому полю и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Невозможно веками использовать одни и те же методы охраны границ, друг мой, — В'Каби пожал плечами. — Вместо того, чтобы подвергать моих людей постоянному риску из-за стычек с контрабандистами, мы просто стали контролировать, что и в каких количествах покидает Ваканду.  
  
Т'Чалла не знал, что на это сказать. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили прямо под дых, и не то что слова — даже воздух встал внутри: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
  
— Мои родители погибли от рук Кло, — В'Каби отошел от силового поля и окинул взглядом камеру, гордо вскинув голову. — Я дал себе клятву, что ни один ребенок в моем племени больше не станет сиротой из-за вибраниума.  
  
В'Каби развернулся еще раз и развел руки в стороны.  
  
— И если уж отвечать на твой вопрос — да, я в некотором смысле соучастник всего, что творила эта женщина. Может быть, хоть сейчас ты прозреешь и поймешь, что Н'Джадака был прав.  
  
Т'Чалла закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь унять злость, что дала о себе знать сейчас, после упоминания брата. Он не мог поверить, что дал В'Каби второй шанс, допустил в Совет и по сути совершил огромную ошибку. Кажется, Ваканда уже давно нуждалась в переменах, но Т’Чака слишком долго откладывал их — возможно, еще немного, и случилась бы катастрофа.  
  
И вот теперь из-за поднятого шпионкой шума Т'Чалла повторял ошибку отца, возвращал Ваканду к тому состоянию, из-за которого большинство бед и случилось.  
  
Похоже, что король из него получился плохой.  
  


***

В'Каби не сказал больше ничего полезного, и Т'Чалла отправился к Шури. Нужно было многое обсудить с сестрой — почему-то, даже несмотря на юный возраст, Шури давала очень полезные советы. Даже в тех вещах, которые были далеки от науки.  
  
Но на полпути вдруг захотелось вернуться в ту пещеру. Посмотреть на место, где он выстрелил в Баки — на этот раз не испытывая давления и не думая о том, как выжить.  
  
На месте все еще работали криминалисты. Кажется, они еще не закончили сканировать местность, чтобы потом на виртуальной карте можно было найти все до последнего камушка. Среди людей со сканирующей аппаратурой Т'Чалла разглядел Айо, которую Окойе оставила за главную.  
  
— Мой король, — заметив Т'Чаллу, Айо поприветствовала его, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы вас не ждали.  
  
— Все в порядке, — он поднял ладонь, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что ему не нужен особый прием сейчас, и не обязательно обращать на него внимание и отвлекаться от своих дел. — Мне захотелось посмотреть на это место еще раз.  
  
— Как скажете, — Айо отступила в сторону, давая Т'Чалле пройти вперед. Он медленно шагал мимо желобов в полу пещеры, разглядывая потолок и стены, пока наконец не дошел до того столба, к которому был привязан Баки.  
  
— Айо, предварительное заключение есть?  
  
Вряд ли можно было надеяться выяснить точное происхождение материалов, которые использовались в создании такой сложной ловушки, но какие-то выводы уже должны быть.  
  
— Пока что я могу вам сказать одно, — Айо подошла поближе и, посмотрев на желоба, продолжила: — Если бы они заработали все сразу, мы бы вас вряд ли потом раскопали.  
  
Вот даже как. В подтверждение своих слов Айо активировала кимойо и запустила для Т'Чаллы симуляцию обрушения пещеры при включении всех желобов. Инженеры и математики, которых лично выбирала Шури, уже подсчитали вероятность выживания как при полном, так и при частичном срабатывании ловушки. Числа были неутешительные — даже с учетом способностей Черной Пантеры и сыворотки Баки шансы на спасение оказались слишком маленькие. Выбраться из-под такого завала самостоятельно у них бы не получилось, а с учетом вибраниумной веревки все выглядело совсем печально.  
  
Им очень повезло что шпионка недооценила силу Баки.   
  
Т'Чалла вздохнул. Он-то надеялся, что визит в это место натолкнет его хоть на какие-то мысли о том, что делать дальше, какие шаги предпринять, чтобы прекратить эти покушения на свою жизнь и жизнь Баки. Причем второе, похоже, с каждой секундой становилось все более приоритетным — шпионка явно дала понять, что физическая расправа над Т'Чаллой не особо ее интересует. А вот причинить ему страдания…  
  
— Полный отчет будет на руках у принцессы и генерала Окойе завтра к полудню, — произнесла Айо, и Т'Чалла осознал, что задумался и совсем не заметил, что криминалисты уже начали собирать вещи и покидать пещеру.  
  
— Когда эта конструкция будет разобрана? — не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то еще попал в такую же ловушку.  
  
— Сегодня ее обесточили, но демонтаж назначили на завтра, после того как принцесса одобрит отчет.  
  
Это было похоже на Шури — наверняка ей что-то не понравится в полученных данных, и она отправит кого-нибудь из младших лаборантов проверять все на месте.  
  
— Хорошо, — Т'Чалла медленно зашагал в сторону выхода, не в силах перестать думать о том, почему шпионка начала свою информационную атаку с фотографий и видео, а не сразу перешла к попыткам убить. Она как будто раньше самого Т'Чаллы знала, что между ним и Баки возникнет притяжение — это заставляло еще сильнее сомневаться в собственных чувствах.  
  
Т'Чалла был уверен — он что-то упускает. Причем что-то, лежащее прямо на поверхности.  
  


***

Новый браслет Баки принесли почти сразу после того, как ушел Т'Чалла. Медсестра даже надела его Баки на запястье. В вакандской сети ничего любопытного не было, лазить по справочной информации или искать развлечения не хотелось. Разговорник как назло остался в той лаборатории в джунглях, но вряд ли сейчас можно было кого-нибудь отправить за ним.  
  
Не зная, чем себя занять, Баки покосился на дверь, потом медленно сполз с кровати и запер ее. Среди контактов в адресной книге кимойо значился Стив, и Баки честно не помнил, чтобы добавлял его сюда.  
  
Впрочем, они давно не разговаривали — с последнего визита Стива в Ваканду, кажется, прошла уже вечность, хотя на самом деле — не так уж и много.  
  
Голографическое поле над большой бусиной, лежащей на ладони, пошло рябью, и через какое-то время в нем стало вырисовываться лицо Стива — выглядел он еще более потрепанным, а борода отросла еще сильнее.  
  
— Баки? Что-то случилось? — похоже, Стив думал, что Баки может ему позвонить только в случае беды. Судя по лицу, Стив был готов сорваться с места и примчаться в Ваканду, чтобы проверить, все ли с его другом в порядке. Баки разумно решил не упоминать некоторые тревожные события последних дней.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я просто так позвонил. Невовремя? — шанс, что Стив сейчас немного занят для праздных разговоров, был немаленьким.  
  
— Нет, мы сейчас не на задании, — ответил тот и сразу же уточнил: — Отдыхаем. Нат пошла по магазинам, а Сэм увязался с ней, потому что она всегда покупает те продукты, которые ему не нравятся.  
  
С этими словами Стив мягко улыбнулся, словно перепалки товарищей приносили ему небольшую и определенно грустную радость.  
  
— А как у тебя дела? — Стив поднял взгляд и теперь внимательно изучал лицо Баки. — Ты что, все еще в больнице?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Это связано с протезом? — перебил Стив и тем самым избавил Баки от необходимости придумывать достоверное оправдание своему нахождению здесь.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — Баки даже улыбнулся.  
  
— Они там все никак не успокоятся, — с весельем в голосе произнес Стив. — Если они так и продолжат совершенствовать твою руку, она скоро обретет разум, а это обычно плохо заканчивается.  
  
Баки чуть было не ляпнул: «Это плохо заканчивается, если искусственный интеллект смастерил Старк», но вовремя себя остановил. Шутка получилась бы совсем дурацкая, и отчего-то складывалось впечатление, что разговаривать о Старке или даже упоминать его сейчас не стоит.  
  
Пожалуй, пора было поменять тему разговора.  
  
— Стив, мне нужен твой совет.  
  
Стива тут же посерьезнел, словно речь шла не о помощи другу, а о спасении мира — хотя у него эти две категории могли пересекаться.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Мне кажется… — Баки не был уверен, что принял верное решение, и обсуждать  _такие_  темы со Стивом разумно, но вокруг него здесь в Ваканде не было людей, с которыми можно было бы поговорить об этом. — Мне нравится Т'Чалла.  
  
— Ну да, он хороший человек и очень помог нам… — начал Стив. Похоже, он не понял.  
  
— Стив, — перебил его Баки. — Нравится в смысле —  _очень нравится_.  
  
— Очень нравится? — переспросил тот, словно не пытаясь понять, что Баки вкладывал в эти слова. — Как человек?  
  
— Как мужчина.  
  
На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Стив выглядел так, будто его застали врасплох, и даже не смотрел Баки в глаза.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь? — терпение у Баки кончилось. В конце концов, из них двоих это он должен переживать по поводу подобных чувств — у Стива хоть было несколько лет, чтобы успеть познакомиться с изменениями, произошедшими в обществе с сороковых.  
  
— Не уверен, что верно тебя понял, — Стив все еще казался растерянным. А ведь много-много дней назад Баки мог обсудить с ним любые сердечные дела вне зависимости от того, насколько они личные. Видимо, эта часть их дружбы не пережила испытание временем. Или оказалась не готова к такой резкой перемене.  
  
— Помнишь, как я постоянно рассказывал тебе о девушках, которые мне нравились? — Баки понадеялся, что обращение к прошлому поможет им наладить беседу. Сам бы он с удовольствием обошелся без этого, но Стив, похоже, слишком сильно держался за воспоминания.  
  
— Да, — тот даже кивнул. — Тебя было не заткнуть.  
  
— Вот я бы сейчас рассказал тебе о Т'Чалле.  
  
Видимо, теперь Стиву все стало ясно. Он не особо ярко отреагировал, разве что немного удивился и все еще выглядел так, словно не знал, какие подобрать слова.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Уверен? Стал бы я говорить тебе такое, если бы сомневался? — Баки немного вспылил, ладонь его дернулась, и голограмма Стива качнулась, на мгновение потеряв четкость и очертания.  
  
Они снова замолчали.  
  
После того, как Т'Чалла покинул палату, Баки много думал обо всем, в том числе и об их внезапном поцелуе. Можно было уйти в отрицание и решить, что все это — результат совместного негативного опыта, ведь всем известно, что общие беды сближают людей… Но Баки до этого дня никогда не желал поцеловать мужчину, даже будучи пьяным или не в себе.  
  
А сейчас он более чем когда-либо чувствовал себя «в себе».  
  
— Я спрашиваю, чтобы убедиться о том, что ты не путаешь благодарность за всю оказанную Т'Чаллой помощь с чем-то другим…  
  
И откуда Стив набрался таких умных слов? Конечно же, Баки думал о том, что его интерес к Т'Чалле может оказаться искусственным и вообще не быть чем-то настоящим и глубоким. Но потом решил — если бы бы это было так, то случилось бы в первые месяцы пребывания в Ваканде, когда он испытывал наиболее сильное желание говорить Т'Чалле «спасибо» при каждой встрече. Но все получилось совсем иначе.  
  
— Хорошо, — продолжил Стив, не дождавшись ответа. — Думаю, ты сам в состоянии разобраться с этим — там же наверняка есть специалисты…  
  
Кучу докторов с различными специальностями и в большинстве своем с приставкой «психо-» Баки пытались навязать в первые пару недель после пробуждения, но тогда тогда категорически отказался. Не мог даже думать о том, чтобы рассказывать другому человеку о своих мыслях и уж тем более о пережитом.  
  
— Просто я… — продолжил Стив, — уверен, что если все действительно так, как ты говоришь… Я ни в коем случае тебя не осуждаю, не подумай…  
  
— Стив, — перебил Баки, видя что у друга вот-вот случится маленькая паника, — выдохни. Я пока что не собираюсь ходить по Ваканде и размахивать радужным флагом.  
  
Стив посмотрел на Баки таким взглядом… а потом они почти одновременно засмеялись. Голограмма над ладонью Баки пошла крупной рябью, отчего лицо Стива странно исказилось.  
  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что происходит со мной, — произнес Баки, когда они оба успокоились. — В этом мире у меня слишком мало друзей, чтобы ими разбрасываться.  
  
Стив грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Но чем я могу помочь? Ты же знаешь, я не тот человек, у которого стоит искать совета, касающегося отношений, — Стив все-таки слегка лукавил. Баки отчетливо помнил, что, несмотря на постоянные неудачи и отказы, Стив всегда интуитивно знал, как поступать правильно — и любви это тоже касалось. А что он не успел набраться практики… Баки не считал это недостатком. Может быть, его мнение поменялось, и раньше он думал иначе, но теперь сам оказался в ситуации, когда весь его опыт сводился к нулю, и действовать приходилось вслепую.  
  
— Пожелай мне удачи, — сказал Баки. Вряд ли стоило спрашивать у Стива что-нибудь еще.  
  
— Я пожелаю  _вам_  удачи, — выделил предпоследнее слово Стив. Баки его понял и был благодарен — им с Т'Чаллой сейчас обоим требовалась небольшая помощь Фортуны.


	10. Chapter 10

Закаты в Ваканде были просто фантастические — Баки иной раз не мог глаз отвести. Еще было интересно, с чем это могло быть связано — может какой-то эффект от присутствия вибраниума, который находился тут везде, чуть не в воздухе.  
  
Из больницы Баки выбрался почти тайком, убедив медсестер, что он в порядке и у него просто нет больше сил и желания лежать в палате и смотреть в потолок, когда на улице такая чудесная погода. Наверняка Т'Чалле сообщили о его побеге, но раз тот не звонил, все было в порядке.  
  
Дорога от больницы до окруженного маленькими хижинами пруда казалась Баки такой знакомой, будто он всю жизнь по ней ходил. Хотя он уже не в первый раз ходил пешком до той деревушки, где осел и наслаждался покоем.  
  
В хижине ничего не изменилось. Разве что сюда забрался кто-то маленький и с копытами, но, судя по детским следам, животное сразу же выпроводили наружу. Наконец можно было выдохнуть и хоть какое-то время не думать о взрывах, угрозах и шпионках…  
  
—  _Я тебя вижу_.  
  
Едва переступив порог, Баки заметил, что за ним следят — кто-то очень маленький, в яркой одежде и с измазанным желтой краской лицом находился возле входа, прячась за длинной занавеской, служившей дверью. Детвора и раньше проявляла к нему интерес, но они обычно ходили компаниями, а этот нежданный наблюдатель был один.  
  
Раньше Баки не пробовал разговаривать с детьми, так как не знал языка, а среди ребятишек мало кто понимал по-английски.  
  
И вот теперь Баки решился сказать хоть пару слов на вакандском — все же вечера за разговорником не прошли для него даром. Ребенок вряд ли стал бы поправлять его за неправильное произношение, и в целом это могла быть неплохая практика.  
  
—  _Я тебя вижу_ , — повторил Баки, и на этот раз из своего укрытия выбрался мальчишка лет восьми, может, старше. Он и правда был в длинной бордовой рубашке с вышивкой. —  _Как тебя зовут?_  
  
—  _Азри._  
  
Точно. Сейчас Баки вспомнил, что видел этого мальчика раньше, с другими детьми.  
  
—  _Что ты тут делаешь, Азри?_  
  
—  _По деревне ходят слухи, что Белый Волк скоро умрет_ , — произнес Азри. Баки удивился — вроде бы Т'Чалла не собирался афишировать случившееся в пещере.  
  
—  _Откуда ты узнал об этом?_  
  
Баки очень надеялся, что его знаний хватит, чтобы разобрать ответ Азри.  
  
—  _Сюда приходила дора милаже_ , — Азри не давал покоя вышивке на рукавах, постоянно перебирая ее пальцами. —  _Она заходила внутрь, что-то искала. Мы с ребятами спросили ее, что она делает в доме Белого Волка, а она сказала, что это не наше дело._  
  
Баки напрягся. А если это была шпионка? И что если она не искала, а наоборот прятала?  
  
—  _Спасибо, Азри_ , — Баки улыбнулся мальчику. —  _Тебе стоит пойти домой._  
  
—  _А ты правда умираешь?_  — Азри, похоже, не давали покоя слова, услышанные от шпионки (если, конечно, это была она).  
  
—  _Нет_ , — Баки покачал головой, и Азри успокоился. Он почти сразу выбежал из хижины и скрылся с глаз.  
  
Какое-то неприятное чувство снова возникло на коже, протянулось ледяной хваткой вокруг шеи и запястья, прямо возле браслета кимойо, и Баки, сорвавшись с места, начал осматривать каждый дюйм комнаты. Он не знал, что ищет, просто нужно было убедиться, что ничего тут нет, что присутствие шпионки не оставило никаких следов. В том, что здесь была именно она, Баки почти не сомневался — обычно ни дора милаже, ни королевская гвардия, ни даже сам Т'Чалла не заходили в хижину без Баки. Они уважали его личное пространство и право на маленький уголочек, где можно спрятаться от всего остального мира.  
  
— Что ты ищешь, бро? — прозвучало рядом, но Баки никак не отреагировал на появление Маяка.  
  
Под потолком в том месте, где крыша привязывалась к каркасу, в темном плохо просматриваемом месте Баки обнаружил миниатюрную камеру, явно не местную — ни следа вибраниума или вакандских технологий.  
  
Баки осмотрел свою находку — камера не была рассчитана на передачу данных на большие расстояния, это он мог точно сказать. Что это означало? У шпионки имелось убежище где-то в Ваканде, и если получится отследить сигнал — возможно, тогда они найдут и ее.  
  


***

Шури слушала отчет об изучении той самой пещеры и ее содержимого, а также составных частей ловушки, и услышанное ей не нравилось. Все детали, использованные для создания желобов, были сделаны в Ваканде — мало того, на некоторых были серийные номера, по которым можно было определить дату изготовления. Вибраниумное волокно совершенно точно оказалось новым — оставалось лишь догадываться, откуда шпионка его получила.  
  
— Отправьте все материалы дела генералу Окойе, — сказала Шури. — С пометкой «срочно».  
  
Т'Чалле тоже следовало все рассказать, но это Шури хотела сделать лично. Почему-то ей было важно увидеть, как брат отреагирует на новости.  
  
— Да куда он запропастился, — Шури пыталась связаться с Т'Чаллой, но он не отвечал. Она лишь надеялась, что с ним все в порядке, а не как в последний раз, когда Окойе подняла на уши весь дворец после того, как король пропал посреди столицы, и никто не знал, куда он подевался.  
  
— Принцесса, — позвал Шури один из охранников — у Мена Нгаи была своя служба безопасности, так как главная лаборатория страны, находящаяся прямо над шахтами по добыче вибраниума, не должна оставаться без присмотра.  
  
— Что? — Шури повернулась и увидела рядом с охранником Баки. Она удивилась тому, как тот вообще сюда попал, ведь раньше его вряд ли бы впустили. Шури кивнула охраннику, и тот удалился.  
  
— Я не хотел мешать, но мне было важно показать тебе кое-что, — Баки подошел поближе и, протянув руку, показал Шури то, что лежало у него на ладони. Это была маленькая видеокамера. — Нашел ее у себя в хижине. Подозреваю, что это оставила  _она_.  
  
— Она следила за тобой, — Шури присмотрелась к камере. — Положи ее на стол. Кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, ее трогал?  
  
Баки помотал головой.  
  
— Значит, на ней могли остаться ее отпечатки. Посмотрим, насколько она самонадеянная.  
  
Шури активировала бусины и просканировала камеру. Полученные данные сразу же отобразились на экране над столом.  
  
— Как ты сюда добрался? — спросила Шури, пока система обрабатывала новую информацию.   
  
— Пешком дошел.  
  
— Но это же далеко!  
  
Шури посмотрела на Баки — тот не сдвинулся с места, так и стоя в двух шагах, и выглядел так, словно чувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
— О, кажется, у нас есть результат, — она вгляделась в экран, и только сейчас Баки позволил себе подойти поближе. — Нам крупно повезло, тут есть почти целый отпечаток пальца, с этим уже можно работать.  
  
Но, к сожалению, из полученных данных Шури понравилось только это, остальное скорее вызывало тревогу. Например, эта камера уже некоторое время снимала все, что происходило в хижине Баки, и транслировала изображение куда-то в пределах Ваканды. По идее, должна была быть возможность получить точный адрес места, куда уходило видео, но вряд ли в случае шпионки это будет так просто.  
  
Отпечаток пальца тоже мог быть не слишком полезен — Шури запустила поиск сначала по всем вакандским базам данных, а потом и по международным. Но если шпионка удалила информацию о себе отовсюду, то, скорее всего, отпечаток ничем бы не помог.  
  
Шури не нравилось чувствовать себя бесполезной — уже не в первый раз Т'Чалла оказывался в ситуации, угрожающей его жизни, а у нее даже идей не было, как поймать шпионку. Впору отчаяться… Она поделилась своими мыслями с Баки, и тот тоже задумался, а потом спросил:  
  
— А возможно ли вычислить примерный радиус действия? — Шури кивнула, и он добавил: — Значит, нам надо искать пещеру или ущелье, что-то укрытое под или за скалами в пределах радиуса действия камеры.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Эта женщина не работает на открытой местности, — Баки ткнул пальцем в карту Ваканды на одном из экранов. — Когда мы начали ее искать, она стала действовать более скрытно. Сначала показалась мне на безлюдной узкой улице, пыталась увести через ущелье. Потом пришла к Джабари и там чувствовала себя очень уверенно, потому что кругом были горы и скалы. И ловушку устроила в пещере.  
  
В словах Баки была логика. Возможно, стоило действительно сделать так, как он предлагал. Шури обозначила на карте большой круг, в центре которого располагалась хижина Баки. А потом выделила все подходящие объекты — ущелья, пещеры и прочие места, где можно было спрятаться.  
  
— Вот, — Баки показал на одно из них.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это оно?  
  
— Когда она рискнула увести меня у джабари, мы шли вот по этой тропе, — Баки провел пальцем вдоль тонкой линии, обозначающей дорогу в горах. — Мы должны были выйти куда-то, где эта женщина сумела бы избавиться от джабари и быстро добраться оттуда до нужного места. И ее укрытие обязательно должно находиться по пути в столицу.  
  
— Чтобы никто не заподозрил, что вы идете не туда, куда надо? — предположила Шури.  
  
До сих пор каждый шаг шпионки выглядел так, словно у нее все было продумано до мелочей. Похоже, она знала, что Т'Чалла и Баки будут делать, раньше, чем они сами до этого доходили.  
  
— До любого другого укрытия на карте слишком далеко идти, вряд ли бы она стала так рисковать. Тем более на открытой местности.  
  
Шури снова согласилась со всеми аргументами Баки. А еще вспомнила о том, что шпионка была как-то связана с Н'Джадакой, а значит, могла проникнуть в Ваканду как раз во время его правления. Возможно, ее цель изначально была другой, но смерть Н'Джадаки изменила все.  
  
— Я сообщу Окойе о том, что мы обнаружили, — Шури взялась за кимойо. — Она отправит туда своих людей и проверит это место.  
  
Шури подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, но его тут уже не было — он словно испарился. Видимо, решил, что сделал все, что мог, и теперь стоит вернуться в свою хижину.  
  


***

— Ты действительно считаешь, что это хорошая идея? Идти туда одному, никого не предупредив? — Маяк сыпал вопросами, кружа рядом с Баки. — Т'Чалла вроде бы не в голову тебе стрелял…  
  
— Они теряют время, — Баки умудрился попасть на один из джетов, вылетающих из Великого Кургана. Пилот согласился взять его с собой, все равно было по пути. И вот сейчас Баки почти бежал в сторону хижины — нужно было взять одну важную вещь, прежде чем идти в предполагаемое логово шпионки.  
  
— Ты обманул принцессу. Думаешь, она тебе это простит? — спросил Маяк, когда Баки уже спускался с холма в сторону поселения.  
  
— Я делаю это ради их безопасности. Когда Шури поймет, что я указал ей не то место, все уже закончится.  
  
— И не в твою пользу, бро, — не унимался Маяк. Баки еще раз напомнил себе, что он всего лишь галлюцинация и никак не способен помешать.  
  
— Она вот-вот поймет, что камера не работает, — Баки добрался до хижины и, засунув руку под «кровать», достал нож, отобранный у одного из наемников. Лучшего оружия у него не было, но его это не тревожило. Лучше так, чем совсем без ничего.  
  
Активировав кимойо, он открыл карту Ваканды и прикинул, в какую сторону идти — явно к горам, поближе к территории Джабари, почти в то самое место, где Т'Чалла и Шури нашли его браслет. Баки предполагал, что шпионка могла скрываться чуть восточнее — там как раз проходила высокая скальная гряда, и, судя по обозначениям, которые он увидел у Шури в лаборатории, в них имелась пара пещер. Повезло, что Баки выучил язык достаточно, чтобы разобраться с надписями на карте.  
  
— Я остановлю тебя, если понадобится, — произнес Маяк. — Возьму контроль над тобой, и ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
Баки ничего ему не ответил. Даже не потому что это было бессмысленно, — просто он отчего-то считал, что именно сейчас Маяк не сможет это сделать. Возможно, все дело было в какой-то абсолютной уверенности, что он поступает правильно, и никак иначе быть не может. А еще Баки чувствовал рукоять ножа у себя в ладони, и он так хорошо и удобно в ней лежал, что, кажется, даже удушающее скольжение, появившееся из ниоткуда, совсем не смущало. Наоборот, становилось удобнее и легче.  
  
Он вышел из хижины и направился на север — обычному человеку путь показался бы длинным и долгим, но Баки в какой-то момент побежал, набрав комфортную скорость, и теперь по его прикидкам до нужного места оставалось совсем недолго.  
  
Маяк замолчал, и впервые Баки не заметил его исчезновения.  
  


***

Цвет вибраниума Т'Чалла узнал мгновенно. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — все предметы, расположенные вокруг, развешанные по стенам и лежащие на столах, сделаны из вибраниума на основе вакандских технологий. Т'Чалла и раньше подозревал, что приграничные рынки Ниганды не всегда были так чисты, как ему бы хотелось, но не думал, что масштабы контрабанды будут настолько огромными.  
  
— Мы не можем конфисковать все это оружие, его слишком много, — Окойе стояла рядом с Т'Чаллой, но все равно говорила шепотом. Они оделись как можно неприметнее, говорили по-английски, а специальные средства маскировки не позволяли заснять их на видео или сделать фотографию. Окойе пришлось замотать голову платком, так как лысая чернокожая женщина сразу бы вызвала подозрения о своей причастности к вакандским дора милаже. Никто не должен был знать, что король Ваканды находится в Ниганде.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул, мысленно соглашаясь с Окойе. Все было гораздо сложнее — мало изъять все это незаконно вывезенное из Ваканды оружие, нужно изменить годами сложившуюся систему. А она скорее всего так хорошо укоренилась по обе стороны границы, что за нее будут сражаться.  
  
— Нам необходимо будет выяснить, кто из пограничного племени одобрял контрабанду вибраниума, — Т'Чалла тоже старался говорить как можно тише. Он огляделся и встретился взглядом с продавцом — высоким мужчиной с сединой. Все то время, что Т'Чалла и Окойе ходили по «магазину», он внимательно наблюдал за ними, лишь изредка опуская взгляд в большой плоский телефон, водя пальцем по экрану так, словно играл во что-то.  
  
— Выбрали что-нибудь? — спросил продавец. — Могу порекомендовать вам, если затрудняетесь.  
  
С этими словами он подошел поближе к Т'Чалле и, взяв небольшой кинжал, повернул так, чтобы наиболее выгодно продемонстрировать лезвие.  
  
— Ни одна система безопасности его не обнаружит. Только физический досмотр, — он улыбнулся. — Это лезвие способно прорезать что угодно, никакая броня не спасет.  
  
— Мы еще подумаем, — очень вежливо ответила продавцу Окойе, стараясь как можно меньше выдавать акцент. Тому явно не понравился ее ответ, он отступил, положил кинжал обратно.  
  
— У меня есть к вам вопрос, — Т'Чалла повернулся к продавцу. — С кем именно в Ваканде вы ведете дела?  
  
— Извини, друг, я своих поставщиков не раскрываю.  
  
— Мы заплатим, — ответил ему Т'Чалла, и продавец явственно засомневался — видимо, его принципы не были столь строгими, как он хотел показать. Но страх потерять золотую жилу возобладал, и продавец помотал головой, показывая, что не станет называть имен.  
  
—  _Окойе, мне кажется, он не понял_.  
  
Услышав вакандскую речь, продавец побледнел. Посмотрел на Окойе, скорее всего осознавая, что под ее платком нет волос… Он попытался выбежать из комнаты, но Окойе схватила первое попавшееся под руку копье и вонзила в дверной косяк прямо на уровне глаз продавца. Тот замер, не решаясь даже повернуться.  
  
—  _Я знаю, что ты меня понимаешь, наши языки не сильно отличаются_ , — Т'Чалла продолжил говорить, разглядывая разложенные на столах клинки и кинжалы — он был уверен, что Окойе контролирует ситуацию. —  _Я спрошу тебя снова, и на этот раз мне нужен ответ. Кто твой поставщик в Ваканде?_  
  
Продавец все же заговорил — настолько он был напуган встречей с настоящими вакандцами. Имен было много, кого-то из названных Т'Чалла знал лично, а иные приходились родственниками В'Каби. Т'Чалла подумал, что придется провести в рядах Приграничного племени кардинальную чистку, и каждого, кто хоть как-то причастен к контрабанде, отстранить с границы.  
  
Это было ужасно — в Ваканде не было столько тюремных камер, а строить новые… Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что отдавать такой приказ не придется.  
  


***

Нужное место Баки нашел достаточно быстро — его внимание привлекли четкие следы на земле в, казалось бы, необитаемой области Ваканды. Он давно сошел со всех обозначенных на карте троп и теперь просто шел по высокой траве, по открытой местности, приближаясь к высоким скалам. Возможно, стоило подбираться не так открыто или хотя бы использовать растения в качестве укрытий, но Баки это показалось бессмысленным. Шпионка наверняка хорошо защищала свое убежище, и вряд ли даже самые лучшие боевые псы Ваканды скрылись бы от ее взора.  
  
Когда до скал оставалось не больше двадцати метров, на одном из камней появилась фигура в красном одеянии дора милаже. Баки подошел ближе и теперь мог смотреть ей прямо в глаза.  
  
— Для человека, который внушал страх столько десятилетий, ты слишком плохо прячешься, — громко произнесла она. — И это тебя называли призраком? Я разочарована.  
  
— Если ты читала документы Гидры и знаешь, что произошло со мной в Ваканде, то должна знать, что я больше не Зимний Солдат, — Баки медленно подбирался к тому месту, где вместо мягкой земли начиналась твердая горная порода.  
  
— А кто же ты тогда? — шпионка развела руки в стороны. — Человек без имени для Ваканды словно нагой.  
  
— Слишком много ты знаешь о Ваканде для чужеземки, — Баки не стал отвечать на ее вопросы про имя — это сейчас не имело значения. Да и весь разговор казался скорее попыткой выиграть время — только для кого? Баки не ждал подмоги, вакандцы пойдут по ложному следу, когда наконец соберутся.  
  
— Эта страна моя, — зло ответила она.  
  
— По какому праву? — Баки вдруг подумал, что зря все это время держал нож в руке, потому что теперь у него не было возможности незаметно послать сигнал бедствия с кимойо. О чем он вообще думал, когда пошел сюда один?  
  
— Хорошая попытка, — шпионка рассмеялась, а потом отступила назад, словно собираясь уходить. — Вообще я очень рада, что ты меня нашел. Значит, не все так плохо, как я могла подумать. Жаль, что я не могу остаться и еще поболтать, у меня куча дел.  
  
Пока она говорила, Баки прикидывал, как подняться к ней — у него была только одна попытка. Шпионка собралась уходить, почти скрывшись из виду, и тут Баки бросил в нее нож — лезвие с громким лязгом ударилось о стандартное копье дора милаже…  
  
— Ты… — она хотела что-то сказать, но не успела — слишком отвлеклась на то, чтобы отразить атаку, и не заметила, как Баки мгновенно оказался рядом. Похоже, она не ожидала нападения, потому что Баки удалось выбить копье у нее из рук и отбросить ее к стене. Шпионка осела на землю — видимо, она сильно ударилась головой, так как почти сразу потеряла сознание.  
  
Баки подумал, что ему невероятно повезло. Он смотрел на нее, не зная, что делать дальше, потому что не мог поверить, что все получилось. Стянув с руки кимойо, он связался с Шури.  
  
— Баки, куда ты пропал? — принцесса выглядела обеспокоенной. Не отвечая, Баки шагнул поближе к шпионке, чтобы она попала в радиус съемки бусин — при этом он едва не наступил на лежащий на земле нож.  
  
— Высылайте дора милаже или гвардию по моим координатам, — сказал он, и Шури узнала шпионку.  
  
— Ты указал неправильное место? — она мгновенно разоблачила обман. — Но…  
  
— Пожалуйста, скорее, — перебил ее Баки. — Не знаю, сколько времени она пробудет без сознания.  
  
Он отключил связь и надел браслет на предплечье, а затем поднял нож.  
  
— Что ты собрался делать, бро?  
  
Маяк возник прямо перед Баки, словно загораживая шпионку. Баки шагнул вперед, проходя через галлюцинацию — он смотрел на эту женщину и думал о том, разумно ли будет оставлять ее в живых.  
  
Нож снова так приятно лежал в ладони, словно рука Баки и рукоятка были созданы друг для друга, а ледяное прикосновение, которое уже казалось более чем привычным, стало объемнее и растянулось от пальцев до шеи.  
  
Можно было прекратить все прямо сейчас, одно движение — и шпионка больше никому не навредит. Баки будет в безопасности, Т'Чалла будет в безопасности, осталось лишь набраться храбрости и сделать выбор.  
  
— Это не храбрость, — Маяк снова стоял перед Баки, будто пытался повлиять на происходящее. — Это страх.  
  
Баки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Считаешь, я ее боюсь? — спросил он, и Маяк кивнул. — Чем же, по-твоему, она меня пугает?  
  
— Тут и гадать не нужно, — Маяк ткнул пальцем прямо Баки в лоб. — Она сумела залезть к тебе в душу так глубоко, как никто до этого. И дело тут не в старых установках Гидры.  
  
— А в чем тогда?  
  
Баки все еще сжимал в ладони рукоять ножа, полагая, что знает выход. Какая-то часть его упрямо твердила, что если эта женщина будет жить, ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, — произнес Маяк, взглянул на шпионку и растворился в воздухе. Баки все еще надеялся понять принцип, по которому Маяк навещал его, и узнать, почему тот до сих пор не ушел насовсем, как его предшественники.  
  
Он приблизился к шпионке еще на шаг и наклонился, чтобы приставить нож к ее горлу… Но в этот момент издалека послышался шум двигателей, и, оглянувшись, Баки увидел три джета и сам Коготь.  
  
Он встал и подошел к краю скалы, чтобы его было лучше видно.  
  


***

— Он что сделал?!  
  
Шури связалась с Т'Чаллой и Окойе, когда те почти добрались до столицы — им оставались считанные минуты до посадки. Она сразу же сообщила, что у них есть зацепки по местонахождению шпионки, и отправила Окойе координаты. Т'Чалла был готов вступить в бой сразу же после приземления.  
  
Но на половине пути до назначенного места Шури обновила координаты и, когда ее спросили о причине изменений, ответила, что расскажет все после того, как место проверят.  
  
Т'Чалла был очень удивлен увиденному, когда вышел из Когтя. Две дора милаже, надев на шпионку наручники, тащили ее в джет, а на скале стоял Баки с ножом в руках.  
  
Тогда-то Шури и объяснила, что произошло.  
  
— Брат, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но Баки солгал мне, — Шури находилась возле Т'Чаллы — она прилетела на одном из джетов, так как хотела лично руководить операцией по поимке шпионки. — Указал неверное место, а сам пришел сюда совершенно один.  
  
Наверняка у Баки была причина так поступить. Возможно, он просто хотел сделать все быстро, схватить шпионку, чтобы она не успела сбежать... Т'Чалла мог бы поверить в такую версию событий, потому что у Баки действительно получилось. Но нож, который он так крепко сжимал в ладони, тот самый, отобранный у кого-то из наемников, напавших на лабораторию, казался тревожным звоночком. Т'Чалла не мог понять, почему этот самый обычный предмет так сильно притягивал его внимание, и хотелось спросить Баки, почему тот до сих пор держит нож.  
  
— Я поговорю с ним, — ответил Т'Чалла. Это немного успокоило Шури, она покосилась на Баки, который тем временем спустился со скалы и подошел к ним.  
  
— Что будет с ней? — спросил Баки, как только оказался совсем рядом с Т'Чаллой. — Не уверен, что знаю, есть ли в Ваканде тюрьмы.  
  
Т'Чалла покосился на его ладонь, а потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза, надеясь понять, что же его так тревожило.  
  
— Хотя о чем это я, — продолжил Баки. — Если бы не Земо, я давно оказался бы в одной из здешних тюрем. Ты вроде бы выбил тогда экстрадицию…  
  
— Давай поднимемся в Коготь, — перебил Т'Чалла. — Поговорим в другом месте.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Баки проследовал внутрь Когтя, а Т'Чалла поднялся на борт за ним, убедившись, что у Шури все под контролем. Коготь и один из джетов, в который поместили шпионку, поднялись в воздух и направились в столицу.  
  
Всю дорогу Баки молчал, так и не выпустив из руки нож, — это было уже очень странно. Т’Чалла начал переживать, что все произошедшее с ними за последнее время могло негативно сказаться на психологическом здоровье Баки.  
  
— Составишь мне компанию? — Т'Чалла заговорил, лишь когда они приземлились на посадочной площадке дворца. Баки кивнул, и они вышли из Когтя…  
  
— Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты помог поймать ее, — Т'Чалла зашел в свой кабинет и, дождавшись, когда Баки последует за ним, закрыл дверь.  
  
— Не стоит, — улыбнулся тот. — Она ведь угрожала и мне тоже.  
  
На мгновение оба замолчали.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Т'Чалла.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Баки, кажется, не ожидал подобного вопроса. — Если тебя волнуют последствия выстрела, то я как новенький.  
  
— Я не об этом, — Т'Чалла приблизился, протянул руку и обхватил сжатую вокруг рукоятки ножа ладонь Баки своей. — Ты не выпускаешь его с тех пор, как я увидел тебя на скале.  
  
— А, это… — Баки, похоже, не мог подобрать слова. Он даже на мгновение открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. А еще он не смотрел Т'Чалле в глаза, будто не хотел показывать, что что-то не так.  
  
Т'Чалла очень аккуратно разжал его пальцы и взял нож, взглянул на него, а затем, отступив назад, положил на стол. Когда он снова повернулся к Баки, тот смотрел на свою ладонь, и с ним точно не все было в порядке.  
  
— Скажи мне, что тебя тревожит? — Т'Чалла положил руку на плечо Баки, надеясь, что все будет хорошо, потому что не знал, что и думать обо всем этом.  
  
— Я хотел убить ее, — тихо ответил Баки. Он опустил голову, волосы упали ему на лицо. — Тогда бы она больше никому не причинила вреда.  
  
Т'Чалла ужаснулся услышанному, но в то же время он прекрасно понимал Баки и его чувства. Он и сам однажды настолько разозлился из-за неприятностей, причиненных этой женщиной, что был готов позволить ярости заполнить его. Вытеснить любую рациональную причину не убивать, не пачкать руки в крови, потому что это только с виду легкий выход, но на самом деле его простота обманчива.  
  
Следовало ожидать, что на пути восстановления и нового познания старых чувств Баки столкнется и с такими темными как ненависть. Т'Чалла должен был предугадать, что их будет слишком много.  
  
— Если ты боялся, что она снова сможет тебя контролировать, то это невозможно, — улыбнулся Т'Чалла. Эти слова немного успокоили Баки, он поднял голову, и теперь страх в его взгляде уже не казался таким явным.  
  
— Нет, меня пугает не это, — Баки сделал паузу, а затем посмотрел Т'Чалле прямо в глаза и произнес: — Она могла навредить многим хорошим людям, которые мне очень помогли. Если бы я убил ее, никому бы хуже не стало.  
  
— Хватит, — не выдержал Т'Чалла. Он обнял Баки, прижал к себе, не в силах больше слышать о том, как Баки хочет оборвать чью-то жизнь. — Тебе стало бы.  
  
Он отстранился, чтобы еще раз увидеть лицо Баки — тот выглядел грустным, словно сдался и поставил на себе крест.  
  
— Это пройдет, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Тебе не стоит больше бояться ее, она отныне никому не сможет причинить зла.  
  
Похоже, эти слова помогли — взгляд Баки просветлел, словно он прогнал все терзавшие его темные мысли. Т'Чалла невольно вспомнил то, что случилось между ними в больнице. Очень захотелось повторить тот спонтанный поцелуй, но он чувствовал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
  
Баки улыбнулся, и улыбка была искренней.  
  
— Хотел бы попросить тебя приберечь нож до лучших времен. Возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу брать в руки оружие и не чувствовать себя обязанным пролить кровь.  
  
Он вышел из кабинета, оставив Т'Чаллу одного. Как же это было тяжело…  
  
— Окойе, — он связался с генералом почти сразу же, потому что, несмотря на заверения Баки, чувствовал какую-то иррациональную тревогу. — Приставь к Барнсу наблюдение. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
  
Окойе могла бы спросить, почему Т'Чалла так беспокоится, но промолчала. И за это Т'Чалла был ей благодарен.  
  


***

Шури вместе с Айо и еще несколькими дора милаже и гвардейцами изучали небольшую пещеру, которая, как они считали, была убежищем шпионки. По крайней мере, так оно выглядело — несколько столов с компьютерами, спутниковый телефон, фото- и видеоаппаратура. Небольшое спальное место в углу и даже мини-холодильник.  
  
— Мне нужна полная опись всего, что вы тут найдете, — сказала Шури. — Не вздумайте упустить что-то важное.   
  
Она подошла к одному из столов, на котором лежало несколько аккуратных стопок с фотографиями. Шури взяла одну из них и начала перебирать, а потом ее взгляд зацепился за одно изображение — судя по дате, снимок был сделан в тот день, когда Н'Джадака обрел свое место в Зале Королей.  
  
— Она находилась тут все это время. Как такое возможно?  
  
Шури взяла со стола другую стопку и к своему удивлению увидела фотографии нового протеза Баки с подписями на английском. Кажется, шпионка действительно интересовалась ее вибраниумной рукой. Наверняка на одном из жестких дисков находились более подробные сканы и спецификации.  
  
А потом Шури взглянула на другой снимок, и ей стало не по себе.  
  
— Айо, — позвала она, — отправляйся в столицу, найди моего брата и скажи ему, чтобы ни при каких обстоятельствах не разговаривал со шпионкой до моего возвращения.  
  
— Принцесса, почему вы не используете кимойо? — поинтересовалась Айо.  
  
— Я не доверяю этому месту, — Шури оглядела своды пещеры, надеясь, что сможет зацепиться взглядом за что-нибудь интересное. — Мы слишком легко сюда попали. Она столько времени водила нас за нос, а тут сдалась. У нее ведь была возможность скрыться.  
  
Айо кивнула и сразу же направилась к выходу. Шури проводила ее взглядом, а потом поинтересовалась у оставшихся дора милаже как дела с описью найденных здесь вещей.  
  
Нужно было управиться как можно быстрее, чтобы у Т'Чаллы появилось хоть какое-то преимущество.  
  


***

Выйдя из кабинета Т’Чаллы, Баки понял, что не может вернуться в хижину. Как будто после того, как он едва не совершил убийство, ему больше не было места в том мирном поселении.  
  
Он решил пойти куда глаза глядят, а там уже разобраться, что делать дальше. Выбравшись из дворца, Баки зашагал по первой же улице, показавшейся подходящей для прогулки.  
  
Наверное, все-таки стоило связаться с Шури и извиниться за обман, но Баки сам не знал, что на него нашло. Он как будто испытал что-то очень знакомое — найти человека и обезвредить. Глупо было думать, что в нем говорили старые «солдатские» привычки, от них он давно избавился.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы перестать думать, что мирная жизнь не для тебя? — Баки слышал Маяка, но специально не стал оборачиваться. — С чего ты вообще взял, что это так?  
  
Возможно, стоило попросить помощи и встретиться с каким-нибудь мозгоправом, который смог бы разобраться, почему Баки до сих пор видит и слышит несуществующих людей. Или наоборот смириться с тем, что он окончательно сошел с ума, запереться в психбольнице и больше не выходить на улицу.  
  
— Все ведь нормально было, бро… — эти слова Маяк уже произнес шепотом, словно сам не был уверен в том, что говорил. Хотя… Маяк ведь и есть Баки… Он часто забывал, что рядом с ним находился глюк, а не живой человек с отдельным сознанием.  
  
Баки продолжал идти по улице, стараясь не привлекать внимания, но у него плохо получалось — сложно слиться с толпой, если ты отличаешься от окружающих по миллиону признаков. Он бы согласился с последними словами Маяка, но что есть норма? Ее определения ему так никто и не дал. Он не бросался на людей с криком «хайль гидра»? Он перестал сомневаться в окружающей его реальности и начал доверять себе и своим чувствам? Он влюбился в мужчину? Где проходила красная черта, за которой начиналось безумие?  
  
Все сомнения проявились, когда Баки был вынужден защищать себя и Шури. Осознание того, что с исчезновением кодировки Зимнего солдата его навыки убийцы, сила и скорость никуда не делись, ударило по нему слишком сильно.  
  
«Я однорукий, нестабильный, мне буквально сто лет… — проносилось у него в голове. — Я не должен уметь расправляться с пятью вооруженными мужчинами за несколько минут… Я не должен знать, как убить человека наиболее эффективно…»  
  
— Все это осталось там, — это Баки произнес вслух. К счастью, рядом никого не оказалось — он каким-то образом вышел на набережную небольшого озера, название которого все время забывал.  
  
На деле оказалось, что ничто не ушло вместе с кодами — от этой части жизни остался огромный пласт умений, которые Баки надеялся больше никогда не использовать. Не потому, что считал себя недостаточно хорошим бойцом без промывки мозгов. Просто теперь будет сложнее остановиться — старая «привычка» доводить все до конца никак не сочеталась с желанием больше никогда не причинять вред. Люди слишком хрупкие, и их так легко убить. Особенно если испытываешь к ним неприязнь.  
  
— Возможно, тебе стоило рассказать об этом Т'Чалле?  
  
— Не думаю, что он хочет об этом слышать. У него и без меня забот полно, — Баки спустился к воде и, стянув сандалии, кое-как закатал штанины до колен. Вода была теплой, а камушки на дне — гладкими.  
  
— Если он не захочет тебя слушать, то так и скажет, — не унимался Маяк… только вот Баки в какой-то момент понял, что сам произнес это, да и вообще многое из того, что звучало из уст Маяка — на самом деле его слова. Неужели он шел по улице и разговаривал сам с собой?  
  
Видимо, ему действительно стоило обратиться за помощью.  
  


***

Когда Т'Чалле сообщили, что шпионка пришла в себя, он уже направлялся в сторону тюремных камер. На половине пути его поймала Айо и передала предупреждение от Шури — не устраивать допрос, пока он не поговорит с сестрой. Т'Чалла решил, что несколько часов ничего не изменят, но все равно попытался связаться с Шури — она не отвечала. Видимо, была слишком занята.  
  
Когда Т'Чалла отправился обратно в кабинет, чтобы потратить время на какое-нибудь дело, которое он откладывал в долгий ящик, он встретил Окойе. Они не виделись с тех пор, как вернулись с черного рынка Ниганды. У Окойе было свое задание, с которым она и разбиралась все последнее время.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что хотя бы у тебя есть хорошие новости? — Т'Чалла зашел в кабинет и, дождавшись, пока Окойе закроет дверь, сказал: — Мне нужно знать, с чем мы имеем дело.  
  
— Я проверила все данные продавцом имена, — начала Окойе. — Многие из этих людей потеряли родственников, когда Кло выкрал вибраниум, так что они придерживались тех же взглядов, что и В'Каби. По их мнению, Ваканда должна реагировать жестче, не прятаться за силовыми щитами, а наоборот показывать свое превосходство.  
  
— И как много среди Пограничного племени тех, кто разделяет их взгляды? — было тревожно слышать, что худшие опасения оправдались. В'Каби сказал ему правду, и от этого становилось горько — как Т'Чалла мог быть так слеп?  
  
— Достаточно, — Окойе вздохнула. — Собственно, эти люди и пошли против тебя, когда представилась такая возможность. Но самая большая опасность — даже не поддержка радикальных взглядов.  
  
Т'Чалла уже не знал, что могло быть хуже.  
  
— Они отравляют этой идеей остальные племена, — продолжила Окойе. — Пока я разбиралась с этим списком имен, пришлось подключить самых проверенных дора милаже, и даже они прониклись к этим людям сочувствием.  
  
Теперь Т'Чалле стало понятнее, как шпионке удавалось столько времени работать у них под носом, и они ничего не обнаружили. Она просто знала, к кому можно прийти за помощью, кто из вакандцев окажет ей поддержку и даже не спросит, откуда она. Ей было достаточно лишь рассказать о своем видении новой Ваканды. Дар убеждения вкупе с интеллектом и изобретательностью и сделали ее такой опасной.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что Шури найдет в логове этой женщины хоть какие-то полезные зацепки, — Т'Чалла вдруг вспомнил, что пора связаться с Россом и своими людьми в Вене, которых пришлось там оставить во время последнего визита. Нельзя было больше тянуть, иначе вся эта затея с открытием границ в итоге провалится.  
  
— Мне сообщили о том, что вы ее схватили. Почему никто до сих пор не ведет допрос?  
  
— Шури попросила повременить, пока она не разберется со всем, что нашла.  
  
У Т'Чаллы появилось нехорошее предчувствие, но он не знал, откуда оно взялось и как понять, чего именно следует опасаться. По идее, он наоборот должен был испытывать эмоциональный подъем от скорого разрешения ситуации со шпионкой, однако все было совсем не так.  
  
Возможно, Т'Чалле передалось подавленное настроение Баки — его нож все еще лежал на столе и напоминал о недавнем разговоре, оставившем тягостное впечатление.  
  


***

Шури протянула Т'Чалле несколько снимков вибраниумной руки, найденных в убежище шпионки. Этот разговор должен был состояться уже давно, но Т'Чалле пришлось подождать несколько часов, прежде чем сестра попросила приехать в лабораторию.  
  
— Что это? — Т'Чалла разглядывал фотографии. Протез на них однозначно был новый, а это означало, что шпионка планировала продать его, как только представится такая возможность.  
  
— Он был там, — произнесла Шури. — Не знаю когда, но Баки побывал в ее убежище. Другого способа получить столько информации о руке у нее не было. Спецификации и чертежи всегда дополнительно защищены — даже она не смогла бы их взломать.  
  
— Может, он находился под ее контролем? — предположил Т'Чалла. — Тут стоит подходящая дата.  
  
— Да, я тоже так подумала, — Шури обошла Т'Чаллу и села за стол. — А еще он слишком легко нашел ее, и мне кажется, она ждала, что мы придем.  
  
Эти слова Шури Т'Чалле не понравились. Все выглядело так, словно шпионка специально позволила себя арестовать — только вот зачем?  
  
— Но у меня есть и хорошие новости, — Шури развернула на одном из экранов досье на некую Линду Джонсон. Т'Чалла вгляделся в фотографию и не поверил своим глазам.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты выяснила, как ее зовут.  
  
Шури довольно кивнула.  
  
— На самом деле, благодарить за эту находку надо не меня, а Баки и агента Росса.  
  
— Я ничего такого от них не слышал, — Т'Чалла удивился, что Росс решил не сообщать о том, что проводит расследование.  
  
— Это была спонтанная мысль, я не думала, что он нам поможет, — Шури увеличила изображение досье, чтобы оно стало более читаемым. — Теперь у тебя есть небольшое преимущество перед ней.  
  
К сожалению, в досье было не очень много данных — имя, дата и место рождения, информация об образовании и месте работы. А потом — будто огромный провал чуть ли не в десять лет. Неужели она стерла последние годы своей жизни из любых источников, потому что уже познакомилась с Н'Джадакой?  
  
— Мы нашли ее только потому, что сохранился электронный архив маленькой медицинской клиники под Нью-Йорком. Она не добралась до него, когда уничтожала себя в сети, так как серверная, где хранилась эта информация, пострадала в пожаре, и какое-то время ее не использовали.  
  
Вот уж действительно удача.  
  
— А еще она прибыла в Ваканду гораздо раньше, чем мы думаем.  
  
Т'Чалла покачал головой. Ему все еще казалось, что многие из сегодняшних открытий должны сложиться в один полноценный паззл, и тогда можно будет ответить на самый главный вопрос: почему она делала все эти вещи?   
  
— Думаю, теперь я готов посмотреть ей в глаза, — Т'Чалла поблагодарил сестру за помощь и направился к Когтю.  
  


***

Она сидела посреди тюремной камеры словно на троне — ничто в ее внешнем виде, кроме наручников, не выдавало даже намека, что она находится под стражей. Т'Чалла смотрел на шпионку через силовое поле и не знал, с чего начать разговор — так много было вопросов.  
  
— Вы там так и будете стоять, Ваше Величество, или все-таки начнем беседу? — наконец спросила шпионка.  
  
Т'Чалла подал знак Окойе, стоявшей рядом, и поле тотчас же выключили. Четыре дора милаже встали вокруг заключенной, направив на нее копья, и только после этого Т'Чалле позволили переступить порог камеры. Окойе поставила стул перед шпионкой и, когда Т'Чалла сел, замерла за его правым плечом.  
  
— Столько церемоний ради меня одной? Неужели вы боитесь не совладать со связанной женщиной?  
  
— Могу я называть вас Линда, или все-таки лучше мисс Джонсон? — Т'Чалла решил начать с главного, показать, что ему теперь известно о ней, да и в конце концов пора было перестать воспринимать ее как нечто безымянное. Отныне у этой угрозы было имя.  
  
— Даже интересно, где я прокололась? Не ожидала от вас такого прогресса, — она выглядела очень довольной происходящим, и Т'Чалла не понимал причину ее радости. — Можете называть меня Линда. У меня, к сожалению, нет высоких титулов, в отличие от вас.  
  
С последними словами в голос Линды проскользнула злоба, но Т'Чалла не позволил себе обмануться. Если бы она хотела трон, это намерение давно бы стало явным.  
  
В сказанном Линдой слышался голос Н'Джадаки, его влияние, оставшееся с ней даже после его смерти. Теперь Т'Чалла больше не сомневался в том, что видел Линду в момент похищения Кло в Корее.  
  
— Хорошо, Линда, — Т'Чалла даже улыбнулся ей. — Зачем вы все это делаете? В чем ваша цель?  
  
— Вы действительно думаете, что у меня есть какой-то сложный мотив? — Линда откинулась на спинку стула и склонила голову вбок. — Интересно послушать вашу версию.  
  
Стоило начать с чего-нибудь простого, чтобы вынудить ее сказать больше.  
  
— Хорошо, я спрошу первое, что приходит мне на ум — чем вам досадил Джеймс Барнс, что вы так отчаянно пытались рассказать всему миру о его местонахождении? Или вы хотите свести счеты с Мстителями? И почему Эверетт Росс?  
  
Линда смотрела на Т'Чаллу так, словно перед ней сидел не король, а маленький несмышленый мальчик, которому нужно в сотый раз объяснять очевидное. Этот полный снисходительности взгляд был знаком Т'Чалле, потому что ему часто приходилось встречать людей, которые считали коренного африканца человеком второго сорта. Правда, он не ожидал, что на него так будет смотреть такая же чернокожая, как и он сам.  
  
— И сразу же заговорили про Барнса? — Линда повернулась к Окойе: — Генерал, а вы в курсе, что ваш король завел себе фаворита?  
  
Судя по лицу Окойе, ей было неприятно каждое слово Линды и она этого не скрывала. Окойе не часто позволяла людям не из королевской семьи  _так_  разговаривать с Т'Чаллой.  
  
— Эрик был прав, когда говорил мне, что у вас тут все на грани разрушения, — продолжила Линда, когда поняла, что ответа не дождется. — Великая Ваканда, о которой столько говорил Кло. Вы же знали, что он был помешан на Ваканде? Все время рассказывал истории о несметных богатствах и невероятном процветании маленькой страны… Но вот я попала сюда — и что я увидела? Разобщение, постоянные разногласия даже внутри племен. Король Т’Чака так хотел сохранить границы Ваканды и ее обособленность, что не заметил, как все начало разваливаться изнутри...  
  
Линда замолчала, а Т'Чалла поймал себя на том, что напрягся всем телом. Ему не понравилось упоминание отца из уст этой женщины — это заставило его снова вспомнить о смерти Н’Джобу и Н'Джадаки.  
  
— Если вы так беспокоитесь за судьбу Ваканды, почему же не пришли ко мне и не сказали об этом? — спросил он.  
  
— Чтобы вы и дальше поддерживали жизнь этого умирающего общества? — Линда подалась вперед, насколько ей позволяли кандалы и цепи, тянущиеся от наручников к подлокотникам и спинке стула.  
  
Т'Чалла все еще не понимал цели всех ее действий, словно она водила его за нос, стараясь запутать, выдавая как можно больше лишней информации. Он подумал о ее странных словах про страдания и причинение боли дорогим ему людям. Возможно, ее мотив был гораздо проще, чем Т'Чалла предполагал — могло ли оказаться так, что перед ним сидела самая обыкновенная женщина, потерявшая любимого человека и оттого так рьяно желающая мести? Видимо, именно ненависть и скопившаяся за прошедшее время злоба позволили Линде разглядеть зарождающийся интерес Т'Чаллы к Баки раньше него самого.  
  
— Какие отношения связывали вас и Эрика Стивенса? — спросил Т'Чалла, и Линда почти сразу же отвернулась, словно не желая смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ваши пограничники… — заговорила она через минуту, и сейчас ей удавалось изображать невозмутимость гораздо лучше, чем в начале разговора. — Они ведь блуждают. Бедняжки, совсем запутались и сбились с пути. Что же, вы покажете им дорогу, Ваше Величество?  
  
Откуда-то со стороны раздался громкий треск, и Т'Чалла огляделся. Этот звук ему не понравился, так как напомнил о бомбе, на которую он нарвался совсем недавно.  
  
Окойе подала знак, и две дора милаже покинули свои позиции и отправились проверять соседние камеры и коридоры тюремного блока. Опасностей не должно было быть — на всем этаже кроме В'Каби, который находился в другом конце коридора, и Линды, больше никого не содержали.  
  
Треск стал громче, а Линда улыбнулась, словно знала, что сейчас произойдет. Окойе дернула Т'Чаллу за плечо, вынуждая встать и отойти подальше, достала копье и направила в сторону Линды.  
  
Голубые искры посыпались из кимойо каждой дора милаже, перекидываясь на их копья и другие вибраниумные детали одежды. Одна за другой они попадали без сознания, и последней перед Т'Чаллой осела на пол Окойе. Он подхватил ее, аккуратно усадив возле стены.  
  
— Окойе! — он пытался привести ее в чувство, но ничего не происходило. Весь тюремный блок словно замер — даже свет в лампах стал более приглушенным. Т'Чалла сто раз пожалел, что не надел на этот допрос ожерелье Черной Пантеры.  
  
За его спиной щелкнули наручники Линды, и она одним движением стряхнула их с запястий.  
  
— Вот теперь наша беседа станет намного интереснее, — произнесла Линда. Кимойо на запястье Т'Чаллы заискрились, и в следующее мгновение все его тело прошило электричеством…  
  


***

Баки замер перед дверью в покои Т'Чаллы, не решаясь постучать. Он ведь никогда не позволял себе заявляться сюда даже по каким-то светским вопросам, не то что личные проблемы обсуждать. Но подождать Т'Чаллу здесь казалось нормальным — он бы закончил все свои дела и вернулся в спальню, и тогда точно никто не стал бы мешать их беседе.  
  
Только время шло, а Т'Чалла так и не появлялся. Солнце стало клониться к закату, озаряя длинный коридор спального крыла королевского дворца, и огромные лепные головы пантер, украшающие своды, окрасились в оранжевый. А потом свет ушел, и стало темно — вечернее освещение загорелось как раз в тот момент, когда обычный человек начал бы теряться в сумерках.  
  
Баки сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дверям, и периодически поглядывал на голографический циферблат часов, специально активированных на кимойо.  
  
— Может, стоит позвонить ему? — спросил он сам себя, и, как ни странно, никто ему не ответил. Кажется, сегодня даже Маяк решил оставить Баки в одиночестве.  
  
От скуки он несколько раз ткнулся затылком в дверь, и на третий раз она почему-то поддалась. Баки чуть не упал на спину, оказавшись в покоях Т'Чаллы — внутри никого не было.  
  
— Т'Чалла? — он встал на ноги и осторожно вошел внутрь. Быть может, Т'Чалла вошел в спальню другим путем и уже давно отдыхал, пока Баки ждал его у порога?  
  
Баки добрался до внутренних комнат, нашел кровать, но и она была пуста. Зато на ней лежало ожерелье Черной Пантеры. Неужели Т'Чалла куда-то отправился без брони? Все-таки стоило с ним связаться, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке. Баки стянул кимойо с предплечья зубами и, выключая демонстрацию часов, обнаружил кое-что неприятное. Оказывается, он случайно отключил любые оповещения о вызовах… Сейчас их накопилось около десятка, все были от Шури.  
  
— Почему ты не отвечал? — сразу же спросила принцесса, когда Баки с ней связался. — Ты что, в спальне Т'Чаллы?  
  
— Это долгая история, — он чувствовал себя неуютно — наверное стоило выйти в коридор перед звонком, но он почему-то не подумал об этом.  
  
— Ладно, — Шури выглядела взволнованной, а еще Баки показалось, что она плакала. — Эта шпионка, Линда Джонсон, устроила побег и похитила Т'Чаллу.  
  
Баки не поверил своим ушам — как такое вообще могло произойти?  
  
— Не спрашивай меня, как она это провернула, я еще сама не разобралась, — Шури провела пальцами по щекам, явно чтобы стереть слезы. — Я звонила, чтобы убедиться, что она не прихватила и тебя тоже.  
  
Баки хотел спросить, зачем мог понадобиться шпионке, но потом вспомнил о ее желании причинить Т'Чалле боль, навредив близким людям. Хотя если он до сих пор был на свободе, означало ли это, что она больше не считала Баки «близким человеком» Т'Чаллы?  
  
— Поднимайся к тронному залу, — сказала Шури. — Там дора милаже эвакуируют в безопасное место членов Совета. Узнай у них, кто отправляется в Мена Нгаи, и лети с ними. Я буду ждать.  
  
Шури отключилась. Баки задумался на мгновение, пытаясь понять, стоит ли ему поступить так, как велела принцесса, или у него свой путь. Он развернулся к выходу из спальни… и заметил на небольшом столике возле стены тот самый нож, который он оставил Т'Чалле, чтобы избежать соблазна причинить вред другим людям.  
  
Баки взял его в руку — рукоять снова легла в ладонь как влитая, и держать нож было по-своему приятно. Но теперь он не чувствовал сомнений и ужаса от осознания собственной силы. Возможно, именно сейчас настало время пустить в ход все, что дала ему Гидра, чтобы помочь Т'Чалле. Баки еще раз посмотрел на кровать и, замешкавшись лишь на мгновение, поднял с покрывала ожерелье Черной Пантеры.  
  
— Т'Чалле оно еще пригодится, — снова сказал он сам себе, а затем вышел из покоев Т'Чаллы и отправился в сторону тронного зала, чтобы найти транспорт до Великого Кургана.  
  
На посадочной площадке действительно толпился народ — многих из присутствующих Баки никогда раньше не видел, но заочно знал. Например, благодаря рассказам Шури он узнал старейшину Речного племени.  
  
Королевская гвардия и дора милаже распределяли членов Совета по джетам, и постепенно количество людей вокруг уменьшалось. В какой-то момент Баки заметил М'Баку, который стоял возле одного из джетов и, кажется, не торопился улетать.  
  
Баки остановил одну из дора милаже и спросил:  
  
— Какой транспорт отправляется в Великий Курган?   
  
Та указала на джет, соседний с тем, возле которого стоял М'Баку.  
  
— Как вам переполох? — внезапно спросил М'Баку, когда Баки оказался неподалеку. — Стоило королю пропасть как весь дворец подняли на уши.  
  
— Мне сказали, что шпионка сбежала из-под стражи и каким-то образом похитила Т'Чаллу, — делиться этой информацией никто не запрещал. Да и к тому же теперь можно было выяснить, что известно М'Баку.  
  
— Шум поднялся не потому, что какая-то женщина обвела вокруг пальца нашу гениальную принцессу и короля, — М'Баку покачал головой — похоже, ему сложившаяся ситуация тоже была не по душе. — Она явно нацелилась на всю правящую верхушку Ваканды, чтобы ввергнуть страну в хаос, и ей это почти удалось. Без Т'Чаллы Совет совсем скоро потеряет взаимопонимание и передерется, выясняя, кто должен занять трон.  
  
М'Баку говорил обо всем так, словно его это не касалось. Баки хотел спросить, как вождь Джабари относился к похищению короля, но почему-то решил, что не стоит.  
  
— Они бы устроили ритуальный поединок, только вот тело Т'Чаллы не нашли, факт его смерти не подтвержден, — с последними словами М'Баку тяжело вздохнул — видимо, ему было жаль Т'Чаллу, хоть он и старался выглядеть суровым. — Да и принцесса все никак не восстановит сердцевидную траву…  
  
Баки мог бы долго слушать рассуждения М'Баку о сложившейся ситуации — это было очень познавательным и, может быть, даже поучительным.   
  
Народ на посадочной площадке начал расходиться, большая часть джетов поднялись в воздух… И тут Баки заметил возле дверей во дворец Маяка — что он делал так далеко и почему ничего не говорил, было неясно. Он просто смотрел на Баки, почти не моргая, лишь изредка оглядываясь, словно боясь, что кто-то мог его заметить. А еще Маяк был одет не так как обычно — впервые он «надел» (если можно так сказать о галлюцинации) традиционную для королевской гвардии одежду.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Баки кивнул М'Баку, стараясь показать, что несмотря на интерес к рассказу, ему нужно идти.  
  
Он пересек площадку почти наполовину, когда Маяк его заметил.  
  
— Маяк? — Баки привык к тому, что галлюцинации всегда приводили его в такие места, которые он сам не смог бы найти. И вот теперь он считал, что такое необычное явление Маяка должно было помочь в поисках Т'Чаллы.  
  
Но Маяк не остался на месте — он исчез в дверях дворца, стоило Баки подобраться поближе.  
  
Баки остановился. Развернулся в сторону джетов и с ужасом обнаружил, что нужный ему транспорт только что поднялся в небо, держа курс на Великий Курган. Но на сожаления не было времени, и он лишь ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать Маяка. Зайдя во дворец, Баки едва успел заметить одежды королевского гвардейца, прежде чем тот скрылся за углом.  
  


***

Окойе смотрела на открытую тюремную камеру, из которой всего несколько часов назад был совершен побег. Она не могла простить себе такого промаха, после подобной неудачи королевская семья должна была требовать ее отставки. Окойе не уберегла Т'Чаллу — а ведь это было ее основной задачей как лидера дора милаже.  
  
— Генерал, мы проверили камеры слежения, но безрезультатно, — доложила одна из подчиненных.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать дальше, любимая? — раздалось с другого конца коридора. Окойе совсем забыла, что В'Каби тоже находился в этом блоке. Его камера была подключена к другой части энергосистемы дворца и поэтому никак не пострадала во время побега шпионки.  
  
Окойе медленно подошла к В'Каби. Возможно, ей стоило раньше спросить его о том, что здесь произошло: может он бы поделился какой-нибудь подсказкой.  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты видел? — прямо спросила его Окойе. Он замолчал, словно внезапно потерял дар речи. — Не молчи, В'Каби.  
  
— А что я должен тебе сказать? — кажется, он просто хотел привлечь ее внимание, но не собирался сообщать ни крупицы информации.  
  
— Ради Баст, В'Каби, наш король сейчас неизвестно где, возможно, уже мертв, а ты все еще цепляешься за прошлое? — Окойе не выдержала и повысила голос. — Он же твой друг, был им. Неужели для тебя это пустой звук?  
  
Она не могла даже думать о том, что Т'Чалла погиб. Это был ее самый страшный кошмар, который, кажется, он норовил стать явью. Окойе чувствовала себя бессильной, ей казалось, что даже принцесса, для которой похищение Т'Чаллы стало жутким ударом, переносит происходящее гораздо более стойко, чем она.  
  
— У нее есть свои люди среди наших, — тихо произнес В'Каби. — Я не знаю имен, не видел лиц, но они точно существуют. Иначе бы ей не удалось провернуть такое.  
  
Окойе закрыла глаза на мгновение, стараясь собраться с мыслями, вспомнить, кто из участвовавших в контрабанде пограничников мог оказаться сообщником Линды Джонсон. На ум ничего не шло — Окойе слишком переживала за Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она и сразу же направилась к выходу. Нужно было еще раз просмотреть все имена, которые назвал продавец из Ниганды — возможно, она что-то упустила в первый раз.  
  


***

Догнать Маяка Баки не удалось, и он так и стоял посреди одного из залов, не зная, куда пойти дальше — вернуться к посадочной площадке или подняться по лестнице и узнать, куда его приведет эта дорога.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — раздался женский голос откуда-то сверху. Баки поднял голову и увидел мать Т'Чаллы, королеву Рамонду. С ней он не был знаком, знал ее только заочно, и то благодаря информационной сети Ваканды.  
  
Рамонда стояла на одной из ступенек и внимательно смотрела на Баки.  
  
— Я спросила, что вы тут делаете? — повторила она и стала спускаться. Через минуту она уже стояла рядом.  
  
— Я заблудился, — Баки решил немного приукрасить причину своего присутствия тут. Вряд ли стоило рассказывать королеве о своих галлюцинациях.  
  
— Неужели ни один из гвардейцев не проводил вас к выходу? — Рамонда обошла его и заглянула в один из коридоров.  
  
— Я как раз пытался догнать одного из них, чтобы спросить дорогу, — Баки почему-то чувствовал себя неуютно в компании Рамонды. Возможно, дело было в том, как она смотрела на него — словно видела насквозь. Он давно заметил, что многие женщины в Ваканде делали так же, только королева была в этом настоящим мастером. Баки захотелось как можно скорее уйти отсюда.  
  
— Сейчас в Ваканде неспокойные времена, — сказала Рамонда и нажала на кимойо — узор на бусинах замерцал и через пару секунд погас. — Мой сын пропал, вы чем-то можете помочь?  
  
— Я? — Баки немного удивился такому вопросу. — Я даже не знаю, что именно произошло.  
  
— Понятно, — Рамонда как-то грустно улыбнулась, и Баки понял, что она очень сильно переживала за Т'Чаллу. — Просто Шури рассказывала мне, как вы помогли опознать эту ужасную женщину. Я подумала, что, может быть, у вас и сейчас есть идеи.  
  
Баки стало ее жаль. Он действительно хотел помочь, и ему очень тяжело было видеть Рамонду и Шури в таком подавленном состоянии. Печаль на их лицах напомнила ему о его собственной семье, оставшейся в далеком прошлом.  
  
— Вызывали, королева-мать? — к ним подошел один из гвардейцев. Кажется, он вышел откуда-то из-под лестницы.  
  
— Проводите мистера Барнса к посадочной площадке и доставьте, куда он попросит, — Рамонда слегка склонила голову, давая понять, что этот короткий разговор нисколько ее не расстроил. По крайней мере, Баки так показалось.  
  
— До свидания, — сказал он, прежде чем последовать за гвардейцем.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isipho - дар, речь о вибраниуме.

Т'Чалла словно выплывал из тумана. Все его тело ощущалось таким тяжелым и неподъемным, что он даже рукой пошевелить не мог — хотя не чувствовал, чтобы на нем были какие-то наручники.

— Просыпайтесь, Ваше Величество, — прозвучало над головой. Он узнал этот голос, это точно была Линда Джонсон. Только говорила она, похоже, через какую-то преграду.

Т'Чалла открыл глаза. Он сидел на стуле, руки и ноги его были свободны, только все равно не слушались. Голова все еще казалась тяжелой, мысли путались — Т'Чалла узнал эти ощущения. Это явно был тот странный травяной сбор, который он дважды использовал чтобы уснуть.

— Неужели слишком крепко для вас? — снова спросила Линда, и на этот раз Т'Чалла ее увидел. Она стояла возле двери, весьма хлипкой… да и сама комната выглядела как очень бедное жилище — в Ваканде таких домов уже не осталось. Даже примитивные хижины, вводящие иностранцев в заблуждение своим внешним видом, на самом деле находились в очень хорошем состоянии.

Нижнюю половину лица Линды закрывала маска — она явно позаботилась о том, чтобы самой случайно не надышаться.

— Где я? — спросил Т'Чалла, когда язык начал слушаться.

— Ничего особенного, приграничная область Ниганды, — похоже, Линда улыбнулась, через маску было сложно было понять. — Я не стала рисковать, используя убежище в Ваканде. Тут спокойнее.

Он мысленно согласился с ней, ведь вряд ли его будут искать за пределами Ваканды. Вопрос стоял в том, где именно в Ниганде Т'Чалла находился — он огляделся, пытаясь посмотреть в окно, но оно находилось слишком высоко.

— Постарайтесь как можно меньше двигаться, — снова заговорила Линда. — А то травы подействуют на вас сильнее.

Т'Чалла кивнул, соглашаясь вести себя спокойно. Сейчас он все равно ничего не смог бы сделать. Кимойо с него сняли, он не знал, где находится, и звать помощь было бесполезно. Нигандцы не стали бы помогать вакандцу — в этом он был уверен.

— Что тебе нужно? — наконец спросил он, повернувшись к Линде — от этого движения в глазах начало двоиться, но вскоре все прошло. Сила трав плавала в крови, и любое резкое движение могло усилить эффект — ведь этот сбор использовали, чтобы успокоить мятежный дух Черной Пантеры.

— Знаете, Ваше Величество, сначала я думала о самой банальной мести, — Линда подошла ближе и, подтянув к себе стул, села напротив Т'Чаллы. — Убить всех, кто вам дорог, заставить видеть их смерть, разбить ваше сердце на тысячу осколков… Согласитесь, хороший план…

«И она бы ему следовала, — подумал Т'Чалла, — если бы не трения между племенами и раскол среди пограничников, начатый В'Каби».

— Но потом я поняла, что даже если принцесса и королева-мать умрут от моей руки, — с этими словами Линда посмотрела на свою ладонь, подняв ее на уровень глаз, и Т'Чалла заметил, что сползший вниз рукав на предплечье обнажил несколько маленьких шрамов. Они образовывали на коже рисунок, и теперь Т'Чалла не сомневался в том, что Линда связана с Н'Джадакой, — это ничего не изменит. Я могла бы убить Зимнего солдата и оказать миру услугу, но мне этого мало.

Т'Чалла едва, чтобы не покачать головой. Кажется. Линда пала жертвой банальной жадности — желая уничтожить Т'Чаллу, она начала мыслить слишком глобально. Т'Чалла ждал слов о том, что в итоге вся ее месть сведется к уничтожению Ваканды как цельного государства.

—  _Isipho_  связал племена, создав Ваканду, — Линда покачала головой. — Теперь я сделаю так, что он уничтожит ее.

— Я-то тебе зачем тогда нужен? К чему весь этот спектакль с похищением? — Т'Чалла действительно не понимал, чего она этим пыталась добиться. Черная Пантера никак не мешал Линде развалить страну изнутри, доведя многие проблемы до точки кипения. Достаточно нажать на пару больных мозолей того же М'Баку, и процесс вряд ли можно будет остановить. Т'Чалла сам это чувствовал, только, в отличие от Линды, он верил в своих людей и знал, что они сто раз подумают, прежде чем идти против своих. Опыт правления Н'Джадаки в этом смысле прекрасно помог: многие из тех, кто считал Т'Чаллу слишком мягким монархом, ощутили разницу в полной мере.

— Как зачем? — Линда откинулась на спинку стула. На ней все еще были одежды дора милаже, и Т'Чалла никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что даже не будучи коренной жительницей Ваканды, Линда ему не враг. Не могла дора милаже навредить своему королю…

— Я убью тебя, — сказала она, сразу же разрушая ауру безопасности, созданную одеждой. — Но когда ты умрешь, положить тебя в Зал Королей будет некому.

***

  
Баки всерьез переживал о том, что Маяк больше не появлялся. Складывалось ощущение, что он предложил Баки загадку, но решил не давать подсказок. Возможно, это был тот самый момент, о котором он говорил — когда в нем отпадет необходимость, и дальше Баки должен будет разбираться с последствиями самостоятельно.

Только вот легче от этой мысли не становилось. Помимо странного чувства одиночества, Баки начал переживать за Т'Чаллу — кажется, паника вакандцев начала передаваться и ему. Причем он был абсолютно спокоен пока, не добрался до Великого Кургана. Стоило посмотреть в лицо принцессе — и Баки осознал, насколько все серьезно. Он никак не мог понять, почему не беспокоился сам — откуда у него была иррациональная уверенность, что все закончится хорошо?

— Она использовала нашу систему против нас, — разочарованно произнесла Шури. Кажется, прибытие Баки не успокоило ее, а наоборот сделало хуже. — Окойе твердит мне, что Джонсон действовала не одна, а я не знаю, как подтвердить или опровергнуть ее слова.

— И ты мне тоже ничего не можешь сказать? — спросила Шури, и Баки покачал головой. — Я не знаю, где искать Т'Чаллу. Мы прошерстили каждую яму в Ваканде, но ничего нет… И где носит Окойе?

— Генерал занимается Советом, — сообщила Айо. Она одна из немногих сохраняла спокойствие. — Старейшины обеспокоены тем, что из-за отсутствия короля Ваканда не может выполнить некоторые обязательства, связанные с открытием границ.

— Мой брат, возможно, при смерти, а они готовы порвать Ваканду на части? — кажется, Шури была близка к панике. Баки смотрел на нее и видел, что она едва держит себя в руках. Похоже, все происходящее для нее было слишком.

— Генерал пытается отговорить их принимать необдуманные решения, пока мы не убедимся… — тут Айо замолчала.

— Что Т'Чалла мертв? — Шури замерла на месте, и, хоть она и пыталась сохранить самообладание, Баки видел, как у нее дрожат губы.

Айо не стала продолжать. Она просто отошла в сторону, к тем специалистам, что все еще изучали тюремную камеру Джонсон.

— Ты-то почему так спокоен? — обратилась к нему Шури, и теперь ее голос звучал зло. Баки не и не думал обижаться — он прекрасно видел, в каком она состоянии.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Баки. Он и правда не мог объяснить, почему волнение сейчас словно отрезало. Может быть, это был какой-то побочный эффект или защитная реакция…

— Ты просто не можешь себе позволить «расклеиться», бро, — зазвучал голос Маяка — Баки его не видел, словно тот не хотел показываться. — Ради него.

— Что же мне тогда делать? — не стесняясь Шури, спросил он. Принцесса посмотрела на него и, кажется, даже собралась что-то спросить, но в последний момент передумала, словно поняла, что к чему.

— Для начала можешь найти меня, — произнес Маяк, и Баки отчего-то был уверен, что ему весело.

Некоторое время назад он отказался от попыток идентифицировать Маяка, так как надеялся, что память подскажет, кто он. Но ничего так и не изменилось, Баки все еще не знал, чье лицо носила его галлюцинация.

— Шури, позволишь мне составить портрет одного человека? Я не уверен, что нам это поможет… — он был готов к тому, что принцесса откажет ему или назовет бесчувственным чурбаном, который вместо поисков Т'Чаллы занимается непонятно чем. Но она просто кивнула и указала на один из пустых столов.

Когда Баки сел за него, к нему сразу подошел один из местных лаборантов, чтобы помочь — его явно направила Шури. Может, нужно было сказать ей хоть пару слов поддержки и убедить, что у него хорошее предчувствие насчет Т'Чаллы, но это могло сделать лишь хуже. Баки подумал, что, возможно, его надежда ложная, и он сам себе ее выдумал, чтобы не привыкать к мысли, что Т'Чалла в опасности.

— Шури, — позвал он, когда изображение на экране точно стало походить на Маяка, и система распознавания лиц выдала одно совпадение, — тебе стоит посмотреть на это.

Принцесса подошла поближе, и увиденное явно ее удивило.

— Этот человек служит в королевской гвардии, — сказала она. — Но я вижу, что он из Пограничного племени. Откуда ты знаешь его?

— Это долгая история, — Баки действительно пытался вспомнить, где мог видеть этого гвардейца до того, как появился Маяк, и почему одна из его галлюцинаций приняла образ случайного человека. Кажется, в его сознании было еще немало темных пятен.

— Я не знаю почему, но вам стоит найти и допросить его, — произнес Баки. — Это может никуда нас не привести, но хуже точно не сделает.

Шури смотрела на него с сомнением — это было видно. Все-таки принцесса привыкла полагаться на расчеты и точные факты, и вещи вроде интуиции воспринимала тяжело. Баки мог ее понять, но если он что и узнал, находясь в Ваканде, так это то, что не все в этом мире можно измерить и выразить числами.

Может, поэтому его беспокойство за жизнь Т'Чаллы и не выражалось так явно? Чувствовал ли он, что им еще представится возможность повоевать плечом к плечу, и поэтому сейчас не стоит бить тревогу? Это было очень странное ощущение — доверять наитию, не сомневаться в самом себе и видеть верное направление. Видимо, поэтому Маяк и не показывался — он больше не был нужен. 

Теперь Баки ясно видел свой путь.

***

  
Линда оставила Т'Чаллу одного, но травы, окуривающие помещение, никуда не делись. Он все еще был словно пьяный, голова кружилась, и от резких движений комната вокруг начинала вращаться. О том, чтобы встать и уйти, даже речи быть не могло.

Поскольку Т'Чалла находился в сознании, на ум лезли разные мысли, немного дурацкие, странные и запутанные — он проваливался в свои воспоминания как наяву, пытался найти в них выход из нынешней западни, но они лишь затягивали его еще глубже.

—  _Я не убивал твоего отца…_

 _— Так почему ты сбежал…_

Т'Чалла попытался стряхнуть с себя это наваждение, мотнул головой, но стало только хуже. Фантомное ощущение ярости, терзающее его после гибели отца, всколыхнулось, не найдя преграды, а потом его затопил стыд и горечь едва не совершенной ошибки. И оранжевый закат над Вакандой, который лучше всего наблюдать с Мена Нгаи, и просьба похоронить в океане…

— Хватит… — Т'Чалла все-таки дернулся и сполз со стула. Руки и ноги не слушались, и снова сесть не удавалось. 

Как он вообще оказался в такой ситуации? Почему пошел на допрос без ожерелья Черной Пантеры? Почему не попросил Баки подстраховать — тот ведь все равно в большинстве случаев носит кимойо в кармане, забывая натягивать браслет на руку?

—  _Ты хочешь спрятать меня, увезти отсюда — кто же тогда станет приглядывать за тобой?_

Т'Чалла сразу же вспомнил, что последовало за этой фразой. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Баки его поцеловал… Они ведь так и не поговорили, не обсудили произошедшее. Хотя, наверное, в разговорах смысла особого не было, Т'Чалла все еще боялся торопить события… О Баст, как же хотелось повторить тот поцелуй…

Голова немного прояснилась — дым от трав поднимался к потолку, и возле пола воздух был чище. А может, уже началось привыкание — отец говорил что-то о том, что нельзя злоупотреблять этим сбором, иначе он перестанет действовать. 

Т'Чалла сполз еще ниже, лег, чувствуя, как от щели под дверью тянет свежим воздухом. Может, это был его шанс — когда Линда вернется, прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы оказать ей сопротивление. 

В конце концов, он же Черная Пантера, защитник Ваканды — и он точно не собирался сдаваться без боя.

— Ваше Величество, что же вы тут устроили? — Линда появилась в комнате спустя несколько минут. Возможно, услышала шум, а может, просто настало время закончить начатое.

Т'Чалла не стал терять времени — когда Линда наклонилась к нему, он дернул ее на себя, схватил за шею, тем самым обездвижив, и стянул с нее маску. Линда пыталась сопротивляться, но быстро поняла, что даже в таком состоянии Т'Чалла был сильнее.

— Вам не говорили, что некоторые лекарства вызывают привыкание? — Линда ему не ответила, так как дым от трав подействовал на нее почти мгновенно, она обмякла и потеряла сознание. Т'Чалла держал ее еще какое-то время, опасаясь, что это очередной обман.

Он надел маску Линды, добрался до емкости с травами и закрыл ее крышкой. Теперь оставалось ждать, когда действие дурмана окончательно выветрится — ему уже стало гораздо лучше, он смог встать и обыскать комнату. Ничего полезного в ней не нашлось, поэтому пришлось разорвать покрывало, лежащее на маленькой лежанке, чтобы связать Линде руки и ноги. Кусок Т'Чалла использовал как кляп — еще не хватало, чтобы, очнувшись, она позвала на помощь нигандцев.

Теперь оставалось одно — разобраться, где именно он находился и как отсюда добраться до Ваканды. Главное — пересечь границу, и тогда о его местонахождении будет знать каждый пограничник в стране.

Т'Чалла осторожно выглянул за дверь и обнаружил еще одну комнату — немного больше той, в которой его держали. Невысокий стол, несколько стульев, примитивная чугунная печка — все в этом доме кричало о бедности.

К счастью для Т'Чаллы, на столе лежал его браслет. Кимойо среагировали почти мгновенно, только вот связаться ни с кем не получилось. Кажется, бусины были повреждены тем электрическим зарядом, который парализовал его в тюремном блоке. Максимум, что Т'Чалла мог себе позволить сейчас, — это открыть карту и узнать, где именно он находился.

Геопозиционирование тоже барахлило — с горем пополам он выяснил, что находится совсем недалеко от границы с Вакандой. Нужно было выбраться из этого поселения и держать курс на север, домой.

Только вот как уйти отсюда и забрать Линду? Она должна была ответить за все, что сделала.

Т'Чалла долго думал, как лучше поступить. Тащить Линду с собой — слишком рискованно, его точно заметят местные. Т'Чалла и так выделялся среди них — его выдавала вакандская одежда, которую он сейчас никак не мог поменять.

— Ладно, поступим иначе, — он вернулся в маленькую комнатку, где оставил Линду, и решил дождаться, когда она придет в себя.

***

  
— То есть как — вы не можете его найти? — Окойе только что выслушала объяснения от капитана королевской гвардии, который пытался убедить ее, что обнаружить одного единственного гвардейца они не могут. Все это напоминало недавнюю ситуацию, когда она точно так же искала одну из дора милаже, подозреваемую в измене, — ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

— Юноша, о котором вы говорите, давно покинул наши ряды, — произнес капитан. — Он вернулся в Пограничное племя, насколько я знаю.

— Его видели в одежде гвардейца буквально несколько часов назад! — Окойе не хотела полагаться лишь на на показания Барнса, но ничего лучше у нее не было. Тем более что поведение этого «гвардейца» действительно выглядело странно.

— Это какая-то ошибка.

Окойе полагала, что у Линды Джонсон есть сообщники в Ваканде — иначе как бы она соорудила ловушки для Т'Чаллы? Она работала вместе с Н'Джадакой и Кло — значит, привыкла к командному взаимодействию. Но что было у нее сейчас? Только она сама, да еще члены Пограничного племени, не одобряющие действия Т’Чаллы.

Капитан ушел, а Окойе села на ближайший стул и тяжело вздохнула.

— Не знаю, что дальше делать, — расстроенно призналась она. Возможно, впервые у нее опускались руки. О Баст, если сейчас так сложно найти нескольких людей, то что будет, когда в Ваканду начнут приезжать люди из других стран? Как тогда обеспечивать безопасность местных жителей?

— Что мы еще знаем о Линде Джонсон? — спросила Шури. Смотреть на принцессу было тяжело вдвойне. — Мы ведь что-то упускаем, я уверена.

— Генерал, — Айо возникла рядом, и лицо у нее было встревоженное. Окойе это не понравилось.

— Что случилось?

— Нам докладывают о многочисленных внутренних конфликтах между представителями разных племен на улицах столицы и других городов.

Вот оно. Трудно было поверить, что хватило всего нескольких часов, чтобы довести Ваканду до точки кипения. Похоже, эта страна не была готова потерять своего короля так скоро. Нужно было срочно что-то делать — желательно, конечно, найти Т'Чаллу: только это могло сейчас успокоить Совет.

— Поднимайте гвардию и дора милаже, — скомандовала Окойе. — Придется наводить порядок.

Она не могла понять, откуда взялось столько агрессии на улицах Ваканды. Казалось, что ни в одном из ее соотечественников не могло таиться столько злобы, чтобы дело дошло до рукоприкладства. Окойе искренне верила, что умы вакандцев запачканы чужими мыслями, пришедшими из-за границы и также рожденными в насилии. Она видела это по В'Каби, который так долго жил желанием смерти Кло, что разучился существовать без подпитки своей ненависти.

Сложность заключалась в том, что раз Совет был не в состоянии договориться, первый человек в командовании после Т'Чаллы сидел в тюрьме, у принцессы не было нужного опыта, а королева-мать никогда не стремилась сесть на трон, то управление страной легло на плечи Окойе. Она не знала, сумеет ли справиться с такой ношей, пока продолжались поиски Т'Чаллы.

— Айо, соберите Совет, я хочу поговорить с ними, — приказала она, и Айо сразу же отправилась выполнять. — Принцесса, мы должны как можно скорее найти Т'Чаллу — живым или мертвым.

На последних словах Шури побледнела, и Окойе пожалела, что сказала именно так. Может быть, не стоило даже подразумевать, что судьба Т'Чаллы была под вопросом. Но она ничего не могла поделать со своим внутренним ужасом — Т'Чалла был где-то там совсем один, без помощи. Даже в ситуации с ловушкой в пещере Окойе переживала гораздо меньше, хоть ей и стало страшно, когда она получила сигнал бедствия и скудную информацию о чьем-то серьезном ранении. Но тогда с Т'Чаллой был Барнс, и она успокоилась, когда узнала об этом. Не потому что Барнс в итоге принял на себя большую часть ранений — просто Т'Чалла был не один. Кто-то за ним приглядывал.

Сейчас же Окойе даже немного злилась на Барнса, хотя тот наоборот сильно помог — информация о странном гвардейце однозначно имела ценность, просто они еще не выяснили, какую. В Ваканде в последнее время появилось призраков, чьих имен никто не знал и о происхождении которых не имелось никаких данных. Это было странно, но не потому, что за каждым гражданином следили — просто в племенах люди знали друг друга с детства. Любой вакандец рос в большой семье, которая не ограничивалась кровными родственниками. Ты растешь и со временем становишься частью своей общины, а потом и целого племени и в какой-то момент обнаруживаешь нити, связывающие всех в единое сообщество. И дело тут не только в вибраниуме — Окойе о каждом жителе Ваканды могла разузнать, просто задавая вопросы, не используя ни одну из вороха технологий, которыми сейчас обросла столица.

Может, стоило поступить так и сейчас? Пойти с портретом в Пограничное племя и спросить у первого встречного об этом человеке — Окойе отчего-то думала, что это будет более результативно.

Айо появилась в дверях лаборатории и подала знак — Совет собрался. Окойе обменялась кивками с Шури и вышла — разговор предстоял очень сложный.

***

  
— Кажется, она на взводе, — произнесла Шури, как только Окойе покинула их.

Баки посмотрел на принцессу и мысленно с ней согласился — он не так хорошо знал генерала, чтобы судить о ее эмоциональном состоянии. Окойе казалась очень серьезной и молчаливой. А еще у нее всегда был такой вид, словно она не одобряла каждое мгновение, проведенное Т'Чаллой проводил в компании Баки. Видимо, дора милаже, следовавшие за своим королем по пятам, докладывали ей о каждом визите Т'Чаллы в деревню или в больницу.

— Можно мне получить копию этого портрета? — спросил Баки. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше и как найти Т'Чаллу — кажется, он был в тупике и не видел выхода. Пока что.

Шури кивнула и легким движением руки перенесла голографическую копию портрета гвардейца-Маяка на кимойо Баки.

— Спасибо, — он встал, намереваясь покинуть лабораторию. Может, по дороге до хижины у него появится какая-нибудь идея о том, что делать дальше. Нож и ожерелье Черной Пантеры все еще лежали у Баки в кармане, и он отчего-то верил, что у него еще будет возможность отдать их Т'Чалле. Поэтому надо было быть начеку.

— Уже уходишь? — как-то расстроенно спросила Шури. Кажется, она не хотела оставаться одна.

— Мне нужно подумать. Если ты не против.

Но больше у принцессы не было возражений. Она грустно улыбнулась и кивнула…

Добравшись до Бирнин Зана, Баки понял, что новости о беспорядках в столице нисколько не преувеличены. Да, он оказался далеко от центра, на самой окраине, но встретить двух громко ругающихся мужчин неподалеку от деревни было чертовски странно. Судя по одежде, они принадлежали разным племенам и явно что-то не поделили.

Баки прошел мимо, стараясь не привлекать внимания.

В его хижине царил беспорядок. Баки совсем забыл, что, устроив обыск, он перевернул все, что не было приколочено. Вакандский разговорник лежал на полу рядом с портативной лампой и пустым графином для воды.

Он поставил на место кровать, поднял с пола все, что оказалось поблизости, отряхнул разговорник от пыли. А затем сел, прислонившись к стене хижины и, активировав кимойо, пытался всмотреться в портрет гвардейца.

Как вообще так получилось, что его галлюцинация носила лицо реального человека? Этот вопрос все еще волновал его, но ответа пока не было.

—  _Я знаю этого человека_.

В дверном проеме стоял тот самый мальчишка в красном, который навел Баки на мысль о слежке.

—  _Азри, верно?_  — спросил Баки. Мальчишка кивнул. —  _Что ты тут делаешь?_

—  _Ты сказал, что не умираешь, меня отправили проверить, так ли это_. — Баки даже улыбнулся, услышав ответ. Кажется, местная детвора всерьез обеспокоилась судьбой Белого волка. 

—  _Тебе знаком этот мужчина?_  — Баки протянул Азри руку с кимойо.

—  _Моя мама говорит, что он нехороший_ , — сказал мальчик. Он зашел в хижину и остановился в паре шагов от Баки.

—  _Что еще говорит твоя мама?_  — Баки надеялся, что повышенный интерес местной детворы к его жизни даст еще плоды. Он сам прекрасно помнил, как взрослые игнорируют тебя, если ты ребенок, насколько невидимым ты для них становишься.

—  _Он ведет дела с нигандцами._

Баки много слышал о Ниганде — стране, граничащей с Вакандой на юге. И об их конфликтах тоже.

Может быть, его путь как раз туда и лежал, ведь лучше зацепки у него не было. Почему бы не попробовать добраться хотя бы до границы? Он открыл карту Ваканды, пытаясь сообразить, в каком направлении идти, но на голографическом изображении не было ни сторон света, ни названий соседних государств.

—  _Здесь_ , — Азри подошел ближе и показал пальцем на один из краев голограммы. —  _Отсюда и до реки. Все, что южнее Полей Алкамы, — Ниганда. Каждый ребенок знает это._

Баки хотел сказать, что ему, к сожалению, не доводилось посещать уроки географии в вакандских школах, но вместо этого поблагодарил Азри. Теперь он знал направление. Достаточно было добраться до Бирнин С’ян и оттуда следовать вдоль реки.

Снаружи послышался какой-то шум, и Азри резко оглянулся.

—  _Мне пора_ , — произнес он и выбежал на улицу. Баки вышел следом и увидел, как Азри подходит к пожилой женщине. Та обняла мальчишку, а потом они вместе последовали вглубь деревни. Азри даже один раз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.

От Бирнин Зана до С’ян летал воздушный транспорт — в информационной сети Ваканды можно было посмотреть расписание. Баки прикинул, сколько времени у него займет дойти до посадочной площадки в столице, и вернулся в хижину. Он открыл один из плетеных сундуков с вещами — теперь он понял, чем занимался тот старец в поселении Джабари, — и достал оттуда более подходящую для спасательной операции одежду.

Пока Окойе и Шури занимались поддержанием мира в Ваканде и понятия не имели, где искать Т'Чаллу, Баки отчего-то слепо верил зацепке, полученной от маленького мальчика. Возможно, он стал слишком суеверным, пока жил в Ваканде, но сейчас был уверен, что поступает правильно, и вреда от его действий не будет.

Но чтобы не предавать доверие принцессы, перед тем, как покинуть столицу, Баки пообещал себе отправить Шури сообщение о своих действиях. По крайней мере, если он ошибся и у него ничего не получится, вакандцы будут знать, где его искать.

***

  
— Предлагаю спокойно все обсудить.

Т'Чалла наблюдал за тем, как Линда медленно просыпалась — вот она открыла глаза, осознала, где находится, что руки и ноги у нее связаны, а во рту кляп. Она не стала кричать или создавать шум, чтобы привлечь внимание людей на улице — лишь окинула его полным презрения взглядом. Т'Чалла ожидал такой реакции — вряд ли получится достучаться до Линды, но он просто обязан был попробовать.

— Я не прошу тебя поверить каждому моему слову, — он сидел напротив Линды, а она — на полу, упираясь спиной в край кровати.

Т'Чалла решил, что так правильно — разговаривать на одном уровне, не показывая превосходства.

— Я долго не мог понять, почему ты так ополчилась на меня и Ваканду, — заговорил он. — Столько усилий, такие сложные ходы, чтобы причинить мне боль. Я верю, что у тебя был план, но, похоже, в процессе что-то пошло не так.

Линда фыркнула. Кляп не позволял ей говорить, но издавать звуки не мешал.

— Ты говорила, что хочешь заставить меня страдать, — продолжил Т'Чалла. — И для этого тебе было достаточно навредить моей семье. Я совсем недавно потерял отца, и такой удар не прошел бы для меня бесследно.

Даже просто говорить об этой гипотетической ситуации было тяжело сейчас он должен был сказать многое, в том числе и неприятное: результат мог стоить того.

— Но ты не стала трогать Шури и Рамонду, — Т'Чалла покачал головой, надеясь, что его сестра и мачеха в порядке. — Ни одной попытки покушения или даже подозрений на это. Вместо этого все неприятности свалились на голову человека, который оказался в Ваканде почти случайно.

Линда громко вздохнула, словно желая показать, насколько ей скучно это слушать.

— Он ничего тебе не сделал, вряд ли даже знал хоть что-то полезное для тебя, но тебя это не остановило. Ты раз за разом привлекала к Ваканде разных нечистых на руку людей, надеясь, что они достанут его…

Тут Т'Чалла замолчал, потому дальше все упиралось в отношения, которые сложились между ним и Баки. То есть, ему казалось, что их тянуло друг к другу, но они еще ни разу не разговаривали об этом, поэтому трудно было понять, что вообще происходит.

— Хочу сказать, что идея навредить Барнсу лишь потому, что я испытываю к нему симпатию, была слишком самонадеянной. Неужели ты не боялась ошибиться в своих подозрениях?

Линда замотала головой. Ее уверенность в своих действиях была абсолютной — возможно, это и оказалось залогом успеха. А быть может, именно из-за этого она в итоге и попалась.

— Нет, значит, — Т'Чалла сложил руки крест-накрест. — Я бы хотел верить, что твой план заключался в том, чтобы разрушить Ваканду изнутри, но ты ведь ничего не сделала для этого.

Наверное, если бы Линда могла, она бы засмеялась — по крайней мере, именно так сейчас выглядело ее лицо.

— Я абсолютно серьезен, — Т'Чалла был уверен в том, что говорил. — Разлад среди пограничников и контрабанда вибраниума начались задолго до твоего прибытия в Ваканду. Эти семена посеял еще Кло. Страх перед открытием границ и наплывом чужеземцев наложился на гибель моего отца и короткое правление Н'Джадаки. Тебе было достаточно правильно разыграть карты с некоторыми из вакандцев, критикующих меня как короля, и ты сразу же получила бы нескольких сообщников, которые ради высокой цели были бы готовы на все, в том числе и на предательство.

Ему стало немного смешно — вся эта картина только что сложилась у него в голове, причем не без помощи дурманящих разум трав. Теперь, когда мысли прояснились, он четко видел, что происходило в Ваканде и как бороться с этим снежным комом последствий, накопившихся за последние тридцать лет. Возможно, впервые со времен своей коронации Т'Чалла чувствовал в себе силы — но не как Черная Пантера, а как король Ваканды.

— Я знаю, почему ты так зла на меня, — снова заговорил он, и на этот раз Линда посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Ты не простила мне того, что я не смог его спасти… Я вспоминаю об этом каждый раз, когда сажусь на трон, когда вижу детишек, которые почему-то вечно донимают Барнса, когда молодые вакандцы на улицах Бирнин Зана улыбаются своим возлюбленным...

Теперь в глазах Линды заблестели слезы. Т'Чалла разгадал все верно — и не так уж сложно это было.

— Он всего себя посвятил жажде мести и тому, чтобы получить трон. Все остальные радости жизни его не интересовали.

Т'Чалла помнил досье из частной клиники, благодаря которому удалось узнать имя Линды. Там не говорилось о том, за какими услугами она обращалась, но у Т'Чаллы была версия. Ему отчего-то казалось что Линда рассталась с Н'Джадакой не на самой позитивной ноте.

— Я не смог его спасти, потому что Н'Джадака не желал этого, — об этом больно было вспоминать. — Ты хочешь последовать его примеру, или мы с тобой сможем найти общий язык?

Т'Чалла очень надеялся, что достучался до Линды. Она так крепко уцепилась за возможность ударить по самым сокровенным его чувствам лишь потому, что в какой-то момент сама осталась с разбитым сердцем.

— Я выну кляп, — сказал Т'Чалла и подошел ближе. — Ты можешь кричать, звать на помощь…

Едва избавившись от куска ткани во рту, Линда сплюнула в сторону, а затем подняла на Т'Чаллу полные слез глаза.

— Ненавидеть целую нацию было проще, чем одного конкретного человека, — произнесла она. — Думала, что если заберу у тебя родину и самое сильное чувство, на которое способно твое сердце, то мне станет легче.

«Не станет», — подумал Т'Чалла. А еще ему сейчас было совершенно наплевать, продолжит ли Линда в итоге свою преступную деятельность. Отныне от нее ничего не зависело — Т'Чалла и без нее понимал, что в Ваканде назревала буря, и чтобы потом восстановить равновесие, нужно было просто пережить непогоду.

— Если хочешь по-настоящему попрощаться с ним, — с этими словами Т'Чалла поднялся на ноги — пора было уходить отсюда, пока была такая возможность, — я готов проводить тебя в Город Мертвых и показать, где именно в Зале Королей обрел свое место Н'Джадака.

— В Зале Королей?.. — эти слова произвели на Линду сильное впечатление. Она закрыла лицо руками и замерла в таком положении, словно не желала, чтобы Т'Чалла видел ее боль.

Т'Чалла уважал ее желание. Он посмотрел в окно и, убедившись, что на улице уже стемнело, аккуратно выбрался из дома. Его путь лежал на север, а для этого нужно было пройти поселение насквозь и не попасться никому из местных.

Сейчас ему предстояло выяснить, насколько он состоятелен как Черная Пантера без когтей и маски.

***

  
Граница между Вакандой и Нигандой занимала слишком большое расстояние, чтобы можно было проверить ее в одиночку. Баки добрался до того места, где река уходила за пределы Ваканды, и остановился.

Нужно было подумать, как поступить дальше. Бусины на запястье замерцали — днем бы Баки бы не заметил, но сейчас уже вечерело.

— Ты с ума сошел? — это была Шури. Кажется, ей не понравилось сообщение, в котором Баки рассказывал, куда направляется. — Нигандцы не переваривают Ваканду и все, что с ней связано!

— Я же объяснил, почему пришел именно сюда, разве в моих рассуждениях нет логики?

— Есть, — Шури покачала головой. — Окойе тоже считает, это может быть правдой.

— Замечательно. Значит, я иду туда искать Т'Чаллу, — Баки уже собирался продолжить путь, когда Шури его перебила:

— Поэтому Окойе и десяток дора милаже летят на Когте в твою сторону, — кажется, принцесса считала, что перехитрила его. — Еще не хватало, чтобы ты потерялся, Т'Чалла мне этого точно не простит.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — попытался успокоить ее Баки. Он чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо, и если раньше сомневался в собственной вменяемости и каждое решение давалось ему нелегко, то сейчас он действительно верил, что в состоянии помочь Т'Чалле. Если тот и правда оказался в руках нигандцев.

— Это не обсуждается, — Шури стала очень серьезной. — Сигнал твоих кимойо запеленгован, и с минуты на минуту ты должен услышать Коготь.

Что ж, в этом споре Баки проиграл.

— Может, вместо того, чтобы следить за моими передвижениями, стоит попытаться выследить Т'Чаллу? — предложил он.

— Его браслет поврежден, — сказала Шури. — Я изучила то, что осталось от кимойо пострадавших дора милаже — максимум, что возможно, — очень приблизительно определить местоположение. Вызовы невозможны, доступ к информационной сети заблокирован. Наверняка его бусины выключили и давно продали контрабандистам как передовую вакандскую технологию.

Баки слышал, что среди множества изобретений вакандцы особенно тщательно оберегали кимойо.

— Так какой у генерала план? — спросил он, услышав приближение Когтя. Через пару минут Окойе будет тут, и придется следовать ее приказам.

— Искать вибраниум, — ответила Шури. — Потому что там, где будет он, должен быть и Т'Чалла.

Голос принцессы звучал грустно. Баки подумал, что, скорее всего, его присутствие тут весьма полезно, ведь нигандцы не знают его и вряд ли заподозрят в белом американце шпиона Ваканды. Так можно было забраться достаточно далеко и выяснить много интересного. Например, нет ли в Ниганде вакандцев.

Этот план Баки и изложил Окойе, как только та вышла из Когтя. Генерал посмотрела на него с сомнением — она явно не горела желанием использовать Баки в поисках Т'Чаллы.

— Мне не нравится, но лучше варианта у нас нет, — наконец сказала Окойе. — Мы рискуем, если даже попытаемся проникнуть в Ниганду. Нас выдадут внешность и язык. Вы уверены, что справитесь?

Кажется, Окойе все еще сомневалась в том, что Баки способен позаботиться о себе. Ее можно было понять — последние месяцы она наблюдала, как он без конца попадал в самые неприятные ситуации.

— Да, — Баки кивнул для пущей убедительности. — Согласно вашим данным, тут всего два поселения неподалеку от границы, и что начать нужно с них. Я готов попасть туда и выдать себя за покупателя вибраниума. Если Т'Чалла увидит меня, то обязательно попробует подать мне знак.

— Хорошо, — наконец-то одобрила его затею Окойе.

Баки выдали одежду, что-то совсем европейское — он, кажется, сто лет не надевал самых обычных джинсов. Небольшой рюкзак с типичным набором наемника: много оружия, походные принадлежности, бумажные карты местности, деньги, документы — кажется, все это подготовили прямо на Когте. Баки даже не удивился — он знал о том, что Коготь был приспособлен для разных ситуаций, вплоть до самых невероятных.

— Мы настроили кимойо на создание визуальных помех, — объясняла Окойе, пока одна из дора милаже колдовала над браслетом Баки. — У каждого, кто вас увидит, будет складываться разное впечатление о вашей внешности.

Баки натянул бусины повыше на предплечье, чтобы их не было видно. Заодно постарался незаметно проверить, на месте ли нож и ожерелье, взятые из спальни Т'Чаллы. Он все еще надеялся передать броню Т'Чалле, тем самым защитив его.

Оружие, которое ему вручили дора милаже, не вызывало у Баки энтузиазма — он все еще не считал, что готов его использовать.

— В воздушное пространство Ниганды мы запустим дрона, — произнесла Окойе. — Он поможет наладить работу кимойо. Если не выйдете на связь в течение двенадцати часов, мы будем считать, что ваша миссия провалилась.

Баки кивнули, перехватив рюкзак поудобнее, направился вдоль реки, прямо на территорию Ниганды.

***

  
Т'Чалле несказанно повезло — вокруг было не так много людей, и ему удалось покинуть поселение незамеченным. Кимойо работали через раз, с трудом обновляя местоположение с каждой пройденной сотней метров.

— Что за шум возле границы? — два нигандца стояли неподалеку. Т’Чалла их не видел, но зато прекрасно слышал и понимал каждое слово.

— Ничего особенного. Военные всполошились, а там всего лишь очередной жадный до вибраниума белый.

— Хорошо заплатит?

— Судя по внешнему виду, он не богат, — засмеялся нигандец. — Если не принесет прибыли, ребята из оружейной быстро найдут, как извлечь выгоду.

Ничего необычного в их словах не было — Т'Чалла был наслышан о том, что в Ниганде особенно сильно не жаловали белых, и сюда не стоило соваться безоружным и без денег. Поэтому многие наемники, переходящие границу Ваканды с юга, были вооружены до зубов.

Солнце давно село, и Т'Чалла мог спокойно продолжить путь — направление он знал. Если он верно помнил карту этого района Ниганды, ему еще предстояло наткнуться на одно из поселений в паре километров от границы. Там находилась одна крупных баз контрабандистов — они с Окойе выяснили это в ходе недавнего визита. Оставалось надеяться, что получится добраться до Ваканды еще до рассвета, так как при свете солнца пройти мимо нигандцев и не привлечь внимания у него бы не получилось.

***

  
— Как я должен понять, что это действительно вибраниум? — Баки строил из себя сомневающегося во всем покупателя. Он провел в этом маленьком поселке уже несколько часов, обойдя всех продавцов вибраниума.

— Посмотрите внимательнее, — очередной торговец-контрабандист говорил с жутким акцентом, и Баки приходилось напрягаться, чтобы что-то понять. Вакандцы его разбаловали — у Т'Чаллы тоже был акцент, но его Баки понимал прекрасно.

— Я вижу, что он отличается цветом. Это все? Есть у вас тут кто-нибудь, кто разбирается?

Кажется, продавец обиделся на эти слова, так как взгляд у него стал недовольным.

— Мои партнеры могут познакомить вас с одним из вакандцев, он вам точно подтвердит.

— Как?

— Пройдемте и узнаете.

Баки немного напрягся. Мало ли что его ждало там, куда звал продавец.

Они вышли из дома и направились вдоль улицы. Баки мало знал о Ниганде и никогда не интересовался другими странами, граничащими с Вакандой, но контраст был просто невероятный. Как будто в один момент из сказочного места попадаешь в привычный реальный мир, наполненный доверху бедностью и злостью. Слишком знакомо.

— Сюда, — показал продавец и отступил в сторону, предлагая Баки зайти первым. Тот послушался — в комнате все столы были завалены вибраниумом, его вряд ли можно было с чем-то спутать. Даже воздух отличался от уличного — он словно дребезжал от присутствия редкого металла.

— Что именно вас интересует? — из соседней комнаты вышел человек, и Баки не поверил своим глазам. Это был Маяк. Лицо, рост, телосложение — все совпадало, кроме голоса. Вот Баки и нашел псевдо-гвардейца, который, возможно, приведет его к Т'Чалле.

— Ты… — сказал Маяк-гвардеец, схватился за одно из вибраниумных копий и попытался проткнуть Баки. Непонятно только, как он узнал его — Окойе убеждала, что кимойо его замаскируют.

Откуда-то появились еще двое нигандцев, и теперь Баки пришлось отбиваться от троих. 

— Не дайте ему уйти, — закричал один из них, когда Баки умудрился выскользнуть на улицу. Ему нужно было больше пространства — и когда все трое последовали за ним, он достал нож и атаковал одного…

Нигандцы сдались быстро: скоро все они лежали на земле, держась за неглубокие раны на руках и ногах, и только Маяк-гвардеец, все еще угрожая копьем, держался на расстоянии.

— Кто ты такой? — наконец-то решился спросить Баки, но вакандец молчал. — Ты работаешь на Линду Джонсон? Где Т'Чалла?

— Прямо за тобой.

Баки не поверил своим ушам. Он подумал, что это какой-то трюк, но, обернувшись на голос, в самом деле увидел Т’Чаллу чуть дальше по улице. Он медленно подошел ближе, не выпуская из вида на нигандцев. Т'Чалла встал слева от него и обратился к Маяку-гвардейцу:

— Все кончено, сложите оружие.

Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, тот просто отступил назад, а потом метнул копье и бросился прочь. Баки хотел догнать его, но Т'Чалла остановил.

На соседних улицах поднялся шум — местные собирались в группы, чтобы добраться до Т'Чаллы и Баки. Находиться тут с каждой секундой становилось все опаснее.

— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Баки.

— Не я тебя, а ты меня, — ответил Т'Чалла. — Я собирался обойти это поселение стороной, но услышал о драке однорукого белого с тремя нигандцами. Это не могло быть совпадением.

Т'Чалла улыбнулся.

— Как ты выбрался? — у Баки был миллион вопросов, которые хотелось задать именно сейчас.

— Давай доберемся до Ваканды, а потом я расскажу тебе все, что пожелаешь.

Баки кивнул. Т'Чалла посмотрел на него так, что захотелось обнять его и снова поцеловать, но тут было явно не место для проявления чувств. 

Они незамеченными выбрались за пределы поселения, и кимойо Баки четко показали дорогу обратно, в Ваканду.

***

  
— Слава Баст, ты в порядке!

Шури и Окойе уже почти пять минут не отлипали от Т'Чаллы, словно пытались убедиться, что он действительно невредим и не обманывает их.

— Что случилось? Как тебе удалось выбраться? — немного успокоившись, начала сыпать вопросами Шури. Т'Чалле стало немного смешно. Возможно, он просто слишком устал — голова все еще немного гудела после дурмана.

— Шури, Окойе, — заговорил он, когда смог выбраться из объятий сестры. — Все ответы завтра. Сейчас я хочу только одного — добраться до своей постели.

Они все вместе забрались в Коготь, и по дороге домой Окойе рассказывала о поисках, о беспорядках в столице… А Т'Чалла думал о том, чья вообще была идея пустить Баки на его поиски. Сам Баки сидел в противоположной стороне салона, словно не хотел вмешиваться в семейную идиллию и вклиниваться между Т'Чаллой и Шури. Но это не мешало Т'Чалле смотреть на него.

Хотелось добраться до ванной и отдохнуть, а еще казалось очень необходимым поговорить с Баки или хотя бы просто побыть в его обществе — они давно не делали ничего такого, события последних дней совсем не располагали к этому.

Что уж говорить, если даже их совместная прогулка превратилась в похищение.

На посадочной площадке дворца ждала Рамонда. Она очень крепко обняла Т'Чаллу и поцеловала в лоб — он увидел слезы на глазах мачехи, и ему стало немного стыдно, что заставил ее так переживать.

А потом они с Баки разошлись в разные стороны… В душе Т'Чаллы поселилось чувство незавершенности, которое бывает, когда хочешь сделать что-то, но обстоятельства все время создают препятствия.

Добравшись до королевских покоев, Т'Чалла стянул с себя сломанный браслет, разделся и минут пятнадцать стоял под горячей водой, стараясь избавиться от травяного аромата, который, кажется, въелся в кожу.

Он собирался сразу пойти спать, но в последний момент передумал и оделся. Возможно, перед сном стоило потратить минутку-другую на работу…

В дверь постучали, и Т'Чалла замер на полпути из спальни в соседнюю комнату, которая заменяла ему кабинет, когда не хотелось далеко уходить от кровати.

Открыл дверь, Т’Чалла нос к носу столкнулся с Баки. Тот тоже успел добраться до своих вещей и переодеться в одно из тех цветных платьев, которые так ему шли.

— Я не вовремя? — спросил Баки, нервно теребя край темно-синего платка, повязанного на левое плечо.

— Наоборот, — Т'Чалла отступил в сторону, позволяя Баки пройти внутрь, отпустил дверную ручку и подошел к Баки поближе. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Можно сказать так, — ответил тот. Т'Чалла помнил их последнюю беседу в кабинете, когда от Баки исходила сильная и осязаемая тревога. Сейчас он казался более спокойным.

Баки запустил руку под синий платок и вытащил оттуда ожерелье Черной Пантеры.

— Я не должен был брать его, но знал, что пойду искать тебя, поэтому решил, что оно может тебе пригодиться… — он говорил быстро и отчего-то не смотрел на Т'Чаллу, словно чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Спасибо, — перебил Т'Чалла. Он подошел еще ближе и провел рукой по волосам Баки, убирая их от лица. — Я ценю все, что ты сделал.

Наконец-то Баки поднял голову, их взгляды встретились, и теперь в его глазах Т'Чалла видел что угодно, только не вину или сомнения.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — Т'Чалла спросил то, о чем думал последние минуты. Он больше не желал прятать свои чувства, ими хотелось делиться, потому что сейчас это была не только благодарность…

Вместо ответа Баки сам подался вперед — Т'Чалла ощутил его губы на своих, щетину, тяжелое дыхание, словно они не целовались, а марафон бежали. Он потянул Баки на себя, обнял, прижался так крепко, как мог, зарываясь руками Баки в волосы и гладя по спине, чувствуя, как сильно и быстро бьется его сердце под ладонью.

Ожерелье Черной Пантеры со звоном упало на пол, ладонь Баки легла Т’Чалле между лопаток, его пальцы мяли ткань рубашки, вцепившись в нее как в спасательный круг.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказал Баки, когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй и просто стояли в обнимку. — Я видел тебя уставшим, и сейчас ты уже на пределе.

Т'Чалла не хотел отпускать Баки, он бы с удовольствием простоял так всю ночь, будто это был единственный способ действительно отдохнуть.

— Останься со мной, — сам того не ожидая, попросил Т'Чалла и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. Он был готов сказать, что кровать у него большая и места там хватит хоть на четверых, и у Баки будет столько свободного пространства, сколько нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно… Но он не успел даже рот открыть, как Баки взял его за руку и повел в спальню.

Т'Чалла никак не ожидал, что через пару минут они просто уснут лицом друг к другу — и это был лучший из всех возможных вариантов.

***

  
Баки проснулся, когда за окном только-только начало светать. Несмотря на множество событий последних дней, он не чувствовал себя уставшим, и ему не требовалось много отдыха. Он попытался немного поменять положение, но не смог — Т'Чалла обнял его поперек туловища и уткнулся лицом куда-то в ключицу. Он дышал спокойно и, похоже, все еще спал.

Казалось бы, близость Т'Чаллы должна была беспокоить Баки — он много времени провел в одиночестве, а за последние дни получил столько объятий, что хватило бы еще на семьдесят лет. Раньше он не смог бы вот так запросто заснуть рядом с другим человеком, постоянно ожидая подвоха. Но сейчас все было иначе — можно было просто слушать спокойное дыхание Т'Чаллы, ощущать тепло его тела, закрыть глаза и неторопливо погрузиться в свои мысли.

На ум сразу пришло все, что случилось вчера. Похищение и работа под прикрытием в Ниганде. Маяк, который все-таки оказался настоящим человеком, хоть Баки никак не мог понять, где видел его раньше и почему его самая деятельная галлюцинация носила именно это лицо.

А потом был вечер, когда Баки вроде бы собирался пойти отдыхать в свою хижину и вернуться во дворец только утром, чтобы отдать Т'Чалле ожерелье Черной Пантеры, но, едва успев переодеться, сразу же передумал. У него было сильное ощущение, что нельзя больше откладывать — он хотел быть рядом с Т'Чаллой, истосковавшись по его обществу. В итоге же все зашло гораздо дальше, чем он рассчитывал, и теперь у него словно еще один камень с души свалился. Стало легко и спокойно, потому что не нужно было больше сомневаться в том, приятны ли Т'Чалле его прикосновения. Вчерашние объятия оказались той самой точкой над i.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — Т'Чалла не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, поэтому его голос звучал глухо, а дыхание щекотало Баки шею. — Солнце еще не встало, так что мы имеем полное право поваляться в кровати еще немного.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Баки, а затем подался вперед и поцеловал.

— Я почти забыл, каково это, — удивительно, но Баки совершенно не испытывал неловкости из-за того, что происходило между ним и Т'Чаллой. Будто все было так, как и должно быть. Возможно, стоило одернуть себя и сказать собственному отражению: «Это невозможно». Вместо этого у Баки появилось ощущение, что раз он практически начинал жизнь с чистого листа и заново познавал все ее положительные и отрицательные стороны, то не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы городить вокруг себя миллион ограничений и запретов. Особенно тех, что считались нормой в сороковых: он давно решил, что «норма» — это не для него.

Т'Чалла уронил голову Баки на плечо, намереваясь спать дальше, даже глаза закрыл.

— Жалеешь? — тихо спросил он, никак не изменив положения. Баки покосился на него, словно не был уверен, правда ли тот что-то спросил.

— О чем? — отозвался он, хотя примерно представлял, о чем сейчас пойдет речь.

— О том, что поцеловал меня тогда в больнице, — голос Т'Чаллы звучал сонно, и он прижался к Баки поближе, чтобы лежать на его плече было удобнее. — Что пришел вчера и остался.

— А ты? — Баки немного занервничал. В своих чувствах он более-менее был уверен, но совсем не знал, что творилось в душе у Т'Чаллы.

— Неа, — тот даже мотнул головой, насколько ему позволяло его положение. — Я в тебя влюблен, что тут думать.

Баки выдохнул, возможно, слишком громко — он задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа Т'Чаллы. Слышать это признание было невероятно, и чувств было так много, что он не знал, что и сказать — в мыслях царил полный хаос.

— Можно я еще раз тебя поцелую? — спросил он первое, что пришло на ум. Ему действительно нравилось целовать Т'Чаллу, и он был готов провести остаток жизни в Ваканде, если у него будет возможность каждое утро встречать так же, как сегодня.

— Даже так? — Т'Чалла приподнялся на руках, чтобы снова видеть его лицо.

— Я сказал это вслух?..

Т'Чалла утвердительно кивнул, улыбнулся и наклонился к Баки, чтобы поцеловать. Окно за его спиной окрасилось в оранжевый первыми лучами солнца, Баки едва успел заметить это, потому что закрыл глаза, едва почувствовав губы Т'Чаллы на своих…

В следующий раз Баки разбудил тот характерный звук, с которым кимойо принимали вызов. Браслет Т'Чаллы явно был неисправен — значит, кто-то пытался связаться с Баки.

Он сел на кровати и обнаружил, что Т'Чаллы рядом нет — видимо, тот давно уже встал и куда-то ушел. По крайней мере, из соседних комнат не доносилось ни звука.

— Кто там? — Т'Чалла возник с другой стороны — там находилась дверь в ванную. Он вышел оттуда уже полностью одетый, разве что босиком.

— Кажется, это Шури, — Баки дотянулся до кимойо и нажал на одну из бусин. Над браслетом сразу же появилась голографическая голова принцессы.

— Окойе, он в порядке, — сразу же сказала она куда-то в сторону, а затем обратилась к Баки: — Мы тебя потеряли. Дора милаже нигде не могли тебя найти, на вызовы ты не отвечаешь...

Баки немного удивился тому, что никто не проверил местоположение его кимойо, но тут Т'Чалла указал пальцем на потолок. Баки не понял этот жест, но, видимо, это значило что-то важное.

— Я в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство.

— Слава Баст, — Шури улыбнулась. — После вчерашних приключений у меня уже нервный тик начинается от одной мысли, что кто-то снова пропал, а мне ведь еще и восемнадцати нет!

Баки нравилось, что, несмотря на свой интеллект, Шури оставалась молодой девушкой с типичным для подростков юношеским максимализмом и гиперэмоциональностью. Хотя иногда после долго общения ее становилось «слишком много».

— Вообще есть только пара мест в Ваканде, где я не смогла бы засечь сигнал твоего браслета, — начала рассуждать Шури. — Если мне не изменяет память…

Т'Чалла замахал руками, явно сигнализируя, чтобы Баки прервал вызов.

— Первое место — это… — на этих словах Шури Баки нажал на бусину снова, и голограмма исчезла.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил он.

— Нет, все в порядке, — Т'Чалла подошел поближе и сел рядом на край кровати. — Она бы назвала дворец и Мена Нгаи, а потом по твоему лицу поняла бы, что ты точно не в ее лаборатории.

— Вот как, — казалось странным, что Т'Чалла не хотел, чтобы Шури знала, где он находился. — А что такого плохого в том, что твоя сестра все поймет?

Т'Чалла угадал настрой Баки — он повернулся всем телом, почти забравшись на кровать, и протянул ладонь, чтобы убрать с его лица волосы.

— Я не собираюсь прятать от окружающих свои чувства к тебе, — произнес Т’Чалла так уверенно что Баки сразу поверил. — Просто мне хотелось продлить это утро, без возгласов моей сестры о подозрениях на наш счет.

Баки успокоился. Если честно, он сейчас чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как никогда прежде — и это немного пугало. Будто сталкиваешься с чем-то большим и хорошим и боишься, что, как бы ты ни желал сохранить это, ты не сможешь удержать и не уронить. Особенно когда у тебя нет одной руки.

— Значит так, — решительно начал Т'Чалла, вставая с кровати. — Я сейчас иду разбираться с накопившимися делами, а когда закончу, хочу пообедать с тобой. Идет?

Баки кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся, наклонился к нему и поцеловал — нежно, почти невесомо, словно боясь, что если позволит себе больше, то останется тут надолго. Баки ощущал это в его прикосновениях. Кажется, они оба разворошили свои чувства и теперь не могли загнать их обратно в рамки.

— Пожалуйста, не отключай браслет, — попросил Т'Чалла, выпрямившись. — Не хочу искать тебя по всей стране.

— Не буду.

Т'Чалла скрылся за дверью, а Баки упал на спину.

Боже, что же он делал? Неужели все это правда, а не какой-то странный сон, проснувшись после которого, он найдет себя где-нибудь в маленькой квартирке в Бухаресте? Он бы себя сейчас ущипнул, но разве этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что реальность его не обманывает?  



	12. Chapter 12

Т'Чалла вошел в тронный зал в абсолютной тишине — никто из присутствующих не издал ни звука. Он прошел до трона и сел, а затем оглядел старейшин и других членов Совета.  
  
Окойе ввела его в курс дела: в первые часы после его похищения старейшины племен просто запаниковали и не могли поверить, что Ваканда снова осталась без короля. Хотя речи о его смерти никто не вел.  
  
— Линда Джонсон более не враг нам, — произнес Т'Чалла, и только тогда Совет оживился. Даже Окойе удивилась этим словам.  
  
— Мой король, — с дальнего от трона кресла заговорил М'Баку. — Эта женщина должна заплатить за жизни наших сородичей, отнятые ею.  
  
М'Баку был настроен очень серьезно. Т'Чалла знал, что в идеале он мог бы привести Линду в Ваканду и судить по местным законам, но почему-то посчитал такой подход неверным. Может быть, он ошибся, но даже если это было так — из этого стоило извлечь урок.  
  
— Эти жертвы не забыты, М'Баку, уверяю тебя, — ответил Т'Чалла. — Всему свое время. Обещаю, что рано или поздно она понесет заслуженное наказание.  
  
— Надеюсь, не через три десятка лет, как Кло? — спросил новый представитель Пограничного племени — Т’Чалла еще не знал его имени. В его вопросе ощущалась враждебность, и Т'Чалла понимал, откуда она взялась — среди пограничников было очень мало тех, кто одобрял наказание для В'Каби. Для многих соплеменников В'Каби был героем, а Т'Чалла — вероломным монархом, который думает только о своей выгоде. Это была прямая цитата из отчета о визите в Ниганду, написанного Окойе со слов многих сторонников В’Каби.  
  
— Сравнивать Кло с этой женщиной… не думаю, что они похожи, — обсуждать Линду и дальше не хотелось. Т’Чаллу больше волновали беспорядки и драки между представителями разных племен.  
  
— У нас есть очень важная тема для разговора, — с этими словами он поднялся с трона, обошел его и оказался возле окна — вид на столицу открывался как всегда потрясающий. — Волнения на улицах Бирнин Зана, например.  
  
Совет зашумел, словно все хотели высказаться одновременно.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы напуганы, — Т'Чалла повернулся к Совету и заговорил громче. — Это непростое время для Ваканды, не отрицаю. Вы боялись, что останетесь без короля, и начали междоусобицы, пытаясь выяснить, кто достоин носить корону. Неужели страх овладел вами так сильно, что вы потеряли рассудок?  
  
Т'Чалла не винил своих соотечественников за их поведение — не все люди способны побороть инстинкты, особенно когда речь заходит о выживании. Тем более что этот конфликт давно зрел внутри Ваканды, подпитываемый недоверием пограничников, которые отравляли всех, до кого могли дотянуться. Семьи, а за ними и общины — достаточно было внести мысль, а время делало все остальное. Сомнения вырастали на сомнениях, страх рос внутри страха, и вот уже целое поколение вакандцев считало, что Н'Джадака был прав.  
  
— Я скажу вам, откуда растут корни вашего недоверия, — Т'Чалла вернулся к трону и кивнул Окойе. Генерал вышла вперед и, активировав кимойо, показала заснятое на черных рынках Ниганды.  
  
— Мой лучший друг, моя правая рука… Он сказал мне, что больше ни один ребенок у границы не станет сиротой из-за вибраниума, — говорить это было горько, но необходимо. — И он сдержал обещание, выпуская наше оружие небольшими порциями в Ниганду. Мы обходили все музеи и отделы вещдоков всех спецслужб мира, чтобы вернуть вибраниум на родину, а он в это время утекал через Пограничное племя.  
  
Представитель пограничников смотрел видео, которое показывала Окойе, и на нем лица не было. Возможно, он как раз был родом из той части племени, кому не довелось глотнуть ненависти. Т'Чалла надеялся, что это действительно так.  
  
— Мы вот-вот впустим в наши города людей из других стран, — продолжил Т'Чалла. — Да, вы не ослышались. Мы возвращаемся к намеченному плану по открытию Ваканды. Но прежде чем сказать иностранцам «добро пожаловать», нужно убедиться, что у нас все в порядке.  
  
— А если нет? — спросил М'Баку. Он, кажется, все еще был настроен враждебно и желал наказания для Линды.  
  
— Если нет — придется потрудиться, чтобы исправить это.  
  
Т'Чалла почувствовал воодушевление. Начинать что-то важное всегда сложно, но сейчас был такой момент, когда от первых шагов зависело слишком многое. Т'Чалла готовился сделать, возможно, одну из самых странных вещей — полностью закрыть границу с Нигандой. Наглухо, чтобы заставить всех контрабандистов понервничать и выдать себя — они не смогут отказаться от вибраниумной кормушки.  
  
— Открытые границы не означают отсутствие контроля, — он посмотрел на старейшину Пограничного племени. — И я прошу у вас только одного — немного времени и доверия, чтобы дать мне возможность разобраться с корнем наших нынешних проблем.  
  
Совет воспринял слова Т'Чаллы без энтузиазма — по крайней мере, в первые минуты именно так и казалось. А затем М'Баку встал со своего места и, глядя на Т'Чаллу, произнес:  
  
— У джабари нет оснований подвергать слова короля сомнению.  
  
От М'Баку Т'Чалла вообще не ждал какой-либо поддержки, ведь его племя старалось держаться поодаль от любых проблем Ваканды. По крайней мере, до недавнего времени.  
  
Следом за М'Баку начали вставать остальные представители племен — все до единого. Кажется, Т'Чалле удалось если не достучаться до них, то хотя бы выиграть фору, чтобы доказать, что они могут ему доверять.  
  
— Я поговорю с верхушкой Пограничного племени сегодня же, — тихо произнесла Окойе, когда Совет начал расходиться. — Полноценную беседу вам устроим позже.  
  
— Окойе, не стоило так беспокоиться, я могу сделать это сам, — Т'Чалла действительно считал, что не стоит откладывать такой важный разговор.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — Окойе улыбнулась. — У тебя на лице все написано.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Принцесса с утра очень воодушевленно рассказывала о том, где может пропадать Барнс, — с этими словами Окойе подмигнула и направилась к выходу из зала.  
  
Как и ожидалось, Шури догадалась обо всем почти сразу и не постеснялась поделиться информацией с окружающими — Т'Чалла вздохнул, думая о том, стоит ли обсудить это с ней.  
  


***

Спустя несколько минут после ухода Т'Чаллы Баки услышал в соседних комнатах шаги. Причем это точно был не Т'Чалла — он ступал почти бесшумно, на грани возможностей слуха Баки, а нынешний гость был гораздо громче.  
  
Он выглянул за двери спальни — дальше располагалась гостиная с невысокими диванами, книжными полками — по крайней мере, судя по обстановке, это была именно гостиная. Посреди комнаты возле небольшого столика стояла женщина, она выставляла с подноса закрытые тарелки и кувшин с соком.  
  
— Кто вы? — спросил Баки и тем самым напугал женщину — она резко выпрямилась и, кажется, приготовилась атаковать подносом. Но, увидев его, опустила поднос и успокоилась.  
  
— Вы меня напугали, — заговорила она. — Король Т'Чалла распорядился принести сюда завтрак — видимо, для вас.  
  
— Для меня? — Баки подошел поближе. — А сам он что, не завтракает?  
  
— Король Т'Чалла обычно спускается на кухню и ест там, — женщина звучала так, словно находила этот факт забавным. — Юношеская привычка, все никак от нее не избавится.  
  
А потом она осознала, что произнесла.  
  
— Наверное, мне не стоило вам об этом рассказывать.  
  
— Все нормально, — Баки даже улыбнулся. — Спасибо вам.  
  
Женщина кивнула ему и быстро вышла из комнаты.  
  
Т'Чалла позаботился о завтраке для Баки — кажется, это было что-то вроде местной традиции. Вакандцы обожали угощать гостя короля, и Баки часто обнаруживал возле своей хижины корзины с фруктами или что-нибудь еще съедобное. Иногда он натыкался на бабушку или маму кого-нибудь из ребятни, что вечно за ним носилась, и его непременно приглашали на обед или ужин. Приходилось соглашаться. Особенно когда Шури рассказала, что такое дружелюбное поведение вакандцев — не любопытство или желание позабавить себя обществом белого человека.  
  
— Они доверяют тебе своих детей, — сказала тогда принцесса. — Стали бы они разрешать им крутиться возле тебя, если бы считали опасным или не уважали?  
  
И вот теперь Баки сидел перед столиком, заставленным тарелками, и думал о том, как все это съесть. А потом у него заурчал желудок. Баки потянул руку к ближайшей закрытой тарелке, и как назло в тот же момент замерцали кимойо.  
  
Он стянул браслет с запястья, положил на стол и принял вызов — через мгновение над столешницей появилось бородатое лицо Стива.  
  
— Привет, Баки, как дела? — тут Стив увидел, как Баки взялся за вилку и начал есть. — Прости, не хотел отрывать тебя от еды. Думал, ты уже встал.  
  
Сегодня Баки действительно вылез из постели позже, чем обычно — в поселении на свежем воздухе он спал крепко, но просыпался очень рано.  
  
— Все нормально, я могу делать два дела сразу, — он не знал, как называлось блюдо из овощей в тарелке, но оно оказалось вкусным, поэтому он решил, что и правда стоит совместить приятное с полезным. — Что-то срочное, или ты просто поболтать?  
  
— И то, и другое, — Стив пожал плечами. — До нас дошли слухи о беспорядках в Ваканде. Все нормально?  
  
— Да, абсолютно, — Баки решил, что не стоит рассказывать Стиву о вчерашних приключениях в Ниганде, похищении Т'Чаллы и прочих неприятностях. — Просто небольшие волнения, Т'Чалла разберется с этим, не переживай.  
  
— Ладно, если все нормально, то я рад, — Стив, кажется, стоял в ветренном месте — его челку растрепало, и он провел рукой по волосам, чтобы убрать их с лица. — Ну и погода тут… Говорят, у вас такая же?  
  
Баки поднял голову и только сейчас заметил, что в этой внутренней комнате не было окон. Ни одного.  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Со вчерашнего вечера не выходил на улицу.  
  
— Ты что, опять в больнице? — Стив сразу посерьезнел.  
  
— Нет, я здоров. Я во дворце.  
  
— Во дворце? — переспросил Стив. — Ничего себе.  
  
— Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал в прошлый раз? — спросил Баки, и Стив, судя по лицу, действительно помнил, собственно, как и всегда.  
  
— Не знаю, что сказать.  
  
Зато честно. Такого растерянного лица у Стива Баки, кажется, уже сто лет не видел.   
  
— Расслабься, Стив, я не собираюсь смущать тебя подробностями своей личной жизни, — он поймал себя на том, что ему нравилось то, как у Стива менялось лицо от таких разговоров.  
  
— Эй, ты чего там завис? — со стороны послышался знакомый голос, и голографический бюст Стива пошел рябью, а вместо него Баки увидел Сэма Уилсона. Похоже, тот выдернул у Стива браслет, который Т'Чалла лично подарил ему, чтобы связываться с Баки.  
  
— Привет, Сэм, — Баки даже помахал ему рукой.  
  
— Боже, я так и знал, — Сэм был в своем репертуаре. — Слушай, Барнс, Стив вряд ли тебе такое скажет, но у него после вашего прошлого разговора целый час было такое лицо, словно ему показали, как пользоваться интернетом, через два дня после разморозки.  
  
Баки едва не засмеялся в ответ на это сравнение — кажется, Сэм специально выдал такую дурацкую шутку, потому что сам он тоже улыбался.  
  
— Да ничего особенного, — Баки пожал плечами. — Рассказал кое-какие мелочи.  
  
— А у этих «мелочей» есть имя? Или симпатичная сестричка? — Сэм подмигнул Баки, и тут Стив, похоже, вернул себе браслет, потому что голограмма снова пошла рябью.  
  
— Прости за это.  
  
— Да все нормально, это было даже приятно, — Баки помнил, что Сэм его немного недолюбливал и даже опасался — заслуженно конечно, но сейчас его отношение, кажется, начало меняться. Радовало, что еще один человек, в свое время получивший тумаков от Зимнего Солдата, больше не видел в Баки угрозу. Ради этого можно было и сальные шуточки послушать.  
  
— Мы планируем через месяц быть в Сомали, можем залететь к вам на обратном пути, нам как раз по дороге, — Стив слегка нахмурился. — Я еще поговорю об этом с Т'Чаллой, но думаю, что ты должен знать.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Ладно, мне пора, — тут Стив посмотрел куда-то в сторону, улыбнулся и добавил: — Сэм сказал, что ваш разговор не окончен.  
  
— Окей, буду ждать.  
  
Голограмма рассыпалась, и кимойо погасли. Баки натянул их обратно на запястье и даже снова взялся за завтрак, а потом замер, осознав, что больше не считает проявление дружеского отношения Стива гиперопекой. Никакого раздражения из-за заботы и желания защитить — кажется, раньше все это тянулось из неспособности Баки управлять собой и чувствовать твердую землю под ногами. Сейчас у него все это было, и он уже не воспринимал любой интерес к своей жизни за попытку взять контроль. Эта мысль принесла ему самое настоящее облегчение.  
  


***

Окойе провела несколько часов, общаясь с людьми из Пограничного племени — ей нужно было понять насколько все плохо и как много усилий придется приложить, чтобы исправить нанесенный ущерб.  
  
Она знала многих из них, как правило, не лично — кто-то служил под началом В'Каби, другие приходились родственниками его родителям. Окойе надеялась убедить каждого из своего списка контрабандистов, что этот путь ведет Ваканду в никуда. Если ей удастся хоть одного вернуть на сторону Т'Чаллы — все будет не напрасно. В тюремном блоке под дворцом не было столько камер, чтобы вместить всех, чьи имена значились в списке. Окойе искренне верила, что и не придется.  
  
В целом, беседы прошли позитивно — ей удалось достучаться до многих и объяснить, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы прийти к королю с повинной, осознав свои ошибки. Даже с Черные Пантеры ошибались, как показала история.  
  
Настроение после визита в Пограничное племя у Окойе было приподнятое: первый шаг к тому, чтобы южные рубежи Ваканды перестали быть средоточием ненависти, только что был сделан.  
  
Но ее до сих пор тревожило, что из Ниганды Т'Чалла вернулся один, без Линды Джонсон, и где теперь находилась эта женщина, оставалось только гадать. Окойе продолжала требовать от дора милаже повышенной бдительности и все еще переживала за судьбу Т'Чаллы. Сейчас Ваканда оказалась в такой ситуации, когда ей никак нельзя было потерять короля. Еще одну смену власти за столь короткий период никто не выдержал бы. Тем более теперь, когда принцесса уже месяцы безрезультатно билась над восстановлением сердцевидной травы. Отсутствие короля могло разорвать Ваканду на части, исчезновение же Черной Пантеры — не позволить ей исцелить себя.  
  


***

— Спасибо за завтрак.  
  
Т'Чалле не пришлось долго искать Баки — тот так и просидел полдня в гостиной, листая книгу.  
  
— Не за что, — Т'Чалла сел рядом и посмотрел на обложку. — Ты снова взялся за мифы? Неужели так интересно?  
  
Баки кивнул.  
  
Т'Чалла провел все утро, общаясь со старейшинами племен, стараясь понять их тревоги и страхи. К сожалению, все они как один переживали из-за проблем с Линдой Джонсон, были обеспокоены беспорядками на улицах столицы, а М'Баку прямым текстом заявил, что не одобряет контрабанду вибраниума, и это необходимо прекратить.  
  
После всего этого Т'Чалла мечтал только о том, чтобы побыть в тишине и разобраться с делами уже в кабинете, но Шури выдернула его в свою лабораторию и всучила полный отчет о побеге Линды. Как всегда все уперлось во взлом кимойо — кажется, Линда научилась использовать многие защитные механизмы так, чтобы они приносили пользу ей, а не дора милаже.  
  
С Шури и правда хотелось поговорить, но совсем не о Линде или других проблемах, касающихся технологий. Т'Чалла желал простой беседы брата с сестрой, но и этого сегодня не вышло. Какой-то странный и загруженный день, когда нужно решать сто проблем одновременно.  
  
И вот сейчас Т'Чалла вспомнил, что совсем забыл позвонить Эверетту Россу — тот оставлял сообщение и тоже о чем-то хотел поговорить.  
  
— С головой ушел в королевские дела? — спросил Баки, и Т'Чалла обнаружил, что откинулся на спинку дивана и задумался.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — он покачал головой, а затем спросил: — Как насчет отправиться пообедать в самом красивом месте на Земле?  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Баки и с громким хлопком закрыл книгу.  
  
Через полчаса они оказались на вершине одной из скал, выступающих над долиной. Это было действительно волшебно — огромное пространство просматривалось во все стороны, и казалось, что они стояли на вершине мира.  
  
Баки даже поймал себя на том, что не знает что, и сказать — настолько он был поражен видом. Они с Т'Чаллой вышли из Когтя и расположились у самого края, там где заканчивалась трава и выступали голые камни, разогретые на солнце так сильно, что их тепло чувствовалось даже через обувь.  
  
Дора милаже, что управляла Когтем, вынесла к ним небольшую корзину, и Баки попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз участвовал в пикнике на природе.  
  
— С нами все будет хорошо, возвращайтесь через два часа, — приказал Т'Чалла, и дора милаже нехотя, но оставила их. Коготь взмыл в небо и направился в сторону столицы.  
  
— Как они тебя одного оставляют после всего, что случилось? — спросил Баки, наблюдая, как Т'Чалла достает из корзины фрукты, бутылку с водой и запечатанные блюда.  
  
— Я не один, — ответил тот и подмигнул. — Составишь мне компанию или еще не налюбовался видом?  
  
Баки сел рядом, взглянул на разложенные на траве продукты, а потом на Т'Чаллу, и задал самый дурацкий вопрос, какой мог прийти ему в голову:  
  
— Накию ты тоже сюда водил на пикники?  
  
Т'Чалла выглядел удивленным, но его, похоже, совсем не смутили слова Баки.  
  
— Я понимаю твое беспокойство, — заговорил он. — Между нами все произошло слишком быстро, и кто угодно посчитал бы, что ничего серьезного тут быть не может. Я тоже испытывал сомнения.  
  
Баки стало неловко. Он все еще иногда переживал из-за того, что совершенно не был готов к свалившимся на него чувствам. И, кажется, у Т'Чаллы была такая же проблема.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнес Т'Чалла, когда понял, что ответа не дождется. — Давай поступим иначе.  
  
— А есть варианты?  
  
Баки вдруг понял, что сейчас ему остро не хватает совета от Маяка — тот бы точно знал, что сказать, даже если он все время озвучивал уже известное.  
  
Т'Чалла пододвинулся ближе к Баки и взял его за руку.  
  
— Какое подтверждение серьезности моих намерений тебе необходимо? — он смотрел на Баки пристально, почти не моргая, и от этого взгляда становилось неуютно. Хотя в тоже время Баки внезапно для себя обнаружил, что любуется не только прекрасным видом на долину — Т'Чалла на фоне буйства природы выглядел невероятно.  
  
— Я… я не знаю, — Баки покачал головой. Он не задавался таким вопросом, ему было достаточно того, что Т'Чалла отвечал ему взаимностью и не оттолкнул после первого поцелуя в больнице. Баки просто следовал своим желаниям, и пока что многие из них вели именно к Т'Чалле.  
  
— Ладно, давай поступим так, — Т'Чалла наклонился к Баки и губами почти коснулся его уха. — Мы можем считать этот пикник свиданием. Как тебе такая идея?  
  
Он снова отстранился и сел на свое место, но руку Баки не отпустил.  
  
Черт возьми, свидание. Баки о многих вещах задумывался после того, как сбежал от Гидры, но никогда о том, что будет ходить на свидания. И вот теперь это с ним происходило, по-настоящему.  
  
Он кивнул и улыбнулся, все еще не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы выразить то, что было на сердце.  
  
— Баки, — Т'Чалла заговорил мягко, нежно сжимая его ладонь, — я хочу ходить с тобой на свидания. Я хочу встречаться с тобой, целовать тебя и обнимать.  
  
Баки забыл как дышать — он так сильно оцепенел от услышанного, что Т'Чалла это почувствовал.  
  
— Слишком, да? — спросил он. — Прости, так уж я воспитан. С меня не требовали прятать свои симпатии, и я не знаю, как.  
  
Т'Чалла отвел взгляд, и впервые за все время их знакомства Баки увидел на его лице тень смущения. Он как-то умудрялся демонстрировать силу и власть и при этом не бояться выглядеть неловко.  
  
Баки дернулся вперед, навалившись на Т'Чаллу, опрокинув его на спину. Тарелка с фруктами упала на бок, и все ее содержимое рассыпалось по траве.  
  
— Кто-нибудь тебе говорил, что у тебя очень красивые глаза? — спросил Т'Чалла, лежа на траве. Его слова совсем не способствовали душевному равновесию Баки.  
  
Он наклонился к Т'Чалле и поцеловал. Плевать на запутанные эмоции и непонимание собственных чувств — единственное, в чем Баки был уверен, так это в том, что любил Т'Чаллу. Он упустил момент, когда все стало настолько серьезным, и теперь оставалось только следовать за своим сердцем.  
  
— Может, и говорили, но я не помню, — наконец ответил Баки, когда нашел в себе силы слезть с Т'Чаллы и помочь ему сесть. — Но мне нравится все, что ты сегодня предложил.  
  
Т'Чалла улыбнулся и принялся собирать рассыпанные фрукты.  
  


***

Т'Чалла не знал, что за шум поднялся во дворце. Никто из королевской гвардии не мог ему рассказать — даже дора милаже качали головами и говорили, что в курсе ситуации только генерал.  
  
От Окойе вестей не было. Куда она запропастилась, тоже никто не мог объяснить, а кимойо генерала не отвечали.  
  
А через мгновение на браслет Т'Чаллы пришло сообщение о том, чтобы он вышел на главную посадочную площадку.  
  
Он стоял недалеко от входа во дворец, и четыре дора милаже расположились справа и слева от него. Один из джетов приземлился перед ними, и, когда трап опустился, из него вышла Окойе.  
  
— Что за паника, генерал? — спросил Т'Чалла, когда она подошла поближе.  
  
— Сейчас все узнаете, Ваше Величество, — с этими словами она развернулась к джету.  
  
Минуту спустя из него вышла Линда Джонсон — на ней были массивные вибраниумные кандалы, спаянные с ошейником, чтобы руки всегда находились на виду. Дора милаже сразу же приняли боевую стойку, направив свои копья на Линду, но в этом скорее всего не было необходимости. Гвардейцы окружили ее, взяв в плотное кольцо.  
  
— Два часа назад она вышла к границе и потребовала сопроводить ее сюда, — произнесла Окойе.  
  
Т'Чалла вышел вперед и, оказавшись прямо перед Линдой, спросил:  
  
— Теперь без трюков?  
  
— Я пришла сюда, чтобы ты выполнил данное мне обещание, — сказала Линда. — Тогда я спокойно приму наказание за все содеянное мной.  
  
— Хорошо, — Т'Чалла кивнул, а затем повернулся к Окойе. — Генерал, приготовьте транспорт, мисс Джонсон и я наведаемся кое-куда.  
  
Этот приказ Окойе явно не понравился, но она, не выразив недовольство даже взглядом, сразу же раздала поручения, а затем Т'Чалла вместе с Линдой и пятью дора милаже направились в сторону ангара…  
  
Т'Чалла приказал, чтобы в Городе Мертвых никого не было: он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, кого он привел сюда.  
  
— Мы пройдем туда вдвоем, — сказал он Окойе и, прежде чем она возразила, продолжил: — Я верю, что она действительно пришла сдаваться.  
  
Окойе отступила в сторону, позволив Линде проследовать за Т'Чаллой.  
  
В Зале Королей было как всегда невозможно тихо. Т'Чалла прошел вперед, бросив короткий взгляд на то место, где покоились останки его отца.  
  
— Здесь.  
  
Он остановился рядом с пустым саркофагом, на поверхности которого лежало расправленное ожерелье брони, которую носил Н'Джадака. Линда подошла поближе, и на лице ее отразилась грусть, а в глазах заблестели слезы.  
  
— Я выполнил его волю, — заговорил Т'Чалла. — Но все равно выделил ему место в Зале Королей. Н'Джадака правил этой страной очень недолго, но время его царствования оказалось тяжелым уроком для Ваканды.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла Линда. — Я расскажу все, что ты пожелаешь узнать о моих сообщниках и людях, которые желают Ваканде зла.  
  
Кажется, с одной крупной проблемой Т'Чалла наконец-то разобрался.  
  


***

Все стало налаживаться.  
  
Беседа Т'Чаллы с Пограничным племенем закончилась на позитивной ноте. Люди, живущие у границ, сами страдали от резко возросших утечек вибраниума за пределы Ваканды. Ничем хорошим это все не могло закончиться — аппетиты чужестранцев росли, и каждый раз они хотели больше. В какой-то момент племя оказалось на грани раскола на две части — поддерживающих контрабанду и тех, кто был против.  
  
К счастью, после того как Т'Чалла объяснил, что хочет сделать, ситуация сдвинулась с мертвой точки. Все меньше пограничников хотели участвовать в черных делах, не видя в них никакой выгоды. Угрозы нигандцев и иностранцев, которые грозили «заявиться в ваши дома и забрать вибраниум силой», больше не действовали.  
  
Т'Чалла лично вышел к границе с Нигандой, чтобы ввести в строй новые пограничные столбы. Он сделал это так, чтобы все видели — церемонию даже транслировали онлайн, и многие новостные каналы сделали репортажи.  
  
— Больше никто в Ваканде не будет платить за свою безопасность вибраниумом, — заявил Т'Чалла. Его отец в свое время упустил этот момент, позволил прямо у себя под носом вырастить целое поколение, которое сначала откупилось от зарубежной агрессии вибраниумом, а потом так сильно увязло в контрабанде, что уже не видело иного способа существования. И, казалось бы, что такого могли дать вакандцам чужеземцы, чего не было в Ваканде? Т'Чалла не знал. Он, если честно, даже не интересовался, что именно пограничники получали за вибраниум, кроме спокойного сна по ночам...  
  
Зато он понял, почему Линда Джонсон появилась именно сейчас. Открытие границ привело бы к тому, что любой иностранец мог спокойно попасть в Ваканду, и ему уже больше не нужны были бы посредники среди местных. Зачем покупать вибраниум, когда можно заявиться в Мена Нгаи и взять оттуда столько, сколько можешь унести?  
  
Сотрудничество Линды с местными становилось для Т'Чаллы все более очевидным и простым. Особенно после того, как она заговорила.  
  
— Я очень злилась на тебя, — на этот раз Линда сидела без наручников, и только силовое поле отделяло ее от Т'Чаллы — но это не смущало. Она не собиралась устраивать побег. — Я ничего не знала о смерти Эрика кроме того, что он добрался до Ваканды и погиб тут.  
  
А потом Линда рассказала, как выписалась из больницы, в которой залечивала тяжелое пулевое ранение. Несколько месяцев думала только о том, как найти Эрика. Она собиралась отправиться за океан, где на деньги, оставшиеся после ограблений музеев, смогла бы начать новую жизнь, ведь никто не мог попасть в Ваканду, не будучи вакандцем.  
  
— В мою дверь постучал человек, — Линда рассказывала уже целый час, сбивчиво и запутанно, но Т'Чалла не думал ее перебивать — ему хотелось знать все и не упустить ни одной даже самой незначительной детали. — Я не знаю его имени, другие называли его Ибхакони, кажется. Он был моложе остальных вакандцев, с которыми мне приходилось иметь дело.  
  
Ибхакони явно было прозвищем. По словам Линды, он поведал ей историю о смерти Н'Джадаки, причем так, словно Т'Чалла убил его в нечестном поединке, не смирившись с тем, что проиграл трон Ваканды. Гибель нового и справедливого короля от рук Т'Чаллы была жестокой, и с телом Н'Джадаки поступили ужасно. Линда не знала, что отправить тело в плавание — воля Эрика, она думала, что это такое проклятие.  
  
— Он убедил меня, что имя Эрика среди вакандцев под запретом, — с этими словами Линда опустила голову, и на глаза у нее навернулись слезы. — Я поверила в каждое его слово, потому что сама не видела того, насколько Эрик был выжжен ненавистью. В итоге я пошла по его стопам…  
  
Т'Чалла сочувствовал ее горю. Он видел упущенное счастье, которое могло бы быть у Н'Джадаки, если бы он хоть на мгновение забыл о том, что случилось с Н'Джобу. Но он не мог — эхо ужасного поступка Т'Чаки, кажется, еще долго будет преследовать Ваканду и всех ее обитателей.  
  
— Потом он предложил мне отомстить, — продолжила Линда. — Ибхакони откуда-то знал о моих навыках и был уверен, что я смогу сделать то, что он задумал. Через пару дней я обзавелась татуировкой под нижней губой и побрила голову. Спустя неделю я уже была в Ниганде, где местные поднатаскали меня в вакандском. Мы с Эриком учили язык и раньше, но особой практики у меня не было.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Линда возвращалась в своем рассказе к Н'Джадаке, ее лицо менялось. Она все еще злилась — правда, Т'Чалла уже не мог сказать, на кого. Раньше ее агрессия была направлена только на него, а как дело обстояло теперь, оставалось только догадываться.  
  
— Моей задачей было отвлечь тебя, — тут Линде даже стало смешно. — Ибхакони говорил, что ты слишком озабочен помощью американцу, и на этом можно сыграть. Но потом я оказалась рядом и увидела, как вы общаетесь… Он ведь правда тебе нравится?  
  
Этот вопрос оказался слишком внезапным, чтобы Т'Чалла успел совладать с собой и не выдать своих чувств.  
  
— Я завидовала, — Линда покачала головой. — Тебе и ему… Поэтому вместо того, чтобы просто уводить твое внимание от пограничников, давая им время…  
  
Она начала нападать. Дальше можно было не слушать, Т’Чалла и так прекрасно понимал, что она скажет. Ненависть, злость и горе из-за смерти Н'Джадаки ослепили ее, и, наблюдая за Т'Чаллой и Баки, она не смогла не поддаться чувствам. Желание отомстить подчинило Линду себе, и именно это в итоге привело весь план Ибхакони к провалу. Он недооценил силу чувств Линды к Н'Джадаке.  
  
— Я расскажу все, что вам необходимо, чтобы поймать его, — она рада была поделиться своими знаниями о деятельности Ибхакони. И дело было даже не в том, что такое поведение могло помочь ей на предстоящем суде, который все равно было не избежать — как минимум за покушение на жизнь короля.  
  
В первый же день заключения в тюремном блоке, после того как Линда посетила Зал Королей, Т'Чалла позволил ей узнать все о том времени, что Н'Джадака провел в Ваканде. Она увидела каждый его шаг и поступок, и пусть ей было больно смотреть на него, Линда не отворачивалась ни на секунду. Т'Чалла знал, что она все еще разделяет многие взгляды Н'Джадаки и именно поэтому пошла на сделку с Ибхакони — она верила, что его путь был для Ваканды наилучшим. Она все еще держалась стороны Н’Джадаки, хоть и понимала, что больше не сможет воплотить эти идеи в жизнь.  
  
К камере Линды приставили усиленную охрану, и никто не мог попасть в эту часть дворца без личного разрешения Окойе. Генерал требовала ото всех, кто обеспечивал безопасность в тюремном блоке, исключительной дисциплины — она не хотела повторения прошлого побега, к тому же она все еще помнила о том, как Кло похитили из отделения полиции в Корее — именно об этом она упомянула, когда попросила у Т'Чаллы разрешения действовать более жестко.  
  
Но, несмотря на такое внушительное количество тревожных событий, все действительно начало налаживаться. По крайней мере Т'Чалле так казалось. Он больше не чувствовал постоянную усталость от груза проблем, которых вроде бы и не стало меньше, но они уже не давили так сильно…  
  


***

Т'Чалла был влюблен, и это окрыляло. Он проводил дни среди министров и членов Совета, разговаривая с агентом Россом по видеосвязи и разбираясь с вопросом о представительстве других стран в столице Ваканды. А вечером возвращался в свои покои и находил там Баки, который опять сидел, уткнувшись в книгу, содержание которой с каждым разом понимал все лучше… Они ужинали, разговаривали обо всем на свете, гуляли по Бирнин Зана, целовались на закате и засыпали рядом друг с другом. Да, пока все было совсем целомудренно, но сейчас, когда Т'Чалле больше не нужно было молчать и скрывать свои чувства, его пыл поутих. Он не хотел торопить Баки, и они даже не разговаривали об этом — похоже, обоим было достаточно объятий и долгих поцелуев…  
  
Хотя бывали минуты, когда Т’Чалла сомневался. Не в том, что ощущал сам, а в том, правильно ли поступал, позволяя этим отношениям развиваться. Шури давно убедила его, что с Баки все в порядке и никаких проблем больше быть не должно. Но Т’Чалла все еще помнил, какое странное было у Баки лицо, когда тот разговаривал со своими видениями. Возможно, в какой-то момент эти сомнения стали настолько очевидны, что Баки не выдержал, взял Т’Чаллу за руку и сказал, глядя в глаза:  
  
— Даже не думай, что твоя любовь может навредить.  
  
И тогда Т’Чалла успокоился.  
  
А еще он все чаще думал о Баки не так невинно и скрывать реакцию на близость становилось все сложнее… К счастью, свободные одежды оказывались весьма полезны в таких ситуациях.  
  
— Тебе не стоит стесняться этого, — как-то раз сказал Баки и многозначительно показал глазами куда-то вниз. Т'Чалла подумал было, что прижался к нему слишком сильно и выдал себя с потрохами, но между ними еще было расстояние. Просто Т'Чалле теперь достаточно было лишь увидеть Баки, чтобы завестись.  
  
— Я думал об этом, — еще раз выпалил Баки. — И решил, что хочу тебя.  
  
Прямоты ему было не занимать. Т’Чалла даже растерялся. Да, они уже больше месяца находились в «конфетно-букетном периоде», как его окрестил Баки, и дальше вроде бы двигаться не планировали.  
  
Но сейчас Баки сидел совсем рядом, прижавшись плечом к плечу Т'Чаллы, вокруг них стояла тишина, солнце медленно закатывалось за горизонт и отражалось в водной глади озера. К счастью, местная детвора уже разбежалась по домам и не могла услышать этот разговор.  
  
— Я о тебе в  _таком_  смысле начал думать недавно, — продолжил Баки, уставившись на воду. — Хочешь знать, с чего все началось?  
  
Он посмотрел на Т'Чаллу и улыбнулся. Тот кивнул — он-то как раз на озеро даже и не взглянул, не мог оторвать от Баки глаз. Потому что сейчас, когда Баки вдруг заговорил о сексе… Т'Чалла представил себе столько вариантов развития ситуации, что голова пошла кругом.  
  
— Мне приснился сон, — Баки поправил волосы, убрав челку с лица, но ветер как назло дул в спину, делая все усилия тщетными. — Очень откровенный сон, там были ты и я… голые.  
  
Баки облизал губы, и Т'Чалла шумно выдохнул. Необычности словам Баки добавляла его нездоровая любовь к многослойной одежде, которую Т'Чалла не до конца не понимал. Да, он сам любил добавить к костюму красивый платок, и его вакандская одежда была свободной и струилась складками — но это было его наследие, дань вакандским традициям. Баки мог обойтись без этого. Ему запросто нашли бы что-то простое, стоило только попросить. Но он отчего-то наоборот старался укутаться во множество слоев одежды — хотя в последнее время с этим стало получше.  
  
— А потом я проснулся и понял, что у меня стоит, — Баки развернулся к Т’Чалле всем телом и продолжил: — Сначала даже не понял, что происходит, так давно мне не было дела до этого...  
  
Тут Баки еще раз улыбнулся, и Т'Чалла не выдержал — подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать. О Баст, что он вел себя как подросток, слишком жадный до прикосновений и ласки.  
  
— Ты мастурбировал, думая обо мне? — спросил Т'Чалла, когда все-таки сумел оторваться от губ Баки.  
  
Тот кивнул, и Т'Чалла почувствовал себя еще большим юнцом, так как к лицу прилила кровь. Хорошо, что румянец почти не виден на смуглой коже.  
  
— А ты? — поинтересовался Баки, погладив его по колену.  
  
— Да, — Т'Чалла не думал, что признаться в этом будет так легко, но теперь покраснел не он один. Хотя это больше походило на следы поцелуев, чем на смущение.  
  
Т'Чалла рассказал Баки о том, как приходилось выползать из кровати, оставляя его одного, чтобы укрыться в ванной и успокоить разгоревшийся внутри огонь. Касаться себя, думая о нем… Т'Чалла признался, что хотел Баки гораздо дольше, чем они встречались, и задолго до того, как осознали свои чувства.   
  
Теперь все становилось на самом деле серьезно. Потому что Т'Чалла все еще думал, что торопиться не стоит — хотелось, чтобы все происходило само собой, без давления извне.  
  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончился этот вечер, если бы кимойо Т'Чаллы не замерцали — очень встревоженная Окойе просила его вернуться во дворец. Он не стал мешкать и, предложив Баки подождать в королевской спальне, отправился во дворец.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, едва увидев Окойе. — К чему такая срочность на ночь глядя?  
  
— Агент Росс, — расстроенно произнесла та. — Он сказал, что ты должен быть в Вене завтра утром.  
  
— А это значит, что вылетать надо сейчас, чтобы успеть, — Т'Чалла вздохнул. — Готовьте самолет.  
  
Окойе кивнула и направилась к выходу. Т'Чалла посмотрел ей вслед, а затем схватился за свой браслет и связался с Баки.  
  
— Ты где запропастился? — сонно спросил тот. Судя по положению головы на голограмме он, кажется, лежал.  
  
— Мне нужно срочно покинуть страну, — произнес Т'Чалла. — Не знаю, сколько это займет времени.  
  
— Ладно, — если Баки расстроился, то виду не подал.  
  
— Ты можешь жить в моих покоях, если хочешь, я распоряжусь об этом, — он понадеялся, что не перегибает палку этим спонтанным предложением.  
  
— Не хочешь меня искать, когда вернешься в Ваканду? — улыбнулся Баки, и Т'Чалла понял, что действительно не хочет. Ему пришлось заставить себя встать, настолько тяжело было расставаться с Баки.  
  
— Закончим наш сегодняшний разговор, когда я вернусь.  
  
— Обязательно, — Баки кивнул. — Береги себя.  
  
Голограмма рассыпалась, и Т'Чалла быстрым шагом направился к посадочной площадке, откуда Коготь должен был отвезти его к самолету.  
  


***

Эверетт Росс требовал срочного присутствия Т'Чаллы в Вене по двум причинам. Первая касалась вполне очевидных вещей вроде обсуждения ситуации с открытием границ. Потому что если вы говорите, что открываете страну для остального мира, а через некоторое время делаете все наоборот, то к вам в скором времени обязательно возникнут вопросы. Так и случилось. К счастью, в Ваканде имелись толковые люди, сумевшие адекватно разобраться в том бардаке, который Т'Чалла называл дипломатическими отношениями. Иногда Росс думал, что эта часть «королевской работы» точно не для Т'Чаллы.  
  
Вторая причина была менее приятной. До госсекретаря Тадеуша Росса дошли слухи о том, что Роджерса и остальные беглецы из Рафта, возможно, находятся в Ваканде. Откуда у него была эта информация, Эверетт не знал, но пытался выяснить. Утечки среди его людей не должно было быть, так как он подбирал их очень тщательно и старался не раскрывать все карты, давая им небольшие задания, по которым без знания общей картины нельзя было понять, что происходит.  
  
И вот теперь госсекретарь Росс прилетел в Вену и поинтересовался, почему король Т'Чалла отсутствует, когда прямо сейчас ведется столько важных переговоров, касающихся его страны. Эверетт не знал, что ему ответить — любое сказанное слово могло навредить Ваканде, а он этого не хотел.  
  
За последнее время Эверетт много думал о своей работе, о верности родине и о том, в каких отношениях он хочет оставаться с вакандцами. И пришел к выводу, что при желании и должной сноровке можно оказаться полезным всем. В конце концов, благополучие Ваканды и обмен технологиями с другими государствами в итоге привели бы только к положительным результатам, выгоду от которых получит весь мир. Поэтому нельзя было допустить, чтобы госсекретарь выставлял Ваканду и ее короля как тех, кому не стоит доверять.  
  
Но, слава Богу, Т'Чалла прибыл в Вену на следующий день после того, как Эверетт связался с Вакандой.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — Т'Чалла протянул ему руку. — К чему такая срочность?  
  
Эверетт встречал его в холле отеля и очень надеялся, что люди госсекретаря не устроили за ним слежку.  
  
— Нам стоит поговорить без посторонних глаз.  
  
Т'Чалла понял намек, кивнул Айо, которая его сопровождала, и все трое сразу же направились к лифту.  
  
Когда они наконец-то оказались в номере и Эверетт убедился, что за ними никто не следил, он повернулся к Т'Чалле и заговорил:  
  
— Тадеуш Росс здесь, в Вене.  
  
Эта новость Т'Чалле не понравилась, и он не стал этого скрывать.  
  
— И чего же он хочет? Побеседовать со мной? Не вижу повода для паники.  
  
— Т'Чалла, он не просто хочет поговорить, — Эверетт наоборот начинал нервничать, потому что у него было плохое предчувствие. — До меня дошли слухи, что он, возможно, подозревает, что Роджерс и Барнс были в Ваканде после Лейпцига. Если он вдруг посчитает эту информацию достоверной, то вам придется сильно постараться, чтобы убедить его в обратном.  
  
Кажется, Эверетт говорил слишком эмоционально, потому что Т'Чалла выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Послушайте, я не сгущаю краски, — продолжил Эверетт. — Вы знаете, что неофициально Брюс Беннер все еще находится в розыске. Они давно приготовили для него камеру в Рафте. Россу ничего не стоит объявить и вас врагом номер один, если вдруг вы ему разонравитесь. Не забывайте, что на его стороне Заковианский договор, и он прекрасно помнит, кто носился за Барнсом по Бухаресту в костюме кошки.  
  
Т'Чалла подошел ближе и прямо спросил:  
  
— Этот человек пугает вас?  
  
Эверетт решил, что нет смысла скрывать правду, поэтому кивнул. Черт возьми, нужно было выяснить, что известно госсекретарю, и не допустить распространения информации о Барнсе и Роджерсе.  
  
— Эверетт, — продолжил Т'Чалла, — спасибо вам за беспокойство, но я не боюсь Тадеуша Росса. Если он желает поговорить со мной, я с удовольствием выслушаю все, что он скажет. Не надо переживать, мы разберемся с тем, кто пытается навредить Ваканде.  
  
Эверетт кивнул. Все-таки Т'Чалла умел успокаивать и вселять надежду — с этой частью «королевской работы» он справлялся на пять с плюсом.  
  
— Мне сказали, что вы поймали ту женщину, это правда? — теперь Эверетту хотелось удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
  
— Да, сейчас она находится под охраной в столице.  
  
— И что вы будете с ней делать?  
  
— Судить ее по законам Ваканды, конечно же, — ответил Т'Чалла. — Но не стоит беспокоиться, казнить ее никто не собирается, мы же не варвары.  
  
Эверетту стало спокойнее.  
  
— Ладно, я сообщу, когда госсекретарь пожелает встретиться с тобой, — он открыл дверь и перед тем, как выйти, еще раз обратился к Т'Чалле: — Удачи.  
  


***

— Ваше Величество, — Тадеуш Росс встал, вышел из-за столика и протянул Т'Чалле ладонь.  
  
— Господин госсекретарь.  
  
Т'Чалла пожал ему руку, а затем кивнул Айо, показывая, что все в порядке. Встреча проходила в одном из ресторанов недалеко от штаба ООН, и вокруг было полно людей.  
  
— Вы хотели побеседовать со мной, — Т'Чалла сел за столик, Росс опустился на свое место.  
  
— Я собирался сделать это еще после событий в Лейпциге, но сами понимаете, тогда у меня было полно других забот, — ответил Росс.  
  
Можно было не гадать, что именно Росс подразумевал под «другими заботами» — одна из них как раз находилась сейчас в Ваканде.  
  
— Раз уж мы наконец можем поговорить — я вас внимательно слушаю, — Т'Чалла быстро взглянул в сторону Айо, которая устроилась возле барной стойки. У него был план отхода — если бы разговор стал слишком неприятным, он бы подал знак Айо, и она увела бы его под предлогом срочных дел.  
  
Росс, кажется, заметил это, но ничего не сказал. К их столику подошел официант и поинтересовался, выбрали ли они что-нибудь. Т'Чалла не был голоден, поэтому ничего не заказал.  
  
— Вы успели перекусить по дороге? — Росс же, похоже, намеревался растянуть беседу на полноценный обед — он показал официанту на пару позиций в меню, и тот почти сразу ушел.  
  
— Ближе к делу, господин госсекретарь, — Т'Чалле не хотелось тратить время на праздные разговоры.  
  
— Хорошо, — Росс закрыл меню и отложил его на край стола. — Это правда, что вы укрываете беглых преступников в Ваканде?  
  
Он очень внимательно смотрел на Т'Чаллу, словно надеялся прочитать ответ на его лице.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду кого-то конкретного? — сначала нужно было выяснить, что Россу уже известно, чтобы потом сделать правильные выводы.  
  
— До меня дошли слухи, что Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс были замечены направляющимися в Ваканду.  
  
— Слухи? — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Знаете, сколько я таких сплетен слышу ежедневно? Вокруг моей родины витает слишком много мифов, вплоть до того, что я могу перевоплощаться в пантеру.  
  
Росс выглядел недовольным тем, что Т'Чалла не воспринимал его слова всерьез. А Т'Чалла даже и не пытался — о Тадеуше Россе он слышал достаточно, чтобы составить определенное мнение. Заключалось оно в том, что этого человека нельзя подпускать к себе близко.  
  
— Я бы мог использовать более радикальные способы получить от вас информацию, — Росс готовился перейти к угрозам — впрочем, Эверетт предупреждал о подобном.  
  
— Если вы пытаетесь меня запугать…  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — перебил Росс. Т'Чалле этот разговор нравился все меньше, и он уже подумывал о том, чтобы подать знак Айо. — Просто есть законы, в том числе и международные, под которыми стоит и королевская печать Ваканды…  
  
Тут даже и гадать было не нужно, чтобы понять, что Росс намекал на Заковианский договор. Да, отец Т'Чаллы в свое время участвовал в его принятии, так как трагедия в Лагосе сильно ударила по Ваканде. Это был едва ли не первый случай после нападения Кло, когда простые вакандцы погибли за границей — теперь, когда Т'Чалла вспомнил об этом, многие вещи действительно начинали обретать смысл.  
  
— Я не Мститель, — коротко ответил он и встал из-за стола. Айо заметила это и сразу подошла. — Я, честно говоря, не понимаю, что вы от меня хотите — абсолютной покорности? Или чтобы я пошел и отловил для вас всех разыскиваемых преступников? Вы пришли сюда и обвиняете меня на основании слухов. Что происходит?  
  
Возможно, он произнес это слишком громко, так как люди вокруг немного притихли, оглядываясь в их сторону. Т'Чалле было плевать. Может быть, он поступил опрометчиво и потом пожалеет о своем поведении, но сейчас, когда Ваканда нуждалась в своем короле, у него совсем не осталось желания находиться тут и выслушивать обвинения.  
  
— Всего хорошего, — бросил он напоследок и направился к выходу.  
  
Судя по звукам позади, Росс достал телефон и собрался кому-то звонить.  
  
— Айо, скажи мне, что я вел себя не слишком грубо, — Т'Чалла вышел на улицу и остановился.  
  
— Он записывал разговор, мой король, — ответила Айо. — Я почти уверена, что потом он попытался бы использовать эту информацию против вас.  
  
Вот зачем телефон… Т'Чалла вздохнул.  
  
— Собери после ужина всех наших людей у меня в номере, есть разговор, — приказал он и направился к стоянке. Нужно было наведаться к агенту Россу и попросить его об услуге.  
  


***

Т'Чалла проводил вакандских специалистов, поблагодарив каждого за проделанную работу — если бы не эти люди, все было бы гораздо сложнее.  
  
Эверетт Росс появился на пороге его номера пять минут спустя — Айо впустила его и пригласила присесть в гостиной.  
  
— Мне сказали, что вы хотели меня видеть.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал, стоит ли делиться с ним тем, как прошла беседа с госсекретарем — вряд ли ее можно было назвать результативной.  
  
— Да, — он сел напротив и жестом предложил Россу что-нибудь выпить — тот покачал головой. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы сделали кое-что для меня.  
  
— Хорошо, что именно?  
  
— Нужно наводнить сеть ложной информацией о местонахождении всех беглых мстителей и Джеймса Барнса.  
  
— Что? — Росс, кажется, не поверил в то, что Т'Чалла говорил серьезно — он взглянул на Айо, словно надеялся по ее лицу понять, шутка это или нет.  
  
— Вы все верно услышали, — продолжил Т'Чалла. — Тадеуш Росс сообщил, что у него есть данные о том, что Роджерс и Барнс в Ваканде. Это очень любопытно, потому что, насколько я знаю, капитан Роджерс собирается навестить своего друга в ближайшее время. Не думаю, что это совпадение.  
  
Агент Росс потер лоб рукой и задумался.  
  
— Я понял, чего вы от меня хотите, и, кажется, знаю, как можно это сделать.  
  
— Буду вам очень благодарен, — улыбнулся Т'Чалла. Он хотел подойти и пожать Россу руку, но тот резко встал и сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Похоже, его что-то тревожило.  
  
— Только не говорите мне, что у вас завелся еще один крот, который теперь решил сливать информацию напрямую госсекретарю США? — Росс правда нервничал, теперь это стало очевидно.  
  
— Эверетт, — Т'Чалла подошел к нему, — послушайте. У меня есть догадки о том, кто и зачем это делает. Но сейчас нам нужно отвести внимание госсекретаря Росса от Ваканды.  
  
— Ладно, — кажется, он убедил Росса. — Все будет, не беспокойтесь.  
  
— Спасибо, что помогаете, — теперь можно было пожать ему руку.  
  
— Слушайте, я делаю это потому, что… так правильно, — Эверетт Росс ответил на рукопожатие, а затем, попрощавшись, вышел из номера.  
  
Т'Чалла про себя помолился Баст, чтобы все получилось и Тадеуш Росс отстал от Ваканды и перестал искать в ней Баки.  
  
В Вене у Т'Чаллы еще была целая куча дел, ради которых стоило задержаться на пару недель, но самая большая ценность его пребывания тут заключалась в том, что госсекретарь Росс никуда не уезжал. Можно было понаблюдать за ним и выяснить, как тот собирался использовать запись разговора в ресторане. Тем более что эта беседа напомнила Т'Чалле о многих вещах, о которых он не вспоминал уже целую вечность, и в этом тоже были свои плюсы.  
  
Например, взрыв в Лагосе объяснял, зачем многие члены Пограничного племени продолжали вести дела с контрабандистами, даже если им ничего не угрожало. Т'Чалла помнил, что после Лагоса в Ваканде стоял траур, но кое-кто был настроен очень враждебно и искренне желал отомстить. Но тогда у них не было ресурсов и знаний для того, чтобы исполнить задуманное. Вибраниум стал универсальной валютой, которой платили за возможность найти человека, причинившего тебе или твоим близким зло, и наказать его. Вот чем занимались Ибхакони и ему подобные — они пошли по стопам Н'Джадаки еще до того, как тот пришел в Ваканду...  
  
А еще Т'Чалла собирался связаться с Окойе и поделиться с ней своими подозрениями на тему того, кто решил повторить трюк Линды Джонсон и чего ждать от этого.


	13. Chapter 13

Удивительно, но, кажется, Баки отвык просыпаться один в огромной кровати. В последние недели он проводил так много времени рядом с Т'Чаллой, что уже и забыл, каково это — быть в одиночестве.  
  
Как сейчас, например. Ко всему прочему, никто из галлюцинаций Баки больше не навещал — похоже, они покинули его насовсем. Не то чтобы он особо расстраивался по этому поводу, просто в данный момент ему было не по себе.  
  
Ближайший человек находился в коридоре на посту возле поворота — расположение часовых гвардейцев Баки давно выучил наизусть. Он не прилагал для этого каких-то особый усилий, просто старые привычки все еще давали о себе знать.  
  
Еще пару лет назад Баки заплатил бы за то, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от людей. Теперь его тяготило одиночество. Впрочем, тут надо было сделать оговорку: из всех вакандцев он скучал лишь по обществу Т'Чаллы, который уже почти неделю находился в Вене.  
  
Да, они созванивались по вечерам, и днем Баки было чем заняться. Он возвращался в поселение, и у местных всегда находилось для него какое-нибудь дело. Залезть на крышу хижины и помочь переложить кровлю, собрать тюки с сеном, поиграть в салочки с местной детворой или рассказать им о том, как жилось в сороковые... Последнее ребятня слушала с большим интересом.  
  
— И что же, у вас там не было аэрокаров? — задавал вопрос кто-нибудь из детей.  
  
— Почему же… — тут Баки обычно вспоминал Старк Экспо и демонстрацию Говарда Старка. Впрочем, он не упоминал о том, что летающая машина Старка в итоге поломалась прямо на сцене. Не хотелось портить рассказ.  
  
Иногда Баки забредал куда-нибудь, где мог встретить Шури. Она обычно спрашивала про протез — интересовалась, не передумал ли Баки попробовать еще раз. Ведь теперь риск отторжения стал почти нулевым — новая плечевая секция из вибраниума, которой заменили ту, что была попроще, вполне успешно прижилась, и Баки иногда даже забывал, что эта часть его тела неживая.  
  
— Противопоказаний нет, так почему бы не попробовать? — у Шури явно был боевой настрой. Баки знал, что она поддерживала связь с доктором Кана, с которой сам он виделся теперь только для профилактической проверки уже установленной части.  
  
— Зачем? Я и так прекрасно справляюсь, — отнекивался Баки. От мыслей о новой руке становилось неуютно. Отказ от нее означал и отказ от роли воина. Если больше нет необходимости воевать, зачем тогда протез?  
  
Принцесса начинала говорить про комфорт и качество жизни, но Баки обычно перебивал ее и рассказывал о том, что для него значило отсутствие руки — в некотором символическом смысле.  
  
Шури кивала и сразу переводила тему на что-то более нейтральное. Например, рассказывала, как продвигался процесс «запечатывания» границы с Нигандой. Или как в Бирнин Зана обустраивали здание для представительства какой-нибудь страны.  
  
Иногда Шури хватала Баки за руку и едва ли не силой тащила на ужин, аргументируя это тем, что Т'Чалла одобрил бы. И Баки был благодарен ей за такую инициативу — есть одному ему совершенно не нравилось.  
  
После ужина он возвращался в покои Т'Чаллы и, пролистав несколько страниц разговорника или какой-нибудь другой книги из библиотеки, проваливался в дрему. Полноценным сном он теперь почти не спал, так как не уставал…  
  
На восьмой день отсутствия Т'Чаллы в Ваканде привычный рутинный распорядок дня Баки нарушился приездом Стива.  
  
Тот прилетел на украденном и весьма потрепанном джете Мстителей, один, без компании, хотя Баки был уверен, что в этот раз Стив прихватит кого-нибудь с собой. Сам Стив выглядел так же, как при их последнем разговоре через кимойо, разве что борода стала длиннее. Баки подумал о том, что вживую она кажется гуще, чем на голограмме.  
  
— Как дела, Баки? — Стив пожал ему руку и даже приобнял. Кажется, он был в хорошем расположении духа, и это радовало. В первые полгода после Оймякона Стив почти постоянно выглядел подавленным — это выражение его лица Баки помнил очень хорошо.  
  
Сейчас же Стив улыбался, и улыбка даже не казалась вымученной.  
  
— Нормально, — ответил Баки. — А чего ты один? Мне казалось…  
  
— Забыл тебе сказать, — Стив почесал лоб. — Мы с Т'Чаллой поговорили, и он предупредил меня, что госсекретарь Росс следит за каждым его шагом. Пока он не отстанет от Т'Чаллы, не стоит таскать сюда остальных.  
  
Мотивы были очевиднее некуда — двух самых разыскиваемых людей мира для одной Ваканды было более чем достаточно.  
  
— Пойдем внутрь, нечего стоять на солнце, — Баки махнул рукой, и они направились во дворец.  
  
— Мне, наверное, стоило перенести визит, если Т'Чаллы нет в стране, — Стив развел руками.  
  
— Ерунда, он бы предупредил тебя или меня, если бы что-то было не так, — ответил Баки.  
  
Они добрались до одной из общих гостинных комнат, где тоже находились шкафы с книгами и несколько очень красивых статуй пантер. Стив внимательно рассмотрел их, прежде чем сесть на диван рядом с Баки.  
  
— Голоден?  
  
— Нет.  
  
А потом разговор как-то переключился на истории из будней команды Стива — серьезные и не очень ситуации, рассуждения на тему того, как искоренить все зло на планете. Все-таки Стив до сих пор хотел всего и сразу.  
  
— А что вы делали в Сомали? — наконец спросил Баки, когда тот замолчал.  
  
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить с Т'Чаллой. Разбираясь с контрабандой оружия, мы наткнулись на информацию о грузе вибраниума, который собирались вывозить куда-то на восток. Думаю поинтересоваться у Т'Чаллы, знает ли он об этом.  
  
— Тебе стоит рассказать об этом генералу Окойе, — Баки встал. — Пойдем, сообщим ей прямо сейчас, тянуть не стоит.  
  
Насколько Баки знал о вывозе вибраниума за границу, про Сомали речи не было. Возможно, это новое направление появилось недавно, но в любом случае стоило поставить Окойе в известность, так как именно она координировала возвращение украденного вибраниума обратно в Ваканду.  
  
Окойе очень внимательно слушала Стива, не задавая вопросов, и, когда тот замолчал, произнесла:  
  
— Большое спасибо, капитан Роджерс, ваша помощь неоценима, — кивнула и направилась в сторону посадочной площадки, на ходу активируя кимойо.  
  
— Каждый раз чувствую себя неуютно в ее обществе, — сказал Стив. — Они бы с Наташей поладили, наверное.  
  
Баки подумал о том, что это был бы как минимум очень интересный разговор…  
  
А к вечеру они со Стивом оказались в той самой деревушке возле пруда, и на этот раз деревенская детвора с большим интересом кружила вокруг нового гостя.  _«Белый бородатый человек»_ , — звучало иногда на вакандском, Стив их слов не понимал, а Баки не торопился переводить.  
  
В конце концов они уселись возле хижины Баки с подаренной бабушкой Азри корзиной с фруктами и графином какой-то экзотической настойки. Опьянеть от нее они не смогли бы, но Баки просто нравился вкус.  
  
— Вижу, что тебе тут хорошо, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Я рад за тебя.  
  
Баки хмыкнул и, протянув Стиву два стакана, наполнил их из графина.  
  
— Мы редко видимся, но изменения налицо, — продолжил Стив. — Когда мы только приехали сюда, на тебя было страшно смотреть.  
  
— А теперь мы поменялись ролями? — Баки кивнул на его бороду, и оба улыбнулись.  
  
— Это другое.  
  
Кажется, Стив не хотел обсуждать свой внешний вид, а Баки не настаивал.  
  
— Так почему ты до сих пор без руки? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Мне и так нормально, — Баки был готов выслушать очередную лекцию про «качество жизни», но Стив ничего не сказал, просто молча ополовинил свой стакан.  
  
Вместо вопросов про протез Стив посмотрел на Баки так, что и без слов стало ясно — он хочет спросить про  _них_ , но не знает, как. Честно говоря, Баки и сам не знал, как реагировать на подобный интерес. Если происходящее между ним и Т'Чаллой было всерьез и надолго (а Баки надеялся на такой вариант) — он не хотел, чтобы все заканчивалось, потому что таким счастливым он давно себя не чувствовал. А это означало, что он останется в Ваканде. Возможно, навсегда.  
  
— Спрашивай уже, — Баки решил, что нет смысла тянуть.  
  
— Так значит, вы… вместе? — Стиву явно было неудобно разговаривать об этом. И дело было даже не в том, с кем именно состоял в отношениях Баки — у Стива на лице так и читалось, что он все еще переживал за возможные психологические проблемы друга. По крайней мере, будь Баки на месте Стива, он бы точно переживал.  
  
— Да, — коротко ответил Баки. Что еще тут добавить? Они негласно решили не касаться интимных подробностей, это было не как свидания в сороковых обсуждать.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Стив…  
  
— Баки, не заводись, — перебил тот. — Я спрашиваю только потому, что должен знать точно, что ты действительно в порядке.  
  
Захотелось вдруг огрызнуться и назвать Стива наседкой, но это желание растворилось так же быстро, как и появилось.  
  
Этот вопрос был совершенно типичным для Стива. Он не был бы собой, если бы не задавал его каждый раз, потому что не мог иначе.  
  
— Я не просто уверен, — наконец ответил Баки. — Я счастлив.  
  
— Именно это я и хотел от тебя услышать, — Стив улыбнулся и потянулся за графином, чтобы долить себе настойки.  
  
— Я хочу остаться с ним. Здесь.  
  
Баки сам не знал, зачем сказал это, но Стив, не ожидавший такой откровенности, замер на мгновение и чуть не перелил через край стакана.  
  
— Знаешь, мне показалось, что я увидел тебя прежнего, — сказал он и покачал головой. — Я был бы плохим другом, если бы заставил тебя покинуть место, где к тебе вернулась жизнь.  
  
Глядя на него, Баки подумал о том, что сам Стив, похоже, давно уже находится очень далеко от такого «места». Может, он потому и носил бороду, что если бы сбрил ее, все внимание на себя перетянули бы его грустные глаза, которые даже за челкой не спрячешь. Баки знал, каково это — сам как-то пытался.  
  
— За встречу? — Стив поднял стакан, и Баки ответил на тост.  
  
— За встречу, — повторил он, надеясь, что все визиты Стива в Ваканду будут такими же мирными, как этот.  
  


***

Сначала Баки подумал, что ему показалось. Он внимательно всмотрелся в толпу, но так и не увидел того, что привлекло его внимание.  
  
— Баки, что с тобой? — Стив помахал перед его лицом ладонью. — Ты словно привидение увидел.  
  
— Да так, — Баки пожал плечами. — Думал, что увидел знакомого.  
  
Он хотел показать Стиву одно из тех мест, где тренировались дора милаже и королевская гвардия. Это было совсем недалеко от столицы, буквально полчаса пешком. Стив выразил интерес к боевой подготовке вакандцев, особенно после того, как Баки рассказал, что используют дора милаже в качестве оружия.  
  
Они уже вышли за пределы города, когда Баки в очередной раз услышал за спиной знакомые шаги. Он остановился и развернулся, но позади никого не обнаружил.  
  
— Я ведь не сошел с ума, за нами в самом деле кто-то идет? — тихо спросил он у Стива. Тот кивнул.  
  
— От самого города преследует.  
  
Баки как-то сразу успокоился — это была не галлюцинация, а настоящий человек. Скорее всего, кто-то из местных, кому Т'Чалла приказал приглядывать за ним — он бы так и решил, если бы шаги незнакомца не были настолько знакомыми.  
  
Он бы даже подумал, что это Маяк, но откуда ему знать, как ходит галлюцинация?  
  
Похоже, они все-таки спугнули шпиона — Баки больше не чувствовал за собой слежки, да и Стив как-то сразу расслабился.  
  
— А ты с ними не занимаешься? — поинтересовался Стив, когда они добрались до места тренировок дора милаже. Тут сейчас находилось человек десять — большую часть из них Баки знал только в лицо, но не помнил имен.  
  
— Нет, не вижу в этом смысла.  
  
— Они бы могли многому тебя научить, — Стив уже внимательно следил за тем, как дора милаже разбились по парам и демонстрировали свое мастерство. Кажется, их не смутило, что сегодня к ним явились зрители.  
  
— Честно говоря, я надеюсь, что мне больше никогда не придется сражаться, — Баки взглянул на Стива и заметил, что того услышанное расстроило. — Ну подумай сам, в мире сейчас и так полно героев, жаждущих его спасать.  
  
— Может, ты и прав, — согласился Стив. — Знаешь, я тоже думал о том, чтобы отойти от дел… Что?  
  
— Ты? Отойти от дел? — Баки покачал головой. — Скорее у меня отрастет вторая рука, чем Стив Роджерс откажется от возможности влезть в неприятности.  
  
— Ладно, раскусил, — Стив развел руками. — Я что, по-твоему, совсем не изменился за семьдесят лет?  
  
— Нет, не изменился.  
  
«Ну, не совсем, конечно», — подумал Баки. Пожалуй, то, что делало Стива Стивом, осталось с ним даже спустя столько времени. Баки задумался о том, сохранил ли он то, что делало его самим собой, или изменения оказались слишком существенны?  
  
Уже почти собравшись спросить об этом Стива, он боковым зрением заметил движение — едва различимый силуэт между деревьями. Баки прекрасно знал, как выглядит Маяк, поэтому сразу же его узнал.  
  
Это не могла быть галлюцинация, а значит, объявился собственной персоной тот самый гвардеец, которого, судя по материалам допроса Линды Джонсон, звали Ибхакони — Шури прожужжала Баки все уши, стоило ему заикнуться о визите Т'Чаллы в тюремный блок.  
  
Не став объяснять Стиву, что к чему, он просто сорвался с места и бросился к тем деревьям, где заметил Ибхакони.  
  
— Черт возьми, — добежав, Баки понял, что опоздал — там уже никого не было. А ведь не хватило буквально секунды. Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, остался ли Стив на месте, но возле тренировочной площадки того не было. Дора милаже, между прочим, тоже обратили внимание на Баки, и две из них направлялись к нему.  
  
— Мы тоже его видели, — сказала одна из них, Баки не знал ее имени. — Надо связаться с генералом, чтобы сообщить об инциденте. Пусть вышлют специалистов, вдруг найдут какие-то улики.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — согласился Баки. Причин сомневаться в вакандских криминалистах у него не было.  
  
— У меня есть предложение получше, — из зарослей в нескольких метрах от Баки вытолкнули человека, а следом появился Стив.  
  
Дора милаже сразу же подняли пойманного на ноги, и теперь Баки мог рассмотреть его как следует. Это был правда он, человек по имени Ибхакони, подаривший лицо Маяку. Баки смотрел на него и пытался понять, с чего вдруг его подсознание решило, что именно этот вакандец отлично подойдет для воплощения одной из галлюцинаций.  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит пересмотреть свой гардероб — тогда будешь бегать быстрее, — сказал Стив, указав на подол одеяния Баки.  
  
— Отведем его в тюремный блок к генералу, — дора милаже увели Ибхакони — тот вел себя тихо, возможно, даже слишком. Но у Баки не было желания разговаривать с ним. Чем быстрее этот человек окажется в клетке, тем лучше.  
  
— Почему он следил за тобой? — спросил Стив, когда дора милаже скрылись из виду. — Он хотел навредить тебе?  
  
— Не знаю, — Баки думал о своей предыдущей встрече с Ибхакони. Ведь тогда в Ниганде они с Т’Чаллой просто дали ему уйти, хотя вдвоем запросто бы могли его схватить.  
  
А еще ему казалось, что Ибхакони слишком уж легко дал себя поймать — да, убежать от Стива еще надо постараться, но это все же не невозможно. Баки опасался, что это очередная уловка, и надо было разгадать ее как можно скорее, чтобы больше никто не пострадал.  
  


***

Т'Чалла узнал о поимке Ибхакони, когда был уже на полпути к Ваканде. Он благополучно разобрался с накопившимися делами в Вене и спокойно возвращался домой.  
  
— Наверное, нам крупно повезло, что капитан Роджерс решил навестить Баки именно сейчас, — Т'Чалла разговаривал с Окойе через кимойо.  
  
— Верно, — генерал кивнула. — Мы держим его на противоположном конце тюремного блока, подальше от Линды Джонсон и В'Каби…  
  
Она резко замолчала, встревожившись.  
  
— Что такое, Окойе?  
  
— Мне не нравится, что столь многие в Ваканде находятся под угрозой ареста, — Окойе нахмурилась. — Никогда такого не было.  
  
— Это временная мера, — произнес Т'Чалла, а потом вернулся к обсуждению поимки Ибхакони: — Что вы нашли при нем?  
  
— Ничего особенного: кимойо, короткий нож, стандартное гвардейское одеяние.  
  
Т'Чалла был уверен, что Шури уже исследует браслет Ибхакони и что у нее наверняка есть какие-то новые данные — должны быть, иначе чего ради этот человек крутился возле Баки. Возможно, все это было связано с теми фотографиями, что получил Тадеуш Росс, — Т'Чалла надеялся, что это так, потому что искать еще одного фотографа-любителя по всей Ваканде у него желания не было.  
  
— Почти на месте, мой король, — сообщила Айо, пилотировавшая Коготь.  
  
— Окойе, давай обсудим все лично, когда я прилечу, — предложил Т'Чалла. Та кивнула ему и сразу же отключилась.  
  
Т'Чалла вышел из Когтя и прошел мимо двух рядов дора милаже навстречу сестре и мачехе — они всегда его встречали. Окойе стояла чуть позади них, а у самого входа во дворец он заметил Баки и капитана Роджерса.  
  
— Мне нужно тебе так много рассказать, — начала Шури сразу же, стоило Т'Чалле подойти поближе. Конечно, она умудрилась совместить болтовню с объятиями.  
  
— Шури, дай своему брату отдохнуть с дороги, потом будешь утомлять его разговорами, — Рамонда тоже обняла Т'Чаллу и поцеловала в лоб. И, кажется, она заметила тот взгляд, который Т'Чалла бросил на двери дворца и на тех, кто стоял возле них.  
  
Стоило, наверное, поговорить с Рамондой о своих отношениях с Баки — они, конечно, особо не прятались, но нужно было расставить все по своим местам и дать мачехе высказаться.  
  
Похоже, та поняла, о чем думал Т'Чалла, так как отстранилась и, кивнув в сторону Баки, произнесла:  
  
— Ну иди уже к нему, — в ее голосе, однако, не слышалось осуждения или порицания. Скорее всего, Рамонда не испытывала восторга от того, с кем именно связался Т'Чалла, и поэтому просто слишком явно переживала за него. Да, поговорить с ней нужно было однозначно, он и так тянул с этим уже слишком долго.  
  
Отойдя от Рамонды и Шури и пообещав последней обязательно зайти в лабораторию, как появится свободная минутка, он направился к Баки и капитану Роджерсу.  
  
— Капитан, — Т'Чалла протянул ему руку.  
  
— Т'Чалла, — Роджерс ответил на рукопожатие.  
  
Т'Чалла посмотрел на Баки, и ему жутко захотелось поцеловать его, но, судя по лицу Роджерса, это была не самая лучшая идея в данный момент. Не стоило смущать окружающих — поэтому Т'Чалла обошелся только тем, что просто взял Баки за руку.  
  
— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за поимку Ибхакони.  
  
Они втроем вошли во дворец Т'Чалле нужно было добраться до своего кабинета, скорее всего, поговорить с Окойе, а потом уже отдыхать.  
  
— Ерунда, — Роджерс махнул рукой. — Рад был помочь.  
  
Т'Чалла остановился недалеко от нужного ему поворота и обратился к Баки:  
  
— Нужно разобраться с некоторыми делами, поэтому прошу прощения, тут я вас покидаю, — он отпустил Баки и кивнул Роджерсу.  
  
У Баки, похоже, были совсем другие представления о том, какие публичные проявления чувств уместны, а какие нет — он не стал стесняться Роджерса и поцеловал Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Увидимся вечером, — сказал Баки, уводя капитана дальше по коридору.  
  
Т'Чалла некоторое время смотрел им вслед, а потом направился к кабинету. Настроение после поцелуя значительно улучшилось — и именно сейчас он понял, как сильно скучал.  
  
Не успел он открыть дверь, как на кимойо пришел вызов: не звонок, лишь сообщение о том, что Ибхакони умудрился пробраться к Линде Джонсон и попытался ее убить.  
  
Хорошо, что Т'Чалла не расставался с ожерельем Черной Пантеры в последнее время — сегодня оно могло пригодиться.  
  


***

— Где она? — Т'Чалла смотрел на развороченную стену в тюремном блоке, не понимая, как Ибхакони провернул такой трюк. Неужели у него были сообщники здесь? Т'Чалла пришел почти сразу, как получил послание — внизу уже ждала Окойе.  
  
— Он ждал, когда ты вернешься в Ваканду, — сказала она по дороге к камере Линды. — Ее только что увезли в больницу. Состояние тяжелое, но жить будет.  
  
Т’Чалла выдохнул. Он не мог позволить, чтобы Линда погибла — она должна была ответить за свои преступления не только перед Вакандой, но и перед остальным миром. Ее ждала камера в одной из самых защищенных тюрем мира.  
  
— Что он использовал? Как сумел выбраться? Это поле непроницаемо, — Т'Чалла осмотрел вход — он был цел, в отличие от стены сбоку.  
  
— Взрывчатка, — Окойе обошла его и приблизилась к пробоине. — Он умудрился пронести ее в одежде. Мы бы ее все равно не засекли, первое сканирование указало на большие концентрации вибраниума.  
  
Вот оно что. Одежда дора милаже и королевской гвардии была не просто красивой и несла не только важную культурную функцию — ткань и все волокна содержали в себе вибраниум. От огнестрельного оружия под такой тканью не спрячешься, но она была идеальна для защиты от копий, силовых щитов и других предметов из вибраниума. Ибхакони выдавал себя за гвардейца, поэтому в его одежде искали что угодно, только не вибраниум.  
  
— Окойе, — начал Т'Чалла, поняв наконец, что ему делать дальше, — он хотел убить Линду — значит, она знает еще что-то очень важное.  
  
— Поняла, — Окойе не нужно было приказывать, она сразу уловила, что нужно сделать, и раздала все необходимые указания до того, как Т'Чалла успел произнести хоть слово.  
  
— Я пойду за ним, Окойе, — эти слова Т'Чаллы генералу не понравились. — Не смотри на меня так. Люди за Полями Алкамы начали превращать вибраниум в более привычные остальному миру виды оружия. Если появилась взрывчатка, то переплавить копья и мечи в пистолеты и пули… Ты знаешь, что все к этому и шло.  
  
Окойе кивнула. Ей не нужно было напоминать о том, какое именно оружие было у Т'Чаллы в пещере, где ему пришлось стрелять в Баки.  
  
Если ты хочешь атаковать копьем, придется научиться им пользоваться, а это как минимум недели тренировок. Чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок, не нужно обладать особой физической подготовкой — это может сделать даже ребенок. И это было самое страшное, потому что от пули из вибраниума невозможно скрыться, никакой другой материал не остановит ее. И этого Т'Чалла боялся больше всего — что Ибхакони и ему подобные не остановятся только на дележке сокровищ Ваканды с остальным миром, чтобы навязывать окружающим свои понятия о «справедливости», а используют вибраниум для куда более страшных вещей.  
  
— Где ты будешь его искать? — спросила она.  
  
— Он наверняка вернется в Ниганду к своим сообщникам, поэтому следите за новым барьером внимательнее, мне нужно знать, в где он мог пробраться.  
  
Окойе кивнула, и кто-то из ее подчиненных отправился в центр управления куполом быстрее, чем Т'Чалла успел о том подумать.  
  
— Вылетаем прямо сейчас, — он направился к выходу из тюремного блока. — Я хочу успеть к ужину.  
  


***

Сигнал о нарушении границы пришел как раз в тот момент, когда Т'Чалла и Окойе на Когте вылетели из столицы.  
  
Т'Чалла уже был в броне и ходил туда-сюда по Когтю, считая минуты до момента, когда он сможет поймать Ибхакони.  
  
— Кажется, он на транспорте, — произнесла Окойе, покидая место пилота. — Я пойду с тобой, это не обсуждается.  
  
Т'Чалла был готов приказать ей остаться на Когте, но потом подумал, что в последнее время слишком часто попадал в неожиданные ситуации и ловушки, поэтому не стоило идти одному.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Твоя помощь мне пригодится.  
  
Окойе взялась за копье, и автопилот направил Коготь на снижение.  
  
Они вышли как раз у границы — едва заметное мерцание барьера создавало ощущение, будто воздух за пределами Ваканды «плавился». Это слишком явно бросалось в глаза, так как жара давно уже спала и приближался сезон дождей.  
  
— Вот, — Окойе указала копьем прямо. Чуть правее них возле барьера в землю были воткнуты два штыря. Концы каждого мигали синим, а напротив них силовое поле расходилось в разные стороны, образуя щель — достаточно широкую, чтобы через нее мог пройти человек.  
  
— Похоже, в Мена Нгаи нужно провести проверку и пересчитать все оборудование, — Окойе подошла поближе к штырям и выдернула один из них. Щель в барьере мгновенно закрылась.  
  
— Что это? — Т'Чалла взял штырь в руки и, внимательно осмотрев, понял, что это за технология. В самом сердце Мена Нгаи вся горная порода «накрывалась» полями во избежание обвалов. Чтобы не снимать поле целиком, в нем делали небольшие «окна» — проверяли породу и уже потом решали, стоит ли снимать защиту целиком или нет.  
  
— Пойдем искать его пешком или возьмем Коготь? — спросила Окойе.  
  
Т'Чалла задумался. На Когте, конечно, было быстрее, но он опасался, что их могут поджидать сообщники Ибхакони. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Коготь попал к ним в руки.  
  
— Пешком, — ответил Т'Чалла. Что ж, к ужину он скорее всего опоздает.  
  
Окойе рассекла барьер с помощью кимойо, и как только они с Т’Чаллой оказались снаружи, Ваканда позади них скрылась в бесконечных иллюзорных зарослях, непроходимых на вид.  
  
— Он не мог далеко уйти, — произнес Т'Чалла. — Мы не будем скрываться, пусть нигандцы видят, что происходит.  
  
— Это может грозить нам дипломатическим скандалом.  
  
— Пусть, — он посмотрел на Окойе и активировал шлем Черной Пантеры. — Они укрывают преступника, принимают с распростертыми объятиями контрабандистов и наемников со всех концов света. Через их землю пришли Кло и Н'Джадака, так что пусть не делают вид, что мое присутствие на их территории — это оскорбление.  
  
Окойе ничего не сказала, но вид у нее был боевой. Да и сам Т'Чалла чувствовал себя прилично раздраженным из-за всей этой истории с Ибхакони. У него до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как рожденный в Ваканде мог так поступить. И продолжал гнуть свою линию даже после того, как Т'Чалла предложил всем пограничникам прощение взамен на осознание своей неправоты и исправление содеянного.  
  
Вокруг до самого горизонта простиралась саванна, и лишь вдалеке можно было разглядеть какие-то строения.  
  
— Свежие следы, — Окойе остановилась и острием копья провела в воздухе линию, указав на землю. Т'Чалла пригляделся — на открытых участках почвы действительно можно было различить отпечатки, оставленные обувью королевского гвардейца. Как и дора милаже, гвардейцы одевались так, что их одежду нельзя было перепутать ни с какой другой.  
  
— Он не мог быть настолько невнимательным, — Т'Чалла проследил взглядом, куда вел этот след.  
  
— Явно хочет, чтобы мы пошли за ним. Но куда? — Окойе осмотрелась. — Тут ничего нет, только деревья… До реки идти очень далеко.  
  
Ибхакони явно желал, чтобы Т'Чалла оказался у озера Нянза. Он не знал, что там было, но догадывался, что ничего хорошего.  
  
— Ловушка это или нет — узнаем когда дойдем, — сказал он и направился по следам. — Бодрее шаг, генерал.  
  
Чем дальше они шли, тем гуще становились деревья. Где-то там за ними было озеро, но сейчас Т’Чаллу больше волновало другое — следы Ибхакони закончились. Вернее, их уже нельзя было разобрать.  
  
— Мне здесь не нравится, — сказала Окойе и подняла копье повыше, приготовившись обороняться.  
  
Т'Чалла мысленно с ней согласился — слишком тут было тихо.  
  
— Ибхакони! — громко позвал он, уверенный в том, что его услышат. — Мы пришли. Я хочу поговорить.  
  
Окойе удивленно посмотрела на Т'Чаллу, но никак его выходку не прокомментировала, продолжая внимательно всматриваться в деревья вокруг и держа копье наготове.  
  
— Думаешь, это сработает? — спустя минуту спросила она.  
  
— Я надеюсь на это.  
  
Т'Чалла не сомневался, что в случае неудачного исхода ему придется убить Ибхакони — уж слишком этот человек был опасен. Он уже давно вел свои дела под носом у всех и вряд ли был готов отказаться от своих убеждений. Кстати говоря, Ибхакони не было среди тех, кто первыми встали на сторону Н'Джадаки, когда тот пришел к власти. Это подтвердила и Окойе, и многие другие — Ибхакони, или как его там звали на самом деле, не спешил показывать свою лояльность новому королю, наверняка решив выждать, чем все закончится. Он обладал терпением и умел выбирать момент, иначе бы не смог так долго скрываться.  
  
Т'Чалла подумал было о том, чтобы спросить В'Каби о личности Ибхакони, но решил, что вряд ли из этого что-то получится. В'Каби ясно дал понять, что не собирается сотрудничать и не считает себя неправым. Но отличие от Ибхакони В'Каби все время был на виду и не мог себе позволить так глубоко увязнуть во всей этой истории с контрабандой вибраниума.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте поговорим, — Ибхакони неслышно появился из-за деревьев справа от Т'Чаллы, держа в руках направленный на него пистолет. — Я вас внимательно слушаю, Ваше Величество.  
  
— Т'Чалла… — Окойе явно не нравилось, куда целился Ибхакони.  
  
— Все в порядке, Окойе. Если бы он хотел выстрелить, то давно бы это сделал.  
  
Т'Чалла подошел поближе. Он не стал снимать маску, только сделал так, чтобы были видны глаза.  
  
— Думаю, если бы я нажал на спусковой крючок, то беседа бы не состоялась, — с этими словами Ибхакони повернул пистолет так, чтобы Т'Чалла увидел его сбоку. — Нравится цвет? Даже с примесями вибраниум сохраняет свои неповторимые свойства.  
  
То, чего так боялся Т'Чалла, все-таки произошло. Делать огнестрельное оружие из чистого вибраниума вряд ли кто-то стал бы, но оружие, сделанное из сплава, было не менее опасным.  
  
— Я предложил помилование всем, кто был был хоть как-то замешан в контрабанде вибраниума, — он не надеялся уговорить Ибхакони сдаться, просто хотел потянуть время и, может быть, разозлить его, чтобы он сделал ошибку.  
  
— И что дальше? Наблюдать за тем, как мир вокруг катится к черту, а мы никак не можем на это повлиять?  
  
— Это не наша битва. Ваканда не участвует в чужих конфликтах, — Т'Чалла сделал еще шаг вперед, частично загораживая Окойе, которая была более уязвима для пистолета — той это явно не понравилось, и она попыталась выйти вперед. Т'Чалла остановил ее, преградив дорогу рукой.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу отпустить тебя? — спросил он, убедившись, что Окойе стоит позади.  
  
— Я могу сказать вам то же самое, Ваше Величество.  
  
Ибхакони выстрелил, но промахнулся.  
  
Т'Чалла оттолкнул Окойе с траектории выстрела, а сам прыгнул на Ибхакони — поймать его не получилось, тот извернулся и использовал пистолет для рукопашного боя. Удар прикладом пришелся Т'Чалле прямо по подбородку, и если бы это был обычный металл, он бы даже не заметил прикосновения. Но примесь вибраниума сделала свое дело, и удар достиг цели — Т'Чалла временно потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Маска погасила часть ущерба, но даже доли секунды, которую пришлось потратить на то, чтобы прийти в себя, хватило, чтобы Ибхакони скрылся в зарослях.  
  
— Т'Чалла, ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — он помотал головой. — За ним, генерал, я не ранен.  
  
Окойе рванула за Ибхакони, и спустя мгновение Т'Чалла последовал за ней. Край нижней челюсти саднил, но это было всего лишь незначительное неудобство. Впредь нужно избегать пуль из этого пистолета.  
  
Раздался еще один выстрел, и Т'Чалла прибавил скорости. Он вылетел из кустов прямо в Ибхакони, сбивая того с ног… Окойе стояла в паре метров от них, удивленно смотря на острие своего копья с ровной дырой в самом центре — пули в пистолете Ибхакони были из чистого вибраниума.  
  
— Окойе, в укрытие, — приказал Т'Чалла. Когти сами собой выскользнули из пазов, и пальцы на перчатках брони превратились в грозное оружие.  
  
Ибхакони лежал на земле и, кажется, был дезориентирован ударом, но все еще сжимал в руке пистолет и, когда Т'Чалла оказался рядом, попытался направить его вверх.  
  
— Не надо, — Т'Чалла наступил на пистолет левой ногой и опустился на одно колено над Ибхакони. — Если ты не хочешь идти мне навстречу, мне придется убить тебя.  
  
Он не испытывал удовлетворения от того, что ему сейчас предстояло сделать. Когти Черной Пантеры должны защищать жителей Ваканды, а не казнить их… Т'Чалла был почти готов привести приговор в исполнение, но…  
  
—  _Твой отец убил своего брата, чтобы спасти мне жизнь…_  
  
Слова Зури прозвучали в мыслях так ясно, словно старый друг снова был рядом, чтобы помочь советом.  
  
Когти втянулись сами собой, Т'Чалла выдернул из рук Ибхакони пистолет и поднялся.  
  
— Никто более не погибнет из-за вибраниума — в этом я согласен с В'Каби.  
  
Он посмотрел на Окойе — она кивнула и улыбнулась, поддерживая решение оставить Ибхакони в живых. Тот все еще лежал на земле, не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
  
— В соседней с В'Каби камере тебе должно быть комфортно, — маска сползла с лица Т'Чаллы. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять Ибхакони на ноги...   
  
— У него что-то в руке! — воскликнула Окойе.  
  
Ибхакони направил что-то Т'Чалле прямо в грудь. Раздался низкий хлопок, и в следующее мгновение Т'Чалла отлетел назад, не устояв на ногах. Он схватился за место удара и с ужасом увидел, как ладонь окрашивается кровью…  
  
— Что… что это было? — он попытался встать, чтобы преследовать Ибхакони, который не терял время зря и скрылся за деревьями. Безуспешно.  
  
— Лежи спокойно, — Окойе не дала ему подняться. Через какое-то время над головой зашумели листья, и Т'Чалла узнал звук двигателя Когтя — кажется, Окойе включила автопилот.  
  
Он поднялся на борт Когтя, и только когда они с Окойе оказались в безопасности и на полпути домой, позволил себе дезактивировать броню и осмотреть рану.  
  
Большая багровая кровоточащая ссадина тянулась по груди — Т’Чалла почему-то не чувствовал боли, только небольшой дискомфорт при вдохе.  
  
— Кажется, он использовал еще одну из наших разработок для добычи вибраниума, — Окойе тяжело вздохнула. — Если бы я знала, что это нелетальное оружие, то схватила бы его… Я думала, ты ранен смертельно — на мгновение мне показалось, что я видела открытую рану.  
  
Т'Чалла потянул на себя то длинное покрывало, что дала ему Окойе, чтобы не сидеть в Когте голышом, и лег на спину. Может быть, если бы он не проявил слабость и убил Ибхакони, сейчас все было бы совсем иначе…  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Окойе села рядом. — Ты поступил правильно. Мы непременно его поймаем, это дело времени. Сохранить свою душу — вот что важнее.  
  
Т'Чалла мысленно согласился с ней, несмотря на то, что ситуация усложнилась, когда Ибхакони скрылся в Ниганде — вряд ли ее власти пойдут навстречу и согласятся его депортировать.  
  
— Да, мы его поймаем, — повторил Т'Чалла и повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Окойе. — И я знаю, как.  
  
Делиться своим планом он пока что не спешил — нужно было как следует все обдумать, но основная идея у него уже была. Если Ибхакони так любил новые технологии с использованием вибраниума, что превратил добрую половину мирных изобретений в оружие — значит, самое время заманить его в Ваканду, пустив слух о том, что в лаборатории принцессы появилось нечто совершенно новое. Тем более что Ибхакони уже проявлял интерес к этой технологии — материалы, изъятые из убежища Линды Джонсон, явно указывали на это.  
  
— Надеюсь, в процессе тебе больше не понадобится медицинская помощь? — Окойе была настроена скептически, не в последнюю очередь из-за красного пятна на груди Т'Чаллы.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, — улыбнулся он. — Самое время подать Ибхакони руку помощи.  
  


***

— Зачем вы вообще отправились туда вдвоем? Почему нельзя было взять подмогу? — кажется Шури была совсем не в восторге от того, в каком состоянии Т'Чалла добрался до ее лаборатории, хотя рана на его груди была скорее символической, а через полчаса от нее и вовсе ничего не осталось.  
  
— Что бы изменилось, возьми мы с собой с десяток дора милаже? — спросил Т'Чалла.  
  
Он прибыл в лабораторию сестры не только для того, чтобы выслушивать нотации о своих необдуманных действиях. Он хотел поговорить с Шури о приманке, которую следовало подготовить для Ибхакони. Подозрение в том, что тот был падок до технологий, росло в Т'Чалле с каждой минутой, а после того, как ему на глаза попался отчет о взрывчатке, используемой при попытке покушения на жизнь Линды Джонсон, так и вовсе превратилось в уверенность.  
  
У него не оставалось сомнений, что многое из технического обеспечения Линды было делом рук Ибхакони. Ловушка в пещере — точно. Ибхакони давал Линде все необходимое, чтобы она могла действовать свободно и не испытывать трудностей. Ее подвели не технологии, а неспособность контролировать свою ненависть.  
  
— Представь, что я взял несколько человек себе в подмогу, — Т'Чалла снова был в броне. — Разве это правильно — идти боем против своих же?  
  
Кажется, Шури поняла, к чему он клонил — ее лицо как-то сразу погрустнело.  
  
— Мы совсем недавно шли друг на друга, желая пролить кровь, — Т'Чалла остановился рядом с протезом руки Баки, который находился в длинном стеклянном цилиндре, собираясь заговорить с сестрой о ловушке для Ибхакони. — Это была великая беда для Ваканды, я не вправе просить народ о том, чтобы вновь поднять оружие на своих.  
  
— Хорошо, — Шури развела руками. — И что теперь? Вы его потеряли, потому что Окойе думала не о том, чтобы его преследовать, а о твоей безопасности. Этот человек спрятался в Ниганде, и никакими силами его оттуда не выманишь.  
  
— Отчего же, — Т'Чалла даже улыбнулся, гадая, поймет Шури, к чему он клонит, или нет. — Жадность Ибхакони сыграет нам на руку.  
  
С этими словами он посмотрел на протез, а потом на сестру.  
  
— Нет, ты не посмеешь, — кажется, Шури разгадала его план. — Я не хочу рисковать этой технологией, Т'Чалла, это слишком.  
  
— Мы не будем рисковать, — стоило объяснить все подробно, чтобы Шури перестала волноваться. — Тебе всего лишь нужно пустить слухи о невероятных новых улучшениях, использованных в вибраниумной руке. Ибхакони не сможет устоять, он непременно захочет сначала пробиться к спецификациям протеза через сеть, а когда поймет, что это невозможно, — попытается выкрасть руку.  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что у вас получится поймать его в этот раз? И что ему вообще захочется получить руку? — Шури все еще сомневалась, но Т'Чалла понимал, что ее скептицизм обоснован. Действительно, в плане будто не хватало какой-то одной важной детали, небольшого, но очень существенного преимущества перед Ибхакони, чтобы успех этой затеи стал абсолютным.  
  
По винтовой дорожке в лабораторию спустилась Окойе, уже не такая взволнованная, как в тот момент, когда Т'Чалла вышел из Когтя, держась за багровое пятно на груди. К счастью, это была всего лишь ссадина — большую часть ущерба благополучно погасила броня.  
  
— Т'Чалла, ты хотел поговорить с Линдой Джонсон, когда она очнется, — произнесла генерал, подойдя к Шури. — Пришла в себя пару часов назад, все ее раны затянулись. Возможно, завтра к вечеру будет уже на ногах.  
  
— Хорошо, я прямо сейчас иду в больницу, — он направился к выходу из лаборатории. — Надеюсь, у нее есть действительно важная информация, из-за которой Ибхакони и хотел ее смерти.  
  
— Прямо в таком виде? — спросила Шури. Т'Чалла, уже поднявшийся на первый виток лестницы, остановился и задумался — да, он в броне Черной Пантеры, и что такого? Времени переодеваться не было, хотелось начать готовить ловушку для Ибхакони уже сегодня.  
  
Внутреннее ощущение времени говорило Т'Чалле, что ужин придется пропустить — в лучшем случае он освободится уже после заката. Ну что ж, у Баки сегодня будет компания, вряд ли он станет скучать. Вот за себя Т'Чалла уже не был так уверен.  
  


***

Кимойо Т'Чаллы не отвечали. Спрашивать у Шури или Окойе о том, где тот находился, Баки не хотел. Нет, он не беспокоился: когда они прощались, он заметил на шее Т’Чаллы ожерелье Черной Пантеры, значит, король был защищен.  
  
Просто Баки ждал Т'Чаллу к ужину — речь шла о том, чтобы поесть втроем, поговорить, но, кажется, этим планам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
— Я тогда пойду к себе, — улыбнувшись, сказал Стив. — Завтра мне отправляться, надо еще нагнать Наташу и Сэма. Надеюсь, они там не поубивали друг друга.  
  
— Я провожу тебя утром, — ответил Баки. Он чувствовал себя не самым лучшим образцом гостеприимного хозяина, но старался этого не показывать.  
  
Время, проведенное в компании Стива, многое дало Баки — ему стало проще общаться со своим старым новым другом. Может, дело было в том, что Баки наконец перестал пытаться «соответствовать» каким-то представлениям Стива о себе. Он просто был собой, и это, похоже, работало.  
  
Стив ушел, оставив Баки одного в столовой — именно тут они и должны были поужинать втроем, но Т'Чалла не пришел.  
  
— Мой сын слишком занят поимкой призраков, чтобы обратить внимание на живых, — он повернулся и увидел возле дверей королеву-мать Рамонду. Если честно, он даже не знал, как к ней обращаться — раньше с ней не приходилось разговаривать, да и о чем им было беседовать? В те несколько раз, что они оказывались рядом, с ними как правило был и Т'Чалла, и Баки не приходилось обращаться к Рамонде напрямую.  
  
Сейчас все было иначе.  
  
Рамонда прошла в столовую и села во главе стола. Баки сразу почувствовал себя здесь лишним. А еще из-за дверей, ведущих в сторону кухни, вышли двое работников кухни и вынесли Рамонде ужин.  
  
— Как вам поживается в Ваканде, Джеймс? Могу я называть вас так? — спросила королева, посмотрев на Баки. Честное слово, он бы поверил, что Т'Чалла унаследовал способность пронизывать взглядом от нее, если бы не знал о деталях их родства.  
  
Баки кивнул, а потом добавил:  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо.  
  
Он медленно поднялся из-за стола, раздумывая, в какую сторону лучше уйти.  
  
— Посидите со мной немного, — попросила Рамонда. Теперь она выглядела мягче, и Баки больше не казалось, что она вот-вот прожжет в нем дыру глазами. — Мои дети совсем забыли о том, что такое совместные приемы пищи. Проблемы Ваканды поглотили их с головой.  
  
Рамонда принялась за еду, лишь изредка поднимая голову, будто наблюдая за реакциями Баки.  
  
— Меня безумно радует, что Т'Чалла перестал походить на тень и снова полон жизни, — она посмотрела на Баки и улыбнулась. — Кажется, это ваша заслуга.  
  
Баки не понимал, хочет ли она что-то от него услышать или это просто монолог, не несущий особого смысла. Он бы спросил прямо, но не мог подобрать подходящих слов.  
  
— Я немного переживаю за Т'Чаллу, — продолжила Рамонда. — Потому что боюсь, что ему разобьют сердце, а сам он может нечаянно навредить, не осознавая того.  
  
Баки ушам своим не поверил — неужели Рамонда беспокоилась о его состоянии и волновалась, что он может уехать из Ваканды?  
  
— Ваше Величество… — рискнул обратиться он, и судя по тому, что Рамонда его не поправила, с началом он угадал. — Я, как вы знаете, сам еще совсем недавно был мало похож на живого человека. Т'Чалла помог мне разобраться во всем — как же я могу покинуть его? Это все равно что пустить насмарку все труды его и принцессы Шури. Пока меня отсюда не гонят…  
  
Тут Баки запнулся, потому что Рамонда снова сверлила его взглядом, словно желала увидеть, что прячется за сказанными им словами.  
  
— Я вам верю, — наконец мягко произнесла она. — Т'Чалле очень повезло.  
  
«Как и мне», — подумал Баки и решил, что настало подходящее время, чтобы тихонько встать и выйти из комнаты. Кажется, Рамонда сказала все, что хотела донести до него.  
  
— Удачи, Джеймс, — Баки поймал эти слова уже на самом пороге. Он повернулся к Рамонде и кивнул. А потом быстро вышел из столовой и направился в покои Т'Чаллы.  
  
Кажется, это был один из его самых напряженных разговоров за последнее время, но после него он чувствовал себя так, словно ему покорилась очередная ступенька на пути к настоящей жизни.  
  


***

— Почему Ибхакони хотел вас убить? — Т'Чалла, стоило ему войти в палату Линды Джонсон, сразу спросил о самом главном.  
  
Линда выглядела неплохо, если учесть, что после взрыва она находилась не в самом лучшем состоянии. Если бы это была обычная взрывчатка, то врачи поставили бы ее на ноги через пару часов после покушения, но вибраниум усложнил задачу.  
  
— Вы думаете, ему нужен был повод? — Линда повернулась к Т'Чалле, никак не отреагировав на то, что на нем была броня Черной Пантеры.  
  
— Никто не убивает своих сообщников просто так. Вы либо стали помехой для него, либо знаете что-то очень важное.  
  
Т'Чалла надеялся, что Линда даст ему какой-нибудь козырь, чтобы наконец-то поставить точку.  
  
— Единственное, что я могу вам рассказать, — частоту на которой он вел со мной переговоры, — Линда посмотрела в сторону окна, но увидеть, что за ним, ей не удалось. Периметр палаты был полностью закрыт силовым полем, которое блокировало все, включая свет — поэтому в палате было несколько мрачновато, несмотря на освещение.  
  
— Я не уверена, что это вам чем-то поможет.  
  
— Поверьте мне, это очень полезно. Спасибо.  
  
Линда озвучила Т'Чалле набор цифр, обозначающий частотный канал, которым пользовался Ибхакони. Она сомневалась в трех последних цифрах, назвала несколько вариантов, но Т'Чалле было достаточно всего остального.  
  
Если Ибхакони был настолько самоуверен, что до сих пор не поменял настройки в кимойо, то наверняка его канал можно вычислить.  
  
Когда Т'Чалла вернулся в лабораторию Шури в Мена Нгаи, Ваканда уже погрузилась в сумерки.  
  
— Шури, у меня для тебя есть хорошие новости, — он спустился к сестре и обнаружил рядом с ней М'Баку. Меньше всего Т'Чалла ожидал увидеть здесь вождя Джабари.  
  
— М'Баку, — поприветствовал он.  
  
— Это я его позвала, — похоже, Шури что-то задумала.  
  
— Зачем? — Т'Чалла уже подозревал, что именно было на уме у сестры. — М'Баку, не хочу показаться грубым, но Шури, кажется, зря переживает.  
  
— Нет, не зря, — возразила она. — Послушай меня, Т'Чалла, я знаю, что ты собираешься ловить этого Ибхакони на наживку и не хочешь впутывать в это пострадавших от действий Н'Джадаки пограничников, гвардейцев и дора милаже. Но джабари — это как раз те, кто тебе сейчас нужен.  
  
В словах Шури был смысл. Джабари были единственными, у кого не возникло проблем из-за правления Н'Джадаки, и они имели серьезные основания не любить Ибхакони. Ведь именно из-за него Линда Джонсон попала в Ваканду и впоследствие убила двух джабари.  
  
— Послушай свою сестру, Т'Чалла, — заговорил М'Баку. — Человек, которого ты так желаешь поймать, знает все о членах Совета и их племенах и прекрасно разбирается в том, как воюют дора милаже и королевская гвардия. Но он ничего не знает о джабари, так как у него не было возможности изучить нас.  
  
Т'Чалла прекрасно помнил, что при желании высокие и широкие в плечах джабари могли появиться словно из ниоткуда и точно так же исчезнуть. Их невозможно было отследить, так как никто из них не носил кимойо, кроме М'Баку, да и тот до сих пор периодически терял браслет.  
  
— Похоже, мне больше нечего вам возразить, — Т'Чалла махнул рукой, словно давая Шури отмашку приступать к самой важной части плана.  
  
Она должна была пустить слух о необычной новой технологии, встроенной в протез руки, чтобы Ибхакони захотел получить себе образец. Пролезть через внутрисетевую защиту Мена Нгаи у него вряд ли получится, так что придется явиться сюда лично.  
  
— Почему ты так уверен, что он придет? — спросила Шури.  
  
— Поверь мне, он сейчас не в том положении, чтобы пропустить такое важное изобретение, — Т’Чалла покосился в сторону стола, на котором до сих пор лежало все найденное в убежище Линды. Зря она, что ли, собирала спецификации протеза — вряд ли Ибхакони упустил бы шанс сорвать куш напоследок.  
  
А потом Т'Чалла поделился с Шури информацией про частотный канал — пользы от этих данных оказалось не очень много, так как отследить Ибхакони это не помогло. Зато, по словам Шури, у нее появился шанс с гораздо большей точностью сказать, будет ли он пытаться взломать спецификации протеза с серверов Мена Нгаи. К тому же ей удалось подтвердить, что это именно Ибхакони отправлял фотографии Баки Тадеушу Россу — кажется, попытка повторить отвлекающий маневр Линды оказалась безрезультатной.  
  
— Теперь, когда у него нет Линды Джонсон, вряд ли он сможет действовать незаметно. Не сейчас, когда она сдала нам частоту.  
  
Т'Чалла надеялся, что Шури не слишком рано радуется. Впрочем, скорее всего он просто слишком устал от того, что Ибхакони постоянно удавалось ускользнуть.  
  
— Мои люди будут дежурить на всех ярусах Мена Нгаи, — сказал М'Баку, прежде чем уйти. — Они уже тут.  
  
Т'Чалла поверил ему и не стал ставить под сомнение способности джабари к маскировке. В конце концов, они жили среди снегов круглый год, а белоснежные стены и полы лаборатории казались более чем подходящей средой, чтобы спрятаться.  
  
Если Шури все сделала правильно — а иначе и быть не могло, — то через пару дней Ибхакони будет делить тюремный этаж с В'Каби и Линдой Джонсон.  
  
— Мы сегодня хорошо потрудились, и теперь самое время отдохнуть, — Т'Чалла обнял сестру, с ужасом представляя, сколько сейчас времени. За обсуждением деталей плана можно было провести часы, а окон в лаборатории не было.  
  
— Уже заканчиваю, — произнесла Шури и зевнула. — Мама будет ругаться, если я за завтраком буду выглядеть сонной.  
  
Т'Чалла поцеловал ее в лоб и направился к выходу, а когда выбрался на верхний ярус Мена Нгаи, обнаружил, что ночь давно наступила. Только добравшись спальни, он увидел, что время подбиралось к первому часу ночи — что ж, бывало и хуже. По крайней мере, теперь им оставалось только ждать, когда Ибхакони попытается похитить протез Баки…  
  
К слову, сам Баки спал на кровати Т'Чаллы, и непохоже было, что духота, пришедшая как первый вестник сезона дождей, хоть как-то ему мешала. Он спал в длинной рубашке и штанах, и, хотя ткань была легкой, на него даже смотреть было жарко.  
  
Т’Чалла смыл с себя нигандскую пыль и, не став ничего надевать, тихо проскользнул под покрывало и лег рядом.


	14. Chapter 14

Баки проснулся от того, что за окном начался ливень, а он с вечера оставил дверь на балкон открытой из-за ужасной духоты. Баки сел на кровати и обнаружил рядом Т'Чаллу — когда тот вернулся, он даже предположить не мог.  
  
Он пододвинулся поближе к Т'Чалле, наклонился и поцеловал его. Т'Чалла облизал губы, а потом открыл глаза.  
  
— Доброе утро? — спросил он. Баки не мог сказать, сколько сейчас было времени, но солнце еще не поднялось.  
  
— Когда ты вернулся? — он лег рядом с Т'Чаллой, прижавшись к его левому боку. — Я не слышал, как ты пришел.  
  
— Было уже за полночь, — Т'Чалла повернулся на бок и обнял Баки. — Я так соскучился.  
  
Он потянул Баки на себя, поцеловал в щеку, шею и поднялся к губам. Баки пожалел о том, что у него нет второй руки — сейчас ему хотелось обнять Т'Чаллу так крепко, насколько это было возможно.  
  
— Тебе не жарко? — спросил Т'Чалла, явно намекая на его одежду. Да, он бы с удовольствием разделся, хотя бы снял рубашку, но отчего-то не стал этого делать. Как будто обнажение было небольшим, но очень существенным шагом, который так просто не давался.  
  
Сам Т'Чалла был раздет полностью — Баки хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять это. Сумасшедший контраст темной кожи и бежевого тонкого покрывала приковывал к себе взгляд.  
  
— Жарко, — наконец ответил Баки. Рубашка, словно подтверждая его слова, прилипла к спине, и снять ее захотелось еще сильнее, но…  
  
— Что такое? — Т'Чалла, глядя ему в глаза, протянул ладонь и провел пальцами по шее, медленно забираясь за шиворот.  
  
— Не знаю, — Баки стало еще жарче от этого простого прикосновения. Он хотел стянуть с себя мешающие тряпки, но будто не мог преодолеть какой-то внутренний блок. Он не понимал, что это за препятствие, но очень надеялся на Т'Чаллу — потому что если бы тот попросил…  
  
— Могу я снять это с тебя? — словно читая его мысли, Т'Чалла забрался второй рукой под покрывало и погладил Баки по пояснице. Баки кивнул, думая о том, что если сейчас Т'Чалла ничего не сделает, то он воспламенится.  
  
Ладонь Т'Чаллы через мгновение оказалась у Баки под одеждой — он легко коснулся кожи, а затем провел рукой вверх, задирая ткань. Баки сам не понял, как так вышло, что буквально через секунду он уже сидел рядом с Т'Чаллой без рубашки.  
  
— Можем продолжить или оставить все как есть, — произнес Т'Чалла. Он прижался к Баки, такой горячий и мягкий, поцеловал в шею, все еще гладя по пояснице.  
  
Баки снова кивнул, но это не внесло ясности насчет того, хочет ли он раздеться до конца или нет. Т'Чалла смотрел на него, словно ждал определенности, не решаясь действовать дальше, пока не получит однозначного ответа.  
  
— Я бы снял все сам, но с одной рукой…  
  
Т'Чалла довольно улыбнулся и аккуратно начал стягивать с Баки штаны — медленно, словно боясь спугнуть. Находиться рядом с ним абсолютно голым было… Баки еще не разобрался с тем, что чувствовал, но чем дальше, тем меньше ему хотелось закрыться. Т'Чалла смотрел на него так, словно не видел ужасных шрамов, сходящихся лучами к основанию протеза, не видел несмываемых отметин прошлого. От этого взгляда, от такого неприкрытого обожания, Баки было немного неуютно, но потом он подумал, что сам скорее всего смотрел на Т'Чаллу также.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал тот.  
  
Баки навалился на него, покрывало, которым они укрывались, сбилось, и пришлось отбросить его в сторону. Теперь между ними ничего не было — только прикосновение кожи к коже.  
  
— Мы не закончили разговор… — сказал Баки. Он практически лежал на Т'Чалле, чувствуя, как поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка, как напрягались мышцы на руках и ногах...  
  
Они целовались целую вечность. Нет, Баки совершенно точно нравилось все, чем они сейчас занимались, он и предположить не мог, что в его жизни снова будет что-то подобное. Нетерпение и острое желание касаться Т'Чаллы, сделать… сделать что-нибудь, Баки просто не знал, что именно. Вариантов было несчетное множество, но он не мог выбрать.  
  
Он оторвался от губ Т'Чаллы и, пытаясь перевести дыхание, просто уткнулся тому в шею. Т'Чалла все понял правильно и, не говоря ничего, просто погладил Баки по голове и спине — от прикосновения его ладоней по коже разливалось такое приятное тепло…  
  
— Я в ужасе, — прошептал Баки, не сомневаясь, что Т'Чалла его услышал.   
  
— Почему? — спросил тот мягко и тоже тихо, словно боялся спугнуть. — Я сделал что-то не так?  
  
Баки ухмыльнулся. Как Т'Чалла мог спрашивать о таком, когда они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу абсолютно голые? Он совершенно точно завелся, и Т'Чалла наверняка понял это, собственно, как и наоборот. Возбужденный член Т'Чаллы упирался Баки в бедро — это не делало ситуацию проще.  
  
— У меня из-за тебя столько запутанных эмоций, что иногда хочется снова куда-нибудь сбежать, — наконец сказал он, приподнялся и посмотрел Т'Чалле в глаза.  
  
— Для начала можешь еще раз меня поцеловать, — Т'Чалла выглядел таким спокойным, что Баки это немного озадачило. — Я буду абсолютно не против.  
  
Баки послушался, потому что это по крайней мере была проверенная территория, и ему определенно нравился процесс. Губы у Т'Чаллы были мягкими и податливыми, а иногда он улыбался прямо во время поцелуя, и Баки не знал, как на это реагировать…  
  
А потом Т'Чалла провел рукой по спине и боку Баки и коснулся его члена, обхватил ладонью и ласково попросил:  
  
— Двигайся.  
  
Баки подался вперед, чувствуя сжатые плотным кольцом пальцы Т'Чаллы, отчего-то влажные, не до конца веря в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Он ни с кем не был уже очень давно, и сейчас ему казалось, что он умрет, если не получит больше. Но как назло в этот момент Т'Чалла убрал руку, и Баки по инерции проехался членом по его животу.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — хрипло прошептал Т'Чалла и перевернул их так, что Баки теперь лежал на спине. Он не знал, что на это ответить,и снова пожалел, что одной рукой не так удобно обнимать, как двумя…  
  
Т'Чалла прижался к Баки, лег на него и принялся целовать в шею. Хотя вряд ли это можно было назвать поцелуями — он скорее вылизывал, словно ему нравилось, каков Баки на вкус. Поначалу это было щекотно и немного неприятно, но потом ощущения изменились. К в меру шершавому языку добавилось скольжение — Т'Чалла терся о него всем телом, упираясь членом в бедро, задавал ритм, прижимаясь животом к головке члена Баки и вторя движениям языком.  
  
Баки мало было этого взаимодействия, хотелось больше — может быть, ладоней и губ, объятий покрепче… Он сам не заметил, как начал двигать бедрами, стараясь поймать темп, чтобы получить еще… Он застонал, когда Т'Чалла немного сместился вбок, и теперь их члены соприкасались — Баки пытался обнять Т'Чаллу, но ладонь все время соскальзывала с покрытой испариной кожи…  
  
Когда Баки понял, что не может и не хочет больше сражаться со своими чувствами, его словно лавиной накрыло — он будто ослеп и оглох, и мир вокруг перестал существовать. На мгновение он даже испугался — слишком все это напоминало кое-что малоприятное из его прошлого, — но потом мир вновь вспыхнул звуками, и когда волна удовольствия схлынула, он ощутил прикосновения Т'Чаллы — все такие же ласковые.  
  
Тот уже сполз с Баки, лежал рядом, давая ему пространство, и именно это изменение оказалось наиболее пугающим. Баки тяжело дышал, и ему не нравилось, что воздух был таким горячим и тяжелым — наверное, из-за дождя.  
  
Придя в себя, Баки повернулся к Т'Чалле, посмотрел ему в глаза и снова не нашел слов, чтобы выразить то, что чувствовал. А может, и не нужно было ничего говорить — зачем, если им и так хорошо?  
  
— Останься со мной, — внезапно сказал Т’Чалла, и Баки даже показалось, что он неправильно расслышал.  
  
— Что? — пришлось повернуться на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Т'Чаллу, и он испачкал простыни спермой.  
  
— Останься со мной, — повторил Т'Чалла. — Я знаю, сейчас может быть не самое подходящее время, чтобы говорить о таком, но…  
  
Баки знал почти наверняка, что должно последовать дальше — это прекрасно читалось во взгляде Т'Чаллы. И опять становилось и страшно, и прекрасно, и от предвкушения той жизни, какая могла быть у него в Ваканде, даже хотелось плакать.  
  
— Мы с тобой это не обсуждали, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.  
  
Почему он решил, что Баки может захотеть покинуть Ваканду? Видимо, было что-то, чего Баки не учел, потому что сам он был настроен остаться здесь.  
  
— Я никуда не собираюсь, — наконец ответил он, и на лице Т'Чаллы явственно отразились радость и облегчение. Баки подумал, что, может быть, не зря читал раздел об отношениях в разговорнике, и сейчас как раз наступил подходящий момент, чтобы использовать эти знания. Он потянулся к Т'Чалле и, коснувшись его губ невесомым поцелуем, произнес:  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя_.  
  


***

Джет, на котором Стив прилетел в Ваканду, готовили к взлету. Сам Стив стоял неподалеку, вертя что-то в руках — Баки не мог разглядеть, так как предмет был слишком маленьким.  
  
— Прости, что не пришел раньше, — он переживал, что пропустит отлет Стива и не попрощается. Сейчас, подойдя поближе, он разглядел в руках у Стива самый обыкновенный телефон-раскладушку — он даже помнил, как они купили два таких перед тем, как лететь в Ваканду, но так и не узнал, зачем именно.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — Стив захлопнул телефон и убрал в карман. — Все нормально?  
  
Баки хотел было сказать, насколько у него сегодня прекрасное настроение, но внезапно сам удивился этому маленькому открытию.   
  
— Да, все отлично, — ответил он. Наверное, это получилось слишком сухо и серьезно, но Баки отчего-то казалось, что не стоит навязывать Стиву свое радостное расположение духа. Какая глупость — испытывать вину за свое счастье.  
  
— Когда теперь в следующий раз прилетишь? — поинтересовался он, чувствуя, что сейчас появился смысл заново строить свою дружбу со Стивом.  
  
— Не знаю, — тот пожал плечами. — Я не в том положении, чтобы устраивать себе частые отпуска.  
  
— Если ты дашь себе небольшую передышку, мир не рухнет, — все-таки Стив слишком много на себя взвалил за последнее время.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
Пора было прощаться. Стив похлопал Баки по плечу и, отдав честь, поднялся в джет. Баки смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал благодарность за то, что Стив не позвал его с собой.  
  


***

По тишине вокруг ловушки у Т'Чаллы сложилось впечатление, что Ибхакони решил залечь на дно. Слишком уж спокойно стало на границе, да и среди пограничников все больше становилось тех, кто приходил к королю покаяться в своих преступлениях против Ваканды.  
  
Принятые против контрабанды меры работали, о чем говорило появление в стране незначительного избытка обработанного вибраниума. Пришлось приостановить металлургические производства и снизить обороты добычи. Т'Чалла не верил своим глазам, когда читал отчеты из разных частей Ваканды — оказывается, все это время через границу уходили чуть ли не тонны, но так как мир вокруг был значительно больше, чем маленькая африканская страна, вибраниум рассеивался, и обнаружить его становилось невозможным.  
  
А теперь все повернулось вспять — украденное из Ваканды возвращалось домой, боевые псы с разных концов страны присылали вести о том, что им удалось обнаружить. Наконец Т'Чалла чувствовал, что ситуация в стране снова была под его контролем.  
  
В Вене тоже все складывалось более чем удачно. После того как Тадеуш Росс остался ни с чем и его глупая попытка шантажировать Т'Чаллу ни к чему не привела, препятствий для реализации всех запланированных мероприятий больше не было. Доверенные вакандцы из разных племен, люди, которым в свое время доверял и отец Т'Чаллы — все они уже давно занимались переговорами с представителями других стран от лица короля. Т'Чалла регулярно получал от них новости, как правило, обнадеживающие — если все будет продолжаться в том же темпе, вскоре настанет время встречать иностранных послов.  
  
Т'Чалла надеялся, что так и будет.  
  
Оставалось только поймать Ибхакони. Нужно было дождаться, пока тот клюнет на наживку. Ему ведь не оставили другого выбора — все шахтерское оборудование закрыли в хранилище под Мена Нгаи, и контроль за выходами ужесточили в разы. Нельзя было и лишней крупицы вибраниума вынести с месторождения без ведома Окойе.  
  
Но мало было просто запрещать — Т'Чалле приходилось много разговаривать. Беседы с членами Совета, чтобы донести до них свои мысли и предложения. Разговоры с простыми жителями Ваканды, у которых тоже была куча вопросов, и ни один из них не должен был остаться без ответа. Хотя иногда Т'Чалла терялся и не знал, что сказать — особенно если его спрашивали дети. Он видел в их глазах страх, подобный тому, что поселился во взгляде В'Каби — они боялись, что останутся сиротами, что родители покинут их. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы это стало реальностью, поэтому всех, кто раскаялся в своем участии в контрабанде вибраниума, отправляли в горы, к М'Баку. Вождь Джабари обещал обеспечить всех оступившихся возможностями для воспитательного труда. Без технологий Ваканды, на морозе и под чутким надзором джабари.  
  
Это была не самая лучшая мера, но Т'Чалла не хотел строить тюрьмы. Одного небольшого блока хватало сполна, чтобы держать там с десяток опасных личностей и не превращать лишение вакандцев свободы в систему.  
  
— Мы прежде всего боремся со страхом и ненавистью, что умудрились за тридцать лет пустить такие глубокие корни в сердца наших братьев и сестер, — Т'Чалла выступал перед Пограничным племенем, но слова его слышала вся Ваканда. — Я прошу вас довериться мне…  
  
И люди подходили к своему королю, держали его за руки и улыбались ему, а потом он, окрыленный такой поддержкой, летел по наводке на границу и разбирался с желающими поживиться вакандскими технологиями. Несмотря на барьеры и усиленный контроль, наемники все равно искали, как подобраться поближе к вибраниуму, особенно теперь, когда их отрезали от Мена Нгаи.  
  
Ожерелье Т'Чалла почти не снимал, так как в любой момент ему могло понадобиться исполнить свой долг как Черной Пантеры — встать на защиту Ваканды.  
  


***

Баки стоял прямо перед стеклянным цилиндром, внутри которого на подставке находился протез руки, и внимательно изучал его. Желания обзавестись конечностью у него так и не возникло. Вернее, он окончательно определился с тем, что ему и так неплохо. Да, ему часто намекали о «качестве жизни» и прочих аргументах за установку протеза, но Баки лишь качал головой и говорил, что в Ваканде условия для инвалидов лучше, чем где-либо, так что на этот счет можно не беспокоиться.  
  
Сейчас он пришел в лабораторию совсем по другой причине — накануне он вспомнил самый первый раз, когда увидел Маяка, и хотел проверить, было ли это на самом деле или ему померещилось.  
  
К счастью, когда Баки назвал Шури предполагаемый день и примерное время, записи с камер наблюдения показали необходимое. Ибхакони, которого он принял за галлюцинацию, действительно заходил к Баки в палату в одежде медбрата. С какой целью, было неясно, но Шури проверила несколько дней до того, как Баки положили в больницу, и несколько дней после выписки, и обнаружила, что Ибхакони крутился поблизости и, кажется, даже организовал прослушку. Она сразу же узнала шпионские технологии Ваканды, качество записи это позволяло.  
  
— Вот же… — Баки не знал, что и сказать. Ведь получалось, что за ним следили чуть не с самого первого дня пробуждения после заморозки. И агент Росс разговаривал с ним в этой же палате — могли ли Ибхакони и Линда использовать это в своих целях?  
  
Один из лаборантов подошел к Шури, сказал ей что-то, и она, пообещав вернуться через пару минут, быстро вышла из лаборатории. Наверное, стоило уйти и больше не отвлекать принцессу от дел… Сегодня в ее лаборатории и так было не очень людно, в столице устроили какой-то праздник, и, поднимаясь наверх, Баки встретил только нескольких джабари.  
  
—  _Своих жертв ты помнишь так же хорошо?_  — знакомый голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его обладателя — за винтовым выходом из лаборатории стоял Ибхакони. Баки был уверен, что это не галлюцинация: он как-то научился их отличать. Может, дело было в том, что Маяк всегда казался немного просвечивающим, особенно при таком ярком освещении, как здесь. А еще у Маяка были добрые глаза, тогда как во взгляде Ибхакони сквозила ненависть.  
  
Ибхакони заговорил на вакандском — английский запросто выдал бы его присутствие всем, кто находился поблизости. Хотя Баки прекрасно знал, что за ними в данный момент должны наблюдать джабари, потому что протез руки не оставался без наблюдения ни на секунду.  
  
—  _У тебя очень запоминающаяся внешность_ , — ответил Баки и подумал, что наверняка у него есть какой-то план отхода, потому что иначе бы он не заявился сюда посреди дня.  
  
—  _Меня радует, что ты так хорошо освоил язык_ , — Ибхакони подошел ближе, Баки отступил назад, закрывая собой протез. —  _Наверное, нашему королю очень нравится, как его ручной американец разговаривает на вакандском._  
  
Кажется, Ибхакони хотел разозлить Баки, не зная, что для этого уже слишком поздно. Его слова нисколько не задели Баки, потому что в искренности чувств Т'Чаллы он давно уже не сомневался. Особенно после того, как тот попросил его остаться в Ваканде.  
  
— Зачем ты сюда пришел? Думаешь поживиться чем-нибудь? — куда, спрашивается, подевались джабари и почему до сих пор не схватили Ибхакони? Он торчал тут уже несколько минут, и кто-нибудь обязательно должен был его засечь. Лаборатория как будто вымерла — тишина стояла такая, что Баки слышал, как за выходящим на месторождение панорамным окном полупустые контейнеры с вибраниумом поднимались наверх из самого центра Великого Кургана.  
  
—  _Если ты ждешь, что доблестные джабари придут тебе на помощь, то ты еще более жалок, чем я представлял_ , — зло выплюнул Ибхакони. — Тоже мне Зимний солдат. Всего лишь пустышка! Ничтожество без своей руки…  
  
Ибхакони сам не заметил, как перешел на английский, но никто по-прежнему не появился, чтобы обезвредить его. Баки всерьез забеспокоился о том, куда запропастилась Шури.  
  
Нужно было не дать Ибхакони уйти. Почему-то Баки был уверен, что даже если вступит с ним в бой, то преимущество будет явно не на его стороне. У этого человека всегда находился запасной вариант, и кто знает, что он прятал под одеждой в этот раз. Открытое противостояние казалось совершенно бессмысленным. Единственное, что приходило на ум, — это разбить цилиндр, в котором хранился протез: тогда сработает сигнализация, и помещение будет опечатано. Если Баки верно помнил, вентиляцию тоже блокировало — по крайней мере, в этом случае у него появился бы шанс дождаться подмоги.   
  
— Меня посещали галлюцинации, — заговорил он, думая, как выиграть время и чем расколоть стекло. — И одна из них почему-то носила твое лицо…  
  
Баки сделал еще шаг назад и уперся в стол, на котором стоял протез.  
  
Ибхакони ничего не ответил. Вид у него был такой, будто он собирался сделать что-то ужасное, непоправимое. К сожалению, Баки слишком часто видел подобное в прошлом и понимал, что действовать нужно было быстро, чтобы не дать Ибхакони уйти — рукопашный бой мог только все испортить. Вероятность, что Ибхакони попробует сбежать, была слишком большой, чтобы рисковать. Шанс задохнуться казался выше, но Баки это не пугало — если слух его не подводил, то в этой части лаборатории больше никого не было, а значит, пострадать могли только он и Ибхакони. Шури не могла уйти слишком далеко — значит, она вызовет помощь до того, как в лаборатории закончится кислород.  
  
Баки сжал кулак, резко развернулся и со всей силы ударил по стеклянному цилиндру — трещины расползлись во все стороны от окрасившегося красным места удара, а через мгновение прозрачная стенка лопнула и обвалилась, и почти одновременно с этим включилась сигнализация.  
  
Ибхакони дернулся в сторону ближайшего выхода, но было слишком поздно. Каждая дверь на этом ярусе заблокировалась, отрезая комнаты друг от друга тяжелыми переборками и силовыми полями.  
  
— Я смотрю на тебя и вижу, что у тебя и моей галлюцинации нет ничего общего, кроме лица, — Баки стянул с одной из вешалок лабораторный халат и обмотал им запястье. Он немного порезался, совсем чуть-чуть, но не хотел накапать кровью на белоснежный пол лаборатории.  
  
Баки думал о том, что будет, если Ибхакони от отчаяния решит атаковать и попробует убить его. У него была всего одна рука и в лаборатории не было ничего, чем можно было бы защититься, но и он уже не был прежним. Баки больше не боялся своей силы, нашел с ней компромисс и дал себе обещание не ввязываться в конфликты, если они сами не стучат к нему в дверь.  
  
А еще, напади Ибхакони на него сейчас, он сражался бы как в последний раз, потому что теперь ему было что терять. И это казалось более страшным, чем если бы было наоборот.  
  
Потому что в противоположной ситуации он уже находился, причем достаточно долго, и мотивации к тому, чтобы сражаться, у него тогда не было. Убегать — да, а стоять боем — даже близко нет.  
  
Может быть, Ибхакони прочитал это в его взгляде. Он сел на самый дальний стул и, глядя на пустые настенные мониторы, отключившиеся вместе с сигнализацией, произнес:  
  
— Кажется я просчитался.  
  
Баки понадеялся, что больше никогда не услышит этот голос.  
  


***

Т'Чалла не верил своим глазам — неужели Ибхакони настолько был уверен в собственной безнаказанности, что сунулся в Мена Нгаи посреди бела дня и попытался выкрасть протез, наплевав на работающих там людей и не боясь быть пойманным? Неужели он был настолько самонадеянным и считал, что сможет сбежать от вооруженных до зубов джабари?  
  
Шури вызвала Т'Чаллу в разгар заседания Совета — она почти кричала, рассказывая, что в лаборатории сработала сигнализация и Баки остался внутри. Т'Чалла прекрасно знал, что даже ему не пробиться через заблокированные двери и силовые поля, а о том, что вентиляцию перекрывали, ему не нужно было напоминать.  
  
Он прервал бы Совет, но возле Шури находилось множество квалифицированных специалистов, которые могли оказать Баки помощь, когда система безопасности разблокирует двери.  
  
Но, видимо, его беспокойство за жизнь Баки оказалось настолько явным, что Рамонда, погладив его по плечу, произнесла:  
  
— Думаю, что на сегодня мы решили все самые важные дела, — она улыбнулась Т'Чалле, словно понимала, каждую его эмоцию. — Ситуация в Мена Нгаи требует личного участия короля.  
  
Т'Чалла был ей так благодарен, что не мог найти слов. Он поцеловал ее в щеку, сорвался с места и направился к посадочной площадке. Двигатели Когтя уже разогрелись — явно Окойе постаралась. Сама она едва поспевала за Т'Чаллой и, когда Коготь уже был готов к взлету, поднялась на борт и сказала:  
  
— Там не может быть все так просто, иначе бы ты не прервал Совет, — интуиция как всегда ее не подвела, хотя сам Т'Чалла пока не мог объяснить свое поведение ничем, кроме беспокойства за Баки. Быть может, он перегнул палку, и на следующем заседании Совета стоило попросить у старейшин прощения и убедить их, что впредь такого не повторится...  
  
Но, добравшись до Мена Нгаи, они увидели, что ситуация действительно была тревожной. С Баки в лаборатории находился еще один человек, которого пока не могли опознать — система глушила все сигналы, блокируя помещение на всех возможных уровнях.  
  
— Сколько у них осталось кислорода? — спросил Т'Чалла, стоя возле плотной переборки, закрывающей вход в лабораторию.  
  
— С Баки все будет в порядке, а второй… — Шури замолчала — она делала все возможное, чтобы отключить блокировку лаборатории. Скорее всего, даже если они станут действовать максимально быстро, будет шанс, что спасти нечаянного соседа Баки не успеют.  
  
— Еще долго? — Т'Чалле уже не терпелось попасть внутрь — он бы прорезал себе путь когтями, если бы не вездесущий вибраниум.  
  
Шури собралась что-то сказать, но в этот момент переборка поддалась и медленно начала подниматься — сразу стало слышно, как едва заметно загудела вентиляция.  
  
Т'Чалла пролез в лабораторию, почти бегом добрался до винтового спуска к рабочему месту Шури… А потом увидел Баки, сидящего на полу возле разбитого цилиндра с протезом посреди осколков стекла. Спиной он опирался на стол, кулак был обмотан тканью. Т'Чалла спрыгнул к нему и первым же делом проверил пульс. И выдохнул:  
  
— Живой…  
  
Сверху послышался шум — в лабораторию спускался медицинский персонал, чтобы оказать первую помощь пострадавшим.  
  
— Не может быть, — Т'Чалла обернулся, услышав за спиной голос Шури. Перед ним возле стола на полу лежал Ибхакони. Один из медиков подошел к нему, наклонился, а потом выпрямился и покачал головой.  
  
— Он задохнулся? — Шури подошла к Т'Чалле и обняла его. Несмотря на все, что случилось в Ваканде за последнее время, несмотря на все беды, обрушившиеся на королевскую семью, Шури, как и Т’Чалла, наверняка сочувствовала человеку, который, несмотря на свои поступки, не заслужил такой смерти.  
  
Медики унесли Баки из лаборатории — ему опять предстояло проснуться в той самой палате. Может, пора ее за ним закрепить?  
  
— Это конец? — Шури звучала грустной. Они ушли из лаборатории вместе, чтобы не смотреть, как тело Ибхакони укладывают на носилки.  
  
— Шури, ты забываешь, что смерть — это далеко не конец, — в прошлый раз Т'Чалла произносил эти слова, сидя возле взорванного здания ООН в Вене, только-только отпустив остывающие руки своего отца. Теперь он держался за Шури и с благодарностью думал о том, что сегодня Баст и Сехмет пустят на зеленый вельд только одного.  
  


***

Открыв глаза, Баки не сразу поверил, что снова угодил в больницу. К счастью, больше ему никто не мерещился, да и чувствовал он себя нормально, но только докторам это вряд ли объяснишь — они наверняка будут настаивать на том, чтобы подержать его тут пару дней.  
  
— Почему ты решил разбить стекло? — Т'Чалла появился на пороге, Баки пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть его.  
  
— Подумал — зря, что ли, Шури так хвалила охранную систему лаборатории, — Баки улыбнулся, но Т'Чалла почему-то выглядел до жути серьезным. Он подошел поближе и присел на край больничной кровати.  
  
— А если бы твоих суперсолдатских способностей не хватило? Шури придумала эту блокировку не просто так. Посторонний человек там обречен на смерть.  
  
— Ибхакони? — тот и впрямь мог не выжить. Потому что если даже Баки потерял сознание и находился уже на грани, то Ибхакони, не обладающий никакими способностями, наверняка погиб.  
  
— Это потеря для Ваканды, — произнес Т'Чалла. — Можешь не верить мне, но я надеялся переубедить его.  
  
Баки смотрел на Т'Чаллу и отчего-то верил, что тот смог бы. Простыми словами объяснить Ибхакони, как исправить нанесенный ущерб, показать ему другой мир, лучший. Альтернативу ужасам бесконечного боя. Баки хотелось сказать Т'Чалле, что он безумно благодарен за то, что тот однажды сумел его услышать, пусть на это и ушло какое-то время.  
  
— А что случилось с джабари, которые охраняли протез? — хотелось верить, что с ними все в порядке, ведь они точно не заслужили погибнуть напрасно.  
  
— Он отвлек их внимание, — Т'Чалла покачал головой. — Специально позволил себя засечь системе безопасности двумя ярусами выше. Джабари отправились проверять и оставили протез без наблюдения.  
  
Можно было спросить, почему джабари покинули пост все сразу, но Баки уже думал о другом. Ведь если Ибхакони погиб — значит, больше не осталось вакандцев, подобных ему. Он был последним.  
  
Несмотря на это, Баки сомневался, что Т'Чалла успокоится: наверняка будет продолжать начатый курс по восстановлению внутреннего единства Ваканды, чтобы впредь не появилось еще одного Ибхакони.  
  
— Когда меня отсюда выпустят? — спросил он, пытаясь встать с кровати.  
  
— Завтра, — Т'Чалла остановил его на полпути. — Пожалуйста, дай себе передышку.  
  
Спорить с Т'Чаллой было бесполезно. Баки лег обратно и взял его за руку — тот улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Когда Т’Чалла уже собирался уходить, Баки спросил, остановив его на полпути к дверям:  
  
— Как насчет принести мне сюда разговорник?  
  
— Ты все еще читаешь его? Он же тебе уже не нужен.  
  
— Остался последний раздел. Я думаю, все должно быть честно.  
  
Т'Чалла кивнул и пообещал, что пришлет разговорник — к вечеру точно. Баки проводил его взглядом и подумал о том, что засыпать в этой палате без фоновой болтовни Маяка будет немного непривычно.  
  


***

—  _…и тогда Баст взяла его за руку…_  Т'Чалла, что ты делаешь?  
  
У Т'Чаллы совсем не было настроения спокойно слушать, как Баки читает вслух ту самую книжку про мифы Ваканды, которую когда-то ему порекомендовала Шури. Его хотелось обнимать и целовать, а может, и что-то еще. Поэтому теперь, когда они так спокойно лежали на кровати в ожидании, когда кончится дождь, Т'Чалла не придумал ничего лучше, как забраться Баки под одежду.  
  
— А на что это похоже? — спросил он, когда Баки выронил книгу.  
  
Тот не ответил, обхватив Т'Чаллу ногами, и поскольку легкие летние одежды ничего не скрывали, сразу стало понятно, что смена деятельности ему по душе.  
  
— Знаешь, я иногда жалею, что у меня одна рука, — произнес Баки, когда Т'Чалла все-таки стянул с него штаны. Он даже замер от такого откровения, потому что не раз предлагал Баки повторить процедуру установки протеза, да и доктор Кана с радостью занялась бы этой операцией. Теперь, когда Баки избавился от всех своих проблем с отторжением, новая рука так и просилась встать на место — буквально каждый раз, когда Т'Чалла видел ее в лаборатории Шури.  
  
— Я… если хочешь, можно прямо сегодня позвонить доктору Кана, — Т'Чалла чувствовал живые пальцы Баки у себя на затылке, и ему нравилось это ощущение. Но если бы Баки мог прижимать его к себе еще крепче, это было бы еще лучше.  
  
— Нет, все нормально, забудь, — в противовес своим словам, выглядел Баки так, словно что-то все же было не в порядке. Т'Чалла прекрасно видел сомнение в его взгляде, и ему это не нравилось.  
  
Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки, лизнул его нижнюю губу, забрался левой рукой в волосы. От этого движения Баки всегда задирал подбородок, и Т'Чалла пользовался этим — сразу же припадал губами и языком к его шее, и это совершенно точно сводило их обоих с ума.  
  
— Скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит, — он снова смотрел Баки прямо в глаза, словно желал уловить каждое маленькое и едва заметное изменение. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я… — начал Баки, но сразу же запнулся, словно не был уверен, какие подобрать слова. Он отвел взгляд, потом снова посмотрел на Т'Чаллу и все же сказал: — Т'Чалла, обещай мне кое-что.  
  
— Все, что угодно, — он не лукавил, он действительно готов был сделать для Баки даже невозможное.  
  
— Обещай мне, — продолжил Баки уже более уверенно, словно мысль наконец-то до конца оформилась в его голове, — что протез покинет свое место в лаборатории, только если не будет другого выхода…  
  
— Не будет другого выхода? — переспросил Т'Чалла, и лицо Баки мгновенно стало очень серьезным.  
  
— Обещай, что в следующий раз ты предложишь мне обрести вторую руку, только если станет невозможно избежать боя.  
  
Теперь Т'Чалла понял, что Баки имел в виду — он очень серьезно отнесся к своему желанию пожить мирной жизнью и не брать в руки оружие. Хотя бы какое-то время. И восстановление второй конечности для означало и возвращение к роли бойца, от которой он пока отказался, чтобы понять, осталось ли в Баки Барнсе что-то помимо смертоносных навыков, полученных за семьдесят лет. Т’Чалла видел это в его глазах, Баки совершенно не скрывал своих планов, даже наоборот — старался сделать так, чтобы все вокруг знали о них.  
  
Т'Чаллу переполняла любовь — он обнял Баки так крепко, как мог. Чуть отстранившись, он снова встретился с Баки взглядом, на этот раз для того, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Баст свидетель — я выполню твою просьбу.  
  
Баки улыбнулся в ответ, очень грустно, так, что его снова захотелось поцеловать. Так Т'Чалла и поступил — и, чувствуя, как Баки отвечает ему, не мог отделаться от мысли, что желает, чтобы протез вибраниумной руки остался в Мена Нгаи до конца времен.


End file.
